My Owner
by aoibird6
Summary: Un regreso inesperado hará que Dean entienda las palabras de Caín: "Con la marca viene una enorme carga, algunos lo llamarían un precio alto". La situación tensa entre los hermanos, no hará más que empeorar las cosas, y de a poco, Castiel comprenderá que ya no ve al rubio como un amigo, sino, como algo más. Post 9x15.
1. Capitulo 1

**Titulo**: My owner.

**Parejas**: CasxDean, SamxGabriel.

**Personajes**: Lucifer, Crowley, Caín, Claire, Haziel, Abaddon, Gadriel, Raziel, Metraton.

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Género: **Drama, Angts, Hurt/Confort, Romance.

**Notas del fic:** Trama alternativa, ambientada en la novena temporada.

**Resumen: **Un regreso inesperado hará que Dean entienda las palabras de Caín: "Con la marca viene una enorme carga, algunos lo llamarían un precio alto". La situación tensa entre los hermanos, no hará más que empeorar las cosas, y de a poco, Castiel comprenderá que ya no ve al rubio como un amigo, sino, como algo más. Post 9x15.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 1 **

Las cosas no estaban para nada bien entre ellos y cada vez que parecía que se solucionarían, ocurría todo lo contrario. El rubio agitó un poco la cerveza antes de beberla con parsimonia. Quizás ya era hora de resignarse y comenzar a aceptar los hechos, Sam no lo perdonaría. Sería un mentiroso si no aceptara que le dolía la actitud que estaba tomando su hermano y si era honesto, no lo comprendía del todo. Había cometido un error al no contarle la verdad del ángel poseyéndolo pero estaba desesperado y no encontró otra solución para ayudarlo.

-Voy a comprar algunas cosas- esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y asintió sin mirarlo.

-Sí.

Escuchó los pasos alejarse y el mismo silencio de siempre, se instaló en el bunker. Al principio era muy molesto, odiaba ese silencio pero ahora se acostumbró a él y pasaba más tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos, de lo que antes usaba para hablar. Se levantó con desgana y avanzó por el pasillo hasta la sala común. Realmente estaba todo muy silencioso, sin Kevin y ahora sin su hermano, se encontraba, literalmente, solo consigo mismo y eso lo asustaba. Quizás esa era la razón por la que solía quedarse en su habitación y colocar la música a todo volumen mientras usaba los audífonos, ese era el único método para evitar pensar en lo que ocurría.

Los minutos parecieron horas y se dedicó a vagar por el bunker, sin prestar demasiado interés a su alrededor. Estaba por marcharse a su habitación cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Se asomó con discreción a mirar y abrió un poco los ojos en señal de sorpresa al descubrir de quien se trataba.

-¿Cas?- dio un par de pasos para quedar cerca de la escalera. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos.

-Dean, has regresado.

El rubio iba a decir algo respecto a la obviedad de ese comentario pero no estaba de humor para eso, así que solo se limitó a asentir.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cas?

-Venia a ver a Sam, ¿Hace cuando volviste?

-Un par de semanas- respondió dándole la espalda- Sam debe estar por regresar, fue a comprar unas cosas, puedes esperarlo si quieres.

Se marchó por el pasillo, porque tenía la sensación de que si seguía con el moreno, la conversación se iba a tornar muy molesta y no estaba de humor. Entró a su habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta, el ángel logró colarse y lo miró fijamente.

-Llevas un montón de tiempo con nosotros y aún no aprendes lo que es espacio personal- el moreno ladeó un poco la cabeza- ¿Qué quieres Cas?

-La última vez.

-No quiero hablar de eso- lo interrumpió sin voltear a mirarlo- Todo está bien, así que haz el favor de salir de aquí, quiero dormir un poco.

-¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con Sam?- preguntó con esa inexistente delicadeza que tenía para decir las cosas.

-Todo está bien, ahora sale.

-Aquella vez, cuando me llamaste por lo de Sam, parecías arrepentido de no habérmelo dicho, se supone que las personas deben aprender de sus errores para no cometerlos de nuevo.

Dean se giró a mirarlo por primera vez desde que lo siguió a la habitación. A veces le sorprendía un poco lo que decía Castiel y tenía bastante razón en eso. Varias veces se preguntó si las cosas serian diferentes de haberle contado todo al ángel, quizás él hubiera podido ayudarlo de otra manera, aunque sin poderes, no podía hacer nada. Por unos breves segundos, recordó la situación inversa, cuando fue el moreno quien confió en Crowley para abrir el purgatorio y detener a Raphael, en vez de pedirle ayuda a él. El rubio suspiró cansado y se sentó al borde de la cama, ¿A quién iba a engañar? Ya estaba harto de esa situación.

-Dean.

Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada y el mayor se sentó a su lado manteniendo la vista al frente, lo cual facilitó que el rubio comenzara a hablar. Le contó lo ocurrido con Sam y cómo fue que terminaron con esa relación estrictamente laboral.

-Ya veo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás, Cas?

-Hiciste lo que creías correcto.

-Y no fue de ayuda- se levantó pasándose una mano por la cara- Tendría que haberlo esperado, no es como si lo que hiciera tuviera un buen final pero realmente… solo hice lo que debía hacer.

-No soy el más indicado para hablar sobre buenas intenciones- dijo el ángel serenamente- He cometido muchos más errores que tú.

-¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?- se giró a mirarlo.

-He aprendido algo de todo esto, Dean- dijo el mayor levantándose para quedar frente a él- Lo hecho, hecho está, no puedes cambiar lo pasado pero si intentar corregirlo en el presente.

-Dudo que eso funcione en mi caso, ya es tarde Cas…- suspiró pasando junto al moreno y le dio la espalda- No hay forma de arreglar esto…

Giró un poco la cabeza y se encontró con esa mirada azul fija en él. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos pero el rubio ya estaba cansado de ese silencio.

-¿Y tú que cuentas? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Buscando a Metraton y también a Gadriel pero no he tenido mucho éxito, así que les he pedido a mis colaboradores que se encarguen de eso.

-¿Colaboradores?- preguntó curioso.

El mayor le contó lo ocurrido con Bartolomeow y ahora el pequeño grupo de ángeles que estaba siguiéndolo en su cruzada. Dean lo observó fijamente, era cierto que quizás, quien estaba más jodido de los tres, era Castiel pero a pesar de todo, seguía intentando buscar la manera de arreglar lo sucedido, aún cuando no fue su culpa y cayó en el engaño del escriba.

-Ellos tienen fe en mí- dijo con seriedad- Y no pienso fallarles de nuevo, no esta vez.

-Cas…- sonrió un poco, realmente había cambiado. Estaba por decir algo cuando escuchó un ruido- Ya llegó Sam, ve.

-Pero.

-Has venido por él, anda.

El ángel asintió y se marchó de la habitación. Durante unos segundos, Dean escuchó las voces hasta que todo se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Se recostó sobre la cama, se colocó los audífonos y le subió todo el volumen a la música, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, era pensar.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 **

Se despertó en medio de la oscuridad, con el sudor perlando su cuerpo y respirando agitado. Acababa de tener una horrible pesadilla y por unos segundos, pensó que era algo relacionado con una de las eternas peleas que tuvo en el purgatorio pero no reconoció a las personas de sus sueños. Se llevó una mano al pecho para intentar calmarse y luego se levantó, una cerveza le vendría muy bien para volver a dormir. Fue adormilado hasta la cocina y encendió la luz bostezando.

-Hola Cas- caminó hacia el refrigerador y se detuvo a mitad de camino para girarse rápidamente- ¡Cas!- gritó sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Dean.

-Pensé que te habías marchado luego de hablar con Sam.

-Iba a hacerlo pero no tenemos ninguna pista de Metraton o Gadriel, así que me quedaré aquí unos días.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?- preguntó curioso- ¿No tienes unos ángeles que dirigir?

-Creo que ustedes me necesitan más que ellos.

El rubio no respondió a eso y sacó dos cervezas, entregándole una a Castiel. Ambos se sentaron para beber en silencio y permanecieron así por varios minutos.

-Sam me contó lo de Kevin.

-Sí, ahora que el cielo se ha cerrado, tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta que lo arreglemos- el cazador tomó un sorbo de la botella- Al menos puede estar con su madre…

-No fue tu- Dean le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

-Sigues sin necesitar dormir ¿Verdad?- el ángel asintió- Entonces busca algo con que entretenerte, yo me voy a acostar.

Dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa y se marchó a su habitación, esperando no tener otra de esas pesadillas y descansar un poco.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel no esperaba encontrar las cosas tan mal entre los hermanos. Si bien, no se separaron en buenos términos, no pensó que duraría tanto esa pelea entre ellos y por lo que vio, el término de esa hermandad parecía algo definitivo. Los Winchester habían hecho bastante por él, así que ahora sería él quien los ayudaría.

El ángel se quedó, toda la noche, revisando algunos libros en la sala común, más bien, hojeándolos ya que estaba pensando cómo podía ayudar a sus amigos pero no se le ocurría nada. Se sobresaltó cuando alguien dejó un vaso de café delante de él.

-Hola, ¿Has pasado toda la noche aquí?

-Sam- éste se sentó a su lado- Te ofrecería un emparedado pero no creo que te gusten ahora- el moreno negó despacio- ¿De verdad piensas quedarte?

-Sí, ¿te molesta?

-No, pero es raro.

-¿Raro?- preguntó curioso.

-Estás en medio de una guerra y no te he visto desde que te fuiste, además, tenemos que encontrar a Gadriel.

-Eso puede esperar.

-Por si lo has olvidado, los ángeles están comenzando una lucha aquí, lastimando personas y quien sabe que cosas más planea Metraton.

-Lo sé- respondió tranquilamente y miró el café- Pero he entendido varias cosas mientras fui humano, y una de ellas, fue la importancia de la familia.

-Cas…

-Y en este momento, todo lo que tienes es Dean y si lo piensas bien… tienes bastante suerte.

-Ya- se levantó algo enojado- Si te vas a quedar para intentar solucionar las cosas entre nosotros, entonces es mejor que te vayas.

-No puedo obligarte a perdonarlo pero si entiendo lo que hizo tu hermano, aunque… las buenas intenciones no bastan para afirmar que se hace lo correcto- Sam lo miró fijamente- Aún cuando todos aquí intentemos hacer lo correcto ¿Verdad?

El cazador se marchó de ahí sin decir nada más. El ángel negó despacio, iba a resultar mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba, conseguir que Sam perdonara a Dean por engañarlo de esa manera. Escuchó el ruido de su teléfono y miró el mensaje que acababa de recibir de uno de sus colaboradores.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se terminó de preparar un café para luego sentarse a mirar la computadora. Necesitaba buscar algo en que mantenerse ocupado y un caso le vendría excelente. Todo parecía limitarse a acción humana pero entonces encontró algo. Revisó bien que fuera de lo suyo y fue a la sala común, encontrándose con Castiel, quien volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Que ocurre Dean?

-Creo que tenemos un caso angelical, ¿Y Sam?

-Se marchó, creo que a su habitación- el rubio asintió para darse la vuelta- Iré con ustedes.

-¿Eh?

-No me quedé para cuidar del bunker- respondió levantándose y el rubio asintió.

-Bien, ve al auto- el ángel iba a decir algo- Atrás Cas.

Fue por Sam para contarle del caso que tenían y los dos subieron al Impala. El viaje fue en completo silencio y las únicas veces que Sam le dirigió la palabra, fue para preguntarle algo relacionado con el caso. Finalmente llegaron hasta Elwood, en donde habían ocurrido varias muertes seguidas. Se dirigieron a la última escena, donde había seis cuerpos en la entrada del bosque. Se percató de la forma en que Castiel los miraba y cuando regresaron al auto se volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas?

-Esas personas, eran recipientes.

-¿Matanza de ángeles?- preguntó Sam.

-Sí- el moreno los miró fijamente- Los ángeles que cayeron del cielo, se están reuniendo en diferentes facciones, cada uno con propósitos diferentes, hay quienes solo buscan algo de estabilidad y están ajenos a estas batallas- se quedó en silencio unos segundos- Todos los ángeles fueron expulsados del cielo, incluyendo algunos que permanecían encerrados por sus crímenes, como Gadriel- los hermanos intercambiaron una breve mirada- Ellos están liderando facciones que van creciendo, no se trata de poder, sino de cantidad, quien reclute más ángeles a su favor, será quien gane esta guerra…

-Y los que no quieran participar, los asesinan- completó Sam.

-Así es, tal como lo hacía Bartolomeow pero…

-¿Pero?- repitió como pregunta el rubio.

-Tengo una mala sensación sobre esto.

Los hermanos no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a buscar alguna relación entre las víctimas o algo que les indicara al responsable de esas matanzas. Dean esperaba afirmado en el capot del auto junto al ángel, el regreso de Sam, que estaba hablando con uno de los policías.

-Dean- éste lo miró- Tengo que irme.

-¿Eh?

-Algo está ocurriendo y me necesitan- el cazador asintió.

-Eres libre de irte cuando quieras, Cas.

-Regresaré pronto.

Observó como el moreno se marchaba y suspiró, no le gustaba mucho la idea de quedarse solo en el bunker pero jamás le diría eso al ángel, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Sam regresó al cabo de unos segundos.

-Hay que irnos, Dean, en un pueblo cercano, reportaron una situación similar a… ¿Y Cas?

-Tenía que irse, el bati-teléfono.

-Ya veo- el más alto pasó de él para subir al auto- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel llevaba dos días lejos de los hermanos. Los ataques a ángeles estaban ocurriendo cada vez más seguidos y no era mucho lo que podía hacer por ellos. Algunos de sus hermanos se habían unido a su cruzada y si bien, ya eran cerca de ocho ángeles, no podían hacer frente a muchas de las facciones que ya estaban formadas y los sobrepasaban en números, así que lo único que podían hacer, era actuar con cautela y mantenerse ocultos, esperando una buena ocasión para actuar. De vez en cuando, el moreno llamaba a Sam o Dean para averiguar cómo iba el caso que investigaban pero seguían sin dar con el o los responsables.

-Castiel- se giró a una de sus colaboradores que hace poco se unió a ellos y antiguamente también seguía a Bartolomeow.

-¿Que ocurre, Claire?

-Hay algo que debes ver- Siguió a la mujer hasta el interior de una casa y vio a un hombre que no conocía- Él es Haziel y no te preocupes- habló mirándolo- Es confiable- ambos se miraron fijamente.

-No me dijiste que estabas con Castiel.

-No es momento para esto, Haziel, por favor- el ángel le entregó lo que parecía ser una fotografía.

-Ten, un viejo amigo ha venido a saludarte Castiel.

El moreno lo miró sin entender antes de dar vuelta la fotografía y abrió un poco la boca para luego entrecerrar los ojos.

-Esto…

-Fue captada hace un día, en Kansas- dijo el ángel cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Kansas? Tengo que irme.

-Pero Castiel- lo llamó Claire.

El ángel subió a su auto y condujo rápidamente hacia Kansas, mirando de reojo la fotografía, no podía ser posible que él estuviera libre de nuevo. Aceleró al máximo para llegar cuanto antes, porque la última vez que habló con los Winchester, ellos se dirigían hacia allá también.


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, Mayrachan1 y laynad3 .Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 3 **

Sam terminó de interrogar a la policía sobre los asesinatos que ocurrieron ayer por la noche. Había una grabación de lo sucedido pero lo único que logró ver, fue que el responsable era un hombre y confirmó que se trataba de un ángel que asesinaba a los suyos. Condujo de regreso al motel donde se quedaban y vio a su hermano que dormía sobre la cama. Las cosas estaban bastante tensas entre ellos y cada vez sentía, que no podía soportarlo más. Se acercó al rubio con cautela pero se detuvo al notar que se movía un poco mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

-Dean- lo llamó- Dean- lo movió por el hombro- ¡Dean!- éste abrió los ojos un poco asustado- ¿Estás bien?- ambos se miraron durante unos segundos.

-Sí…- el mayor se incorporó dándole la espalda- ¿Encontraste algo?

-Tienes que verlo, una cámara captó el ataque.

Abrió la portátil para enseñarle el video de la cámara de seguridad a su hermano, éste asintió despacio y tomó una cerveza.

-Así que si es un ángel.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo para deshacernos de él.

-¿La policía lo identificó?

-No, no hay nada de él en los registros.

-Mmm, ¿Cómo se supone que lo encontraremos?- el rubio se pasó una mano por la cara para luego tomar su teléfono.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Tengo varias llamadas perdidas de Cas- lo llamó mientras se levantaba- Lo tiene apagado, seguramente no es nada serio.

-Deberíamos hablar con la familia de las víctimas, quizás encontremos algo que nos diga a que nos enfrentamos, que facción de ángeles son estos.

-Sí.

-Ok, son cuatro personas, así que iremos dos y dos

Luego de que acordaron como harían los interrogatorios, se pusieron en eso. Sam prefirió ir caminando hasta la casa de los Millers. Cada vez se le hacía más pesado seguir con esa relación estrictamente profesional pero simplemente, no podía perdonarlo. No podía perdonar que fuera tan egoísta y que siguiera tratándolo como un niño al cual debía proteger, esos tiempos ya habían pasado y sinceramente, no entendía ese temor casi enfermizo que sentía Dean ante la idea de quedarse solo. Era cierto que al principio era difícil, él pasó por eso cuando el rubio fue al purgatorio. Aprendió a vivir sin su hermano y lo más importante de todo, consiguió tener algo en medio de esa mierda de vida que llevaban. Se detuvo unos segundos ante el fugaz pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza, ¿Se sentía enfadado porque Dean apareció y lo arruinó todo? No hizo el intento de buscarlo, a sabiendas que ese tonto acuerdo entre ellos no valía nada, por la sencilla razón de que no quería volver a esa vida, ¿No intentó traerlo de regreso, porque significaría volver a la vida que detestaba?

-Yo…

Un fuerte bocinazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar, una mano lo jaló por el brazo. En ese momento se dio cuenta, que se había detenido en plena calle y un auto estuvo a punto de atropellarlo.

-Ten más cuidado.

-Sí, muchas gra— la oración murió en su boca, ya que al darse vuelta, estaba completamente solo- ¿Eh?

Incapaz de explicarse lo que acababa de pasar, prefirió no pensar en eso (Ni en el tema de Dean) y fue a realizar los interrogatorios a los familiares de las víctimas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio terminó revisó discretamente la habitación de la última de las victimas mientras su esposo le comentaba algunas cosas. Le agradeció por su ayuda y se marchó al impala, intentando llamar de nuevo a Castiel pero le salía el buzón de voz. Se disponía a conducir de regreso a la casa cuando la marca en su brazo comenzó a doler, se quejó débilmente y condujo un poco más rápido para llegar al cuarto del motel. Estacionó afuera pero se vio incapaz de bajar del impala, el dolor se extensión por su cuerpo y se inclinó hacia adelante, cubriendo la marca de Caín con su mano.

-Mierda…

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y las mismas imágenes de sus sueños aparecieron de nuevo. No entendía que estaba sucediendo pero no le gustaba para nada, especialmente esa sensación que lo embargaba a veces, tal como lo hizo cuando asesinó a ese chico que se hacía pasar por el Thinman, simplemente lo hizo, no pensó, no lo razonó y tampoco le importó. Tal como torturó a todas esas almas en el infierno. No quería volver a tener esa sensación.

-Dean- reaccionó al sentir una mano en su hombro y se incorporó despacio, como si saliera de un trance- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó su hermano, con un atisbo de preocupación.

-Sí… ¿Cómo te fue?- bajó del impala mirándolo.

-Creo que tengo algo, adentro te lo enseño.

-Sí.

El castaño le dirigió una mirada fija antes de ir a la habitación. El rubio lo siguió en silencio y observó la fotografía que le enseñó su hermano, en donde salían cinco personas, de las cuales, cuatro estaban muertas.

-La señora Millers dijo que todos ellos se reunían bastante seguido.

-¿Y quién es ella?- indicó a la única sobreviviente del grupo.

-Se llama Karen Withman y vive como a una hora de aquí.

-Genial, vamos a buscarla.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí- ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada y Sam fue a la puerta.

-¿Has hablado con Cas?

-No, tiene el teléfono apagado, seguramente se le descargó y no se dio cuenta.

Ambos hermanos subieron al impala y se dirigieron a casa de Karen. Les tomó cuarenta minutos llegar hasta el lugar (gracias a que Dean se pasó varias luces rojas) Iban a tocar el timbre cuando escucharon un grito. Forzaron la puerta para entrar y siguieron los ruidos provenientes de la cocina. El mismo hombre de la grabación estaba ahí, con un cuchillo mata-ángeles en su mano derecha y el cadáver de Karen en el suelo.

-Llegan tarde, cazadores.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Sam sacando un cuchillo.

-¿Por qué les diría mi nombre a quienes morirán?

El castaño no perdió el tiempo y fue contra el ángel pero éste lo tomó por el brazo para aventarlo contra unos estantes. Dean se abalanzó sobre él y logró tirarlo al suelo, ambos rodaron un poco hasta que el mayor le dio un golpe en el abdomen, quitándoselo de encima. El rubio estaba por incorporarse pero recibió una fuerte patada en el rostro y todo se fue a negro.

Algo impactó contra su mejilla derecha y comenzó a abrir los ojos despacio. Cuando quiso moverse, se dio cuenta que estaba con las manos atadas tras la espalda y a la silla. Buscó a su hermano con la mirada, éste se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que él pero en el suelo.

-Vaya, vaya, no pensé que me encontraría con los Winchester.

-¿Nos dirás quien eres o solo te pondrás a alardear?- soltó el rubio serio.

-Mantén tu boca cerrada- ordenó mirándolo amenazante.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Dean, asegurándose de atraer su atención mientras se liberaba- No es por nada amigo pero no eres el primero que nos coloca en esta situación.

-No soy tu amigo- respondió el hombre mirándolo- Debes estar bastante ansioso por morir pero no te preocupes, serás el primero- el rubio lo observó- Ustedes- movió un poco el cuchillo- Van a llevarme hasta Castiel.

-Oh, así que de eso se trata- dijo Dean sonriendo un poco- Vas detrás de Cas, ¿Y qué te hace pensar que está con nosotros?

-No juegues conmigo, yo sé que siguen jugando a los amiguitos y sé de muy buena fuente que estuvo con ustedes hace unos días, en Elwood- el rubio entrecerró los ojos- Yo también hago mis tareas.

-¿Y por que los has matado a ellos?- indicó el cuerpo de Karen- ¿A qué facción perteneces? ¿Bartolomeow? ¿Metraton? ¿Algún otro idiota que quiere tomar el mando allá arriba?- el ángel lo tomó por el cabello con fuerza.

-Mantén tu boca cerrada, yo no tengo nada que ver con esos sujetos.

-¿Entonces a quien sigues?

-¿Crees que me interesa toda esta basura? ¿Crees que me importa que no pueda regresar al cielo?- el hombre se rio- No me interesa lo que hagan esos ángeles, por mí, pueden matarse entre ellos.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?

-Primero que nada, mataremos a Castiel, no es nada personal pero él tiene un buen historial y eliminarlo, nos vendrá muy bien.

-¿Mataremos?- preguntó Dean observándolo- ¿Hay más locos como tú ahí afuera?

Esas palabras le ameritaron un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha. Intercambió una breve mirada con Sam y supo que debía conseguir un poco más de tiempo para que se librara de las amarras.

-¿Y qué pretenden? ¿Es un concurso de popularidad?- continuó.

-Cállate o te mataré- amenazó el ángel.

-Y yo que pensé que el más loco de todos era Zacarías pero ustedes, compiten de igual con él, ¿Y para que quieren reconocimiento?- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Seguro que tuvieron una infancia difícil, ¿Acaso papito no les prestaba atención?

El ángel comenzó a golpearlo sin medir su fuerza, hasta que lo tiró al suelo. El rubio vio como Sam se liberaba de las amarras para arremeter contra el mayor. Forcejeó un poco hasta que consiguió liberarse, recogió el cuchillo mata-ángeles pero no fue capaz de levantarse, ya que la marca comenzó a dolerle de nuevo.

-¡Dean! ¡Necesito… ayuda aquí!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 **

Castiel condujo hasta Kansas y llegó al anochecer, iba a llamar a Dean pero entonces reparó en que su teléfono se había apagado. Buscó en los moteles cercanos pero no había señales del impala. Estaba dándose por vencido cuando divisó el auto de los hermanos afuera de una casa. Entró con sigilo al lugar y un ruido llamó su atención, tomó el cuchillo en su mano derecha y entró a la cocina.

-Llegas tarde- dijo el rubio, rodeándole el cuello al hombre con un brazo y manteniendo el cuchillo en su abdomen- Hoy no es tu día de suerte amigo, tendrás que buscar reconocimiento en otra parte.

-¡Dean espera!- gritó el castaño pero su hermano atravesó al ángel sin contemplaciones y luego dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Podríamos haber conseguido información muy valiosa!

-Quería matarnos, no nos hubiera dicho nada- respondo tranquilamente el rubio- Mejor muerto que jodiendonos en el bunker.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Castiel serio, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Dean.

-Ese sujeto estaba detrás de los asesinatos de ángeles- respondió Sam igual de serio- Al parecer, son un grupito que está buscándote, Cas.

-¿Seguidores de Metraton?

-No.

-Solo un grupo de idiotas que piensa en ganar algo de reconocimiento al matarte- respondió el cazador caminando hacia él- Vámonos de aquí.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?

-Sí.

El ángel miró a Sam pero éste solo se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que tampoco entendía que le ocurría. Luego de encargarse de los cadáveres, los tres regresaron al motel de turno.

-Vamos a regresar al bunker, ya terminamos aquí- dijo el rubio guardando sus cosas.

-Por cierto, ¿Ya arreglaste tus asuntos, Cas? Te fuiste de improviso- habló el castaño.

-Respecto a eso, hay algo que deben saber- sacó algo de su bolsillos para entregarles la fotografía- Tenemos problemas.

El menor tomó la fotografía en sus manos e hizo una mueca de sorpresa ante de enseñársela a Dean, quien no pareció alertarse ante lo que veía. El moreno lo observó durante varios segundos, tenía la sensación que algo iba mal con el rubio pero no lograba entender su comportamiento.

-¿Esto es cierto?- preguntó Sam- ¿Realmente a regresado?

-Sí, Sam, no sé quien lo liberó ni cómo pero Lucifer está aquí.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El viaje de regreso al bunker fue muy silencioso. Cada dos por tres, Dean podía sentir la mirada fija de su hermano, y seguramente Castiel también pero los iba siguiendo en su auto.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó un poco molesto.

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste? No sabemos cuántos ángeles más están haciendo lo mismo que ese sujeto.

-¿Y?

-Van por Cas, lo cual también significa que vendrán por nosotros.

-¿Tu punto es?

-Nos vendría bien estar preparados- lo observó con reproche- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Estás actuando raro.

-Nada.

No es que el rubio no lo hubiera notado pero no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba sucediéndole, cuando mató a ese ángel, nuevamente tuvo esa sensación, la misma de cuando mató al chico de Thinman y la misma que lo invadió cuando torturaba a esas almas en el infierno.

-¿Qué haremos con Lucifer?- preguntó el menor sin mirarlo.

-No lo sé- respondió tranquilamente, y si era honesto, no le interesaba.

-Nosotros lo enviamos de regreso a la jaula.

-Corrección, ese fuiste tú- dijo el mayor, ajeno a la mirada de desconcierto que le dio su hermano.

Sam no dijo nada más luego de eso y lo que quedaba del viaje lo pasaron en silencio. Al llegar al bunker, Castiel les contó como se había enterado de eso y luego fue a llamar a una tal "Claire" para obtener más información al respecto. Sam, se quedó mirando la fotografía en silencio hasta que el ángel volvió.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Lucifer?- preguntó el menor serio.

-Devolverlo a su jaula- respondió el moreno- No podemos estar pendientes de él cuando hay que encontrar a Gadriel y a Metraton.

-¿Alguien quiere una cerveza?- ambos lo miraron fijamente- Supongo que no, ya vuelvo.

El rubio se marchó a la cocina y se disponía a sacar una botella pero la marca volvió a dolerle, del mismo modo que antes de matar a ese ángel.

-Mierda…- recordó las palabras de Caín y sacó su teléfono para marcar un número pero nadie respondió- Perfecto- esperó un poco para dejar un mensaje de voz- Crowley, soy Dean, ¿Encontraste la espada? Más te vale que te apures y nada de juegos conmigo o te saldrá muy caro- siseó amenazante- Llámame en cuanto escuches esto.

Cortó la llamada y se quedó un momento quieto, esperando que el dolor pasara.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam decidió no darle demasiada importancia al actuar raro de su hermano y concentrarse en lo que tenían. Con Lucifer fuera de la jaula (y no tenían idea de cómo consiguió librarse) sumara un problema más a los que ya tenían. Una idea pasó por su cabeza y miró al ángel.

-Si Lucifer está afuera, ¿Miguel también?- el moreno pareció pensarlo un poco.

-No lo sé pero- asintió despacio- Eso podría beneficiarnos.

-¿Y cómo?

-Miguel podría conocer algún método para atraer a Metraton o revertir todo esto.

-Aún si lo supiera, dudo mucho que quiera ayudarnos- respondió el cazador.

-No se trata de ustedes, Sam, nuestros hermanos no deberían estar aquí y él entiende eso, y te puedo asegurar, que nos ayudará esta vez porque todos queremos lo mismo, regresar a los ángeles a donde pertenecen.

-¿Y si decide seguir con esa batalla?

-No, no lo hará, esto es mucho más importante que el apocalipsis.

-Probamos con un hechizo de invocación- sugirió el menor.

-No creo que funcione, debemos suponer que tanto Lucifer como Miguel, se encuentran en una situación similar a la nuestra, así que no podrían aparecer aquí.

-Entonces intentemos con un hechizo de localización.

-Sí, eso suena mejor.

-Debes tener cuidado, Cas, ese ángel que nos atacó, hay más de ellos buscándote y al parecer, solo están asesinando por diversión.

-Ya hay varios ángeles buscándome, un par más no hará la diferencia.

-¿Volverás a marcharte?

-Tenemos que encontrar a Lucifer y será más fácil si nos separamos, seguiré en contacto con ustedes y vendré cuando tenga algo.

-Sí, sé cuidadoso y llama si necesitas ayuda.

-Gracias Sam.

El cazador le palmeó el hombro para luego marcharse por el pasillo, sin siquiera mirar a su hermano.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean regresó con una cerveza en la mano y el ángel le comunicó su decisión de marcharse para buscar al ángel caído y también a su hermano. El rubio asintió mirándolo.

-Ten cuidado, Cas y procura que no se te descargue el celular.

-Sí, aún no me acostumbro a esto de hacer todo "manual", ¿Seguro que estás bien, Dean?

-Sí, perfecto.

-Mmm… trataré de volver pronto, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

Observó como el ángel se marchaba y se fue directo a su habitación, escucharía algo de música mientras bebía su cerveza.

Los siguientes tres días, las pesadillas fueron en aumento, al igual que el dolor de la marca pero lo aguantó todo en silencio. Esa mañana, mientras desayunaba solo en la cocina, recibió un mensaje de Crowley y fue a la sala común para arreglar sus cosas.

-¿Piensas salir?- preguntó su hermano mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí, surgió algo.

-¿Un caso? ¿Iras solo?

-Más o menos, Crowley me avisó que ya encontró la espada e iré a buscarla- respondió mirándolo de reojo- Y si no te invito, es porque sé que no te interesa tener tratos con él.

-Claro que no pero a fin de cuentas, también quiero acabar con Abaddon- el rubio asintió serio.

-Entonces vamos.


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, Mayrachan1 y laynad3 .Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 5**

Conseguir la espada, no fue tan difícil como pensaba Dean. El lugar se encontraba custodiado por algunos demonios pero consiguieron acabarlos (Con la ayuda de Crowley) y se apoderaron de ella. Sam miraba fijamente a Crowley, no le agradaba para nada ese demonio y en cuanto ambos se quedaron a solas, lo encaró.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Lo mismo que ustedes, acabar con Abaddon.

-¿Y por qué no fuiste tú solo por la espada?

-Caín no me la entregaría ¿Y quién puede decirle que no a tu hermano?- soltó con una sonrisa.

-Sé que algo escondes, Crowley y.

-¿Y qué? Que yo sepa, tú y la ardilla no están juntos en esto, dejaron de ser un equipo hace bastante tiempo- el cazador desvió la mirada- Así que, ¿Qué te importa lo que esto conlleve?- hubo un pequeño silencio- ¿Ocaso te importa?- Sam no respondió- Lo suponía.

Dean regresó al cabo de unos segundos con la espada en la mano y miró al demonio, éste solo le dedicó una sonrisa antes de subir al impala con ellos.

-Ahora que tenemos la espada- habló el rubio mientras conducía- Tenemos que llegar hasta Abaddon.

-No será tan sencillo, esos demonios eran sus seguidores, así que ya está al tanto de esto.

-Pero tenemos algo que ella quiere- dijo el cazador- Tú- el demonio lo miró unos segundos- Así es, serás el cebo perfecto, Crowley.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, no voy a arriesgarme por ustedes.

-Lo harás, porque de lo contrario te mataré y sabes perfectamente que solo capaz de ello- respondió tranquilamente Dean- Además, te conviene tanto como a nosotros, que esa perra esté muerta.

-Si lo pides tan dulcemente, tendré que aceptar.

-Busca a Abaddon y no tardes.

-Bien, yo haré todo el trabajo, como siempre- soltó el demonio cruzándose de brazos.

-No tienes tu suerte, idiota.

Crowley desapareció y los hermanos regresaron al bunker. El castaño observó a su hermano de reojo y habló sin mirarlo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Matar a Abaddon? Claro, esa perra se lo merece.

-¿Y qué pasará después?- ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada.

-¿Acaso te importa, Sam?- respondió el rubio serio- Estamos en una relación "profesional" así que lo que no se remita al trabajo, no es de tu incumbencia ni interés, ¿Verdad?- el menor entrecerró los ojos.

-Tienes toda la razón.

Se dio la media vuelta y fue a encerrarse a su habitación. Obviamente no le interesaba, ellos solo seguían juntos por trabajo, solo eso y nada más.

-Solo es trabajo…- murmuró para sí mismo sin un ápice de convicción.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se giró sobre la par de veces antes de incorporarse agitado y sudando un poco. Las pesadillas habían vuelto de nuevo, acompañadas del dolor de esa maldita marca y parecía empeorar con los días. Decidió levantarse para ir por una cerveza pero se quedó de pie al ver quien estaba ahí.

-¿Caín…?

-Ya es hora Dean, tienes que cumplir con tu parte.

-Sí…

-Estoy en… … …

El rubio se despertó en medio de la noche, pasándose una mano por el rostro antes de recordar el sueño que acababa de tener. Volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama y resolvió que mañana a primera hora partiría en busca de Caín para cumplir con su promesa.

Apenas consiguió conciliar el sueño, se dio una ducha fría para terminar de despertar y fue a la cocina, con la intención de llevar unas cervezas para el viaje y algo de comer. Fue por la espada para guardarla en su bolso cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Piensas ir por Abaddon tú solo?- cerró el bolso para luego darse la vuelta.

-No, ya tenemos un plan y esperaremos a que Crowley nos avise cuando tenga su parte de la tarea hecha.

-¿A dónde vas con la primera espada?

-A ventilarla un poco.

-Dean- éste suspiró y miró a su hermano con seriedad.

-A Mississippi- respondió serio- Tengo algo que hacer, solo- aclaró.

-¿Qué cosa? Y antes de que digas algo, claro que me interesa saberlo si involucra la única arma que tenemos contra Abaddon- el mayor suspiró.

-Iré a matar a Caín.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con desconcierto.

-Se lo prometí, Sam, a cambio de que él me diera la marca y la ubicación de la espada, cuando me llamara, debo usar la espada con él.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.

-Entonces yo.

-No, esto es algo que debo hacer solo, Sam, no te incumbe.

El menor parecía querer decir algo más pero solo se limitó a asentir y se marchó por el pasillo. Dean suspiró antes de tomar su bolso e ir al impala. Sería un viaje largo pero se lo debía a Caín.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel les informó de inmediato a los demás ángeles, sobre sus perseguidores y que no dudarían en matarlos por el simple hecho de relacionarse con él. Pensó que eso los persuadiría para que se fueran pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, demostrándole al moreno, lo mucho que esos ángeles confiaban en sus acciones y lo que quería lograr. Los siguientes días, se dedicaron a dar con el paradero de Lucifer o Miguel (intentando confirmar si éste último también había escapado de la jaula) pero llegaban muy tarde y solo encontraban las "pisadas" por donde había pasado el ángel caído. En los últimos dos días, había realizado un movimiento inusual y por la dirección, parecía dirigirse a algún lugar en Mississippi.

-Debe estar buscando algo- murmuró para sí mismo.

-O siguiendo algo- dijo Claire a su lado- Quizás lo estamos viendo mal.

-¿Y qué es lo que está siguiendo?

-No lo sé pero fíjate en los lugares en los que ha estado, con diferencia de un día- los indicó en un mapa.

-Ya veo- habló Haziel- Ese sujeto no ha perdido sus alas como nosotros.

-¿Qué?- soltó el moreno mirándolo- ¿A qué te refieres?

-La distancia entre esos lugares, es de dos días en auto, ¿Cómo llegó en tan solo uno? No tiene sentido, a menos que siga conservando sus poderes, lo cual significa que no ha caído, como nosotros.

-Alguien lo liberó, intencionalmente, de su jaula- dijo Castiel serio- ¿Pero quién? ¿Y para qué?

-Dudo que haya sido Metraton- continuo Haziel- Pero hay una larga lista de ángeles encerrados en el cielo, que están en muy buenos términos con Lucifer, quizás uno de ellos lo liberó- hizo una pequeña pausa- Parece que lo olvidas, Castiel, TODOS estamos rondando por la tierra.

-Debemos enfocarte en que está buscando o siguiendo- habló Ismael, uno de los ángeles que se había unido recientemente a ellos- ¿Por qué se está dirigiendo a Mississippi?- el ángel tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto.

-Vamos a averiguarlo, sean cuidadosos.

-¿A dónde vas, Castiel?-preguntó Claire.

-A ver a Lucifer, nos guste o no… él puede ser nuestra única opción para tener algo de ventaja sobre Metraton.

Subió al auto para dirigirse a Mississippi, le tomaría cerca de un día llegar pero el viaje, bien valdría la pena si conseguía dar con el ángel caído para tener una pequeña charla con él. A mitad de camino, se detuvo en una gasolinera y mientras cargaba combustible (Que gracias, a una explicación muy ilustrativa por parte de Claire, aprendió a usar) se alejó un poco para hacer una llamada pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que probó otro número.

-¿Cas?

-Hola Sam, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Tranquilo, ¿Y tú? ¿Ya encontraste a alguno de los fugitivos?

-Nada de Metraton o Gadriel pero tengo una pista de Lucifer.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-No estoy muy seguro pero sus últimos movimientos, parece que se dirige a Mississippi.

-¿Mississippi? ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, ¿Ocurre algo?

-Dean fue hacia allá.

-¿Eh? ¿Solo?

-Tenía que arreglar algo con Caín, así que.

-¿Caín? ¿Ese Caín?- preguntó alarmado el ángel.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-¿Te dijo a que iba a verlo?

-Mmm, a cambio de darle la marca y la ubicación de la espada, hizo la promesa de matarlo.

-¿La marca? ¿Dean tiene la marca de Caín?- preguntó subiendo el tono.

-Sí, hace un tiempo y.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!

-¿Qué te pasa, Cas?

El ángel cortó la llamada para subir rápidamente al auto y conducir a toda prisa, no sabía cómo pero tendría que acortar medio día de viaje, a un par de horas.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6 **

Sam se quedó bastante preocupado luego de la llamada de Castiel, le bastó con oír la voz del ángel para saber que no era nada bueno poseer esa marca pero más que eso, le preocupó el hecho de que Lucifer estuviera yendo en la misma dirección que Dean. Intentó llamar a su hermano pero le salía el buzón de voz.

-Maldición…- dio vueltas por la sala común- ¡Responde!- apretó los puños molesto y negó despacio, para esa hora, su hermano ya debía estar en Mississippi, así que no conseguiría nada con ir, ni siquiera tenía auto- Maldición…

Finalmente, optó por buscar algo de información en su portátil pero todos contaban la misma versión sobre la historia de "Caín y Abel" y como fue Dios quien le dio esa marca antes de condenar a Caín para vagara por la tierra al haber asesinado a su hermano. Sam no se conformó con la versión "bíblica" porque tenía la sensación que había algo más detrás de todo eso, si fuera un simple asesino, Dean no se tomaría la molestia de cumplir la promesa que hizo e ir con él. Revisó un par de libros hasta que tuvo una idea, tomó todo lo necesario y salió del bunker para alejarse lo suficiente antes de realizar la invocación. Esperó unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos hasta que escuchó esa molesta voz.

-¿Para qué me has llamado, alce? Aún no encuentro a Abaddon.

-Tú fuiste con Dean cuando Caín le dio la marca ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-Vas a contarme todo lo que sucedió.

-¿Eh?

-Dean acaba de ir con ese sujeto para matarlo.

-Oh, ya veo- respondió de un modo casual- ¿Y por que debería decírtelo?

-Porque tú lo metiste en esto y si le ocurre algo, voy a hacerte algo mucho peor que matarte- respondió amenazante- Así que te recomiendo que comiences a hablar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio llegó a Jasper Springs al anochecer, se dirigió a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad y estuvo esperando un tiempo indeterminado hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro, sobresaltándolo un poco.

-Caín- se giró observándolo.

-¿Lo has traído?

-Sí- sacó la espada de su chaqueta- Oye… esto.

-Es mi decisión, Dean y lo has prometido- respondió con seriedad- Quien debe estar seguro de esto eres tú.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando me atravieses con la primera espada, la marca será tuya por completo y tomaras mi lugar, ya no habrá vueltas atrás en esto.

-Podré matar a Abaddon con esto, es lo único que me interesa.

-Vas a hacer esto sin importar las consecuencias ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-Típico de Dean Winchester- se percató que el mayor miraba con cierta nostalgia hacia el bosque.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Aquí- comenzó a caminar y el rubio lo siguió- Aquí fue donde estuve la última vez, frente a frente con un caballero.

-Abaddon- Caín asintió y el cazador prosiguió- Aquí fue donde Colette murió- agregó.

-Donde yo la maté- lo corrigió- Y es donde quiero que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo- se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Espero no interrumpir esta linda reunión- ambos se voltearon a mirar a la recién llegada.

-Abaddon- dijo el rubio serio.

-Vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, ha pasado bastante tiempo, Caín.

-Dean, tienes que hacerlo ahora.

-Claro que no- movió la mano para aventarlo lejos- Este reencuentro será solo entre tú y yo, Caín.

El rubio se incorporó adolorido y observó como ambos estaba luchando, aunque Abaddon tenía una clara ventaja. Iba a ir a ayudarlo pero el caballero movió la mano para dejarlo inmóvil contra un árbol.

-No seas impaciente- dijo con diversión- Ya llegará tu turno, cazador, primero ajustaré viejas cuentas.

Dean forcejeó por liberarse pero era inútil, solo podía ser un mero espectador de esa pelea y a este paso, Caín iba a terminar muerto. Observó como el demonio lo aventó contra un árbol e hizo aparecer un cuchillo en su mano derecha para luego acercarse amenazante hasta su oponente. El rubio forcejeó sin conseguir liberarse y gruñó cuando la marca comenzó a dolerle de nuevo.

-Mierda… ahora no… no es el momento…

-Parece que necesitas ayuda- abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa cuando escuchó esa familiar voz y giró un poco la cabeza.

-Lucifer…

-Hola Dean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel aceleró, evitando en más de una ocasión chocar con otro auto y consiguió llegar hasta Missippi. Se detuvo a un lado de la carretera para responder su teléfono.

-¿Qué ocurre, Claire?

-Ya tenemos la ubicación de Lucifer.

-¿Dónde?

-En Jasper Springs.

-Gracias.

-Ten cuidado, ha sido demasiado fácil encontrarlo, como si quiera que lo hiciéramos.

-Lo tendré.

Le tomaría dos horas llegar hasta el lugar señalado por Claire pero era muy probable que Dean también estuviera ahí y aún desconociendo los planes de Lucifer, no sería nada bueno. Logró acortar el viaje a una hora y media, llegando hasta la pequeña ciudad. Su teléfono volvió a sonar y respondió al ver quién era.

-Sam.

-¿Lo has encontrado?

-No pero sé donde está Lucifer y voy por él.

-Llamé a Crowley para que me contara lo que pasó con Caín.

-Te escucho.

El ángel se detuvo a un lado del camino para prestarle toda su atención al cazador, había varias cosas que desconocía de esa historia, aunque ya se esperaba que el ángel caído estuviera metido en medio de todo eso. Una de las cosas que dijo Sam, hizo eco en su cabeza.

-¿Lucifer le dio esa marca a Caín?

-Sí, la historia oficial dice que fue Dios pero Crowley dijo todo lo contrario, fue al infierno y recibió esa marca.

-¿Crowley te dijo algo más?

-Le pregunté qué pasaría con Dean cuando lo matara y dijo que tomaría su lugar, esa es la forma para que la marca funcione y pueda usar la espada.

-El lugar de Caín…- lo pensó unos segundos- Oh no, ya sé que es lo que está buscando Lucifer.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tengo que darme prisa, luego te explico.

Cortó la llamada y condujo a toda prisa, debía encontrar al rubio cuanto antes o su hermano iba a salirse con la suya. Ahora entendía por qué no fue Crowley quien tomó la espada y decidió usar a Dean para conseguirla. Comenzó a entrar en pánico al no dar con el rubio pero entonces sintió la gracia de Lucifer.

-Maldición…

Condujo hasta las afueras de la pequeña ciudad y vio el impala estacionado, bajó corriendo para internarse un poco en el bosque y lo encontró. El ángel caído estaba de pie con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, Abaddon se encontraba en el suelo mientras miraba fijamente como Dean se disponía a matar a Caín con la primera espada.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!

Corrió hacia ellos pero fue muy tarde, el rubio atravesó el pecho del mayor. Escuchó una risa y miró a su hermano mayor.

-Has llegado tarde, Cas, yo gané.


	7. Capitulo 7

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Mayrachan1, DaniCalifornia030 (En el siguiente cap se explicará mejor porque le preocupa y se relaciona con Lucy) y Green (No, no es un demonio, tampoco es un caballero, todavía, en los capítulos siguientes se explicará mejor eso) Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 7 **

Sam estaba dando vueltas por la sala común mientras esperaba una llamada de Castiel para saber cómo resultó todo. Los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del exterior y unos segundos después, un suave aleteo. El moreno apareció sosteniendo a Dean, que permanecía inconsciente, y junto a ellos se encontraba el ángel caído.

-¿Qué hace Lucifer aquí?- preguntó muy serio.

-Hola Sammy, yo también me alegro de volver a verte- respondió con diversión.

-Cas.

-Lo siento, Sam… no alcancé a llegar- dijo afligido el ángel.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Y qué le ocurrió a Dean?

-Te lo explicaré pero debo llevarlo a su habitación primero- Sam lo siguió en silencio y observó como el moreno lo recostaba antes de mirar la marca en su brazo.

-Cas.

-Planeaste esto desde el comienzo ¿Verdad? Por eso lo ayudaste con Abaddon.

-Cas, explícame que ocurrió- pidió el cazador.

-La marca de Caín, no solo funciona a la par con la espada, no lo entendí del todo cuando dijiste que fue Lucifer quien se lo dio pero luego sí, cuando mencionaste que tomaría su lugar después de matarlo.

-Sé más claro.

-Esa marca, también es un símbolo de- pensó un poco la palabra- Pertenencia.

-¿Pertenencia?

-Caín dirigió a los caballeros y cometió todos esos crímenes por órdenes de Lucifer, cuando consiguió librarse de él, coincidió con el tiempo en que fue enviado a la jaula.

-Caín hizo un trato, su alma en el infierno a cambio de la de Abel en el cielo- dijo Sam pensativo- La marca solo puede pasarse a alguien que sea digno de llevarla…

-Así es- respondió el ángel.

-Entonces…

-Se los pondré en palabras simples- intervino el ángel caído sonriendo- Caín era mi perra y obedecía todas mis órdenes, así que ahora que Dean ha tomado su lugar, se ha vuelto mi perra.

-¿Qué…?- soltó el castaño desconcertado.

-Eres un maldito- soltó Castiel serio- Tú le dijiste a Abaddon que fuera a ese lugar, ¿verdad? Tú le dijiste donde estaba Caín, por eso la dejaste ir.

-Claro, perdí uno de mis mejores caballeros pero he ganado a alguien mucho más interesante y eficiente que Caín.

El cazador intercaló miradas entre Lucifer y su hermano. Ahora comprendía las acciones de Crowley, ese bastardo jugó muy bien sus cartas para evitarse problemas con el ángel caído. Perfectamente hubiera sido merecedor de la marca de Caín pero no conseguiría fácilmente que le diera la ubicación de la espada, sin mencionar que no se arriesgaría a convertirse en la perra de Lucifer. Por eso fue a buscar a su hermano para que lo hiciera, sabiendo que Dean no rechazaría la oportunidad de tener la única arma que puede matar a un caballero.

-Este reencuentro ha sido conmovedor pero tengo cosas que hacer, un puesto que recuperar y un demonio que matar- sonrió- Las cosas han cambiado bastante desde la última vez que estuve por aquí- miró a su alrededor- Se consiguieron un bonito lugar.

-Espera- pidió el ángel menor- Necesitamos tu ayuda- fue directo al asunto.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-Nuestros hermanos se encuentran en la tierra- habló rápidamente Castiel- Metraton los expulsó a todos y perdieron sus alas…

-¿Metraton regresó?

-Sí, muchos de nuestros hermanos han muerto y otros han comenzado peleas innecesarias- el moreno lo miró fijamente- Por favor escúchame.

-Bien.

-Vamos a hablar afuera.

-Cas- el ángel caído desapareció de la habitación- ¿Qué haces?

-Es necesario, Sam, nosotros no podemos solos contra ellos.

-¿Y piensas aliarte con él?

-Sé lo que piensas pero te puedo asegurar que, a pesar de todo, Lucifer está del lado de nosotros, de sus hermanos y estoy seguro que puede ayudarnos con esto.

-Cas.

-Por favor Sam, no tenemos nada más- respondió el mayor- Además… es la única forma de que Dean siga aquí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ahora que ha tomado el lugar de Caín, deberá seguir las ordenes de Lucifer, sin importar cuales sean… se ha vuelto uno de sus caballeros y en este momento, no hay nada que pueda hacer para revertirlo.

Sam negó despacio. Estaba más que claro que no apoyaba su idea pero no tendrían más opción. Por el lado práctico, les convenía contar con la ayuda de Lucifer. Y por un lado más personal, no le gustaba para nada que Dean estuviera al servicio de su hermano, no quería que se volviera un asesino.

-Es un idiota- habló el cazador serio- Si no hubiera aceptado esa marca… si no hubiera jugado a los amiguitos con Crowley, nada de esto pasaría.

-Sam.

-Si no hubiera estado tan desesperado por algo de compañía, nada de esto ocurriría.

-Pero.

-Esta vez no, Cas… no cuentes conmigo para esto.

El castaño se marchó de ahí y el ángel suspiró despacio. Lo sucedido, solo contribuiría a que la relación entre los hermanos empeorara. Dejó al rubio durmiendo y fue a la sala común para hablar con Lucifer, explicándole todo lo sucedido desde que fue a la jaula.

-Ya veo, así que caíste ante los engaños de Metraton y tu gracia le permitió terminar el hechizo para cerrar el cielo y expulsarlos a todos.

-Sí y ahora hay que detenerlo.

-Mmm, no esperaba que Metraton tuviera un plan tan elaborado.

-Nuestros hermanos están perdidos, algunos han conseguido adaptarse a vivir con los humanos pero otros… están reuniéndose en diferentes facciones con el objetivo de dominar a los demás- hizo una pequeña pausa- Si los devolvemos al cielo, esas peleas inútiles se acabaran y no seguirán matándose entre ellos pero no puedo hacerlo solo… ninguno de nosotros puede.

-Y por eso necesitas mi ayuda.

-Sí.

-He oído algunas cosas, no pensé que ellos pudieran comportarse… como lo hacen los humanos, es algo denigrante y deplorable de ver.

-¿Entonces nos ayudaras?- preguntó Castiel esperanzado.

-Sí, te ayudaré en tu cruzada para devolver a nuestros hermanos al cielo, además, este paraíso terrenal me pertenece- agregó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Lucifer… y en cuanto a Dean.

-No, ese tema no es conversable, ahora es mío, se ha convertido en uno de mis caballeros y tengo grandes planes para él, ¿Tienes alguna objeción? Porque si no estás de acuerdo, entonces me iré y tu pequeña cruzada no terminará bien.

Castiel se vio forzado a aceptar las condiciones de su hermano mayor. Tenía que corregir su error y devolver a los ángeles al cielo. Luego pensaría alguna manera de ayudar al rubio para librarlo del infierno que le esperaba al servicio de Lucifer.

-¿Y qué hay de los hermanitos? Tengo la sensación que no hay tanta hermandad como la última vez.

-Es complicado.

-Cuéntame.

El ángel le dijo lo sucedido entre ellos, incluyendo lo de las tablillas y como Dean terminó permitiendo que un ángel desconocido, que terminó siendo Gadriel, poseyera a su hermano. Lucifer hizo aparecer un vaso de whisky en su mano derecha y lo agitó despacio mientras sonreía divertido.

-Ya veo, el espíritu Winchester sigue muy en alto.

-No creo que sea algo para burlarse- dijo Castiel serio- Es muy probable que terminen muy mal y esto no hace más que complicar su relación.

-Si no te conociera, diría que te has vuelto humano, Cas, te comportas igual que ellos y sigo sin entender ese apego que tienes con el parcito.

-Son mi familia- respondió decidido- Y me preocupan.

-Ya basta con el melodrama o me iré- soltó el mayor- Como sea, será un verdadero problema que sigan así.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Tengo una pequeña idea para que arreglen sus problemas.

-¿Cuál?

-Ya lo verás pero nosotros nos haremos cargo de otra cosa y nos llevaremos a mi nueva mascotita.

-¿Eh?

-Tengo a la persona perfecta para que se encargue de Sammy en nuestra ausencia.

-Lucifer.

No le gustó para nada la sonrisa que esbozó el ángel caído pero al menos tenía la intención de facilitar las cosas para que Sam y Dean arreglaran sus diferencias.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8 **

Sam se giró sobre la cama y abrió un poco los ojos al sentir un cosquilleo en su nuca. Se abrazó con cierto infantilismo a la almohada.

-Cinco minutos- pidió casi en un puchero.

-¿Quieres perder cinco minutos que podrías tener conmigo en la ducha? Bueno, como quieras, Sam.

Esas últimas palabras lo hicieron sonreír y abrió los ojos girándose para mirar a Jesica, con quien comenzó a salir desde que entró a Sthanford. Luego de los cinco minutos mejor usados en una ducha que pudo tener, se cambió de ropa para hacer el desayuno.

-¡Apresúrate Jess o llegaremos tarde!

Observó el diario local y suspiró. Nuevamente había desaparecido otro chico de la universidad, ya eran un total de cinco personas en el último mes. Por alguna razón, tuvo una extraña sensación de nostalgia, como si él tuviera que hacer algo al respecto, como si antes lo hubiera hecho. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando una imagen que no reconoció vino a su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- reaccionó al sentir una mano en su hombro- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Un poco…- mintió- No te preocupes, no es nada.

-¿Y eso? ¿Otro chico desaparecido?

-Sí.

Luego del desayuno, ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la universidad, en donde los esperaban sus amigos en la entrada. Sam no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación y su vista se dirigió hacia donde estaba el vicedirector hablando con un chico rubio. Durante unos breves segundos, sus miradas se encontraron y tuvo una extraña sensación de familiaridad.

-Sam- éste miró a Ethan, uno de sus amigos- ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada… deberíamos entrar.

Los siguientes tres días fueron extraños durante sus sueños, varias imágenes raras venían a su cabeza y tenía la sensación de que debería estar en otro lugar, haciendo otra cosa muy diferente. Esa mañana no fue distinta, se levantó suspirando y luego de la ducha, fue a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Jessica se había quedado en casa de una amiga para terminar un trabajo. Bebió su café en silencio y observó el diario.

-¿Otro más?

Ayer por la tarde, había visto a un par de policías patrullando el campus y pensó que esa medida de seguridad sería suficiente para que las desapariciones cesaran. La sensación de nostalgia volvió a invadirlo y prefirió dejar el diario de lado para marcharse a clases. Durante el trayecto, recibió un mensaje de Jessica, diciéndole que se saltaría las primeras horas para terminar el trabajo y llegaría luego de almuerzo, a entregarlo. Sam esbozó una sonrisa al leer las últimas palabras "_Te amo_". Se quedó con sus amigos hablando cerca de la entrada antes de dirigirse a su primera clase. Estaba revisando un texto que prestó atención al camino y chocó con alguien, dejando caer su libro.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó rápidamente- No me fijaba por donde…- se quedó mirando fijamente al chico que recogió su libro para entregárselo.

-Ten, no te preocupes, ¿Estás bien?- Sam asintió despacio, ese rubio le producía una extraña sensación, sin mencionar que era él mismo que vio hablando con el vicedirector hace unos días-Oye- lo llamó de nuevo.

-Sí… lo siento.

-¿Sabes dónde queda el aula A134?

-Sí, tienes que ir al tercer piso- respondió sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Ok, gracias chico y ten más cuidado.

-Soy Sam- dijo casi automáticamente.

-Yo soy Dean, y voy tarde, nos vemos Sam.

Durante la semana, se encontró varias veces con el rubio. Había notado que estaba en algo extraño, ya que lo hablando con algunos profesores y haciendo preguntas a los amigos cercanos de los desaparecidos. Esa tarde, se había quedado en la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo y el tiempo se le pasó volando, de no ser porque recibió una llamada de Jessica para preguntarle si llegaría a cenar, hubiera estado hasta la noche ahí.

-Iré a casa pronto, Jess.

-No tardes, cariño, nos vemos.

Regresó por sus cosas a la biblioteca y pidió algunos libros para terminar lo poco que le faltaba en casa. Estaba por marcharse del edificio cuando vio al rubio que se dirigía hacia el edificio principal, hubiera seguido su camino pero se percató que cargaba un arma en la parte trasera de su pantalón y decidió seguirlo. Lo vio doblar en dirección en el siguiente pasillo pero cuando llegó al mismo lugar, no había nadie.

-¿Qué…?- iba a voltear pero entonces sintió algo frio contra su nuca y tragó salva con fuerza.

-¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?- preguntó una voz grave.

-¿Por qué traes un arma, Dean?

-¿Eh? ¿Sam?- se dio la vuelta para que lo mirara- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Pronto cerraran el edificio.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo, ¿Por qué tienes una… pistola?- el mayor la guardó tras su pantalón.

-Es mejor que te vayas de aquí, Sam, ahora.

-No, claro que no, me vas a decir que sucede.

-Por favor Sam, no tengo tiempo para.

Un grito cortó la conversación de ambos y Dean fue corriendo a las escaleras. Sam no perdió el tiempo para seguirlo y en el pasillo del tercer piso, vio como un hombre sostenía a una chica pero lo que más llamó su atención, fue esa boca llena de colmillos.

-¡Suéltala, chupasangre!- gritó el rubio sacando su pistola- ¡Déjala ir!

El desconocido soltó a la chica que parecía estar inconsciente y atacó a Dean, quitándole la pistola para luego tomarlo por el cuello y dejarlo contra la pared. Sam consiguió salir de su asombro para ayudar al rubio, golpeando a su atacante por la espalda, éste le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que lo tiró al suelo y cuando se estaba levantando, le dio una patada en el rostro.

-¡Saaaam!- escuchó la voz de Dean y luego todo se fue a negro.

El castaño se movió un poco adolorido y sintió que alguien estaba sacudiéndolo despacio por el hombro derecho. Le bastó con mirar esas esmeraldas para recordar lo sucedido.

-¡El vampiro!

-Shhhh, cálmate- le pidió el mayor- No puedes hacer ruido en la biblioteca.

-¿Eh?

-Te has quedado dormido aquí- Sam miró a su alrededor confundido.

-No, estaba ese hombre que atacó a esa chica, tú tenias un arma y.

-Tranquilo tigre, deberías tomar menos café o tendrás pesadillas- respondió el rubio- Tú teléfono estaba sonando.

-¿Eh? ¡Jess!- revisó que tenía tres llamadas perdidas y le mandó un texto para avisarle que ya iba en camino- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó serio.

-Vine a buscar unos libros para un trabajo, ya es tarde, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Mmm

-¿Qué me miras así? No voy a hacerte algo raro, no me van los hombres- aclaró con una sonrisa- Ya es tarde, es peligroso estar aquí de noche, anda, no seas desconfiado y vamos, te están esperando ¿Verdad?

-Sí… gracias.

-De nada.

Ambos fueron hasta el estacionamiento que estaba cerca de la entrada y Sam miró con una sonrisa el impala antes de silbar.

-Bonito auto.

-Gracias, sube- le dio la dirección de su casa- Por cierto, ¿Y los libros que ibas a pedir?

-Mmm, no importa, no es urgente- respondió serenamente- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la Sthanford?

-Un año y medio, ¿y tú?

-Llegué hace muy poco- dijo con una extraña sonrisa- No es bueno que te quedes hasta tarde.

-¿Eh?

-Por precaución, con esto de las desapariciones es peligroso.

-¿Realmente fue un sueño?

-¿Eh?

-Ese vampiro… esas no existen ¿verdad?- el rubio estacionó el auto cerca de la acera.

-Ya llegamos, Sam, procura descansar.

-Dean.

-Hay cosas que no deberían existir y es mejor si permanecen así.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- el mayor solo sonrió.

-Nos vemos, Sam y deja el café.

-Nos vemos… gracias por traerme, Dean.

Bajó del impala y se despidió del rubio con la mano para luego entrar a casa. La cabeza le dolía un poco y tenía sensación que ese sueño, fue mucho más real de lo que Dean quería admitir. Esa noche, cuando terminó su trabajo y mientras Jessica dormía, se dedicó a buscar información sobre "vampiros" en la red.

Los siguientes dos días, no había vuelto a encontrarse con Dean y tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerle al respecto. Esa tarde, se quedó en la biblioteca para estudiar un poco hasta que su teléfono sonó.

-Jess.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Iremos a cenar hoy?

-Claro, estoy en la biblioteca, guardaré mis cosas y nos vamos.

-Te espero en la entrada, Sam.

-Voy de inmediato.

Guardó sus cosas rápidamente y se reunió en la entrada con su pareja. Habían quedado para comer afuera, aprovechando que ambos tenían la noche libre en sus respectivos trabajos. Iban a irse pero entonces Sam reconoció al hombre que vio en su supuesto "sueño", éste le dedicó una sonrisa antes de entrar al edificio principal.

-¿Sam?

-Ya regreso.

Entró corriendo para perseguir a ese hombre, no había nadie a esa hora en el edificio principal, así que no tuvo problemas en darle alcance en el tercer piso. El sujeto se detuvo al verse acorralado al final del pasillo.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- preguntó muy serio- La chica que atacaste…

-¿Eres un cazador también?

-¿Cazador…?- el sujeto sonrió y le enseñó sus colmillos- Vampiro…

-Así que solo eres un curioso, eso puede arreglarse.

El desconocido se abalanzó sobre él y lo tumbó en el suelo, tomándolo por los hombros mientras se inclinaba con la intención de morderle el cuello. Sam forcejeó como pudo y haciendo uso de sus piernas, consiguió quitarse al chupasangre de encima.

-Esto no puede ser cierto- murmuró manteniendo las distancias- Los vampiros no existen…

-Soy muy real y pronto lo comprobaras.

El hombro iba a volver a atacarlo pero un disparo en el hombro derecho lo hizo desistir de su intento. Dean se acercó corriendo a él, manteniéndolo detrás mientras le apuntaba al desconocido.

-Se acabó chupasangre, no tienes escapatoria.

-Maldito cazador- el sujeto tomó una corta carrera para saltar por la ventana.

-¡Mierda!- el rubio corrió a asomarse para mirar como huía- Ese bastardo escapó.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó Sam desconcertado- Un vampiro… ¡Eso era un vampiro y no estoy soñando!

-Sam.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!- antes de que le respondieran, escuchó un fuerte grito que reconoció de inmediato- ¡Jess!

Bajó corriendo las escaleras para ir a la entrada del campus pero su pareja no estaba ahí, todo lo encontró, fue su teléfono en el suelo y lo recogió asustado.

-Jess...- se volteó al oír los pasos.

-Ese vampiro se la llevó- habló Dean serio- Lo sien- lo tomó por la chaqueta con fuerza.

-Vas a decirme en este preciso instante que está ocurriendo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N.A: Seguramente, algunas(os) se pregunten qué pasó aquí y eso quedará claro en la siguiente actualización pero si diré que hay que recordar las palabras de Lucifer al final del capítulo anterior. Gracias por leer, saludos! :3


	9. Capitulo 9

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Mayrachan1, (En cuanto a tus preguntas, a la primera, aún no sé si Miguel aparecerá en este fic, y en cuanto a la segunda, jamás había visto a ese parcito como pareja, así que no creo que lo sean aquí, tengo otros planes para Lucy en el futuro pero aún no termino de escribir el fic, así que quizás aparezca Miguel más adelante) y Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 9 **

Sam miró a su alrededor con algo de desconfianza, luego de lo ocurrido en la entrada del campus, el rubio lo había llevada hasta un cuarto de motel como a media hora de ahí y no entendía que hacían en ese lugar.

-Relájate, no tengo malas intenciones contigo- bromeó el mayor mientras buscaba algo en un bolso.

-No me pidas que me calme cuando mi novia acaba de ser secuestrado por un… vampiro.

-Ok, lo siento.

-Explícame que ocurre o iré a la policía ahora mismo.

-¿Y qué les dirás? ¿Un chupasangre se llevó a mi novia? Te podrían mandar al psiquiátrico por eso.

-¡Dean!

-Ok, ok, ten- le pasó una especie de agenda o diario que lucía algo abultado y lo tomó.

-¿Y esto?

-Es de mi padre- el castaño lo hojeó con curiosidad- Soy un cazador pero no de esos que van al bosque por venados, ciervos o Bambi.

-¿Strhiga? ¿Wendigo? ¿Fantasmas?

-Hay muchas cosas hay afuera- indicó hacia la puerta- Que no tienes idea que existen y son las mismas que asesinan personas inocentes.

-¿Tú cazas esto?

-Así es.

-Debes estar bromeando, ¿De qué psiquiátrico te escapaste?

-Dile eso al vampiro que se llevó a tu novia- Sam se mordió el labio.

-Esto… ¿Es verdad?

-Sí, Sam, todo es cierto, esas cosas existen y por eso hay personas como yo, cazadores, que nos dedicamos a acabarlas cuando se atreven a lastimar personas.

El rubio le explicó cómo fue que su padre lo entrenó para convertirse en un cazador, le habló sobre las cosas sobrenaturales que ha encontrado en su camino y como él, junto a otros cazadores se encargan de ellos. Sam hojeó el diario desconcertado, ¿Realmente existía todo eso? Recordó al hombre con colmillos que lo atacó.

-¡¿No fue un sueño?!

-No… lo siento pero por tu propio bien, es mejor que no te metas en eso.

-Pues ya es tarde, porque lo que sea esa cosa, tiene a Jess y la rescataré a como dé lugar- el rubio suspiró.

-Lo entiendo, la quieres mucho y no estás dispuesto a perderla, eso es bastante lindo de tu parte pero tienes que entender que un vampiro, no es algo que debas tomar a la ligera.

-No será tan difícil matarlo, una estaca en el corazón y ya- Dean lo miró fijamente antes de reírse.

-Has visto muchas películas para niños, Sammy- éste frunció el ceño- Algunas cosas son ciertas y otras no, ya lo viste hace unos días, y la única forma de matarlos en cortándoles la cabeza.

-Entonces eso haré, no importa cómo pero traeré a Jess de regreso.

-Sí la han convertido, será uno de ellos y es cosa de tiempo para mate a alguien para alimentarse, en ese caso, no habrá más opción que matarla, ¿Estás dispuesto a eso?

-¡No! ¡Tiene que haber una forma!

-Solo puedes esperar a que no la conviertan.

-¡Iré por ella!- Dean asintió para acercarse a él.

-Tienes valor, Sammy pero aquí, se necesita mucho más que eso, porque cuando hay decisiones así de difíciles, se necesita tener la cabeza fría para actuar.

-¡No te dejaré matarla!

-Lo sé, Sammy, lo sabía desde un comienzo.

El rubio le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha que casi lo derriba pero el castaño aprovechó su tamaño (y que se ejercitaba a diario) para conseguir reducir a Dean hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Mierda…

Registró entre las cosas del mayor hasta que encontró unos papeles que tenían los nombres de las víctimas y también un mapa de la ciudad con un círculo rojo en un lugar a las afueras. Tomó las llaves del Impala y se dirigió hacia el lugar señalado.

Sam no tenía idea de cómo hacer frente a un vampiro pero si tenía claro que rescataría a Jess cueste lo que cueste. Se detuvo en la entrada del bosque y luego revisó bajo los asientos, el rubio debía ocultar algún tipo de arma o algo por el estilo. Bajó del Impala para abrir el maletero y observó con asombro la cantidad de cosas que había ahí. Recordó las palabras de Dean y escogió el machete, mataría a ese vampiro cortándole la cabeza.

Avanzó con sigilo hasta llegar a una vieja casa abandonada, entró procurando no hacer ruido pero al poco andar, una voz lo hizo detenerse.

-¿A dónde vas, guapo?- la pelirroja se acercó a él con una sonrisa- ¿Has venido por compañía? ¿Te perdiste?

Sam iba a decir algo pero entonces reparó en esos colmillos y retrocedió un poco. Recordó las palabras del rubio pero si era honesto, no se creía capaz de lastimar a otra persona. La pelirroja se acercó lo suficiente para tomarlo por la camiseta y aventarlo contra la pared, provocando que soltara el machete.

-Seguro que sabes delicioso, tendrás una excelente cena hoy.

-Sigue soñando, perra.

El castaño se cubrió el rostro para evitar ver como la mujer era decapitada. Luego de unos segundos se atrevió a mirar a Dean, éste le tendió la mano para levantarlo y antes de que alcanzara a reacciona, le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

-La próxima te irá peor, Sammy.

-Idiota.

-Ten- le pasó un machete- Vamos a ir por tu novia y luego te largas, ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí.

Sam no se acostumbraba a ver el método como el rubio se deshacía de los vampiros y por unos segundos se preguntó si realmente era feliz con ese tipo de vida. Cazar esas cosas que podrían matarlo, ayudar aún cuando nadie reconocería lo que hizo, viajara de lugar en lugar, quedarse en moteles por las noches pero aún con todo, lo admiraba, era realmente admirable lo que hacia Dean.

-Muévete, Sammy- éste lo siguió sonriendo un poco- ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada… es que solo mi mamá me decía de esa manera.

Subieron por las escaleras y en uno de los cuartos, encontraron a Jessica. Sam corrió a su lado para quitarle las amarras y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien, Jess?

-Sam… ese hombre.

-Lo sé, lo sé- le dio un beso en la frente- Vamos a salir de aquí, te lo prometo, todo estará bien.

Tomó su mano con su fuerza y siguió a Dean por el pasillo, estaban por llegar a las escaleras cuando un hombre apareció, el mismo que secuestró a Jessica. El rubio sostuvo el machete antes de voltear a mirarlo por unos segundos.

-Sácala de aquí, Sammy, yo me haré cargo de él.

Observó como el mayor se abalanzaba sobre el vampiro y ambos caían al suelo para luego rodar un poco. El castaño llevó a su pareja por las escaleras pero antes de salir, escuchó un fuerte golpe y vio como el chupasangre tenía a Dean por el cuello mientras intentaba tirarlo del segundo piso.

-Sam, hay que salir- pidió asustada.

-Jess…- el desconocido tiró al rubio por el pasillo y ambos desaparecieron de su campo visual- Sal de aquí, tengo que ayudar a Dean.

-¡Sam!

-Ve al auto.

Subió las escaleras corriendo y no volteó a mirar, aún cuando Jessica lo llamaba entre lágrimas. Vio como el desconocido golpeaba al cazador en el suelo y luego le hizo un corte en el cuello. El castaño se sintió muy enfadado al verlo y con el deseo de ayudar al rubio, consiguió empuñar el machete con firmeza y le decapitó al vampiro. Dean apartó el cadáver del hombre antes de suspirar de alivio.

-Parece que necesitas algo de ayuda, cazador- le tendió la mano al mayor, quien la tomó con una sonrisa.

-Idiota, solo has tenido la suerte del principiante- Sam se rio para ayudarle a levantarse y entonces se percató que el rubio miraba por sobre su hombro.

-¿Eh?- se volteó rápidamente- Jess.

-Oh Sam… tú…- caminó hacia ella pero la mujer retrocedió.

-Jessica no… yo no…- dejó caer el machete- Jess.

El viaje en el impala fue en completo silencio, Sam entró con su pareja a casa pero ya tenía una idea muy clara de lo que ocurriría y lamentablemente, no se equivocó. Intentó explicarte lo sucedido, que eran vampiros los causantes de la desapariciones y que estaban convirtiendo a las personas que secuestraban, también le dijo que la única forma de acabarlos era cortándoles la cabeza. Jessica pareció entenderlo pero aún no podía salir del shock al verlo matar a uno de ellos. El castaño escuchó en silencio esas palabras y sería un mentiroso si no admitiera que le dolió. Fue por algunas de sus cosas antes de salir, percatándose que Dean aun estaba ahí y sin saber muy bien por qué, subió al Impala. El rubio condujo de regreso al motel, Sam se sentó al borde de la cama sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento…- murmuró el mayor para luego ofrecerle una cerveza.

-La entiendo… ella… esto es muy difícil de asimilar… me pidió un tiempo…

-Lo sé- respondió Dean sentándose frente a él- Estoy seguro que volverá contigo, eres un buen chico, Sammy, dale algo de tiempo para que termine de asimilar todo esto.

-¿Crees… que me…?

-Por supuesto, ella te quiere mucho, Sammy.

-Pero esto…

-Mi madre murió hace unos años… papá se dedicó a esto para ayudar a otras personas pero como entenderás… esto es difícil, acabó con un grupo de demonios pero estos tenían unos amigos, los cuales se enojaron mucho y fueron a casa… Mamá no quería esto, ella quería retirarse de la cacería y tener una vida normal… es por eso que papá no se perdona lo sucedido y ahora está en quién sabe dónde, buscando a los responsables para obtener su venganza.

-Dean…

-No entiendo cómo te sientes, Sammy pero… sé que aún si ella termina contigo, vas a estar bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque tienes una familia aquí, no sé si tus padres aún viven pero tienes amigos, ellos van a estar ahí para ti…- el rubio esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-¿Tienes más familia, Dean?

-No que yo sepa… vas a estar bien, Sammy, la familia siempre te apoyará- se levantó dejando la cerveza a un lado y recogió su bolso.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, caso resuelto, tengo que seguir mi camino.

-Quiero ir contigo.

-¿Qué?- ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Sin Jessica… y todo lo que ocurrió… tengo está sensación, de que no estoy haciendo lo que debería, de que… tengo que estar en otro lugar.

-Estás loco, Sammy, no digas estupideces, ¿Quién quiere esta vida?

-Pero tampoco es justo que tengas que estar solo- dijo el menor- Es doloroso…- el rubio lo observó fijamente- Si estamos los dos… sería más fácil…

-Realmente eres un buen chico- le revolvió el cabello como a un niño- Yo no escogí esta vida, Sam pero es todo lo que tengo y todo lo que sé… no tengo más familia que mi padre pero si tengo algo muy claro y es que este no es tipo de vida que quiero para otra persona.

-Pero Dean.

-No Sam, esto es lo que tú debes tener, estás bien aquí… no puedas arruinar esto.

-Dean…

-Si tuviera un hermano, no querría esto para él…- se dio la vuelta- Así que tampoco lo quiero para ti- tomó su bolso- Adiós Sam.

-Dean- lo vio salir por la puerta- ¡Dean!

Salió de la habitación pero todo estaba en completo silencio y no había rastros del rubio ni del impala. Volvió a entrar con una rara sensación en pecho y un ruido lo obligó a voltear, encontrándose con un desconocido.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Quieres ir con él, Sam?- preguntó e hombre haciendo aparecer un dulce en su mano- ¿Quieres ir con Dean? Porque si lo haces, te aseguro que tu vida se arruinará, perderás todo lo que alguna vez quisiste.

-¡Eso no me importa! Lo quiero en este momento es ayudarlo…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé…- respondió confundido- Pero no es justo que esté solo… no quiero que lo esté.

-Eso es lo que esperaba oír, Sammy- el hombre chasqueó los dedos y la escena a su alrededor cambió. El castaño abrió un poco la boca para reconocer su habitación en el bunker- ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Quería demostrarte que realmente quieres a tu hermano- se giró hacia la voz.

-Gabriel...

-Quiero que tengas algo muy claro, Sam, tú no escogiste tener está vida, no escogiste ser cazador, no escogiste tener sangre de demonio en ti, ni muchos ser parte de todo esta mierda pero si algo que escogiste, estar con Dean.

-Gabriel…

-Escogiste a tu hermano por sobre toda esta mierda y cuando escoges a la familia, debes estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas.

-Dean me mintió- respondió enfadado- Además, ¿Desde cuándo estás de su lado? Te has divertido a costa de nosotros, a costa de él, ¡Tú mismo dijiste que ambos éramos nuestra debilidad!

-A veces hay debilidades, que se tornan fortalezas y es precisamente lo que tienen ustedes. SI no tuvieras a Dean, ¿Cómo habrías acabado con Lucifer? Te habrías rendido y el apocalipsis hubiera ocurrido.

-Yo…

-Cuando estabas perdiendo el juicio luego de que Cas te sacó de la jaula, sino hubiera sido por Dean, habrías muerto.

-¡Pero ahora es diferente! Lo había aceptado… no quería esto…

-Entiendo que habrá momentos en los que te canses de toda esta mierda Sam pero no solamente puedes tener días soleados.

-Gabriel…

-Escogiste ir con Dean cuando Jessica murió, lo escogiste cuando Lucifer regresó, lo escogiste cuando tenías a Amelia, quieras o no, siempre lo has escogido, porque lo quieres y yo lo sé, no te molesta que él te haya traído de regreso, te enoja, el hecho de que Dean es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti pero tú no.

-Cállate…

-Tú mismo lo confesaste, Sammy, tu mayor pecado, ha sido todas las veces que decepcionaste a Dean, y rindiéndote… es lo que has vuelto a hacer.

El castaño lo miró con los ojos llorosos y le dio la espalda. En un gesto que no se esperaba, el bromista le revolvió el cabello con suavidad, sin quitar la mano de su cabeza.

-Está bien, Sammy, todo estará bien.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Dean se despertó luego de un tiempo indefinido y se incorporó un poco adolorido. Lo último que recordaba fue estar con Caín y atravesarlo con su espada pero también Abaddon se encontraba ahí pero consiguió quitársela de encima con la ayuda de…

-Lucifer…- murmuró para sí mismo.

-Dean.

En ese momento, repara en la presencia del ángel que se encontraba en un rincón del cuarto. Otro recuerdo viene a su cabeza, el grito del moreno que parece una advertencia. Los pasos se acercan a él y el mayor se sienta al borde de la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Algo cansado… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo regresamos?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-No respondas a mis preguntas con otras, Cas-lo miró unos segundos- Fui a Mississippi para… matar a Caín.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Sobre la marca- aclaró serio.

-No es nada especial, Cas… además, la necesitaba, la espada funciona con ella y solo así podemos matar a Abaddon.

-Crowley te dijo eso ¿Verdad?

-Sí, y Caín lo confirmó, ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

-Te lo dije Dean, Crowley siempre puede hacer algo.

-Dime que sucede.

-Sí, esto será un poco difícil…- el ángel suspiró- ¿Recuerdas que les dije que Lucifer estaba aquí?

-Sí, me encontré con él… de hecho… estoy seguro que fue él quien me ayudó deteniendo a Abaddon.

-Y no lo hizo de buena gente- aseguró el moreno- La marca de Caín, se la dio Lucifer.

-Lo sé.

-Pero no fue solo una manera de cerrar el trato que hizo con él, sino más bien, símbolo una pertenencia.

-¿Eh?

-Esa marca, es como sometió a Caín para que convirtiera en su caballero y al matarlo, has tomado su lugar, Dean.

-No entiendo- soltó el rubio algo pálido- Sé claro, Cas.

-Eres demasiado lento, yo lo haré- dijo el ángel caído apareciendo en el cuarto- La cosa es simple, ahora que has matado a Caín, te convertiste en mi nuevo caballero, bienvenido al grupo.

-¿Qué…?

-Eres, oficialmente, mi perra, Dean.

El cazador no reaccionó por varios segundos mientras su mente intentaba hilar todo lo que sucedía. Se supone que la marca era para que pudiera usar la primera espada y matar a Abaddon pero ahora Castiel dijo que era un símbolo de pertenencia, así que como asesinó a Caín, tomó su lugar y eso implicaba convertirse en el nuevo caballero al servicio de Lucifer. "Con la marca viene una enorme carga, algunos lo llamarían un precio alto", ahora entendía a que se estaba refiriendo el mayor con esas palabras.

-Yo…

-Sí- dijo el ángel caído- Ahora levántate, tenemos trabajo que hacer y quiero probar mi nueva adquisición: tú.

-No… ¡Ni de broma estaría a tu servicio!- gritó levantándose muy enojado-Ese hijo de perra… ese maldito de Crowley me engañó- apretó los puños muy molesto.

-Típico de él- respondió Lucifer- Vamos mascotita.

-¡No me des ordenes!

-No puedes desobedecerme, Dean, soy tu nuevo amo y me perteneces, ahora levántate.

El cazador iba a golpearlo pero la marca comenzó a dolerle hasta el punto en que cayó de rodillas y se cubrió el antebrazo con una mano mientras gruñía bajito. Castiel le ayudó a levantarse.

-No puedes, Dean, ahora… eres caballero de Lucifer, no puedes dañarlo- lo miró fijamente- No puedes herir a tu amo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo no tengo amo! ¡Voy a matarte, hijo de puta!

Sacó una pistola del cajón del velador pero cuando apuntó al ángel caído, sintió algo extraño y por más que quería, se vio incapaz de disparar.

-Parece que aún no lo entiendes- dijo Lucifer caminando hacia él para tomarlo por el cuello sin delicadeza- Estás bajo mis órdenes y harás lo que diga. No tienes ninguna oportunidad para lastimarme y mucho menos matarme, un perro no debe morder la mano que le da de comer, ahora, vas a cortar tus berrinches y te quiero en silencio, no me gustan los perros que ladran.

Dean jadeó un poco cuando esa mano soltó su cuello y observó al ángel menor, quien se mantenía en silencio. Lucifer le dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción para ir a la puerta.

-Toma tus cosas y vamos, tienes trabajo que hacer- el mayor desapareció de la habitación.

-¿Hay alguna manera… de revertir esto?

-Lo siento Dean- respondió el moreno.

-Así que ahora soy la perra del diablo- le dio la espalda- Suena a un muy mal chiste… ¿Sam… lo sabe?

-Sí…

-Me tengo que ir… ¿Te vas a…?

-Voy con ustedes.

-Cas.

-No te preocupes, Sam estará bien aquí… tú eres quien me necesita más ahora.

-Cas…

El rubio guardó la pistola en la parte trasera de su pantalón y fue a la sala común, seguido de Castiel. El ángel caído lo observó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Y tus cosas?

-En el impala.

-Mmm, da lo mismo, solo necesitaras esto- hizo aparecer el cuchillo mata-demonios y se lo pasó.

El mayor chasqueó los dedos y los hizo aparecer frente a una casa. Bastó con la mirada fija que le dirigió para que entendiera lo que debía hacer: limpieza. Entró sosteniendo el cuchillo y no se equivocó con sus suposiciones. Se cargó a todos los demonios sin mayores problemas y regresó con el par de ángeles.

-Ya está listo, ¿Algo más?- preguntó enfadado.

-Bien hecho, mascotita.

-¿Quiénes eran tus amiguitos?- agregó Dean ignorando su comentario.

-Eso no te incumbe, mascotita, ahora vamos, aún tienes trabajo que hacer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se pasó una mano por el rostro para dejar de llorar. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era pensar en sus problemas con Dean. Apartó esa mano que seguía irradiando calidez en su cabeza y se apartó un poco.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Sammy?

-No quiero que tú ni nadie se meta en mis asuntos.

-Pero.

-¡Pero nada!- lo miró amenazante- ¿Y qué haces aquí? Se supone que Lucifer te mató.

-Pues me ha vuelto a traer de regreso.

-¿Eh?

-Al parecer pensó, que tengo tiempo libre para hacer de tu niñera pero bueno, yo ya cumplí con mi parte y si no quieres aceptar los hechos, eso ya es tu problema- el cazador apretó la mandíbula- ¿Te parece que bebamos algo? Los demás tardaran en regresar.

-¿Regresar?

-Ahora que Dean se ha convertido en la nueva mascotita de Lucifer, éste se lo llevó para aprobar sus habilidades, un caballero demoniaco no puede ser débil- hizo una pequeña pausa- Así que tardaran en volver.

-¿A dónde fueron?

-Mmm, deben estar en Maryland a esta hora, Lucifer se está cargando a algunos traidores, ¿Quieres la cerveza?- el castaño pasó de él- Supongo que no.

Sam apretó los puños y se apresuró en ir por sus cosas para dirigirse al lugar donde estaba su hermano. Aún no lo perdonaba, aún se encontraba enojado por lo sucedido pero ninguno de esos sentimientos, se comparaba a la enorme preocupación que lo embargaba ahora y al hecho de que estaba dispuesto a cargarse al ángel caído si se atrevía a lastimar a Dean.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- preguntó el bromista apareciendo a su lado mientras comía otro dulce- A diferencia de los demás, yo no he perdido mis alas.

-Gabriel… gracias.

-Dejemos los sentimentalismos de lado- sonrió un poco- ¿Ves Sammy? Tú tampoco puedes dejar a tu hermano, por más idiota que sea, lo quieres así- el cazador se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Llévame a Maryland…


	11. capitulo 11

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Mayrachan1, mayrasantanna y Guest. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 11 **

El rubio atravesó el pecho del demonio que poseía a una mujer mientras pensaba en lo aburrido que era eso. Jamás se había detenido a pensarlo pero todo era un acto tan mecánico, ¿Hace cuanto se sentía así? la primera vez que fue consciente de ello, fue con lo de Thinman, matar a ese chico y acabar con un fantasma, ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Porquería era porquería, sin importar en la forma en que viniera.

-¡No me mates por favor!- suplicó la mujer llorando- No sé lo que ocurre… ¡yo no quería hacerlo! Todas esas personas muertas… por favor ayúdame…

¿Cuántas veces había oído las mismas suplicas? ¿Hace cuanto que dejó de oírlas? Mucho tiempo, porque lo importante era acabar con esas cosas, porque lo importante era "la ética del mal menor" pero… ¿Hace cuanto dejó de importarle? Tomó a la mujer por el cabello y sin miramientos, clavó el cuchillo en su cuello para luego dejar caer el cadáver al suelo.

-Qué extraño…- murmuró para sí mismo.

Lucifer lo había tenido de un lado para otro casi todo el día, y aunque al principio se resistía un poco, ahora obedecía sin dudarlo. En un comienzo se preguntó si era por acción de la marca que Caín le dio pero si era honesto, le daba lo mismo.

-Excelente trabajo- lo felicitó el ángel caído con una sonrisa- Sin duda vales la pena, Dean, estoy muy complacido con mi nueva adquisición.

-¿Dean?- lo llamó el ángel menor notablemente afligido y lo tomó por la muñeca- Ya es suficiente… hay que regresar al bunker, con Sam.

-Recién estamos comenzando, Cas- dijo Lucifer- Te quedó uno ahí, rubito, oculto como una rata.

El cazador observó al hombre que huía hacia el jardín trasero y fue tras él, lo redujo con un golpe en la mejilla para luego levantarlo por el cabello.

-¡No lo hagas!- suplicó su presa- ¡Por favor no me mates! ¡Tengo familia y una hija! ¡Por favor!

Dean recrudeció su agarre y llevó el cuchillo al cuello del hombre, ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto un acto tan mecánico y tan aburrido?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel desvió la mirada cuando el rubio mató a ese hombre que suplicaba por piedad. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo, hace un par de horas, Dean se negaba a hacer esas cosas pero ahora, ni siquiera replicaba para cumplir la orden de Lucifer.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó observando a su hermano mayor- ¿Que le hiciste a Dean?

-Nada, él solito lo hace- el moreno entrecerró los ojos- ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto? Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras.

El ángel menor se contuvo de tan si quiera intentarlo, no era rival para la fuerza del mayor. Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el rubio negando despacio, no le gustaba para nada lo que ocurría.

-Muy bien, vamos al siguiente- habló Lucifer sonriendo, estaba por transportarlos cuando dos siluetas aparecieron frente a ellos.

-Gabriel- murmuró al ver a su hermano.

-Sigues vivo- soltó el rubio.

-Yo lo traje- respondió el caído- Entre más seamos, mejor.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó Sam serio- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Solo estoy ajustando viejas cuentas, haciendo algo de limpieza, lo típico de un arduo día de trabajo.

-Deja las estupideces de lado- respondió mirando al mayor- Estás usando a Dean a tu antojo.

-Él aceptó esto, por algo tomó la marca de Caín y fue un excelente intercambio, he ganado un caballero muy interesante- sonrió con satisfacción- Si eso es todo, nosotros nos vamos, aún hay cosas que hacer.

-¡Espera! No pueden irse, Dean- miró a su hermano- No puedes dejar que te maneje a su antojo.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo- respondió serio- Esto no interfiere en nuestro "trabajo"- resaltó la última palabra- Así que no tiene nada que ver contigo, Sam.

Castiel observó a los hermanos y negó despacio, no sé equivocaba al pensar que la llegada de Lucifer traería más problemas y rompería aún más la relación entre los Winchester.

-Tengo que irme- habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan.

-Ok, entonces nosotros seguiremos solos, nos vemos- el ángel caído se marchó llevándose al rubio.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo, Cas?- preguntó el bromista.

-No lo sé pero no será nada bueno- observó a su hermano- Gabriel, ¿Puedes llevarme a un sitio?

-Claro, ya regreso, Sammy- El arcángel lo llevó hasta Illinois y ambos se quedaron mirando unos largos segundos- ¿Qué ocurre, Cas?

-¿Qué sabes sobre Caín?

-No mucho, lo mismo que tú y la mayoría de nuestros hermanos.

-Lo suponía.

-Entonces es cierto que el rubio.

-Sí pero algo está mal y tengo que averiguarlo antes de que sea tarde, ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarme?

-Mmm…- el mayor lo pensó un poco- Hay alguien, cuando bajé del cielo, durante una de mis constantes "mudanzas" me topé con alguien que se dedicaba a esto.

-¿Esto?- preguntó el menor sin entender.

-Mover información de un lado a otro, no tendrá problemas en ayudar mientras seas capaz de pagar su precio.

-¿Y cuál es su precio?

-Eso depende de ella- respondió haciendo aparecer un chocolate en su mano derecha- Ten- apareció una tarjeta para entregársela- Buena suerte, Cas- colocó dos dedos en su frente.

-Espera Gabriel, que se…

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando apareció en un callejón. Observó a su alrededor extrañado y luego revisó la dirección que le dio su hermano. No tendría más opción que visitar a esa mujer para obtener información, sin importar el precio.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam esperó unos segundos hasta que el bromista apareció a su lado para luego llevarlo de regreso al bunker. Fue directo a la cocina, necesitaba un par de cervezas.

-No puedo creer lo que está haciendo ese idiota, ¿Acaso no le importa que ese bastardo esté fuera de la jaula?

-Sammy.

-Lo sé, Gabriel- dijo muy molesto- Tienes razón… maldición… me mintió, me engañó, hace lo que se le da la gana y sigue tratándome como si fuera un crio… pero es mi hermano y así es como lo quiero.

-Sammy- sonrió.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Gabriel? ¿La marca de Caín se puede quitar?

-No- respondió serio- Solo se puede transferir a alguien que sea digno de portarla.

-¿Y por qué, Dean?

-Porque así estaba escrito.

-¿Eh?

-Te lo dije aquella vez, en Tvlandia, así como Caín y Abel, estaba escrito que Dean te mataría pero no lo hizo, y al igual que Caín con su hermano, escogió salvarte.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Que no hemos cambiado nada, Sammy… solo se están aplazando las cosas.

-¿Eh?

-El apocalipsis se detuvo… pero los últimos sucesos, quizás las cosas sean aún peores, los ángeles en la tierra, estás facciones que ocasión problemas, la aparición de Caín en todo este asunto, Lucifer ha vuelto y es probable que Miguel también esté rondando por ahí…

-No entiendo Gabriel, ve al asunto.

-No lo sé, Sammy… solo estoy pensando… ¿Y si todos eran adornos? El apocalipsis, Raphael queriendo dirigir el cielo, Lucifer y Miguel, los leviatanes, Naomi, el plan de Metraton- hizo una pequeña pausa- Quizás el gran plan no es detenerlos… sino que, tú y Dean acaben la historia.

-¿Qué historia?

-Solo son suposiciones, Sam pero si lo piensas bien, los eventos del cielo siempre llevan a una sola cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que Dean o tú… uno de ustedes debe morir.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

El ángel observó a su alrededor y luego la casa frente a él. No tenía idea en qué lugar (ciudad) estaba pero Gabriel lo envió ahí por una razón. Tocó el timbre un par de veces hasta que una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-Estoy buscando a…- en ese momento cayó en cuenta que no tenía idea del nombre de la persona que nombró su hermano- No tengo idea como se llama pero aquí debe estar- agregó serio.

-Es difícil que pueda ayudarte, si no sabes lo que buscas.

-Necesito información y me dijeron que aquí podía encontrarla.

-¿Quién te envió?

-Nadie, he venido por voluntad propia.

-Mmm- la mujer lo miró arriba abajo antes de hacerse a un lado- Entonces pasa, Castiel- el moreno obedeció para luego seguirla a la sala de estar.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¿Y quién no lo sabe en estos días?- respondió indicándole que se sentara en el sillón y ella tomó lugar frente a él.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Y cómo sabes que puedo ayudarte? Ni siquiera sabes lo que has venido a buscar.

-No sé tu nombre ni quién eres pero si sé que mueves información de un lado a otro y eso lo que necesito ahora.

-¿Y si no quiero ayudarte?

-Necesito esa información- respondió el ángel- Por favor.

-Todo tiene un precio, ¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar para obtenerla?

Castiel la miró durante varios segundos, no necesitaba pensar esa respuesta porque era muy obvia: Cualquier cosa. Sino que, había algo que estaba molestándole desde el momento en que vio a esa mujer y sus palabras lo confirmaron.

-Tú no eres la persona que busco, ¿Verdad?- la aludida lo observó fijamente- No soy la primera persona que viene aquí y estoy seguro que cualquiera que acuda a esta lugar, se puede tener una clara certeza: Harán cualquier cosa para obtener esa información- hizo una pequeña pausa- Asumo, que no perderías tu tiempo escuchando peticiones absurdas y las cuales no tienes intenciones de cumplir- se cruzó de brazos- Así que la verdadera pregunta aquí no es que estoy dispuesto a pagar, sino que, si estás dispuesta a ayudarme.

-Muy bien, eres la primera persona que lo capta tan rápido, al igual que lo hizo Gabriel- se giró hacia el umbral de la puerta para ver a la dueña de esa voz y se encontró con una niña de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y no parecía tener más de diez años- Hola Castiel, yo soy la persona que buscas, soy Raziel.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos al oír ese nombre, le sonaba un poco, era un ángel, más bien, un arcángel, que dejó el cielo luego del destierro de Lucifer. Uno de los tantos que desapareció luego de los rumores que Dios ya no estaba con ellos. No sabía con certeza, si podía confiar en ella o no.

-No soy tu enemigo- aclaró la niña- Si puedes confiar en mí o no, es algo que tú mismo debes descubrir.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo has sabido lo que…?

-¿Estás pensando?- completó- Sé muchas cosas Castiel, y hace bastante tiempo, te has vuelto uno de los temas de interés para mí- hizo una pequeña pausa- Dejamos a solas, Leila.

-Sí señor.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos antes de marcharse de la habitación. Raziel se sentó en su lugar sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Gabriel te ha enviado aquí ¿Verdad?

-Sí, dijo que podías ayudarme con lo que necesito.

-¿Y que necesitas?

-Información sobre la marca de Caín y su relación con Lucifer.

-Mmm

-Ya sé como la obtuvo y que él se la dio pero tengo que saber más, ¿Hay una forma de quitarla?

-La marca solo puede ser transferida a alguien digno de ella, así que supongo que estás hablando de Dean Winchester- el moreno asintió- No, no hay forma de eliminarla, bueno, si la hay pero eso no ocurrirá, que sea Lucifer quien la quite.

-Entonces no existe- afirmó algo decepcionado.

-La marca es un símbolo de pertenencia y entrega.

-Caín a cambio de Abel…- murmuró el ángel.

-Correcto, y ahora que la marca fue transferida, se puede decir que hay un nuevo Caín pero no es él en sí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Caín se volvió un demonio y dirigió a los caballeros en sangrientas batallas pero es muy distinto hacer un trato con Lucifer que heredarlo de otra persona- Castiel la miró fijamente- Un caballero, es sinónimo de destrucción, caos, un guerrero imparable y sediento de sangre pero.

-Dean no es así.

-¿Y por qué crees que no?- el moreno se encogió de hombros- Caín aceptó dar su alma en el infierno, a cambio de la de Abel en el cielo, todo se reduce a esa diferencia: un alma- Raziel suspiró- Tengo entendido que ya tienes experiencia con eso, sacaste a Sam Winchester de la jaula sin su alma ¿En que se convirtió?

-En… un muy buen cazador, alguien que solo actuaba por razones prácticas.

-Nosotros somos esencia, energía pura, no alma, ¿Sabes por qué?- Castiel la miró- El alma es lo que le permite a los humanos tener sentimientos, emociones y eso no es necesario en un ángel, tampoco en un demonio, podemos aprender pero es más complicado en nuestro caso.

El moreno asintió ante esas palabras, antes no lo hubiera entendido pero durante el tiempo que fue humano, tuvo que lidiar con todas esas sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos raros pero también comprendió, que eran parte de las fortalezas de la creación de su Padre. Eran mismos lazos que se formaban gracias a los sentimientos y emociones, los que permitían que el par de hermanos pudiera enfrentar a cualquier enemigo. Fue lo mismo que le ayudó a Sam para tomar el control sobre su cuerpo y saltar a la jaula. Sin mencionar, que un alma albergaba un gran poder y por eso eran muy valiosas.

-Dean nunca le entregaría su alma a Lucifer.

-Exacto, y él lo tiene muy claro, así que está buscando otra forma de someterlo, a través de la marca.

-Pero…

-No sé el funcionamiento técnico de esto pero te lo pondré así: Cuando Dean Winchester deje de sentir algo, se convertirá por completo en un caballero bajo las órdenes de Lucifer. Los humanos son frágiles, Castiel, a veces caen en algo como un "vacío existencial" creo que así lo llaman ellos y las cosas comienzan a darle lo mismo. Lucifer aprovechara eso.

-Está obligando a Dean a matar indiscriminadamente, un montón de demonios que han poseído humanos, al principio se negaba pero… luego simplemente lo hizo.

-Entonces es cosa de tiempo para que termine dándole lo mismo todo a su alrededor, para que ya no encuentre diferencia entre matar a un demonio, a un ángel o un humano, es cosa de tiempo, para que sus actos se vuelvan mecánicos, y olvide esas diferencias.

-Tiene que haber una manera de impedirlo.

-Eso debes descubrirlo tú pero te diré una cosa más, no es una opción para ti, devolver a Lucifer a la jaula por dos razones- elevó el dedo índice- La primera, lo necesitas de tu lado si quieres detener todo esto, si quieres parar las peleas entre los ángeles.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No estoy muerto, Castiel. Y segundo- levantó el dedo de en medio- Aún si lo devuelves a la jaula, eso no impedirá que siga teniendo el control sobre Dean, debes entender, que desde el momento en que aceptó la marca y tomar el lugar de Caín, se volvió su caballero- el moreno apretó los puños- Pero tienes una opción.

-¿Cuál?

-Sé que estás lo suficientemente desesperado como para intentarlo, cuando Lucifer deje de serte útil, simplemente mátalo y se acabó.

-No es fácil.

-Lo sé pero tú lo intentaras, por eso te lo he dicho- respondió Raziel.

Castiel mantuvo la mirada en el suelo durante varios segundos. Si era realista, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de matar a Lucifer, y mucho menos ahora que perdió sus alas y su gracia. Lo más lógico, seria acabar también con el rubio o podría volverse un peligro en el futuro pero no era una opción para él, no podía acabar con su familia y mucho menos con Dean. Ese último pensamiento lo tomó de improviso.

-Eres interesante, Castiel- éste alzó la vista a la niña- Lo que te diré ahora, ira por mi cuenta, un caballero equivale a alguien sin alma, mientras esa condición no se cumpla, Lucifer no conseguirá lo que quiere.

-No puedo- admitió resignado- Sin mi gracia, sin mis alas…

-Hay un solo ángel que ha tocado el alma de Dean Winchester.

-¿Eh?

-Y dudo mucho que ese ángel permita que otro lo haga.

-Raziel.

-Hay un sentimiento, lo suficientemente fuerte, que puede ayudarte cuando las cosas estén muy mal.

-¿Un sentimiento?

-Caín lo descubrió y tú también lo harás, a su debido tiempo- ambos se miraron fijamente.

-¿Cuál es el precio por la información que me has dado? No me lo dijiste.

-No había necesidad de hacerlo, sin importar lo que te pidiera, aceptarías ¿Verdad? Después de todo es por el bien de tu querido amigo- Raziel se levantó para colocar una mano en su cabeza- Muchas personas acuden a mí, ofreciéndome todo tipo de cosas a cambio de la información que quieren pero tal como has dicho, no tengo tiempo, ni ganas, para desperdiciar con ellos, solo acepto cuando puedo obtener algo interesante a cambio y tienes suerte, porque en tu caso es así.

Su palma brilló un poco para luego apartar la mano de su cabeza mientras sostenía una pluma blanca que hizo desaparecer. El ángel la miró con curiosidad, no se sentía raro ni nada por el estilo, y seguía conservando la gracia que consiguió.

-No he tomado tu gracia- el moreno la miró fijamente- He tomado algo aún más valioso, tu experiencia como humano.

-¿Eh?

-Fue interesante ¿Verdad?

-Raziel.

-Es hora de que te vayas, tienes otras cosas que hacer.

-Sí… gracias- se levantó algo confundido pero la voz de la niña lo hizo detenerse en el umbral de la puerta.

-La próxima vez será un precio más alto, tómalo como un obsequio de mi parte.

-¿Próxima vez?

-Nos vemos Castiel.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, apareció al lado de una carretera cerca de Illinois. Sacó su teléfono y llamó a Claire, primero se aseguraría de que las cosas estuvieran en orden en la pequeña facción que dirigía, además, así tendría algo de tiempo para pensar en las palabras de Raziel y que haría al respecto.


	13. Capitulo 13

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews mayrasantanna (Sí, quise que tuviera el recipiente de una niña por lo que él mismo explicó, que no le interesaba ayudar a cualquiera y que tampoco tenía tiempo ni ganas de oír algunas peticiones, así pasa inadvertido y la mayoría cree que Raziel es la mujer del comienzo) y Green (Sam si lo ayudará, es solo que aún está enfadado por lo de Gadriel pero gracias a la intervención del bromista las cosas mejoraran). Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 13 **

Gabriel observaba en silencio como el cazador leía un libro mientras tomaba una cerveza. Ayer, Lucifer había traído de regreso al rubio por la noche y vino a buscarlo por la mañana muy temprano para seguir realizando una "limpieza demoniaca". Hizo aparecer un chocolate en su mano derecha y se sentó junto al menor.

-¿Dejaras esto así, Sammy?

-No sé de que hablas.

-Si lo sabes.

-¿Y que se supone que haga?- preguntó mirándolo.

-Hablar con él, dejar de lado sus diferencias para hacer esto juntos.

-¿Quieres que vaya a destripar demonios con ellos? Nunca.

-No me refería a eso, tú mismo dijiste que querías a Dean y es tu deber como hermano, mostrarle el buen camino cuando se está equivocando.

-Ya- cerró el libro enojado- ¿Y cómo hago algo cuando está con Lucifer?

-Él no se rindió cuando te fuiste con Ruby.

-No es lo mismo.

-Claro que sí, él te necesita ahora y lo sabes.

-Gabriel…

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que ocurre? A este ritmo, terminará volviéndose uno de los caballeros de Lucifer.

-Él escogió esto.

-No, tú has escogido hacer cuenta que no es problema tuyo, tú estás escogiendo dejarlo.

-No es fácil, Gabriel y deja de insistir en el tema.

El menos se levantó para marcharse de la sala común, seguramente por más cerveza o algo de comer. El bromista estaba por seguirlo pero el ruido del teléfono de Sam lo evitó, miró quien era y respondió algo curioso.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas?

-Gabriel, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Eh? ¿En dónde estás? Pensé que regresarías ayer.

-Te he llamado varias veces.

-Mmm, que extraño.

-Seguramente Lucifer tiene algo que ver en eso, ¿Está ahí?

-No, vino por el rubio temprano y se lo llevó.

-Maldición.

-¿Fuiste a verla?

-Sí, Raziel me dijo varias cosas y Sam debe saberlas, ¿Puedes venir a buscarme?

-Claro, ¿Dónde estás?

-En Peoria.

-¿Y qué haces ahí?

-Raziel- el arcángel asintió.

-Ok, iré a- la llamada se cortó- ¿Cas? ¿Cas?

-¿Qué crees que haces?

El bromista se giró hacia la voz y vio a Lucifer, éste lo miraba fijamente mientras jugaba con un cuchillo mata-ángeles en su mano derecha. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, sintiendo como el ángel caído vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿No deberías estar en tu "limpieza demoniaca"?

-Dean se está encargando de eso, y va muy bien.

-¿A qué has venido?

-¿No te parece familiar esta escena? La primera vez que te atravesé con un cuchillo como este, fue cuando te interpusiste en mis planes para ayudar a tus queridos cazadores.

-Lucifer.

-Te he traído de regreso y volvemos a lo mismo- hizo una pequeña pausa- Nuevamente estás escogiendo a los Winchester por sobre tus hermanos.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

-Ya me di cuenta, así que has enviado a Cas con Raziel.

-¿Estabas escuchando?- el mayor sonrió.

-No sé qué cosas habrá descubierto nuestro pequeño hermano pero seguramente será una molestia y como entenderás, no tengo tiempo para eso- apareció tras el bromista y colocó el cuchillo en su cuello.

-Lucifer…

-No quiero hacer esto, Gabriel pero matarte de nuevo, es algo que solo dejaré como una última opción y cuando te vuelvas una molestia.

En un rápido movimiento, el mayor le hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello y tomó su gracia para luego empujarlo hacia adelante. El arcángel se pasó una mano por la herida sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Lucifer.

-No vas a interferir en esto, Gabriel, no de nuevo- sonrió- Y en cuanto a Cas, si se vuelve una molestia, no tendré más opción que matarlo, así que piensa muy bien lo que le dices, nos vemos.

El mayor chasqueó los dedos y Gabriel cerró los ojos, para cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaba a un lado de la carretera en quien-sabe-donde. Negó despacio mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara, era obvio que el ángel caído no se los dejaría tan fácil pero el arcángel tampoco era fácil de sacar del camino. Comenzó a caminar hacia el este, lo primero que tenía que hacer, era averiguar dónde estaba y luego ir a buscar a Castiel.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam regresó a la sala común con una cerveza en la mano y se extrañó al no ver a Gabriel pero seguramente, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Continuó hojeando los libros por un par de horas y luego estuvo en su portátil, encontrando un posible caso de los suyos.

Pasado el medio día, Dean regresó al bunker solo, el castaño le dirigió una breve mirada.

-¿Ya has terminado tus asuntos "demoniacos"?- solo recibió una mirada fija como respuesta- Tenemos un caso, ¿Vienes o estás muy ocupado con tu nuevo amiguito?

-Voy.

El viaje hasta Lawrence fue muy silencioso y las únicas veces que intercambiaron palabras, fue respecto al caso. Sam iba pensando en las palabras de Gabriel y el "sueño" en que lo mantuvo para darle una lección pero no podía olvidar lo sucedido con Dean.

El caso que tenían entre manos, se trataba de una posesión demoniaca, bastaría con que sacaran al intruso y la mujer estaría bien. Sam se había conmovido con la casi suplica con que el hombre les pidió que salvaran a su esposa, que; a pesar de que lo hubiera atacado con un cuchillo, sabía que no era ella, que algo la controlaba para que hiciera tan descabellado acto. El castaño vio como si hermano guardaba el cuchillo mata-demonios en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

-Solo será un exorcismo- habló sin mirarlo.

-Lo sé.

-Esa mujer tiene una familia que la quiere devuelta.

-¿A qué viene tanta advertencia?- preguntó el mayor volteándose a verlo.

-Dean, creo que tenemos que- el rubio pasó de él para ir a la puerta.

-¿Vienes?

-Sí.

Se dirigieron hacia la casa de la mujer y entraron con sigilo. Nadie más estaría en el lugar, así que podrían actuar sin tantas preocupaciones. Preparó todo en la sala de estar mientras Dean iba por la mujer, que debía estar en su habitación. Escuchó los ruidos en el segundo piso y se apresuró en tener la trampa del diablo lista. Se volteó al oír los gritos, el rubio traía a la mujer sujeta por el cabello mientras mantenía un cuchillo en su cuello.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Por favor no me mates! ¡Tengo una familia!

Forcejearon un poco para sentar a la mujer en la silla pero antes de que Sam pudiera atar su mano derecha, recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y luego una patada en el abdomen, lo dejó sentado en el suelo. Estaba por levantarse pero entonces vio como Dean le daba un golpe en el rostro a la mujer antes de atar sus manos con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¡Hijo de perra!- siseó el demonio a través de la mujer y el rubio volvió a golpearla

-Cierra la maldita boca, infeliz.

Su hermano no era así, ni siquiera estaba teniendo alguna consideración por esa mujer. Ellos no eran precisamente santos pero no actuaban con violencia cuando se trataba de las víctimas. ¡Era una posesión! Esa mujer no tenía la culpa, tampoco su familia. Lo detuvo antes de que la volviera a lastimarla y le dio un empujón para apartarlo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-Sam.

-Yo terminaré esto- no recibió respuesta.

El castaño se hizo cargo del exorcismo y consiguió sacar al demonio sin lastimar a su huésped. Pasaron a dejar a la mujer con su familia y subió al impala muy molesto.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- lo incriminó cuando llegaron al búnker- ¡Pudiste haber matado a esa mujer!

-Solo hacia mi trabajo, por si lo olvidas, nos cargamos a los demonios.

-Claro, cuando te conviene porque no tienes problemas en irte por ahí con Lucifer- el rubio entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué te está ocurriendo?- se pasó una mano por el cabello- Dean… pudiste matarla, sé que no somos precisamente un ejemplo pero si podemos salvar una vida inocente, lo hacemos- habló afligido- Salvamos personas, Dean, no las matamos… ¿Qué te pasa?

El mayor lo miró fijamente y se marchó de ahí. Sam negó despacio, algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo con su hermano. Probó llamar a Gabriel pero el arcángel nunca apareció y el teléfono de Castiel marcaba ocupado.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean fue a la cocina por una cerveza, ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Trabajo era trabajo y debían eliminar al demonio, ¿Acaso no era importante cumplir con eso? Bebió un largo trago de la botella para luego ir a su habitación. Solo tenían que hacer bien su trabajo, acabar con quien ocasionara problemas, lo demás era irrelevante. Desde ayer que estaba haciendo, matar demonios sin importar nada más, ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre matar a un demonio e incluir su recipiente? Todo se reducía a lo mismo, apuñalarlos con el cuchillo y fin del asunto. Un suave aleteo llamó su atención.

-¿Cómo está mi cazador favorito?- preguntó Lucifer divertido- Tengo trabajo para ti, vamos.

-Sí- iba a tomar el cuchillo mata-demonios pero el mayor lo detuvo.

-Esto te sentará mucho mejor- le entregó la primera espada- ¿Nos vamos?

Tomó el arma asintiendo despacio, realmente no había diferencia entre matar a un demonio o su recipiente. Todo se reducía a lo mismo, un simple acto mecánico.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14 **

Castiel había intentado llamar un montón de veces a Sam y Gabriel pero con ninguno obtuvo respuesta, aunque ya suponía que era obra del ángel caído. Llamar a Dean tampoco era una opción porque no respondía su teléfono. Escuchó unos pasos y se volteó.

-¿Qué ocurre, Claire?

-Ven, tenemos algo- siguió a la mujer al interior de la casa y miró la pantalla de la computadora.

-Hemos seguido las matanzas de demonios- habló Haziel- Y hace poco aparecieron esas imágenes, no son muy nítidas pero.

-Dean y Lucifer…- murmuró enfadado.

-Estuve haciendo un par de averiguaciones y creo que sé donde irán- continuo el ángel- Crowley también se ha estado movimiento, más bien, intentando pasar desapercibido pero sus seguidores no son muy listos.

-¿Dónde crees que atacaran?

-Iowa.

-Estamos a un día de ahí… podré llegar si me voy ahora.

-¿Y qué harás?- preguntó Haziel- ¿Vas a detenerlos? No entiendo, esas abominaciones deben morir, nos están haciendo un favor y dijiste que Lucifer se uniría a nuestra causa.

-Tú no entiendes- respondió frunciendo un poco el ceño- Si continúan esas matanzas, habrá un nuevo caballero aparte de Abaddon que causará problemas.

-Entonces nos desharemos de él y ya.

-No, si puedo impedirlo, lo haré.

-Creo que ya está claro que tus buenas intenciones no funcionan.

-Basta, Haziel- pidió Claire.

-No, no me quedaré callado porque ya no sé si Castiel está pensando en nuestro propósito o en el bienestar de ese mono.

-Cuida tus palabras- siseó muy serio- Estoy muy comprometido con esta causa, y quiero que estas tontas guerras acaben y que mis hermanos puedan regresar al cielo.

-¿Y Dean?- preguntó Haziel sosteniéndole la mirada, sin dejarse intimidar- Porque ya nos dimos cuenta que saldrás corriendo por él.

-Dean es mi familia, al igual que Sam y si me necesitan, iré con ellos- dijo con firmeza.

-Pensé que esto era importante, nuestros propósitos, es bueno saber tus prioridades- Castiel frunció el ceño y acortó la distancia muy enfadado.

-Si no te gustan mis métodos, eres libre de irte, yo no te obligué a estar aquí y para que te quede claro, ellos, esos humanos que tratas tan despectivamente, han hecho muchas cosas por este mundo, cosas, que nos correspondían a nosotros, gracias a ellos, se detuvo el apocalipsis y a Lucifer, también a Zacarías, protegieron al profeta y están intentado sacar a Metraton- lo indicó con el dedo- No tengo tiempo para tus lloriqueos, ¿Tú me hablas de familia y hermandad? ¿Dónde has estado cuando necesitábamos tu ayuda?- el ángel se quedó en silencio- Lo suponía.

Castiel se dio la media vuelta y se marchó de ahí para dirigirse a Iowa, tenía que hablar con Dean cuanto antes para evitar que el ángel caído se saliera con la suya. No estaba dispuesto a perder al rubio.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cuando Gabriel descubrió donde estaba, rápidamente consiguió un auto para conducir hacia donde estaba su hermano menor. No tenía forma de comunicarse con los Winchester y con tres días de viaje, no sabía cómo encontraría las cosas al llegar con ellos. Al tercer día de viaje, logró llegar hasta Peoria, en ese momento, cayó en cuenta que no tenía como dar con Castiel, así que no tuvo más opción que recorrer la ciudad a pie para buscar el posible escondite donde estaba. Estuvo dando vueltas hasta el anochecer cuando se percató que alguien lo seguía, apresuró el paso para intentar perderlo pero antes de salir del callejón a la otra calle, una silueta se lo impidió.

-No quiero problemas- Habló serio y levantó las manos para enseñar que estaba desarmado.

-Es una pena, porque ya los tienes.

El hombre frente a él se acercó y sus ojos se tornaron negros antes de que lo atacara. El arcángel hizo lo que pudo sin tener su gracia pero no se le daba muy bien el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y terminó en el suelo.

-Tranquilo amigo- dijo pasándose una mano por la boca para limpiar la sangre- ¿Por qué tan enfadado?

-Los ángeles no son bienvenidos aquí- soltó enseñándole un cuchillo- Adiós.

El bromista pensó que terminaría ahí pero alguien se abalanzó sobre el demonio para dejarlo contra la pared y lo apuñaló. Otro par de pasos se acercó y vio a una mujer de cabello negro que le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

-Gracias- dijo mientras miraba al hombre que se acercó.

-Hay que ayudarnos entre nosotros- el recién llegado lo miró fijamente- ¿Gabriel?

-¿Eh?

-Realmente eres tú, te dábamos por muerto luego de lo sucedido con Lucifer, ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?

-Él me trajo de regreso por los buenos tiempos- respondió curioso- ¿Ustedes son?

-Yo soy Haziel y ella es Claire.

-¿Gabriel?- habló la mujer- Castiel te mencionó.

-¿Saben dónde está? Tengo que hablar con él, es importante.

-Se marchó por la mañana- respondió- Quería alcanzar a Lucifer.

-Maldición… ¿Tienen como comunicarse con él?

-Sí pero vamos a un lugar seguro.

Ambos lo llevaron hasta una casa en un tranquilo barrio. El lugar estaba bien protegido contra demonios y oculto para ángeles. Había más personas ahí y recordó que su hermano le contó sobre la pequeña facción que lo seguía para dar Metraton y recuperar el cielo.

-Ten, puedes llamar a Castiel- la mujer le pasó su teléfono.

-Gracias… ¿Les molesta si lo hago en privado?- Ambos ángeles se marcharon a otra habitación y Gabriel se acercó a la ventana para llamar.

-¿Castiel?

-Gabriel- respondió- ¿Dónde estás?

-Lucifer me quitó mi gracia, se enteró donde estuviste y no quiere que siga en medio, ¿Has hablado con los chicos?

-No, ninguno responde.

-Debe ser obra de Lucifer... ¿Averiguaste algo?

-Sí, por eso tengo que encontrar a Dean y detenerlo o acabará convirtiéndose en un caballero.

-Cas, si eso ocurre, no habrá más opción que matarlo- dijo muy serio- Es peligroso.

-¡Eso no ocurrirá!- el arcángel se sorprendió con la reacción de su hermano- Raziel me dijo un par de cosas… no las entendí todas pero no puedo permitir que Dean termine bajo el control de Lucifer… tendrá esa marca pero no dejaré que se vuelva un asesino.

-Cas…- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Ten cuidado, Lucifer no permitirá que nadie interfiera en sus planes.

-Lo sé pero yo tampoco permitiré que use a Dean a su antojo.

-¿Qué te dijo, Raziel?

Escuchó atentamente las palabras de su hermano menor y asintió, aún cuando no lo vieran. Ya se esperaba que fuera algo así pero matar a Lucifer no era una opción factible, ninguno de ellos podría hacerle frente, ni siquiera con su gracia restaurada.

-Tampoco entiendo lo último que te dijo pero en algo lleva razón.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eres el único que ha tocado el alma de Dean, reconstruiste su cuerpo parte por parte, así que eres el único que puede ayudarlo ahora.

-No tengo mi gracia, Gabriel y esa marca.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que tú también le has dejado una marca muy profunda.

-¿Eh?

-Podría ser un buen lugar para comenzar, si no sabes que hacer.

-Gabriel…

-Dame la dirección del bunker, tengo que ir con Sammy para advertirle de esto, él es una de las razones que puede evitar que eso ocurra.

-Sí.

Gabriel se despidió de su hermano y le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con el ángel caído antes de cortar. Fue a la habitación que había a la derecha para entregarle el teléfono a Claire.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Haziel.

-Sí, aunque me podrían ayudar con algo, necesito un teléfono y un transporte.

La mujer le pasó un teléfono y le anotó el número de Castiel para luego llevarlo a la parte trasera de la casa, en donde le pasó unas llaves e indicó una motocicleta. El arcángel sonrió satisfecho con lo que veía y la montó.

-Estupendo, gracias Claire.

-Espera un poco- aguardó unos segundos a que regresara- Ten- le pasó un bolso de mano.

-¿Y esto?

-Has perdido tu gracia ¿Verdad?- el bromista asintió- Así que ahora eres humano y necesitaras comer y dinero para la gasolina, también usa esto- le entregó un casco- Y ve con cuidado que si chocas, acabaras mal.

-Joder, que molesto- suspiró resignado- Gracias chicos, nos vemos.

Luego de colocarse el casco (y una rápida instrucción por parte de Haziel para conducir) se alejó rápidamente. Tenía que ir con Sam para contarle lo sucedido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel llegó al amanecer a su destino, contactó con Claire para pedirle coordenadas más claras sobre el próximo ataque del ángel caído y se dirigió hacia un pequeño pueblo al este. Estacionó el auto cerca de la acera para bajar mirando el edificio, de cerca de seis pisos, frente a él.

-Dean…- Se disponía a entrar pero un brazo rodeó su cuello con fuerza y sintió el filo de un cuchillo contra su piel.

-Te estaba esperando.

-Lucifer…- murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

-Has llegado justo a tiempo para mirar el show principal.


	15. Capitulo 15

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews mayrasantanna y Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 15 **

Dean observó el edificio a donde lo transportó el ángel caído y sostuvo la primera espada con fuerza, comenzaba a sentir un poco de bienestar por lo que vendría. El mayor le palmeó el hombro sin dejar de sonreír.

-Muy bien, ve, hay un montón de amiguitos dentro que te esperan para jugar.

-Mmm.

-¿Alguna objeción, mascotita?

¿Objeción? ¿Para qué? Trabajo es trabajo y aún si no lo fuera, daba lo mismo. Ya había matado a tantas personas ese día y el anterior, que unos más no harían la diferencia.

-No- respondió serio.

-Buen chico, ve y asegúrate de acabarlos a todos.

El rubio entró al lugar y dos demonios aparecieron en medio del pasillo. La emprendió hacia ellos, esquivando sus golpes y tomó a uno por el cuello para luego apuñalarlo con la primera espada. La sensación que lo invadió cuando sintió la sangre en su mano y como esa vida se extinguía frente a él, fue extrañamente placentera. Dejó caer el cadáver para luego esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

-Esto es genial- murmuró para sí mismo y se llevó una mano a la cara antes de reírse- Esto se siente demasiado bien.

El demonio lo observó atemorizado y se dio la media vuelta con la intención de huir pero no lo consiguió. Dean lo acabó en un par de segundo y fue por las escaleras al segundo piso.

-¡Vengan por mí, hijos de perra! Los estoy esperando.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se quedó quieto mientras el ángel caído lo sostenía con fuerza por el cuello, manteniendo el cuchillo como una amenaza muy seria.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Dean?- preguntó enfadado.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien, por algo has ido con Raziel- el moreno entrecerró los ojos- Ya me encargaré de él después pero ahora, tú y yo, seremos observadores de un gran hito, el nacimiento de mi nuevo caballero.

-¡No lo conseguirás tan fácil! Dean no se rendirá.

-¿Y por qué crees que lo he llevado de un lado a otro para cargarse demonios? En este momento, lo único que le interesa a mi nueva adquisición, es lo placentero que se siente masacrarlos con la primera espada.

-¿Qué…?

-No lo entenderás, a menos que lo veas por ti mismo.

Lucifer los hizo aparecer a ambos en medio del pasillo de uno de los pisos. El ángel menor iba a decir algo pero un ruido captó su atención y abrió un poco la boca ante la escena frente a él. El cazador luchando contra tres demonios, empujó a uno a suelo y pateó al otro, tomando al restante por el cuello y lo apuñaló mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Rápidamente fue por el segundo, cortándole el cuello sin contemplaciones y arrojó el cuerpo frente al último demonio mientras bostezaba.

-Pensé que lo harían un poco más divertido pero son débiles- se acercó lentamente al hombre, quien retrocedió visiblemente asustado.

-¡Aléjate!

-No me hagas perder el tiempo, basura.

Tomó al demonio por el cuello para apuñarlo en el pecho con fuerza y dejó caer el cadáver para volver a bostezar. Castiel lo miró afligido y forcejeó un poco para intentar liberarse e ir con él pero no lo consiguió.

-¡Dean! ¡Dean!

-No te molestes, Cas, no puede oírnos, ni vernos- sonrió con maldad- Pero a ella sí.

Observó hacia donde indicaba, una mujer salió de una de las habitaciones y comenzó a gritar, atrayendo la atención del rubio, quien fue hacia ella con total parsimonia.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

-¡Dean no! ¡Detente!- gritó asustado ante lo que acababa de comprender.

-Así es Cas- le susurró Lucifer al oído- No solo hay demonios aquí, también humanos.

-¡Dean basta! ¡No lo hagas!

-Ya es tarde, Cas, en este preciso momento, no hay mayor diferencia para Dean entre matar a un demonio, un ángel o un humano, desde el momento en que sostuvo la primera espada y mató a alguien, solo le interesa lo bien que se siente.

-Dean…

-Pero tranquilo, estamos aquí para mirar la función completa.

La mujer corrió hacia el piso superior y el rubio la siguió agitando la espada en su mano derecha. No le gustó para nada lo que vio, porque de cierta manera, le recordaba al mismo Dean que rescató del infierno, el mismo que torturaba a esas almas mientras sus ojos lucían carentes de cualquier emoción y nada le importaba.

-Dean…

Apretó los puños manteniendo los ojos cerrados. No quería volver a ver al cazador en ese estado. No quería volver a ver cómo su alma perdía ese brillo tan característico. No quería volver a ver, como se hundía más y más en esa basura. Abrió los ojos decidido, si fue capaz de salvar en aquella ocasión, sin duda lo haría de nuevo y ni Lucifer, ni nadie lo detendría.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam daba vueltas por la habitación preocupado, no podía conciliar el sueño y descubrió, que su hermano no estaba en el bunker. Intentó llamar a Castiel pero marcaba el tono de ocupado y por más que le pedía a Gabriel que viniera, éste no aparecía.

-Maldición…

Recordó lo sucedido en la última cacería, como Dean parecía listo para matar a esa mujer que fue poseía, sin importarle que su prioridad fuera salvarla. Porque eso es que intentaban hacer, salvar personas y acabar con esas cosas sobrenaturales. Por alguna razón, recordó el incidente de Thinman y como mató a ese chico sin remordimiento, podría haberlo golpeado o algo por el estilo pero no fue así. Era un asesino, no lo negaría pero pensaba en la familia del chico y se sentía un poco mal. ¿En dónde quedó su lema de salvar personas? ¿Acaso no era ese el fundamento del "trabajo familiar"?

-Dean…

Las palabras de Crowley rondaron por su cabeza, ¿Y si ese cambio tan repentino de actitud era por culpa de la marca? Incluso su relación fraternal estaba cada vez peor. Ahora que el rubio era el caballero de Lucifer, quizás por eso se comportaba como uno y no tenía problemas en asesinar a quien fuera.

-No… eso…

Apretó los puños. Había sido un momento más de estupidez de su hermano el haber aceptado esa marca sin medir las consecuencias pero bien sabía él, lo impulsivo que podía hacer y todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para salvar a otros. Sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz por salvar a su familia. ¿Y a quien iba a engañar? Quería mucho a su hermano, de lo contrario, no le molestaría tanto lo que hizo. No deseaba tener un hermano que lo quisiera de manera tan incondicional, tampoco que estuviera dispuesto a cualquier cosa por él. Solo quería a un hermano que cuando lo necesitara, estuviera a su lado, que sin importar la decisión que tomara en un futuro, sabía que lo apoyaría. Dean siempre se comportó como su héroe, el protector, el "hare-lo-que-sea-por-ti" y Sam se lo permitió pero ahora sería diferente, él también podía salvarlo y eso es lo que haría para luego golpearlo por idiota.

Arregló un bolso para luego realizar un hechizo de localización con su hermano, descubriendo que estaba en un pequeño pueblo en Iowa. Le tomaría casi medio día llegar hasta allá y quizás sería muy tarde.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué voy a hacer?- se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Parece que necesitas un milagro- se volteó rápidamente.

-¡Gabriel!- éste bajó las escaleras sonriendo- ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

-Lucifer me quitó mi gracia.

-¿Eh?

-Luego te explico pero tenemos que encontrar a Dean y Cas.

-Están en Iowa, iba a ir hacia allá pero nos tomaría mucho tiempo.

-No, hay que llegar pronto, Sammy, tiene haber una manera.

-No tienes tú gracia… en auto iremos muy lento… no sé- el mayor lo sostuvo por los hombros.

-Tienes que pensar en algo, sé que puedes hacerlo.

-Gabriel…

-Piensa, necesitamos llegar rápido con ellos.

-Rápido, rápido- murmuró para sí mismo- Rápido- se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de mirarlo fijamente- ¡Lo tengo! Crowley.

-¿Eh?

-Él puede llevarnos con solo chasquear sus dedos.

-Dudo que lo haga, Sammy.

-Déjame eso a mí, puedo persuadirlo.

El cazador se apresuró en reunir algunas cosas para realizar la invocación y al cabo de unos minutos, el demonio apareció frente a ellos con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicos, ¿A qué debo esta llamada?

-Necesitamos tu ayuda- respondió Sam serio- Lucifer se ha llevado a Dean para comenzar una serie de matanzas y tenemos que detenerlo antes de que sea tarde.

-Mmm, ¿y eso me importa porque…?- preguntó tranquilamente.

-¿No entiendes la situación?- habló Gabriel- Ya es problemático que Lucifer esté aquí y será aún peor cuando termine de entrenar a su nuevo caballero.

-Aún no responden mi pregunta- dijo el demonio suspirando- ¿Por qué debería ayudarlos con la ardilla? Incluso me está haciendo un favor al sacar la competencia del camino y cuando lo haga con Abaddon, le daré una tarjeta de agradecimiento- Sam fue hasta él para tomarlo por la chaqueta.

-Escúchame bien, bastardo, es mi hermano de quien estás hablando y no se convertirá en la perra de ese maldito.

-Mmm, ¿hermano? No recuerdo que hayan sido tan "hermanos" este ultimo tiempo.

-Te lo pondré en términos sencillos- habló amenazante- Cuando Lucifer tenga a su nuevo caballero que se deshaga de la basura por él, vendrá a buscarte, por el simple hecho de que no le agradas y te destrozará- Crowley entrecerró los ojos- Así que adiós al sueño de ser el rey del infierno y adiós a seguir respirando- siseó- La única forma en que puedes evitarlo, es ayudándonos, así que te doy dos opciones, lo haces o te jodes.

-Bien, los llevaré- respondió liberándose de su agarre- Y no me arrugues el traje.

Sam intercambió una mirada con Gabriel y tomó uno de los cuchillos mata-ángeles. Crowley chasqueó los dedos para llevarlos hasta donde se encontraba Dean.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16 **

Castiel observaba como su protegido asesinaba a esos demonios sin siquiera vacilar. La chica del segundo piso había conseguido ocultarse pero el rubio comenzó a revisar habitación por habitación y era cosa de tiempo para que la encontrara. Lucifer lo mantenía bien sujetado por el cuello, sin quitar esa molesta sonrisa de sus labios.

-Sin duda, los Winchester valen la pena, ¿No lo crees, Cas? Pensé que Caín era bueno pero Dean, cuando se entregue a mi servicio por completo, será el mejor caballero que he tenido y mi dominio será absoluto.

-Eso no ocurrirá- respondió serio.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto? ¿Matarme? Por favor, Cas, aún con tus poderes, no tienes posibilidades contra mí, ni tú, ni Gabriel, ni Sammy, así que lo único que pueden hacer, es portarse bien conmigo y pensaré en conservarlos.

-Bastardo.

-Mira, comenzará la diversión.

El moreno observó hacia el pasillo y vio a una pequeña niña que lloraba mientras su madre la abrazaba con fuerza. No eran demonios, solo simples humanos muy asustados pero Dean parecía no ver la diferencia. Recordó las palabras de Raziel y apretó los puños, tenía que hacer algo pronto o las cosas acabarían ahí y realmente no tendría más opción que matar al rubio.

-Dean…

No, esa no era una opción realista para él, ¿Cómo iba a matar a su familia? El antiguo Castiel lo hubiera sin dudar, ya que haría todo por un bien mayor pero ahora era diferente, la humanidad le había permitido comprender varias cosas y vivirlas, así que matar a Dean, no lo haría. Su única opción era detenerlo.

-Dean… por favor… ¡Dean!- observó como levantaba a la mujer por el cuello para luego alzar el cuchillo- No… Dean…- apretó los puños- ¡NO LO HAGAS DEEAAANN!

El rubio hizo una pequeña mueca antes de girarse hacia ellos. No podía verlos pero ese gesto, le dio la posibilidad a madre e hija, para que huyeran hacia el piso siguiente. El ángel se alegró bastante por eso y más que nada, por el hecho de que Dean se había detenido cuando se lo pidió. Ese pensamiento le dio más fuerzas para no rendirse y comenzó a forcejear con mayor ímpetu, consiguiendo librarse del agarre de Lucifer.

-No iras a ninguna parte, Cas.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso- tras el ángel caído, aparecieron Crowley, Gabriel y Sam.

-Chicos- dijo sonriendo un poco al verlos.

-Ve con la ardilla- dijo el demonio- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de él- sonrió- Más bien, el alce y el arcángel.

-Ve Cas- reafirmó Sam- Déjanos esto a nosotros.

-Sí.

El ángel subió corriendo hacia el cuarto piso, había cerca de tres cadáveres en el pasillo. Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad cuando un grito llamó su atención y entró rápidamente a una de las habitaciones al final del corredor.

-¡Dean!- éste sostenía a una mujer por el cuello, quien le suplicaba que la matara- ¡Basta!- lo tomó por los hombros para tirarlo hacia atrás- ¡Sal de aquí!- el gritó a la pelirroja, que obedeció al instante.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó levantándose con parsimonia- ¿Por qué estás del lado de esos demonios?

-¡Era una mujer Dean! ¡Ibas a matar a una persona inocente!

-¿Y qué? Es lo mismo- respondió sin emoción en su voz y al ángel le recordó a él, cuando solo obedecía órdenes y era un soldado.

-Dean…

-No interfieras- el rubio planeaba marcharse pero el moreno cerró la puerta y se lo impidió- ¿Qué haces?

-No saldrás de aquí, no permitiré que Lucifer te convierta en un asesino.

-Muévete, Castiel- éste frunció el ceño.

-No lo haré.

-Si eso es lo que quieres- el rubio empuñó la primera espada- Te lo diré por última vez, muévete.

-No.

Alcanzó a esquivar el primer ataque, tomó al rubio por el brazo para doblárselo tras la espalda y lo dejó de cara contra la pared. No quería lastimarlo pero Dean iba en serio con sus ataques.

-Nada mal, Castiel- el cazador consiguió librarse de su agarre y lo jaló de la muñeca. El ángel se apartó con algo de dificultad, recibiendo un corte en la mejilla derecha- Espero que me diviertas más que los otros.

El moreno sacó el cuchillo que portaba y lo miró fijamente. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para revertir, lo que sea que le hizo Lucifer a través de la marca.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Vaya, vaya, no esperaba encontrarlos aquí- dijo el ángel caído con una sonrisa- ¿De verdad piensan detenerme? Un humano, un arcángel sin poderes y un demonio rastrero.

-A mí ni me cuentes, yo vine a hacer la entrega, nos vemos chicos- se despidió Crowley para desaparecer.

-Que valiente equipo, estoy temblando de miedo.

-No sé qué es lo que le haces a mi hermano pero no te dejaré usarlo para tus propósitos.

-Te estoy haciendo un favor, Sammy, menos demonios, es igual a menos posesiones y menos trabajo para ustedes.

-Claro, y todo por la bondad de tu corazón, que alma tan caritativa- respondió el cazador molesto.

-Muy bien, si quieren pelear, eso haremos pero ni se molesten en suplicar piedad, ya no pienso conservarlos- sonrió- Aunque podría hacer una excepción con Sammy, después de todo, necesito tu cuerpo.

-Sigue soñando, bastardo.

Sam sabía que no tenían la más mínima posibilidad de acabar con el ángel caído pero no lo atacarían con ese objetivo. Intercambió una mirada con el arcángel y éste asintió. Todo lo que debían hacer, era conseguir el tiempo suficiente para que Castiel detuviera a Dean.

No se equivocó con sus suposiciones, no eran rivales para Lucifer y ambos terminaron en el suelo lastimados.

-¿Estás bien, Sammy?- preguntó el bromista limpiándose la sangre del labio.

-Sí…- respondió adolorido- Gabriel… Tenemos que pensar en algo o nos matará.

-Bueno, tú eres el de los planes, Sammy, yo hago el trabajo sucio- le revolvió el cabello despacio- Piensa en algo mientras yo hago tiempo pero no tardes mucho porque si me mata de nuevo, no sé cómo pero vendré a penarte- el castaño sonrió un poco.

-Idiota.

Permaneció en su lugar mientras veía como el arcángel luchaba contra Lucifer y sin importar las veces que lo golpeo, lo pateó y lastimó, Gabriel no se rindió. El castaño se arrodilló para mirar a su alrededor, tenía que haber algo que pudieran hacer contra ese sujeto, era imposible que pudieran matarlo con el cuchillo, además, que aún tuviera su gracia intacta y continuara siendo un ángel, no era de mucha ayuda. Abrió un poco los ojos con esa última palabra, "ángel" Lucifer era un ángel, a pesar de todo y aún lo era.

-Lo tengo.

Preparó todo para su plan y luego fue hacia donde estaban peleando los hermanos. El ángel caído iba a golpear a Gabriel pero se interpuso e intentó acuchillarlo sin conseguirlo.

-Que valiente eres, Sammy- dijo sosteniendo por la muñeca e hizo presión hasta que soltó el cuchillo- O solo estás demasiado desesperado.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, bastardo.

Las cosas fueron tal como supuso. Lucifer cayó en sus provocaciones y terminó golpeándolo hasta que lo tiró al final del pasillo. Sam se arrastró con algo de dificultad para doblar hacia las escaleras pero el mayor apareció frente a él.

-¿A dónde vas, Sammy?

-¿Yo? A ningún lado pero tú sí.

Colocó su mano sobre el sello anti-ángeles que dibujó con su sangre y una luz expulsó a Lucifer de ahí. Suspiró aliviado y tomó la mano que le ofrecían para levantarse.

-Bien hecho, Sammy.

-¿Estás bien, Gabriel?

-Sí, un par de costillas rotas, uno que otro moretón, no te ofendas pero ser humano apesta- el cazador sonrió.

-Tus hermanos han demostrado que los ángeles, no son precisamente lo mejor- el arcángel se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea, necesito algo dulce, tengo hambre.

-Luego, hay que ir por Dean y Cas para regresar al bunker.

Tenían alrededor de una hora antes de que el ángel caído regresara muy enfadado y era mejor que no estuvieran ahí cuando eso ocurriera.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se cubrió el hombro lastimado con la mano derecha. No conseguía que el rubio entrara en razón pero tampoco podía (ni quería) dejarlo ir de esa manera. No iba a permitir que Lucifer se saliera con la suya.

-Dean basta- se quedó de pie mirándolo fijamente- No quiero pelear contigo, no voy a lastimarte- el cazador lo golpeó en el rostro. El ángel se sostuvo de la pared para recuperarse un poco antes de volver a su posición inicial- No me moveré de aquí… no dejaré que te conviertas en un asesino.

-Que terco- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo y volvieron a golpearlo, tirándolo al suelo. El mayor se levantó con dificultad y jadeó un poco.

-No me moveré… por favor, Dean… este no eres tú- tres golpe en el rostro lo dejaron de rodillas en el suelo y el rubio lo sostuvo por el cabello- Dean…

-Te lo diré por última vez, muévete- ordenó observándolo fijamente.

-No…

Miró fijamente esas esmeraldas. Cuando Naomi lo controló, estuvieron una situación similar pero a la inversa y gracias a las palabras del rubio, consiguió recordar que era lo importante para él: La familia.

-Dean… por favor… no quiero que hagas esto… no quiero perderte- admitió adolorido- Por favor...no dejes que Lucifer… te convierta en algo que no eres…

-¿Y que sabes tú quien soy yo?

El rubio lo soltó y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara que lo tiró al suelo. Escuchó los pasos que se dirigieron hacia la puerta, ¿Iba a permitir que todo terminara así? ¿Estaba dispuesto a ver el nacimiento del nuevo caballero de Lucifer? ¿Dejaría que Dean se convirtiera en eso? Apretó los puños y se levantó despacio.

-No… no lo permitiré… tú no puedes ser así…- recordó toda la tristeza que percibió en el alma del menor cuando lo sacó del infierno, como se arrepentía de todo lo que terminó haciendo y como se culpaba a diario por ello- No… no volverás a lo mismo… ¡No ahora que yo estoy aquí!

Se abalanzó sobre Dean para tirarlo al suelo y ambos rodaron un poco antes de que consiguiera quedar sobre él.

-¡No dejaré que eso suceda! ¡No volverás a perderte, Dean!

-Terco- el cazador lo golpeó en el rostro y quedó sobre él, colocando la espada en su cuello- ¿Por qué no simplemente te vas?

-Me necesitas y yo, no voy a fallarte, no permitiré que te conviertas en eso, no dejaré que vuelvas a pasar por todo esto de nuevo- esa fuerte mano presionó su cuello- Dean… tú no eres así… soy el único que ha tocado tu alma… y no permitiré que nadie ni nada, vuelva a apagar ese brillo.

La mano comenzó a hacer presión en su cuello y sintió como el aire escaseaba. Todo iba a terminar ahí, se acabó. Cerró los ojos unos segundos cuando recordó las palabras de Gabriel. El ángel caído estaba sometiendo al rubio por medio de la marca de Caín pero él fue el primero en tocar el alma del rubio y cuando lo sacó de ese infierno, le dejó su propia marca. Llevó su mano hasta el brazo izquierdo del rubio, dejándola sobre la marca que le hizo, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-No te rindas, Dean… no dejes que Lucifer gane…

-Cas…- el agarre de su cuello se suavizó.

-No tengas miedo… yo estoy aquí para ayudarte- sonrió un poco- Soy tu ángel, Dean.

-Yo…

-Está bien, todo estará bien, solo debes detenerte.

-Cas…

-Estarás bien- el rubio dejó caer el cuchillo y el ángel lo miró fijamente- Eso es, tú no eres un asesino Dean.

-Yo… lo siento… no pude detenerme… y…

-Lo sé- respondió tranquilamente- No te preocupes- lo jaló a su lado para abrazarlo- Cuando sientas que no puedes detenerte, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte, no te dejaré caer, Dean, solo debes tomar mi mano y confiar en mí.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio no podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, iba a matar a su mejor amigo, a una parte importante de su vida pero cuando tomó la espada, fue una sensación muy extraña y no se pudo detener. Las palabras del ángel lo confortaron y se levantó con cuidado para quedar sentado antes de ayudarle al moreno.

-Lo siento Cas- limpió la sangre de su labio- Tenemos que salir de aquí y curar tus heridas.

-Estoy bien, Dean… aunque si golpeas fuerte- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Idiota- recogió la espada y luego le tendió la mano para que se levantara. En ese momento, entró Sam con Gabriel, el primero fue contra él para darle un golpe en la mejilla, alcanzó a esquivar el segundo.

-¡Basta Sammy!- gritó esquivando el tercer golpe- ¡Soy yo!

-¿Dean? ¿Has vuelto en sí?- asintió algo enojado- Lo siento… pensé que ibas a lastimar a Cas.

-No quiero interrumpir la reunión familiar pero hay que irnos- dijo Gabriel- Lucifer volverá pronto.

-Sí, vamos.

-Espera- los detuvo Dean- Ten- le entregó la espada a Sam- Aléjala de mí… no sé qué demonios ocurre pero…

-Entiendo- respondió el menor para guardarla en su chaqueta- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, vamos- salieron corriendo del edificio cuando una silueta familiar apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Necesitan un aventón, chicos?

-Crowley- siseó el rubio enfadado pero Sam se interpuso.

-Sácanos de aquí, rápido.


	17. Capitulo 17

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews mayrasantanna, Green (Todavía no sé si Miguel saldrá, más adelante, en la historia) y . Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 17**

Castiel observaba en silencio como el rubio vendaba su hombro lastimado mientras él mantenía una bolsa con hielo en su mejilla derecha. Dean tiró los algodones ensangrentados al papelero y sacó dos cervezas para entregarle una.

-Gracias.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí- lo miró unos segundos- No te preocupes, Dean, no es serio.

-¿Y se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?

-Me gustaría que sí pero creo que no- el menor suspiró sentándose a su lado- ¿Y Sam?

-Con Gabriel, fueron a cambiarse de ropa y darse una ducha.

-Mmm, ¿Y tú?

-No es como si me hubiera golpeado, bueno, Sam sí pero no es serio y tampoco me apetece un baño.

-Oye, todo lo que dije fue cierto.

-Cas.

-Lo importante es que has vuelto a ser tú.

-He matado a un montón de personas los últimos días.

-Demonios- lo corrigió- Y pudiste convertirte en un caballero bajo las órdenes de Lucifer pero no lo hiciste.

-Gracias a ti…- dio un largo trago a su cerveza- ¿Por qué volviste? Pensé que estabas ocupado con esos ángeles buscando a Metraton y Gadriel.

-Tengo mis prioridades.

-¿Prioridades…?

-Tú- aclaró serio.

-Cas...- ambos se miraron fijamente y el ángel llevó su mano a la marca que le dejó a Dean cuando lo sacó del infierno- ¿Qué haces…?- se tensó un poco.

-Tienes una marca de Lucifer pero también una mía y solo yo he tocado tu alma, fui yo quien reconstruyó tu cuerpo parte por parte- un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas del cazador- No voy a permitir que él tome lo que es mío.

-Chicos- el rubio se levantó rápidamente y casi tira su cerveza.

-Gabriel…

-¿Interrumpí algo?

-¡No!- gritó retrocediendo y tirando la cerveza sobre la mesa- Mierda…

-Deja ahí, yo limpio- dijo el arcángel curioso.

-Sí… necesito un baño, ya regreso.

Dean se marchó demasiado rápida y casi choca contra la puerta. El moreno se quedó pensativo unos segundos, ¿Había dicho algo malo? Aunque el sonrojo de sus mejillas podría haber sido por dos razones ¿Estaba avergonzado o agitado? Y como no había hecho algo extenuante, lo atribuyó a la primera.

-¿Ocurrió algo, Cas?

-No, creo que no.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo con el rubito, lo detuviste justo a tiempo- dijo su hermano mayor mientras tomaba la bolsa con hielo para colocarla en su otra mejilla.

-Gabriel.

-Veo que recordaste lo que te dije y espero que no lo olvides, podrá tener la marca de Caín pero tú le has dejado una muy importante y más significativa- le guiñó un ojo y el menor ladeó la cabeza- Como sea, tenemos problemas más importantes aquí, ahora que el bunker es aprueba de ángeles, no tendremos la visita de Lucifer pero eso significa que has perdido un valioso aliado en la batalla y que tenemos que ir con cuidado.

-No me importa, si la condición para ayudarnos es que Dean se convierta en su caballero, buscaré otro método.

-Cas- sonrió- Has cambiado bastante, creo que ahora me agradas más que antes.

-¿Eh?

-Tengo hambre- cambio el tema- ¿Qué tienen para comer?

-Puedo hacer emparedados.

-Eso suena genial.

Castiel buscó en el refrigerador las cosas para preparar la comida, luego tendría tiempo para pensar lo que dijo su hermano y en ese extraño sentimiento que lo invadía junto a Dean. Porque el antiguo Castiel, jamás se hubiera arriesgado de esa manera.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam terminó de colocarse la camiseta y fue a la cocina para reunirse con los demás. Observó con curiosidad la escena, el moreno le pasaba un emparedado a su hermano y éste lo inspeccionó por varios segundos antes de comerlo.

-Wow, esto está muy bueno- dijo con una sonrisa de asombro- Cocinas bien, Cas.

-Hacer un emparedado no tiene gran ciencia- Habló el cazador divertido- Pero es un gran logro para un ángel, ¿Te gustan?

-Me encantan, Sammy, aunque aún faltan mis dulces.

-Luego veremos eso, hay cosas más importantes ahora.

-Pero Sammy- lo miró fijamente- Quiero dulce- replicó casi en un berrinche- Dulce.

-Eres un adulto, compórtate como tal- el arcángel siguió con sus pucheros hasta que el castaño se rindió- Bien, te compraré tus dichosos dulces pero espera a mañana, cuando las cosas se calmen.

-Gracias Sammy, ¿Ves Cas? Así es como consigues las cosas al estilo humano.

-Nosotros no hacemos berrinches de pre-escolar- dijo Dean entrando al cuarto y tomó el otro emparedado.

-¡Es mío!- gritó el bromista- Cas los hizo para mí.

-Cállate, Gabriel, tengo hambre.

-Tengo una mejor idea, cállense lo dos- dijo Sam serio- Hay cosas importantes que aclarar ahora.

El rubio lo miró durante unos breves segundos antes de afirmarse contra uno de los muebles y mantener la vista en el suelo. El par de ángel le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

-Dean, escucha… sobre lo que pasó con Lucifer… obviamente no fue una buena idea lo que hiciste pero… creo que entiendo por qué lo hiciste… eres un idiota, siempre actúas de forma impulsiva pero eres mi hermano… y eso no ha cambiado.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que hablemos, para arreglar esto, nosotros- aclaró.

-Sam…

-Primero veamos qué hacer con esto, ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, gracias…

Los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para discutir lo sucedido. Los sellos mantendrían al ángel caído afuera (y cualquier otro ser celestial) pero eso solo sería una solución provisoria. Castiel les comentó lo que Raziel le dijo cuando fue a visitarlo, aunque Sam tenía la sensación que omitió ciertas partes. Dean les contó lo sucedió con Caín antes de que le diera la marca.

-Muy bien, entonces, mientras no le des tu alma a Lucifer, estarás bien- sentenció algo confundido- Pero la marca.

-No quiero ser su perra- dijo el rubio serio- Ni mucho menos que me esté ordenando cosas.

-Ok… hay algunas cosas que debemos saber, como por ejemplo, ¿Por qué obedecías sus ordenes?- preguntó Gabriel- Mataste a un montón de demonios y fue genial pero si te manipula tan fácil.

-No es eso… no estoy muy seguro, además, cuando quería hacerlo, la marca comenzaba a doler y es lo mismo cuando quise golpearlo.

-¿Creen que esto pueda matar a Lucifer?- preguntó Sam dejando la primera espada sobre la mesa.

-No, eso funcionará en los caballeros- respondió Gabriel- Pero esto si funcionara- dejó el cuchillo mata-ángeles- Aunque solo hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron los demás.

-Que no podemos usarlo ahora, no tenemos ninguna oportunidad sin nuestra gracia ni nuestras alas y aunque los recuperáramos, tampoco.

-¿Entonces qué? Tampoco es una opción devolverlo a la jaula- dijo Sam- No caerá en la misma trampa dos veces y los anillos… no se puede.

-Tenemos que matarlo- intervino Castiel- No sé cómo pero encontraremos la manera de hacerlo, y aunque no me guste la idea, podemos usar a Crowley, le conviene tanto como a nosotros que Lucifer desaparezca.

-Sí, tienes razón- respondió Sam- No deberías acercarte a él, Dean, por preocupación.

-Lo sé, Sammy… y tampoco quiero estar cerca de eso- indicó la espada- Así que procura guardarlo en un lugar donde no lo encuentre…

-Dean.

-Si empuño esa espada de nuevo… creo que haré una estupidez.

-La ocultaré- respondió el castaño.

-Nosotros lo haremos- dijo Gabriel tomándola para luego levantarse- Vamos Cas, así aprovechas de mostrarme el lugar.

-Pero yo.

-Vamos.

-Sí.

Sam comprendió lo que intentaba hacer el arcángel, así que se lo agradeció con una silenciosa mirada. Esperó unos segundos luego de que se marcharon, ese había sido el lugar donde su relación fraternal terminó de quebrarse y le parecía prudente, que fuera el mismo en donde intentaran arreglarla.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Por qué los dejaste solos?- preguntó Castiel siguiendo a su hermano por el pasillo.

-Tienen que hablar, Cas, en privado.

-Pero.

-Lo sé, estás preocupado por como saldrá todo pero estarán bien, no importa lo que ocurra entre ambos, nada cambia el hecho de que son hermanos y siempre contaran el uno con el otro, en las buenas y en las malas- habló el bromista mientras echaba un vistazo a uno de los cuartos- A veces me dan envidia.

-¿Eh?

-Nosotros tenemos miles de hermanos pero nunca se han sentido así ¿verdad?

-Sí, quiero a mis hermanos y no me gusta esta situación pero… no es como una familia, no los considero una familia, ahora que sé que significa esa palabra.

-Cas.

-Sam y Dean son mi familia.

-Ya veo…

-Y sé que si te quedas con nosotros y luchas a nuestro lado, pronto te sentirás como en familia, Gabriel.

-Yo… ya sabes, soy un alma errante.

-Yo creo que es bueno, tener un lugar al cual regresar.

-Sí que has cambiado, Cas- suspiró- ¿En donde ocultaremos esto?- miró la espada- Bastó con que Dean la tomara para que actuara de esa manera, si tuviéramos nuestros poderes, no sería difícil esconderla.

-No creo que sea lo mejor.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Cas?

-La marca y la espada funcionan juntas, creo que no importa donde la dejemos… su dueño siempre la encontrara.

-¿Entonces?

-Solo hay un lugar donde puede y debe estar.

Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada y siguieron recorriendo el bunker.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean escuchaba en silencio las palabras de su hermano y ahora que le exponía las cosas de esa forma, quizás si estaba cometiendo varios errores.

-Sé que lo haces con buenas intenciones pero… no es lo que yo quiero- dijo Sam serio- Tienes que entender… que no puedes salvar a todo el mundo y no puedes mantenerme a salvo de todo y todos.

-Pero Sammy.

-Yo quiero un hermano, Dean, no un padre- esas palabras hicieron que el rubio bajara la mirada- Y cuando estaba papá… eso es lo que éramos pero ahora, eres capaz de todo por mí y realmente lo aprecio pero no es lo que quiero, tú también debes tener una vida, Dean, no puedes girar en torno a mí.

-Sammy…

-Necesito que me dejes tomar mis decisiones, necesito que me dejes hacer mí vida… Quiero un hermano que me apoye, no que se sienta responsable de corregir cada uno de mis errores y tomar decisiones por mí…

-Yo…

-Lo sé… necesitaremos tiempo para arreglar todo esto pero yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo ¿Y tú? ¿Estás dispuesto a ser mi hermano?- el rubio suspiró.

-Sí…

-Ok, eso está bien- asintió despacio- Porque cuando consigamos arreglar todo esto, voy a continuar con mi vida y quiero que tú hagas lo mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Esto no es lo quiero, y tú lo sabes, Dean pero antes de comenzar de nuevo, hay que corregir esto.

-Sammy…

-¿Puedes entenderlo? No más cacería, no más carreteras interminables, no más casos, no más… "tú y yo contra el mundo" Sé que la idea te asusta pero necesitas comenzar a aceptarlo y entenderlo,

-Pero.

-Necesito saber que puedes hacerlo, Dean, debo tomar mis propias decisiones y tú solo puedes aceptarlas y apoyarme… necesito un hermano, Dean- el rubio solo se limitó a asentir despacio- Gracias.

El mayor se levantó mirándolo unos segundos para luego marcharse por el pasillo. Ahora entendía por qué aplazó tanto esa conversación, no quería oír esas palabras. Entró a la habitación afligido y miró al ángel que estaba sentado al borde de la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cas?


	18. capitulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

El moreno observó fijamente a su protegido, quien se acercó curioso luego de preguntarle que hacia ahí y se levantó para quedar frente a él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… ¿Qué haces aquí?- insistió- Se supone que ocultarías la espada con Gabriel.

-Ya lo hicimos- indicó hacia el mueble y el cazador miró confundido antes de suspirar.

-Cas, la idea de ocultar algo, es que no puedes encontrarlo, ¿Cómo se supone que no lo vea ahí?

-No importa donde la esconda, de todas formas la encontraras.

-¿Eh?

-Por la marca, así que la dejé en el mejor lugar donde puede estar.

-¿Frente mío?

-Sí.

-A veces no te entiendo, Cas, en serio, cada vez sales con cosas más raras.

-Yo tampoco te entiendo a veces- respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Y cuál es la idea de dejarla aquí?- preguntó ignorando su comentario.

-Creo que lo mejor es que aprendas a controlarte y esta es la mejor manera, Lucifer buscará la forma de tentarte, así que tenemos que ser precavidos, tú eres el único que puede decidir si quieres tomarla y seguirlo u oponerte y luchar, y como creo que conocerte muy bien, sé que escogerás la segunda, así que confió en que este es el lugar más seguro para la espada- el rubio lo miró con un gesto raro antes de que un pequeño rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

-Eres raro, Cas…- pasó junto a él para recostarse sobre la cama- Creo que entiendo lo que haces… y…- carraspeó un poco- No te decepcionaré.

-Lo sé, Dean.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste… ¿Te duele aún?

-No, no te preocupes.

-Menos mal.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar al cazador, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados, seguramente para evitar la vergüenza que sentía. Estaba por decir algo cuando su teléfono sonó y miró el mensaje que tenia de Claire.

-¿Tienes que irte?- preguntó el menor en un susurro que le llegó con claridad.

-No, solo les diré lo sucedido y que tengan cuidado con Lucifer.

-Cas.

-Quiero quedarme aquí unos días, ¿Te molesta?

-Para nada, Cas… está también es tu casa pero… estás perdiendo tiempo en esto, tienes ángeles que dirigir, una nueva misión y que pierdas tiempo valioso en.

-No es una perdida- habló rápidamente y esas esmeraldas se fijaron en él- No considero que sea una pérdida de tiempo quedarme con ustedes- se sentó al borde de la cama, a la altura del abdomen del cazador.

-Cas…

-He comprendido varias cosas, Dean, y quiero estar aquí ahora, mi antiguo yo se habría ido sin dudarlo… y si era necesario, te hubiera matado para evitar que Lucifer se hiciera con un nuevo caballero.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?- preguntó serio.

-Porque las cosas son diferentes ahora, porque no soy capaz de herirte Dean… aunque antes tampoco lo era.

-¿Eh?

-Entiendo lo terco que eres a veces y no te rindes, así que yo tampoco lo haré ahora, sé que encontraremos la forma de acabar con esto.

-Has cambiado bastante Cas…

-Gabriel dijo lo mismo pero no es así, solo he comprendido algunas cosas que siempre he sabido.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían. El rubio fue el primero en romper el momento y se giró sobre la cama para levantarse.

-Mmm… iré por una cerveza… ¿Quieres una?

-No gracias.

Observó cómo se marchaba y ladeó un poco la cabeza, habían cosas que seguía sin entender, como las extrañas sensaciones que le producía Dean. Se dejó caer sobre la cama suspirando, sintiéndose un poco somnoliento y parpadeó varias veces, necesitaba dormir un poco.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean fue a la cocina por una cerveza pero no había señales de su hermano o del arcángel, unas voces en la sala común atrajeron su atención y se quedó más tranquilo al saber que estaban juntos. Regresó a su habitación, mirando al ángel que parecía dormir sobre la cama. Se acercó para despertarlo pero no lo hizo y observó ese rostro fijamente.

-Cas…

No se esperaba todas esas cosas por parte de Castiel, ni mucho menos que se le pegara su terquedad pero le gustaba su nueva forma de actuar, y aunque no lo admitiera, le agradaba que se quedara, escogiéndolo por sobre esos ángeles que dirigía. Pensaba dejarlo dormir cuando el teléfono del moreno sonó, se apresuró en tomarlo para ir hacia la puerta y responder.

-Castiel.

-Él está ocupado ahora, ¿Quién habla?

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Dean Winchester- alejó un poco el teléfono para ver quién era- Oh, tú eres Claire ¿Verdad? Cas te ha mencionado.

-A ti también, necesito hablar con él.

-No te puede atender ahora, así que llámalo después.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Eso no importa, hay otra cosa que deben saber, ya no tenemos tratos con Lucifer, eso incluye a Cas, así que tengan cuidado con él que está algo enojado- agregó serio- Y no será agradable.

-Dame eso- escuchó unos ruido del otro lado- ¿Dean Winchester?

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Haziel, no me hagas perder el tiempo y pásame a Castiel- no le gustó para nada el tonito de ese ángel.

-¿Acaso eres sordo? Te dije que no puede hablar ahora, sigan en su misión celestial y nosotros haremos nuestro trabajo.

-¡¿No entiendes lo grave de esta situación?! Las cosas están muy mal aquí.

-¿Has encontrado a Metraton?

-No.

-¿Ha Gadriel?

-No.

-Entonces no tienen nada, así que sé un buen chico y sigue buscando, no vuelvas a llamar a menos que sea algo importante, adiós.

-¡Oye!

Cortó la llamada suspirando y entró a la habitación de nuevo, encontrándose con la mirada adormilada del ángel. Se acercó enseñándole el teléfono.

-Claire te llamó pero no te preocupes, no es nada importante, duérmete de nuevo.

-Dean…

-Tendré esto en custodia para que no te molesten- guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y le revolvió el cabello con suavidad al moreno- Duérmete, Cas, necesitas descansar un poco.

-Gracias… Dean…- éste suspiró.

-Incluso Dios debe descansar- el mayor iba a decir algo pero le cubrió los labios con dos dedos- Es un decir, Cas, ahora duérmete, te lo has ganado, tigre.

El ángel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a dormir. El rubio se hubiera marchado pero también estaba cansado, así que rodeó la cama para recostarse al otro lado, se aseguró de apagar el teléfono de Castiel para que sus seguidores no siguieran molestando y se acomodó para dormir.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam estaba hablando con el arcángel bastante a gusto mientras bebían una cerveza. El mayor tenía un montón de anécdotas divertidas que le contaba y se lo agradecía, porque no quería pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Dean o el problema que se les venía con Lucifer.

-Estás loco, Gabe- dijo sin darse cuenta de la abreviación de su nombre.

-Solo me divierto, Sammy, deberías probarlo alguna vez.

-Dudo que me gusten tus fiestecitas- respondió sonriendo y luego lo miró fijamente- Oye… hay algo que me ha tenido bastante intrigado y quiero preguntártelo.

-Claro, dime.

-¿Por qué nos ayudaste a escapar?

-¿Eh?

-Sabias que no tenías opciones contra Lucifer pero aún así hiciste tiempo para que escapáramos, no creo que haya sido solo para salvar a esa chica, no suena mucho a tu estilo.

-¿Mi estilo? Parece que no tienes un buen concepto sobre mí.

-Tus antecedentes no son precisamente buenos.

-Touché.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Mi buena acción del día?

-Gabe, dime la verdad, te prometo que quedará entre nosotros.

-Mmm- rodó los ojos antes de suspirar- Bien… quizás… es un poquito probable que… me gusten.

-¿Eh?

-Este lugar, ustedes, la humanidad… y… pensé que mi hermano obraba mal.

-Gabe.

-Y… quizás el rubio idiota tiene razón… todo este tiempo huía para evitar la confrontación con mi familia… no me interesa escoger un bando, ni nada de eso, solo quería un lugar donde estar… a gusto, mi rinconcito en el mundo.

-Así que decidiste dejar de huir y enfrentarlo- el arcángel asintió- Eres muy valiente, Gabe y lo digo en serio- aclaró por si acaso- Es difícil enfrentarse a la familia pero hiciste lo que creías correcto y yo estoy muy agradecido de que nos ayudaras.

-Sammy.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Ambos bebieron sus respectivas cervezas mientras intercambiaban miradas cómplices.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lucifer apareció bajo un puente y aguardó unos segundos ahí. Estaba muy enojado con lo sucedido pero él no perdía, al menos no dos veces y mucho menos contra las mismas personas. Los Winchester se iban a enterar de quien era, y en cuanto a Castiel y Gabriel, se desharía de ambos, no quería lastimar a sus hermanos pero ellos eran una amenaza constante para sus planes. Un auto negro se detuvo frente a él y vio a la persona que bajó de ahí para luego sonreír.

-Te estaba esperando.

-¿Qué quieres Lucifer?- soltó enfadado- No sé cómo te has atrevido a llamarme, no después de todo lo que ocasionaste y yo…

-Dejemos el drama para después- respondió sonriendo- He oído rumores de que te has aliado con Metraton para tomar el cielo, los dos grandes amigos dirigiendo todo desde arriba, es una lástima que sigas siendo igual de ingenuo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Por favor, ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga? Muy bien, tú, mi querido hermano- dijo con una sonrisa- Solo estás siendo la perra de Metraton, te haces cargo del trabajo sucio, eres la mano de obra barata.

-Cállate, Lucifer.

-¿Y después qué? ¿Crees que Metraton compartirá la gloria contigo?- se rio- Eres más ingenuo de lo que pensaba, Gadriel- éste frunció el ceño- Cuando dejes de serle útil, te acabará y se llevará todo, nuevamente vas a ser la carne de cañón de todo lo malo que pasa, ¿Quieres eso?- el ángel no respondió- Bueno, si quieres seguir siendo un idiota, eso es problema tuyo pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí- se dio la vuelta y dio dos pasos antes de que el ángel lo detuvo.

-Espera- sonrió con satisfacción antes de girarse a él.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, Gadriel, al igual que tú, yo deseo que todo esto acabe y las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, recuperarás tu reputación, tu nombre y tu lugar en el cielo, volverás en gloria- afirmó observándolo- Mira, no tienes que ser leal conmigo, sigue a Metraton si gustas, no me interesa pero si aceptas ayudarme, te puedo dar algo que él no.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Puedo devolverte tus alas- sonrió- ¿Las quieres? Porque sabes muy bien que Metraton no te ayudará, seguirás siendo su chico de los mandados y cuando dejes de serle útil, te matará, o mejor dicho, mandará a alguien a acabarte, es bueno estar preparados ¿Verdad?- lo miró fijamente- ¿Qué te parece esto? Tú me ayudas con algo chiquito y a cambio, te devolveré tus alas, ¿Qué dices Gadriel?- el ángel lo pensó un poco.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Lucifer?

-Excelente decisión, no te arrepentirás.


	19. Capitulo 19

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y mayrasantanna. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 19**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se pegó aún más a la calidez que percibía. Parpadeó varias veces antes de que comenzara a tomar consciencia de donde estaba y se quedó mirando fijamente ese rostro durmiente frente a él, ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido con Dean? Bajó la mirada despacio, el rubio lo tenía abrazado y él estaba acurrucado contra ese fuerte cuerpo, manteniendo las manos sobre su pecho. Lo último que recordaba, era que hablaron un poco y el cazador fue por una cerveza. No le dio mayor importancia al asunto, si seguía durmiendo ahí, era porque a Dean no le molestaba. Se levantó con cuidado y buscó su celular en los bolsillos sin encontrarlo.

-¿Dónde lo dejé?

Hizo memoria y recordó algo, Dean entrando a la habitación con su ¿teléfono? Al parecer alguien lo había llamado pero el rubio respondió para que pudiera dormir, luego le acarició el cabello y le dijo que descansara.

-Mmm- rodeó la cama para destapar al cazador y se quedó mirando unos segundos el abdomen del menor, que estaba a la vista ya que la camiseta se le levantaba un poco- Dean…-

Iba a moverlo pero no lo hizo, quería que descansara. Se inclinó un poco y con sumo cuidado, llevó una mano al pantalón del rubio y revisó su bolsillo pero no estaba, así que la estiró un poco más para ver la otra cartera pero Dean se movió, quedando boca abajo y provocando que Castiel cayera encima de él. Debía estar realmente cansado si no se despertó con su peso encima. Se acomodó para quedar a horcadas sobre su trasero e intentó quitar la mano cuidadosamente pero escuchó un ruido y giró la cabeza, encontrándose con Gabriel y Sam, ambos lo miraron con una mueca de gracioso asombro.

-Oh, esto es extraño- dijo el bromista antes de carraspear- Vale, no nos esperábamos esto… Sammy y yo los esperaremos afuera, cuando terminen vengan a desayunar.

-Tú y Dean…

-Vamos Sammy.

-Pero…

-Cas está ocupado, dándole una mano al rubio, eres un pillín, hermanito- le guiñó un ojo.

-No entiendo- respondió Castiel y sacó la mano rápidamente- Yo solo estaba tomando esto- les enseñó su celular, en ese momento, su protegido abrió los ojos, lo miró fijamente y se movió desesperado.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES SOBRE MÍ?!

El rubio se giró tan rápido, que el ángel perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre él, obteniendo como resultado, que sus bocas se encontraran en un accidentado beso. Dean tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y lo empujó por los hombros para retroceder muy alterado hasta que la cama se acabó y cayó al suelo de espalda.

-¡Auch!- El moreno gateó sobre la cama hasta el borde y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?

-¡No!- respondió enfadado- ¡¿Qué hacías encima de mí?!

-Fue un accidente, quería mi teléfono- respondió enseñándoselo- Lo siento, Dean, no era mi intención provocar esto pero te moviste de repente y quedé encima de ti, Sam y Gabriel entraron, saque mi mano del bolsillo de tu pantalón y despertaste, te moviste tan rápido que acabamos así.

-¿Gabriel y Sammy?- se incorporó de rodillas sujetándose del borde de la cama y miró al parcito.

-Hola rubio idiota- lo saludó el bromista- Bonita caída.

-Yo…

-Lo sabía, así que por eso no regresaron ayer- alzó las cejas de manera insinuante- Aunque no me esperaba que Cas te corriera mano de esa forma.

-¡Fue un accidente! ¡Salgan de aquí!

-No es para tanto- lo tranquilizó Sam- Aunque el beso, Mmm… nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Dean Winchester besaría a un hombre.

-¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!- gritó desesperado y sonrojado- ¡Salgan los tres de mi habitación!

-Pero Dean- lo llamó Castiel- Fue un accidente, además, solo fue un beso, yo he hecho más que eso, ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Cállate, ángel pervertido!

El rubio lo tomó del brazo y los sacó a los tres de la habitación antes de cerrar de un portazo. Gabriel se fue riendo a la cocina en compañía de Sam. El moreno miró la puerta durante unos segundos y se llevó dos dedos a los labios. Había hecho mucho más que darse unos besitos con ese ángel que lo engañó pero con Dean, aún cuando fue un accidente, se sintió mucho mejor.

-Qué extraño…- decidió que luego pensaría en eso y marcó un número en su teléfono- Claire, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Castiel, ¿Estás bien? Pensamos que te había ocurrido algo, ¿Es cierto lo de Lucifer?

-Dame eso- se escuchó otra voz- ¿Castiel?

-Sí.

-Controla mejor a ese humano, parece que olvidas que estamos en medio de algo muy importante.

-¿Te refieres a Dean?

-¡Sí! Es mucho peor de lo que había escuchado, ese humano no hará más que traer problemas, estoy seguro que es por su culpa que Lucifer no quiere ayudarnos pero esto no se trata de él, así que abre los ojos y deja de ir a su lado cada vez que lloriquea, tenemos una misión muy importante ¡Parar estás tontas guerras es mucho más importante que ese Winchester! ¿Estás con nosotros o con él? Comienza a aclarar tu cabeza porque un punto intermedio te matará.

El moreno se quedó en silencio y pensativo. Anteriormente, sus superiores ya habían dudado de su juicio por su cercanía a Dean y ahora estaba ocurriendo lo mismo. Se colocó muy serio antes de hablar.

-Primero que nada, no te voy a permitir que hables de esa forma de Dean, gracias a él y su hermano, todo esto no se ha destruido, ellos se encargaron de parar la tonta batalla entre miguel o Lucifer, ellos se han cargado un montón de demonios que lastimaban a nuestros hermanos y lo más importante, ambos son mi familia y no te permitiré hablar de esa forma de Dean.

-¡Estás mal, Castiel! Nosotros tenemos un propósito y.

-Los buenos propósitos no bastan- afirmó decidido- Y yo lo sé por experiencia pero no solo basta con tener poder, hay cosas mucho más importantes.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Haziel enfadado

-La familia.

-¿Eh?

-Eso es lo que nos falta a nosotros… porque cuando tienes una familia… es una razón para esforzarte y dar lo mejor.

-¿Eso te lo dijo tu amiguito?

-No, yo lo aprendí de ellos y no sería mala idea que nuestros hermanos también lo aprendieran.

-Castiel.

-¿Para qué me has llamado, Haziel? Si es para reclamarme, no me interesa oírlo, hay cosas más importantes que tus quejas- soltó algo molesto.

-Pero.

-Una palabra más sobre Dean y me enfadaré.

-No te entiendo.

El moreno estaba por decir algo más pero entonces una mano le quitó el teléfono, observó al rubio que le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se quedara en silencio.

-Antes hubieras hecho cualquier cosa para llevar a cabo esta misión, antes eras un verdadero soldado.

-Corrección, antes era un cabrón, idiota con cara de teniente, tal como tus hermanitos alados.

-¿Otra vez tú? Pásame a Castiel.

-Escúchame bien, angelito, no te coloques en plan bastardo solo porque no has encontrado algo, además, no tienes ningún derecho para reclamarle algo a Cas, él está haciendo todo lo que puede, muy al contrario tuyo, que solo reclamas y te quejas.

-Insolente.

-A mí no me asustas con tu pose de arrogante, los ángeles que se presentaron así, pasaron a mejor vida- soltó serio.

-Esto no se quedará así, Dean Winchester.

-Adiós a ti también.

El rubio cortó la llamada y le devolvió el teléfono, Castiel lo tomó en silencio para guardarlo en su bolsillo. Era muy obvio que Haziel no quería tener nada que ver con Dean pero eso le daba lo mismo, lo importante, era que el cazador lo estaba cuidando.

-Cada vez aparecen ángeles más raros- soltó suspirando- Tus hermanos son unos raritos, Cas- éste se encogió de hombros- Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre.

-¿Aún estás enojado? Por lo del beso- aclaró curioso.

-No lo menciones… eso… haremos cuenta que nada pasó y ya… pero la próxima despiértame.

-Sí.

-Vamos- caminó junto al rubio sonriendo un poco.

-Dean.

-¿Qué?

-A mí no me desagradó.

-¿Eh?

-El beso.

Miró de reojo como el menor se quedó quieto con una rara mueca en el rostro y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. La imagen lo hizo sonreír y entró a la habitación para unirse al parcito. Los cuatro desayunaron en relativa calma hasta que el bromista tocó ese tema.

-¿No iras con tus amiguitos, Cas? Has pasado bastante tiempo aquí y.

-No, aún no hemos encontrado algo y sería peligroso que me vaya con Lucifer rondando por ahí, así que me quedo un tiempo más- observó unos segundos a Dean y éste asintió.

-Y no me gusta para nada ese tal Haziel, es un idiota, Cas.

-No lo conoces- respondió el moreno- Solo está muy comprometido con la causa.

-Es un idiota, Cas y no necesito conocerlo para saber que me caerá mal.

-Es algo rígido- agregó Gabriel- Claire me cayó bien, es bastante amable, y Haziel- lo pensó un poco- Me recordó a Cas antes de que lo colocaran a cargo de Dean.

-Entonces es terrible, porque Cas era un jodido matón.

-Yo no soy así- respondió el moreno.

-Dije "era", ahora ni siquiera eres virgen- Sam se rio.

-Eso es tu culpa, Dean.

-A los angelitos les hace falta algo de acción o son peores, ¿Verdad Gabriel?

-Totalmente de acuerdo, los puritanos son los peores, yo he estado en una fiestecitas increíbles, todos se la montan juntos.

-¿Cómo llegamos a orgias?- preguntó Sam negando despacio- ¿Podemos cambiar el tema? Hay cosas más importantes.

-Claro, papá- respondió el rubio tomando su cerveza- Eres un aburrido, Sammy- Castiel los miró fijamente.

-¿Qué es una orgia?- El bromista y Dean esbozaron una sonrisa mientras que el castaño se levantó suspirando.

-Iré a leer un poco, cuando se coloquen serios seguiremos hablando.

El ángel iba a decirle algo pero Gabriel le pasó un brazo por los hombros para sentarse a su lado mientras intercambiaba una mirada cómplice con Dean. Estaba comenzando a dudar sobre si quería saber que era una orgia.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gadriel estaba mirando las figuras de porcelana en una vitrina cuando sintió un aleteo y vio el reflejo de Metraton en el cristal.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya terminaste lo que te pedí?

-Sí, está hecho- respondió serio- Hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Lucifer está vivo y contactó conmigo.

-¿Eh?

-Quiere que lo ayude con los Winchester.

-¿Los va a matar?

-Creo que solo a Sam, al parecer, Dean tiene la marca de Caín y será su nuevo caballero.

-Eso será un problema, ¿Qué más te dijo?

-Quiere deshacerse de Castiel, y Gabriel está vivo.

-Eso está muy bien- lo miró fijamente- ¿Por qué me has dicho todo esto?

-Se supone que estamos trabajando juntos ¿Verdad? Seré el segundo al mando y recuperaré lo que me han quitado.

-Así es.

-Entonces no hay razón para que te oculte algo.

-Bien dicho.

-Lucifer dijo que si lo ayudaba, me devolvería mis alas.

-Yo también te puedo dar eso, ¿Las quieres de vuelta?

-Me serían muy útiles, podría moverme más rápido y sería más sencillo mi trabajo.

-Entonces te las devuelvo- chasqueó los dedos-Quiero que hagas lo que dice Lucifer.

-¿Por qué?

-Será bueno mantenerlo vigilado, ese sujeto es inteligente y algo planea, además, nos hará un favor cargándose a los Winchester, Castiel y Gabriel- sonrió- Te lo encargo, adiós.

El escriba desapareció con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y Gadriel continuo mirando la vitrina. Lucifer había acertado en sus suposiciones, si le contaba eso a Metraton, éste iba a aceptar y le devolvería sus alas, así que ahora era su turno de cumplir con lo que le pidió el ángel caído a cambio. Al final tenía razón, era bueno estar preparado y conseguiría su objetivo a como diera lugar, sin importar con quienes debiera aliarse para ello.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20 **

El rubio estaba tomando una cerveza mientras recorría el bunker para pasar el rato. No podían salir aún, ya que Lucifer estaría por ahí listo para atacarlos. Se quedó mirando la mazmorra y recordó a Crowley, ese bastardo lo había engañado y usado para sus propósitos, con gusto lo destrozaría con sus propias manos pero tenían cosas más importantes que hacer. Fue a su habitación y su vista quedó fija en la primera espada, no estaba muy seguro de que fuera buena idea tenerla ahí pero el moreno confiaba en que sí. Ya habían pasado tres días de eso y en más de una ocasión quiso tomarla de nuevo para disfrutar de esa sensación.

-Dean- se sobresaltó al oír esa voz y giró a mirar.

-Cas.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó acercándose despacio.

-Nada…

-¿Quieres tomarla de nuevo?

-No…- suspiró- Quizás… pero no lo haré.

-Dean.

-No me mires así, no voy a volver a hacerlo.

-¿Te ha vuelto a doler la marca?

-A veces- respondió dándole la espalda- ¿Necesitas algo, Cas?

-Recibí una llamada de Claire y encontró algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-A Gadriel- el rubio se giró rápidamente y fue hacia él.

-¿Dónde está?

-En Wichita.

-¿Y que esperamos? Vamos por él.

-Dean- lo detuvo por el brazo- No podemos actuar tan descuidadamente.

-¡Ese bastardo tiene que morir! ¡Asesinó a Kevin! ¡Me mintió y usó a Sam!

-Dean…

-¡Iré a matarlo!-

El cazador pasó del ángel pero este lo tomó por el brazo para apartarlo y le bloqueo la salida. El rubio no iba a perder su tiempo en una tonta conversación, así que fue amenazante para apartarlo pero no lo consiguió.

-Muévete- ordenó.

-No, estás muy enojado y harás una estupidez.

-¡Muévete ahora!

-No.

-No estoy jugando, Castiel, ¿Te apartas por las buenas o lo haré yo?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El ángel evaluó la situación y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era impedir que Dean saliera de la habitación. El enfado no era una buena emoción para la batalla, ya que no le permitía pensar con claridad y podría terminar arruinando el plan para atrapar a Gadriel. Tenía muy claro que si el rubio salía de la habitación, los expondría a todos a un riesgo innecesario con Lucifer y terminaría matando a ese ángel, lo cual anularía sus posibilidades de llegar hasta Metraton o descubrir sus planes.

-No me moveré de aquí- respondió firmemente.

Rápidamente esquivó los ataques del cazador, uno estuvo a punto de derribarlo pero se movió y cuando su puño impactó contra la pared, le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y le mantuvo el otro doblado tras la espalda para luego alejarlo de la puerta.

-Tienes que calmarte, Dean, sé que quieres matarlo pero ese enfado puede cegarte.

-¡Suéltame!

-Necesitamos a Gadriel con vida, él es el único que puede decirnos los planes de Metraton y donde se oculta.

-¡Es un asesino!

-¡Pero tú no lo eres!- el rubio lo observó fijamente- Sé que es difícil para ti pero tienes que controlarte, sé que puedes hacerlo, confió en ti.

-Cas…- suspiró mirándolo de reojo- Tienes razón… es que ese sujeto.

-Lo sé, Dean.

-Intentaré controlarme… pero que conste que solo lo hago porque tú me lo pides.

-Gracias Dean.

Ambos se miraron durante varios segundos y el moreno se perdió en esas esmeraldas. Era extraño estar con el rubio de esa manera y tan cerca. Estudió sus facciones con cierta fascinación hasta que notó ese rubor de nuevo.

-Oye… ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?- preguntó el menor bajito- Espacio personal.

-Mmm- en ese momento se percató de lo cerca que estaban, si sacaba un poco su lengua, podría probar esa piel- Muchas- respondió serio.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué esperas para moverte?

-¿Moverme?

-Primero que nada, estás demasiado cerca, y yo no estoy así con nadie a menos que me lo vaya a follar, y segundo, ¿Hasta cuando piensas doblar mi brazo? Me duele.

-Lo siento- se movió un poco liberándolo de su agarre.

-Estás muy cerca- insistió cuando se volteó y sus narices quedaron casi rozándose.

-Lo sé- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y normal.

-¿Te molestaría moverte?

-Lo siento.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y vio al rubio que suspiraba con cierto alivio para salir de la habitación. Lo siguió en completo silencio, preguntándose mentalmente desde cuando esa invasión al espacio personal del cazador le parecía tan natural.

Luego de contarles lo sucedido a los demás, Sam trazó un plan simple para capturar a Gadriel, porque todos acordaron que lo necesitarían con vida. Usaron unas bolsas de hechizos para mantenerse ocultos de demonios y ángeles antes de partir en el impala. Durante el trayecto, hicieron una parada en un pequeño pueblo.

-¿Qué esperamos aquí?- preguntó Dean algo enojado- Gadriel no se quedará para siempre en ese lugar.

-Deben estar por llegar- respondió Castiel.

-¿Llegar?- repitió Sam- ¿Quién?

-Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para atraparlo, así que le pedí a Claire y Haziel que nos reuniéramos aquí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese jodido ángel también vendrá?!- soltó el rubio enfadado.

-Necesitamos ayuda, Dean, y no es tan malo como crees.

Al cabo de unos minutos, aparecieron sus colaboradores. Hizo una breve presentación y no le pasó desapercibido el intercambio de miradas amenazantes entre Dean y Haziel. Para suerte de todos, los dos ángeles vinieron en su propio auto, así que los seguirían de cerca hasta Wichita. El viaje les tomó casi un día y para cuando llegaron, se quedaron en un cuarto de motel.

-¿Cómo lo encontramos?- preguntó el rubio mientras guardaba un cuchillo mata-ángeles en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

-Ya tenemos su ubicación- respondió Haziel mirándolo fijamente y dejó unas fotografías sobre la mesita.

-¿Un Bar?- habló Sam.

-Seguramente intenta pasar desapercibido- dijo Gabriel.

-Entonces iremos por él mañana al amanecer.

-¿Y por qué esperar tanto?- replicó Dean contra la sugerencia de Haziel.

-Porque debemos preparar todo para el plan, ¿O ya lo olvidaste? No podemos actuar a tontas y ciegas, ni mucho menos impulsivamente, como es tu estilo.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- el ángel solo sonrió- Dímelo en la cara, bastardo,

-Eres un- Claire le cubrió la boca a su hermano.

-No es hora para peleas, por favor.

-Sí, deja de buscar pelea, Dean- pidió Sam.

-¡Él comenzó! El único idiota aquí eres tú- Haziel se cruzó de brazos.

-No soy yo el que lloriquea por ayuda.

Iba a golpear al ángel pero Castiel lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de la habitación para ahorrarse problemas innecesarios. El rubio comenzó a lanzar maldiciones mientras movía las manos enérgicamente.

-Dean.

-¿Quién mierda se cree? Es un idiota, como si no tuviéramos suficiente con todo esto.

-Dean.

-No tiene ningún derecho a hablarme de esa manera.

-Dean- insistió de nuevo.

-Los ángeles son unos bastardos.

-Te recuerdo que yo también lo soy.

-Tú eres diferente, al principio también me sacabas de quicio pero ese sujeto- bufó dando vueltas- ¡Es un idiota!

-Dean basta- pidió tomándolo por el brazo- Por favor, no necesitamos peleas ahora, por favor, hasta que atrapemos a Gadriel, tenemos que colaborar- el menor suspiró.

-Bien pero que quede algo muy claro, lo hago solo porque tú me lo estás pidiendo.

-Dean…- sonrió- Gracias- ambos se quedaron mirando por unos largos segundos hasta que el rubio carraspeó algo sonrojado.

-Volvamos con los demás… tenemos que preparar todo para mañana.

-Sí.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gadriel observó como Dean y Castiel entraban al cuarto de motel antes de desaparecer de ahí para ir al parque. Unos segundos después, una silueta apareció a su lado y no le bastó voltear para saber quién era.

-¿Estás listo para mañana?

-Sí Lucifer…cumpliré con mi parte y tú con lo tuyo.

-Por supuesto, soy una persona de palabra, lo comprobaste con lo de tus alas- sonrió- Nos vemos.

El ángel se quedó solo en medio del silencio, ajeno a que a unos metros de ahí, Metraton vigilaba cada una de sus acciones y esbozaba una extraña sonrisa luego de oír esa breve conversación.


	21. Capitulo 21

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, mayrasantanna, kari y Guest. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 21 **

Castiel observaba fijamente a su humano a cargo, varias veces se había estado en esa misma posición, velando el sueño del rubio sin que este se diera por enterado. Se acercó en silencio hasta la cama y estiró la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad, le gustaba mucho como se sentía esa piel. Últimamente, le estaban pasando cosas extrañas con el cazador y no entendía que era. Desde hace un tiempo que se estaba sintiendo de esa manera, las eternas miradas entre los dos, la constante invasión de su espacio personal y la preocupación desmedida por su protegido, quizás todo eso significaba algo más allá de lo que él suponía, ¿Pero qué? Un pequeño ruido llamó su atención y miró a Dean, quien se había movido un poco y tenía los labios entreabierto mientras respiraba a través de ellos. Se sentó al borde de la cama, procurando no despertarlo y acarició con suavidad su cabello, manteniendo la vista fija en esos labios. Se había sentido muy bien probarlos la vez anterior, aún cuando fue un accidente, ¿Cómo se sentiría saborearlos de nuevo? Seguramente sería muy diferente, ya que ahora lo haría a consciencia.

-Cas…

Ese pequeño susurro, fue toda la respuesta que necesitó para llevar sus fantasías a la realidad y se inclinó, acortando la distancia con una lentitud que lo estaba matando de la ansiedad. En cuanto rozó esos labios para el primer contacto, el cazador abrió los ojos adormilado y en un gesto que no se esperaba, lo tomó por la nuca para profundizar el beso. El moreno correspondió con ímpetu, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que le producía. No las entendía pero le gustaban. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se separaron.

-¿Cas…?

-Dean.

El rubio parecía querer decir algo pero el ángel lo calló con otro beso. Los primeros segundos, esas manos intentaron apartarlo pero luego lo atrajeron a su lado, quedando sobre ese firme cuerpo y saboreando aún más el beso. Estuvieron así durante un tiempo indefinido hasta que se separaron unos escasos centímetros.

-Cas… ¿Qué… haces…?

-No lo sé- respondio algo agitado- Pero me gusta.

-No… esto no está bien… a mi no me van los hombres- afirmó jadeando un poco- No me gustan los hombres.

-Soy un ángel- respondió el moreno serio y le dio otro beso- Bueno, medio ángel- aclaró entre besos- Cuando recupere mi gracia seré un ángel completo.

-Cas… basta…- beso- Por favor- beso- Esto no…- beso- No es correcto…- beso- Yo no…- beso- Tú…- el mayor lo observó con cierta fascinación y lo miró fijamente.

-Si no quieres esto, entonces apártame, porque yo no puedo ni quiero detenerme.

Esas palabras bastaron para mantener callado al cazador y continuaron besándose durante varios minutos hasta que Dean lo apartó por los hombros mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado.

-¿Dean?

-Sam- se giró a observar a su hermano que dormía, dándoles la espalda- Menos mal…

-Dean.

-No podemos hacer esto aquí.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó sin entender- No es la primera vez que besas a alguien y yo tampoco.

-No te creas tanto solo porque has dado un par de besitos, angelito pervertido- el menor se levantó bostezando- Vamos por el desayuno, Sammy dormirá un rato más, anoche se fue con Gabe por ahí y quien sabe a qué hora llegaron.

Castiel asintió sonriendo un poco y salió con Dean para ir por el desayuno. Le hubiera gustado seguir saboreando esos labios pero ya habrían más ocasiones por delante para hacerlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se despertó con una extraña sensación y se encontró con ojos color miel que lo miraba fijamente. Dio un pequeño saltito en la cama al darse cuenta que se trataba de Gabriel.

-¿Qué haces? Se te están pegando las costumbres de Cas.

-¿Eh?

-Yo me entiendo- se giró hacia la otra cama- ¿Y Dean?

-No lo sé, cuando llegué no estaba.

-Mmm.

-Cas tampoco, así que supongo que están juntos.

-Ya veo… ¿Y Haziel y Claire?

-Están revisando los alrededores, para asegurarse que todo salga bien por la noche.

-Que eficientes, ¿Y tú?

-Me aburría y vine a verte.

-Gabe.

-Nos divertimos anoche ¿Verdad? Aunque no me gusta estar midiéndome con el alcohol- el castaño se rio.

-Es parte de ser humano, no tenemos tanta resistencia como ustedes- el bromista se encogió de hombros- Al menos tienes tus dichosos dulces.

-Ya me los comí pero me duele un poco el estomago- respondió extrañado.

-Gabe- sonrió- Bienvenido a la humanidad- le palmeó el hombro- Tomemos una cerveza mientras esperamos que nuestros hermanos regresen. No te hará mal una.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, confía en mí.

Fue hasta la mesita para sacar dos cervezas de una bolsa y le entregó una al arcángel. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón para mirar televisión mientras conversaban animadamente. Sam había encontrado una excelente compañía en Gabriel y descubrió un lado del mayor que mantenía muy bien oculto de los demás y le gustaba mucho esa confianza. Se rio ante las ocurrencias del mayor pero se sonrojo un poco cuando éste se inclinó hasta quedar casi rozando sus narices mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Gabe… ¿Qué tienes…?- preguntó algo nervioso- Oye…

-¿Te coloco nervioso?

-Gabe… no hagas eso- lo apartó por el hombro y el mayor se rio.

-¿Estás nerviosito, Sammy?

-¡No me molestes!- el bromista se rio.

-No te enojes, solo quería saber por qué el parcito se queda mirando como idiota.

-¿Dean y Cas?

-Sí, se quedan como en su mundo y es molesto, ni que el rubio idiota tuviera unos ojos tan bonitos- el cazador sonrió- Los tuyos son más lindos, Sammy- ese comentario lo hizo sonrojarse de nuevo.

-Cállate, Gabe…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A media noche, se quedaron frente al bar donde estaba Gadriel y esperaron a que cerraran para abordarlo. Dean y Sam se encargarían de llevarlo hasta el primer punto, donde esperaba Gabriel y Castiel, era probable que el ángel encontrara la forma de huir, así que Haziel y Claire evitarían eso. La idea era llevarlo hasta un callejón, en donde tenían un círculo de fuego sagrado esperando para encerrarlo. El rubio se estaba quedando dormido cuando su hermano le dio un codazo e indicó hacia el bar.

-Vamos.

Ambos bajaron del impala para seguir con sigilo hasta lo interceptaron a dos cuadras del bar. El rubio le enseñó la pistola que tenía.

-Tanto tiempo, Gadriel, te conviene venir con nosotros.

-¿Vas a disparar, Dean? No me mataras con eso.

-Lo sé pero te aseguro que te dolerá y tú recipiente no es indestructible.

-Prefiero correr el riesgo.

El ángel emprendió una rápida huida, tal como lo esperaban los hermanos. A dos cuadras de ahí, Castiel y Gabriel intentaron detenerlo pero el ángel sacó una pistola y le dio al moreno en el hombre. Dean se detuvo a su lado preocupado.

-Cas.

-Estoy bien… ve con ellos.

-Pero.

-Dean, hay que atraparlo, y esto no es grave, ve.

-Ok, quédate aquí, regresaremos pronto.

Fue corriendo para alcanzar a los demás. Gadriel se movía rápido y ya había conseguido dejar atrás a sus cuatro perseguidores. El rubio intercambio una mirada con su hermano y dobló a la derecha. Le tenderían una emboscada al ángel y lo atraparían a como diera lugar, aún si debían destrozar su recipiente. Estaba por doblar la esquina cuando chocó contra alguien y ese hombre lo tomó por la chaqueta para llevarlo hasta un callejón.

-Gadriel… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Sorpresa, sorpresa.

-Tienes tus alas- dijo el rubio- Así que Metraton te las devolvió.

-Cometieron un grave error al venir aquí.

-No, el único que cometió un error, fuiste tú- lo miró desafiante- Te metiste con las personas equivocadas, intentaste quedarte con el cuerpo de mi hermano y mataste a mi amigo.

-Tú me trajiste aquí, Dean y lo de Kevin, era necesario.

-Eres un asesino y no te saldrás con la tuya- siseó enfadado- Cas nos contó lo que hiciste y por qué te encerraron.

-Eso es mentira- soltó muy serio- Yo no lo hice.

-Aliándote con Metraton y asesinando personas y ángeles, estás demostrando todo lo contrario.

-Es necesario.

-¿Metraton te dijo eso? Pobre idiota-Gadriel entrecerró los ojos- ¿No te das cuenta que ese hijo de perra solo te usa? Seguramente, cuando todo esto termine, volverá a encerrarte en esa oscura mazmorra.

-Cállate.

-Voy a matarte, pero te diré algo antes, dos errores no hacen un acierto. No puedes corregir tu mala reputación, volviéndola un hecho, ¿Qué crees que conseguirás siguiendo las órdenes de Metraton? ¿Acaso crees que tus hermanos confiaran en ti? ¿Crees que ellos se convencerán de tu inocencia cuando te comportas como un asesino?

-¿Y quién te dijo que quiero que ellos me reconozcan?- respondió bastante afectado- Si no me creyeron cuando les suplique en esa maldita prisión, cuando me desgarraban y torturaban… no lo van hacer ahora, Dean.

-¿Y qué? ¿Eso te da derecho a matarlos? Tú mismo lo has dicho, si no te creyeron en esa ocasión, no lo harán ahora y Metraton tampoco, él solo necesita mano de obra barata para que haga el trabajo sucio y te escogió a ti- el ángel lo miró enojado.

-Déjalo, Gadriel, solo está asustado- el rubio miró hacia donde provenía la voz.

-Lucifer…- éste sonrió y entonces reparó en que sostenía al moreno en brazos, quien parecía estar dormido-¡Cas!

-Jugaron bien sus cartas la última vez pero ahora es diferente, si quieres recuperar a tu angelito, harás lo que te ordene.

-¡Déjalo ir, bastardo!

-Pronto te llamaré y vendrás, con la primera espada, de lo contrario, el pequeño Cas morirá.

-¡Voy a matarte, infeliz!

Logró liberarse del agarre de Gadriel para ir contra el ángel caído pero éste movió la mano para aventarlo contra la pared de concreto. El rubio se incorporó adolorido y observó como ambos ángeles desaparecían.

-¡Caaaasss!- Apretó los puños impotente- Maldición… ¡MALDICIOOOONNN!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Luego de lo ocurrido con Castiel y la trampa que les tendió el ángel caído, regresaron al bunker. Sam observaba como su hermano daba vueltas por la habitación, parecía listo para asesinar a alguien y por esa misma razón, ninguno se atrevía a hablarle. Al menos eso pensaba, hasta que Haziel rompió el silencio muy molesto.

-Esto es tu culpa- el rubio lo observó fijamente- Si no hubieras comenzado a lloriquear, no estaríamos aquí.

-Cállate- siseó como respuesta.

-¡Has arruinado todo! Como siempre, gracias a tu tonta pose de héroe y esa impulsividad- el cazador reaccionó ante esas palabras y lo tomó por la camisa para dejarlo contra la pared.

-Cierra la maldita boca.

-Ya basta- intervino Gabriel separándolos- No es momento para pelear.

-¿No aguantas la verdad, Winchester?

-Basta- ordenó el bromista.

Dean lo soltó enojado y se marchó de ahí. Sam suspiró despacio antes de seguirlo. Ya se imaginaba las cosas que estaría pensando su hermano, seguramente se culpaba por lo sucedido. Entró a la habitación del mayor para cerrar despacio.

-Déjame solo, Sammy.

-Vamos a rescatar a Cas- habló ignorando las palabras de su hermano- Él estará bien, puede cuidarse solo y resistirá hasta que lo rescatemos.

-Sammy…

-Por favor no te culpes por esto.

-Lucifer me quiere a mí… no entiendo por qué se lo llevó a él- el castaño lo miró fijamente.

-¿Aún no te das cuenta?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Si se llevó a Cas… es porque se dio cuenta que él es tu debilidad.

-¿Eh?

-Tú y él tienen una extraña química, la forma en que se quedan mirando, como lo cuidas, te preocupas por él, ni siquiera te molesta que invada tu espacio personal.

-Mmm…

-Quizás no te has dado cuenta o no quieres verlo pero ustedes dan la sensación de que hay algo más que una simple amistad.

-Ya lo sé- admitió serio- Y no voy a permitir que lo lastime por mi culpa, no va a resultar herido por mí… no de nuevo.

-Dean.

En ese momento lo notó, quizás, por primera vez desde que comenzaron a cazar juntos cuando fue a buscarlo en Sthanford, vio a Dean preocupado de sobremanera por otra persona que no fuera él. Esas esmeraldas brillaban con genuina preocupación y también miedo, ese miedo que se siente por el temor de perder a una persona amada, un brillo que solo conoció, cuando era él el causante.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gadriel ató las manos del moreno tras la espalda para luego dejarlo encerrado en la habitación. Salió al pasillo encontrándose con el ángel caído, quien lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo.

-¿Lo matarás?

-Aún no pero gracias a él, tendré a mi nuevo caballero- el menor solo se limitó a observarlo- Quiero que escuches atentamente lo que debes hacer, quiero que todo salga a la perfección.

El mayor le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Gadriel obedeció en silencio mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo el rubio, ¿Realmente esa era la forma en que quería limpiar su nombre y recobrar su reputación?


	22. Capitulo 22

**Capítulo 22 **

-Y Lucifer lo tiene encerrado para que no escape- hizo una pequeña pausa- Esperará el momento preciso para llamar a Dean.

-Mmm, no es un mal plan- respondió Metraton con una sonrisa- Es bastante inteligente, le daré crédito en eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Sigue con él, quiero saber cómo resulta todo esto.

-Pero si Dean se vuelve su caballero, ¿Eso no te traería problemas?

-Eso no ocurrirá Gabriel.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó serio.

-Porque sé cómo terminará esta historia y no importa los pequeños cambios que hagan, el final es el mismo.

El escriba desapareció con una sonrisa y el ángel fue hacia donde tenían encerrado a Castiel. No había señales de Lucifer por ningún lado, así que entró al cuarto y esos orbes azules lo miraron con hostilidad.

-No tiene caso que forcejees, no podrás liberarte.

-¿Qué planean hacer? No se saldrán con la suya- soltó amenazante- ¿Y por qué estás aliado con Lucifer? ¿Vas a volver a traicionarnos?

-¡Nunca lo he hecho!- gritó enfadado- Yo no fui quien lo dejó entrar… pero aún así- apretó los puños- Ninguno de ustedes me creyó- lo miró desafiante- Metraton tiene razón, necesitan un chivo expiatorio y me usaron a mí.

El solo recordar las torturas y el encierro injusto al que fue sometido, lo hacía estremecerse de la rabia. Observó al moreno fijamente para tomarlo por la gabardina y levantarlo.

-Tú nunca lo entenderías, el gran Castiel jamás lo haría.

-¿Y piensa corregir un error cometiendo otro?- soltó serio- Así no funcionan las cosas.

-¿Y cómo funcionan?- contra preguntó muy enojado.

-Ya está hecho, así que ahora debes intentar corregirlo- respondió- No sé qué te habrán hecho, ni si realmente eres el causante de todo esto pero no cambiaras nada volviéndote lo mismo de lo que te acusan, solo reafirmaras lo que todos sabemos, que eres un traidor y que todo esto es culpa tuya, demonios, Lucifer, los asesinatos, el pecado- el ángel le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y el moreno lo observó- No sé qué cosas te habrá dicho Metraton pero estás mal, a mí me engañó, tal como lo hará contigo y mira ahora, todos nuestros hermanos están aquí.

-No puedes hacer nada para remediarlo- dijo Gadriel- No hay forma de hacerlo.

-Según tú- respondió serio- Porque yo no me rendiré y sé que encontraremos una manera de devolver a los ángeles al cielo, y aún cuando me maten aquí, Dean y Sam no se rendirán.

-¿Por qué confías tanto en esos humanos?

-Porque son mi familia.

Gadriel lo miró confundido, realmente no entendía lo que estaba diciendo el moreno. Mientras estuvo encerrado en esa mazmorra, solo se tenía a sí mismo en medio de ese dolor, sus hermanos le dieron la espalda, al igual que su Padre. Cuando estuvo en el cuerpo de Sam, fue testigo de ese "amor familiar" entre los dos y le conmovió un poco pero aún así no entendía esas cosas.

-Eres un idiota, Castiel…- éste lo observó fijamente.

-Has perdido la fe en nuestros hermanos y en nuestro Padre, yo también he pasado por eso- habló con calma- Pero Dean y Sam, nunca me han decepcionado.

Gadriel lo soltó enfadado y se fue dando un portazo, ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean daba vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que el ángel caído se llevó a Castiel y aún no lo llamaba. Apenas consiguió dormir un par de horas en todo ese tiempo y no dejaba de pensar en las mil maneras en que mataría, no, destrozaría a Lucifer.

-¿Puedes sentarte?- pidió algo irritado Haziel- Es molesto que te pasees de un lado a otro, eso no hará que Castiel aparezca más rápido.

-¡Cállate!- gritó muy enfadado y fue hacia él- Si tanto te molesta, entonces lárgate, no entiendo que hacen aquí todavía.

-Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible- aclaró Sam- Ellos aceptaron ayudarnos.

-Si Lucifer hace un movimiento, lo sabremos- afirmó la pelirroja.

-No tiene caso que le digas algo, Claire, el perro seguirá ladrando.

Esas palabras hicieron enojar mucho a Dean y arremetió contra el ángel, los dos comenzaron una pelea por toda la sala común. El rubio solo quería darle su merecido a ese bastardo pero aún sin sus alas, ese sujeto tenía más fuerza que él, aunque el cazador estaba motivado y no se amedrentó tan fácil.

-¡Ya basta!- Gabriel y Sam los separaron.

-No es tiempo para esto- siseó el menor muy enojado- Entiendo que estás preocupado por Cas pero él estará bien y lo sé- habló antes de que el rubio lo contradijera- Porque es Cas, él sabrá mantenerse a salvo y nosotros lo rescataremos, él cuenta con eso.

-Sí- fue todo lo que respondió.

-Tú también deja de provocar peleas- dijo el bromista mirando a su hermano- Deja de molestar a Dean o de lo contrario, prescindiremos de tu ayuda.

El rubio se liberó de su hermano y se marchó por el pasillo hacia la cocina, no se iba a perdonar nunca si por su culpa, Castiel resultaba herido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno miró a su alrededor mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de las amarras. Tenía que encontrar una manera de salir de ahí y evitar que Lucifer se saliera con la suya. No quería que Dean volviera a tomar la primera espada, no le gustaba en quien se convertía. Un ruido del otro lado llamó su atención y se quedó quieto. Segundos después, apareció el ángel caído frente a él.

-¿Cómo estás, Cas?- no respondió- Pensé que podríamos tener una pequeña charla antes del evento principal.

-¿Qué planeas? Dean no se convertirá en tu caballero, él no cederá fácilmente ante ti y nunca se entregará por completo.

-Mmm.

-Yo lo sé, la razón por la cual Caín te obedecía ciegamente, fue por el trato que hicieron y que te entregó su alma pero Dean no lo ha hecho- ambos se miraron fijamente- No es lo mismo hacer un trato contigo que heredarlo.

-Estás hablando como Raziel, espero que te haya dicho algo de utilidad.

-No tendrás a Dean.

-Mmm, tienes razón, no lo tendré- sonrió- Porque ya es mío, desde que aceptó la marca me pertenece.

-Eso no ocurrirá- el mayor hizo aparecer un cuchillo mata-ángeles en su mano derecha.

-¿Crees que no lo sé, Cas?- éste entrecerró los ojos- Le tienes ganas al rubio ¿Verdad? Es una pena porque jamás podrás tenerlo.

-Te equivocas- lo miró fijamente- Dean me pertenece- afirmó con determinación- Yo lo saqué del infierno, yo reconstruí su cuerpo y soy el único que ha tocado su alma- Lucifer entrecerró los ojos- Podrás dominarlo a través de la marca pero él no cederá y por más que lo intentes, solo perderás tu tiempo, él es mío.

El ángel caído le dirigió una mirada amenazante antes de desaparecer de la habitación. Castiel volvió a forcejear por liberarse, no iba a permitir que el mayor se saliera con la suya.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio daba vueltas por la habitación, incapaz de contener su ansiedad. Ya habían pasado cuatro días y estaba que se subía por las paredes de la ansiedad. Los colaborados del moreno tampoco encontraban ninguna pista que los llevara hasta el ángel caído. Observó la primera espada antes de tomarla decidido y salió de su dormitorio para ir a la sala común.

-¿Qué haces con eso?- preguntó Sam levantándose junto con el bromista.

-Ya no soporto esto, iré a buscar a Cas.

-No sabemos dónde está- dijo su hermano interponiéndose en su camino- No podemos actuar a ciegas, dame la espada.

-No Sam.

-Dean- insistió serio- Sé que estás desesperado con esto pero no conseguiremos nada así, Lucifer dijo que llamaría- el rubio entrecerró los ojos- Es imposible encontrarlo ahora, solo te estás exponiendo a que algo te ocurra.

-Pero…

-Lo sé, Dean y te entiendo- estiró la mano- Dame la espada, vamos a rescatar a Cas, lo prometo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por varios segundos y el rubio le entregó la espada para darse la media vuelta e irse por el pasillo. Tomó la botella de whisky y se sirvió un trago. Ya no podía soportar esa espera. Escuchó unos pasos tras de él y se volteó a mirar.

-Estará bien, Dean.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- se giró al arcángel- Lucifer es capaz de cualquier cosa y está muy enojado por lo que hicimos- Hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que se encuentra a salvo?

-Porque estamos hablando de Cas- el cazador lo miró sin entender- Si estuviéramos hablando del antiguo Cas, compartiría tu preocupación pero no es el caso, ahora es distinto, este Cas, no se rendirá, no se dará por vencido y estoy muy seguro que encontrará cualquier forma o la inventara, de ser necesario, para que Lucifer no se salga con la suya y no termines bajo su control.

-Gabriel…

-Tienes que tener fe en él, confía en él, tal como Cas lo hace contigo- el rubio suspiró.

-Confió en él… es solo que…

-Lo sé, estás preocupado y lo entiendo- suspiró- Eres muy sobreprotector con tu familia, Dean y ellos lo valoran mucho, Cas, Sammy, Kevin en su momento pero debes entender que ya son adultos y también pueden protegerte a ti.

-Gabriel…

-Te aseguro, que Sammy también es capaz de cualquier cosa por ti, independiente de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes, te quiere mucho y toda esta situación también lo afecta, por un lado, Cas está en mano de ese sujeto y por el otro, su hermano está por convertirse en la perra de Lucifer, aunque creo que eso último es poco probable porque eres un cabezota y no te rendirás fácilmente- el rubio sonrió un poco- Y Cas es lo mismo, quiere protegerte, el antiguo Cas se hubiera avocado en su misión y detener todo esto pero él ha cambiado mucho por ti, de hecho, creo que se le está pegando esa manía tuya de sobreproteger a la familia- se acercó para rodearle los hombros con un brazo- Entonces, rubio idiota.

-No me digas así.

-Es de cariño- respondió sonriendo- Como te iba diciendo, mi querido mono idiota- el cazador gruñó- Vamos a hacer esto, porque a diferencia de todos ellos, Metraton, Lucifer, Crowley, Abaddon y los demás que vengan, nosotros peleamos por mantener nuestra familia y eso es suficiente para no rendirse, ¿Verdad?

-Tienes toda la razón…

-Dean- el arcángel lo observó serio- Hay algo que quiero decirte, con respecto a todo este asunto y creo que te será útil.

-¿Eh?

-No olvides esto

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam miró hacia el pasillo preocupado y decidió ir a buscar al bromista y a su hermano. Se asomó a la cocina y vio como el arcángel le susurraba algo al oído al rubio mientras éste mantenía una mueca extraña en la cara, luego le palmeó el hombro antes de separarse.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó curioso- ¿Dean?- éste asintió despacio- ¿Gabe?

-No te preocupes, Sammy- el mayor sonrió- Ahora todo está bien, ¿Verdad rubito idiota?

-Cállate, bastardo- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y pasó junto a ellos- Gracias…- susurró lo último pero alcanzó a oírlo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada Sammy, ¿Quieres una cerveza?- el menor asintió- ¿Me trajiste mis dulces?

-Claro, no quiero oír tus berrinches.

-Malo.

El castaño se dio cuenta que su hermano mayor estaba un poco más tranquilo luego de la conversación con Gabriel. Ninguno quiso contarle que ocurrió pero tampoco insistió en el tema, le bastaba con ver más calmado a Dean. Cuando se cumplió la semana, recibieron la tan esperada llamada de Lucifer, eran conscientes que algo tramaba y no sería sencillo rescatar a Castiel pero ninguno se rendiría.


	23. Capitulo 23

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green (Lo que le dijo Gabe saldrá cuando al rubito le sea útil y lo recuerde:) y mayrasantanna. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 23 **

La dirección que les dio Lucifer, los llevó hasta Madison, Indiana. El lugar era una vieja fábrica abandonada. Los cinco intercambiaron miradas entre ellos pero antes de que entraran, cuatro demonios aparecieron armados.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos- dijo Haziel y Claire asintió.

-Vayan por Castiel.

El par de hermanos entró corriendo junto con el bromista pero tenían dos opciones de camino. Dean tomó la primera espada y les indicó que ellos fueran juntos por la derecha. Sam iba a reclamar algo pero Gabriel lo jaló de la mano para llevárselo de ahí. Fue con cuidado por el umbral de la izquierda y al poco andar escuchó un ruido, se movió con sigilo cuando un par de manos se posaron en sus hombros.

-¿Por qué tan asustado, Dean?- se liberó rápidamente y guardó las distancias con el ángel caído- Has llegado puntual.

-¿Dónde tienes a Cas?

-¿Para que la prisa? Vamos a charlar un poco.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, ¿Dónde está Cas?

-¿Y qué harás si no te digo? ¿Matarme?

-Es una buena idea- la emprendió contra el mayor pero la marca comenzó a dolerle a horrores y cayó de rodillas- Buen chico, así es como debes estar frente a mí.

-Maldito…

-¿Te das cuenta que pudiste evitar todo esto?- preguntó lo rodeaba para quedar tras él- Si no hubieras escapado, las cosas serian diferentes, yo tendría a mi nuevo caballero y estaríamos ayudando a Cas con Metraton pero bueno, tú has escogido esto.

-Hijo de perra- siseó apretando los puños.

-De todas formas, ya no importa, luego me encargaré de Metraton, así que ese bastardo debe disfrutar muy bien sus últimas horas, aunque- colocó sus manos en los hombros del rubio- No puedo decir lo mismo del pequeño Cas.

-¿Qué?

-Gadriel lo acabará muy pronto.

-Cas…

No supo muy bien cómo pero todo el miedo que lo invadió ante la idea de que su ángel resultara muerto, le dio la fuerza suficientemente para oponerse al dolor y se levantó rápidamente para correr hacia el pasillo.

-¡Cas! ¡Cas!

-Ya es tarde- Lucifer aparecía a su lado con rapidez- Yo gané, Dean, ríndete.

-¡Cas!

Apresuró el paso cuando distinguió la silueta en la habitación siguiente que le hizo una seña, corrió más rápido para ir hacia allá y en cuanto entró, se dejó caer al suelo, al mismo tiempo que aparecía Lucifer y Sam colocaba su mano en el sello anti-ángeles, mandándolo lejos de ahí.

-¿Estás bien?- Gabriel le ayudó a levantarse.

-No pensé que caería de nuevo con eso- admitió Sam sonriendo un poco.

-¡Hay que ir por Cas! ¡Gadriel está aquí y va a matarlo!- gritó el rubio bastante alterado.

-Démonos prisa.

-¡Cas!- gritaba Dean mientras recorrían el lugar- ¡Cas!

-¡Dean!- respondió esa voz familia, que provenía al final del pasillo- ¡Dean aquí estoy!

Iba a ir corriendo hacia allá cuando una silueta femenina apareció ante ellos, impidiéndoles el paso y frunció el ceño, sosteniendo con fuerza la primera espada.

-Abaddon.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel no conseguía quitarse las amarras pero se alegró un montón cuando escuchó la voz de Dean llamándolo. Eso le dio más fuerzas para intentar liberarse hasta que un ruido lo hizo desistir y miró al recién llegado.

-Gadriel- se percató que sostenía un cuchillo mata-ángeles- ¿Vas a matarme?

-Las cosas no resultaron bien y esto es lo que debo hacer.

-No, es lo que escogiste hacer- respondió serio.

-No hay más opciones.

-Si la hay y es que termines con esta idiotez, ¿hasta cuándo permitirás que te sigan manejando a su antojo? Metraton, Lucifer, ¿Crees que a alguno de ellos le importas? Solo te usan para conseguir sus objetivos- el ángel bajó la mirada y Castiel distinguió duda- Escúchame, lo entiendo, antes de que me asignaran a Dean, yo también obedecía órdenes sin rechistar, también me usaron para sus propósitos y pensé que eso estaba bien, que hacíamos la voluntad de Dios pero me equivoqué… aprendí a pensar por mí mismo, a actuar de acuerdo a lo que yo creía, he cometido muchos errores en el camino pero cuando tienes una verdadera familia, los errores no importan, mientras seas capaz de reconocerlos e intentar repararlos- Gadriel lo observó fijamente- Tienes más opciones, puedes ser mucho más que seguir ordenes de Metraton o Lucifer, ¿Quieres recuperar tu reputación? ¿Quieres recuperar tu imagen y tu lugar? Entonces hazlo por ti mismo pero no te dejes influenciar por otros.

-No…

-Somos capaces de cambiar ese supuesto "destino", no existe nada concreto, Gadriel… los ángeles creen que todo está predeterminado y solo deben actuar el guion pero no es así, cada uno puede tomar el control de su destino y si no te gusta, entonces cámbialo y esfuérzate en hacerlo mucho mejor.

Gadriel lo observó de una manera que no supo cómo interpretar y antes de que pudiera decir algo, cortó las amarras y colocó el cuchillo en su cuello.

-¿Esto es lo que escogerás, Gadriel? ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

-Es lo mejor, Castiel… yo también he aprendido un par de cosas y sé muy bien lo que quiero- lo rodeó para quedar tras él y le susurró algo al oído.

-¿Qué…?

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos hasta que un ruido llamó la atención del moreno, algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo allá afuera pero Gadriel no lo dejaría escapar, eso le quedó claro cuando le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y colocó la punta del cuchillo en su pecho.

-Lo siento Castiel… pero debo matarte.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se levantó del suelo con dificultad y vio como el demonio golpeaba al arcángel en el abdomen antes de darle una patada que tiró a varios metros de ahí. Sam fue furioso hacia la pelirroja y consiguió enterrarle el cuchillo pero luego fue tomado por la muñeca y se la rompió sin contemplaciones.

-¡Aaaahhh!

-¡SAAAAMMM!

Abaddon lo sujetó por el cuello para dejarlo contra la pared. Dean se levantó rápidamente y la atacó usando la primera espada pero bastó con que la pelirroja moviera la mano para aventarlo contra la pared, dejándolo inmóvil.

-No puedes contra mí, Dean, ¿Crees que por que ahora eres el nuevo Caín puedes matarme?- sonrió apretando más fuerte el cuello de Sam y éste se quejó dolorosamente.

-Maldita perra…

-Aún te falta mucho, necesitarás más que esa espada para derrotarme, no le llegas ni a los talones a Caín.

Arrojó el cuerpo inconsciente del castaño al final del pasillo y caminó hacia él. Dean se movió inquieto cuando sintió esa mano en su pecho mientras que la otra, acariciaba la marca de Caín.

-Eres muy débil, así como estás ahora, jamás podrás matarme- dijo con una sonrisa- Aunque debo admitir, que eres mucho más guapo que Caín, estoy segura que nos llevaremos muy bien.

-¡No me toques, perra!- la mano de su pecho subió hasta el cuello e hizo un poco de presión.

-Deberías estar agradecido de que Lucifer te quiere vivo o de lo contrario, me quedaría contigo, serías un muy buen recipiente- lo soltó sonriendo- Aunque claro, no dijo nada de Sam o Gabriel.

El rubio se alarmó al oír eso y ver como caminaba hacia el final del pasillo. Recogió la primera espada y se levantó con algo de dificultad para caminar hacia Abaddon, ésta lo esquivo sin problemas pero no contaba con que Gabriel la tomaría desprevenida y le dispararía por el cuello.

-No podrás huir- la sostuvo con fuerza por los brazos- ¡Dean!- éste empuñó la espada y corrió hacia ella pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros cuando escuchó esa voz.

-No te conviene hacerlo, no quieres perderte el show principal ¿Verdad?- se giró rápidamente y vio como Gadriel sostenía a su ángel por el cuello mientras mantenía el cuchillo en su pecho.

-¡Cas!

-¡Dean!


	24. Capitulo 24

**Capitulo 24 **

El rubio sintió un intenso miedo al ver como Gadriel sostenía el cuchillo, amenazando con mata al moreno en cualquier momento. Se olvidó por completo de Abaddon y caminó un par de pasos hacia ellos.

-Quieto- ordenó el ángel- Abaddon- la pelirroja se liberó del agarre de Gabriel y fue hacia ellos.

-Todo en orden, no es necesario que juegues a la niñera conmigo.

-Lucifer me lo encargó.

-Como sea- respondió la pelirroja- Mata a ese ángel y vámonos de aquí.

-¡No!

Dean entró en pánico cuando vio como Gadriel alzaba el cuchillo. No lo pensó dos veces y arremetió contra él pero Abaddon lo golpeó contra las paredes, dejándolo muy adolorido en el suelo. El rubio no se rindió y volvió a intentar, levantándose luego de recibir golpe tras golpe.

-¡Dean!- gritó el moreno muy preocupado- Dean… - Abaddon lo sostuvo por el cuello.

-Eres un muy débil, ni siquiera puedes intentar proteger lo que te importa. No vales la pena- lo arrojó contra la pared.

-¡Dean!- lo llamó su ángel desesperado- ¡No lo lastimes!

-Esto es aburrido- dijo la pelirroja- Vamos Gadriel.

-Sí.

-No…

Lo siguiente pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta. Observó como alzó el cuchillo y se levantó a toda prisa de ahí pero cuando dio un par de pasos, el cuchillo estaba enterrándose en el pecho del moreno, quien cerró los ojos para soltar un gruñido.

-No… no… ¡Nooooo!

Corrió a toda prisa para sostener el cuerpo de Castiel, que estaba completamente inmóvil en sus brazos mientras la herida sangraba. Dejó de oír y ver todo a su alrededor, solo podía enfocarse en el cuerpo inerte en sus brazos.

-¿Cas…?- murmuró con hilo de voz- Cas… no…- llevó una mano a su mejilla- Cas… ¡Cas! ¡Cas despierta! Cas… ¡Caaaaassss!- gritó estrechándolo entre sus brazos y a punto de llorar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel observó todo de rodillas en el suelo y le tomó varios segundos reaccionar. Su hermano menor estaba muerto en los brazos del rubio, mientras éste seguía llamándolo casi a suplicas y con leves sollozos. Alzó la vista a Gadriel, quien dejó caer el cuchillo con un extraño gesto en la cara. Abaddon parecía lista para atacarlos de nuevo pero un invitado inesperado apareció en el lugar.

-Que buen lio han hecho aquí.

-Crowley- dijo la pelirroja seria.

-Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy- decretó el demonio. El bromista se levantó con dificultad para tomar al pequeño cazador en brazos y se acercó a Crowley.

-Nos veremos pronto, querida, besos.

Chasqueó los dedos para llevarlos de regreso al bunker. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vio como Dean tomaba al demonio por la chaqueta para sacudirlo violentamente mientras se esforzaba en vano por no llorar.

-¡Regresa ahí! ¡Cas está allá! ¡No podemos dejarlo! ¡Está herido!- el arcángel lo observó con tristeza- ¡Hay que volver por él! ¡Gabriel! Cas…

-Dean…- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Cas… tenemos que ir por él- murmuró casi llorando- Cas…- volvió a enfocarse en Crowley- ¡Llévame con él!- el mayor sonrió un poco y lo apartó para luego arreglarse el traje.

-No te llevaré a ningún lugar, primero, no me interesa enfrentar a Abaddon ahora, no puedes contra ella y segundo, no regresaré por un muerto.

El arcángel hubiera sido capaz de asesinar ahí mismo a Crowley por el poco tacto que tenia pero su prioridad en ese momento, era el pequeño cazador que sostenía en sus brazos. Dean intentó golpearlo pero el demonio era más rápido y usando sus poderes, apareció al otro lado del cuarto.

-¿A qué viene tanta rabia, ardilla? Quien no pudo proteger a Cas fuiste tú, así que no te desquites conmigo.

Gabriel jamás había visto tanto dolor y desesperación en esas esmeraldas. El rubio se marchó rápidamente de ahí y segundos después, escuchó un fuerte portazo. Miró fijamente a Crowley, quien solo sonrió.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-Eres un bastardo- soltó serio- Esto es lo que querías ¿verdad? No interviniste antes porque así te desharías de Cas.

-Culpable pero tranquilo, no todo es malo- se acercó a Sam y curó sus heridas- ¿Ves? También puedo ser bueno.

-Hijo de puta- siseó muy enfadado, como nunca antes se había sentido en su larga existencia.

-Prefiero saltarme el melodrama, llámenme cuando el duelo se termine y vayan por Abaddon, adiós.

El bromista llevó al menor hasta su habitación para dejarlo recostado y se sentó al borde de la cama mirándolo. Podía oír los ruidos provenientes del cuarto de Dean pero no se atrevía a entrar ¿Qué le iba a decir? Nada podría aliviar el dolor que sentía el rubio y ninguna palabra haría que dejara de sentirse culpable por lo ocurrido. Tomó la mano de Sam y se recostó a su lado.

-Odio esto…- ocultó su rostro contra el pecho del cazador- Odio ser un completo inútil.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean comenzó a arrojar todo lo que tuviera a mano mientras sentía como las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas sin compasión. No podía ser cierto lo que acababa de pasar, todo tendría que ser parte de una horrible pesadilla. Se afirmó de la pared sollozando y apretó los puños con fuerza. Era un sueño, todo era parte de un malvado sueño, pronto se despertaría en su cama, en medio de la noche y se calmaría después de llamar a Castiel. El ángel le diría que está en alguna misión o investigando algo junto a sus nuevos colaboradores. Cayó de rodillas y sacó su teléfono para marcar un número.

-Cas… Cas…

El tono de ocupado destrozó sus últimas esperanzas. El ángel estaba muerto, Gadriel lo había apuñalado y todo era por su culpa. Si se hubiera quedado con Castiel cuando lo hirieron, Lucifer no lo habría secuestrado. Si no hubiera aceptado la marca, nada de eso estaría pasando. Si no hubiera caído en los engaños de Crowley, si no hubiera matado a Caín. Se llevó las manos a la cara sin dejar de llorar, ¿A quién engañaba? El único culpable de todo era él, no Crowley, no Caín, no Lucifer, no Abaddon, solamente él, fue su culpa por involucrarlo en toda esa mierda. Soltó una miserable carcajada.

-Tenía razón… todas las personas que se involucran conmigo…no tienen una esperanza de vida alta…

Se quitó la chaqueta junto con la camiseta para quedar con el torso descubierto y tocó la marca de Caín mientras sus lágrimas caían tibias sobre su piel.

-Somos iguales… realmente me merezco esta marca- se dejó caer al suelo y giró un poco la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada en su hombro izquierdo- Cas…- llevó su mano temblando- Cas…

Posó la mano sobre la marca que le dejó el ángel cuando lo sacó de la perdición y cerró los ojos llorando. Eso era todo lo que le quedaba de Castiel, una marca que jamás se borraría, un montón de recuerdos y momentos que pasaron juntos, que jamás se volverían a repetir.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gadriel se quedó mirando el cuerpo inerte que yacía a sus pies y se sobresaltó un poco al sentir las palmadas en su hombro.

-Has hecho un estupendo trabajo- lo felicitó Lucifer.

-Abaddon se marchó- dijo el ángel serio.

-Puede hacer lo que quiera, ahora es cosa de tiempo para que obtenga lo que quiero.

-Lo que me prometiste.

-Aquí está- le entregó un frasquito con algo luminoso en su interior- Y piensa lo que te dije, te conviene estar de mi lado, puedo darte mucho más de lo que podrías imaginar- sonrió con satisfacción- Deshazte de eso- indicó el recipiente del moreno- Nos vemos.

El ángel se llevó el cuerpo de ahí y se aseguró de ocultar bien lo que le dio Lucifer antes de llamar al escriba en el parque. Éste apareció al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Qué ocurre Gadriel?

-Está muerto… Castiel ya no será una molestia- Metraton esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-No lo había planeado de esta manera pero son muy buenas noticias, ahora nadie puede detenernos.

Gadriel asintió despacio. Las cosas acabarían muy pronto y no estaba seguro de si hacía lo correcto.


	25. Capitulo 25

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tus reviews mayrasantanna. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 25**

Sam escuchaba atentamente las palabras del arcángel, quien le relataba lo sucedido después de que se desmayó. Le tomó varios minutos procesar esas últimas palabras "Castiel está muerto". Al principio creyó que era una muy mala broma pero Gabriel estaba muy serio al respecto. Se levantó casi de un salto pero el mayor lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-No Sammy, déjalo solo.

-¡Claro que no! Es capaz de hacer alguna idiotez… necesito asegurarme que esté bien.

-Se encerró en la habitación- dijo el bromista- Hace un rato intenté hablar con él pero no responde ni abre la puerta.

-Maldición…

-Haziel y Claire se fueron… sin Cas… no tienen nada que hacer con nosotros- el castaño negó despacio y se levantó, liberándose del agarre del arcángel- Sammy…

Salió del cuarto y se quedó mirando la puerta durante varios segundos antes de tocar despacio. Tenía muy claro que su hermano no le respondería y si lo hacía, haría cuenta como si nada hubiera pasado o le restaría importancia a todo el asunto pero sabía perfectamente cuando significaba Castiel para Dean y por eso le preocupaba. Cuando iba a tocar por decima, Gabriel tomó su mano y negó despacio, dándole a entender que le diera su espacio. Ambos fueron a la cocina para tomar una cerveza en completo silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos, el mayor rompió el silencio.

-Sammy… tenemos que terminar esto… hay que matar a Abaddon… detener a Metraton… cargarnos a Lucifer y devolver a los ángeles al cielo…

-Gabe…

-Debemos hacerlo.

-Lo sé- respondió en un murmullo- Pero tampoco es mucho lo que podemos hacer si no sabemos donde están.

-No me refería a eso, Sammy…

Intercambiaron una larga mirada y el cazador continuo bebiendo su cerveza. Entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería el arcángel pero la solución, no era mantenerse ocupados para evitar pensar en lo recientemente sucedido, no podían hacer eso.

No vio al rubio hasta el anochecer, se encontraba tomando una cerveza con Gabriel en la cocina cuando escucharon unos pasos y segundos después, entró Dean, quien tenía un raro gesto en la cara y podía apostar lo que fuera, a que pasó la noche en vela.

-Dean…- murmuró con cautela.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Sam?- preguntó sin emoción en la voz.

-Estoy bien… Crowley curó mis heridas…- respondió algo indeciso sobre decir o no lo siguiente- Ya sé lo que pasó… ¿Estás—?

-Tengo algo- lo interrumpió su hermano, ignorando sus palabras- Parece que es acción angelical.

Les enseñó una hoja que traía donde hablaba de una seguidilla de muertes misteriosas en Idaho. Sam observó a su hermano unos segundos hasta que un ruido captó su atención y vio como Gabriel se levantaba.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó serio.

-Sí- respondió el rubio para salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Gabe? No creo que esto sea.

-Lo sé- respondió el arcángel- Es peligroso salir ahora con Lucifer rondando por ahí pero creo que esto será bueno para Dean y realmente lo necesita.

-Sí… supongo que sí…

Los tres se dirigieron hacia Idaho y se encontraron con una nueva facción de ángeles que buscaba liderar a los demás a través de la fuerza. Fue algo relativamente sencillo pero por el hecho de que Dean, literalmente, los destrozó. El arcángel tuvo que apartarlo del ángel y lo empujó contra la pared.

-¡Ya basta!- lo tomó por los hombros- ¡Dean basta!

-¡Suéltame!- lo apartó con fuerza.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?- preguntó el bromista serio- Todo eso era innecesario- indicó a los ángeles muertos para que viera el desastre que dejó.

-¡Este es nuestro trabajo! Matar a esos hijos de perra.

-Te recuerdo que son mis hermanos y aún cuando cometieron errores, no se merecían eso, ¡No estás actuando, ni pensando con claridad! Puedo aceptar esto pero masacrarlos, ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? ¿Quieres convertirte en un jodido asesino? ¿Quieres volver a lo mismo que hiciste en el infierno?

Esas palabras parecieron hacer reaccionar a Dean, quien soltó un gruñido para luego marcharse al auto. En cuanto llegaron al bunker, el rubio se fue directo a su habitación y dio un sonoro portazo. Sam intercambió una mirada con el arcángel y fue con su hermano, quedándose aún cuando le gritó que se marchara.

-Déjame solo- reiteró por tercera vez mientras le daba la espalda.

-No me iré, tenemos que hablar sobre esto- se acercó un poco- Lo entiendo, Dean, yo estoy tan enfadado como tú con lo sucedido pero no puedes actuar de esa manera, no puedes permitir que te afecte tanto.

-Cállate.

-A mí también me duele lo sucedido con Cas, ¿Crees que no me siento impotente por no poder protegerlo? Él no debió morir, eso no debió pasar.

-Lárgate- siseó en un murmullo.

-Esto está mal… pero no podemos darnos por vencido, tenemos que seguir, Dean, hay mucho por hacer… por favor, no me hagas pensar que ahora estoy perdiéndote a ti- el rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza antes de sentarse al borde de la cama- Por favor… habla conmigo…

-Esto es una mierda…- dijo observando el suelo- Lucifer me quería a mí… no debí dejar a Cas solo cuando estaba herido y vulnerable…

-Dean.

-Volví a joderla… Él solo quería arreglar toda esta porquería, ¡No debí permitir que fuera con nosotros! Tendría que haber seguido con esos ángeles por su cuenta.

-Cas quiso ayudarnos- respondió sentándose a su lado y manteniendo la mirada al frente- Él escogió ayudarnos a pesar de todo. Sabía perfectamente los peligros de esto pero él decidió hacerlo, quiso ayudarnos y ayudarte, no puedes permitir que sus esfuerzos sean en vano.

-Lo sé pero… le he fallado un montón de veces y ahora he vuelto a hacerlo…

-Dean…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio se sentía frustrado, impotente, desesperado, triste, enfadado, furioso pero esos últimos dos, eran por él mismo. Es por eso que no dudó en destrozar a esos ángeles, con la pequeña esperanza que eso lo haría sentir mejor pero no funcionó. Cuando regresaron al bunker, se fue directo a su habitación. Aún estaba enojado y no podía quitarse ese malestar de encima. Castiel no debió morir, no por él, no era justo y tampoco se sentía merecedor de que el ángel sacrificara tanto por él, no lo valía. Sam no tardó en llegar con él para tener una plática que Dean hubiera preferido ahorrarse.

-Lo sé pero… le he fallado un montón de veces y ahora he vuelto a hacerlo…

-Dean…

Ya no sabía si era por la marca de Caín o su propia mala suerte pero últimamente todo estaba yendo de mal en peor. Primero convertirse en la perra de Lucifer, luego lo extrañamente bien que se sentía al sostener la primera espada, las peleas con Sam y ahora Castiel estaba muerto por su incompetencia. Abaddon tenía razón en sus palabras, era muy débil para derrotarla, era demasiado débil para proteger aquello que quería. Esas últimas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, ¿Quería al ángel? Podía nombrar un montón de cosas que le gustaba del moreno, esa ingenuidad, la forma casi sistemática en que invadía su espacio personal, ¡Si incluso lo había besado! Y más de una vez, y si era honesto, le había gustado bastante. Se pasó una mano por la cara para evitar las lágrimas porque en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta que realmente quería al ángel y no precisamente como un amigo. Era mucho más que eso, más que su familia, más que alguien en quien apoyarse, más que alguien con quien contar cada vez que lo requería. Castiel se había vuelto una parte importante de su vida.

-Dean…

-Esto es una mierda, Sammy… una maldita mierda…

-Vamos a salir de esto, sé que lo haremos.

-Abaddon tiene razón, soy demasiado débil para derrotarla…aún con la espada… no pude hacer nada contra ella… y ahora… Cas… por favor, Sammy… déjame solo, necesitar estar solo…

-Sí…

El castaño se marchó de la habitación cabizbajo y el rubio se recostó sobre la cama. No había forma en que pudiera cambiar lo hecho, Castiel estaba muerto y no regresaría, no esta vez. Cerró los ojos e hizo caso omiso a las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lucifer estaba tomando un vaso de whisky mientras observaba la matanza que llevaban a cabo los demonios en el pequeño pueblo. Mantuvo la mirada al frente cuando alguien apareció tras él.

-¿A qué debo tu visita, Gadriel?

-Hay algo que debes saber.

-Mmm, habla.

-Con Castiel muerto, los siguientes en la lista de Metraton son los Winchester, ambos- aclaró.

-Ya veo, que haga lo que quiera, no es como si fuera a conseguirlo tan fácilmente.

-Pensé que querías convertir a Dean en tu caballero.

-Eres demasiado impaciente, Gadriel- respondió con una sonrisa- Las cosas apresuradas no resultan, deja la impulsividad a los humanos, nosotros somos mucho mejores- el ángel solo lo miró- Y en cuanto a Dean, es cosa de tiempo para que se una a mí.

-¿Eh?

-Ahora que ha entendido lo débil que es, se dio cuenta que no puede contra Abaddon por sus propios medios, así que recurrirá a su única opción disponible.

-Tú.

-Correcto- afirmó divertido- Y entonces se volverá uno de mis caballeros.

-¿Por eso me dijiste que matara a Castiel?

-La única forma de que entienda lo débil que es, es quitándole lo que más quiere.

-¿Y Sam?-preguntó curioso- Ellos dos, tienen una extraña relación fraternal.

-No es lo mismo, Gadriel, siempre debes atacar donde más dolerá y no es Sam, si lo hubieras matado, solo conseguiríamos que se enfadara y se pusiera en plan sacrificio.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Por supuesto, no quiero que actué como un idiota, no necesito idiotas bajo mi mando, quiero que se dé cuenta lo débil que es, lo patético que es en este momento y que solo tiene una manera de ganar.

-No entiendo- respondió el ángel menor.

-No podrías entenderlo, Gadriel, ¿Alguna vez has tenido algo o alguien que quieras por sobre todas las cosas?

-Sí- dijo algo enfadado.

-Eso que estás sintiendo ahora, es solo una parte de lo que pasa por esa cabecita rubia- sonrió con satisfacción- No solo ha perdido a un buen amigo, sino que también, a la persona que quiere, y puede que más que a Sam.

-¿Eh?

-Y eso es genial para mí, las cosas irán tal como las estoy planeando.

-Ya veo…

-Lo entenderás en su momento, ¿Quieres algo más?

-No…

-Mantenme al tanto de lo que haga Metraton, seguramente no se quedará tranquilo con esto y no tardará en comprender lo que intento.

-Sí- se dio la vuelta y se quedó ahí unos segundos- Lucifer.

-Dime.

-Tú no eres mejor que Metraton.

-¿Eh?

-Tú también me estás usando- el mayor sonrió- Tal como lo haces con todos a tu alrededor…

-¿A qué viene esa palabrería?

Gadriel no respondió y se fue de ahí. Lucifer volvió a fijarse en la matanza que sus seguidores llevaban a cabo. Le quedó muy claro que el ángel ya había comprendido sus planes porque cuando algo se volvía obsoleto, simplemente lo cambiaba por algo mejor, tal como lo estaba haciendo con su nuevo caballero y cuando este se uniera a él, ya no necesitaría a Abaddon.


	26. Capitulo 26

**Capitulo 26**

Gabriel observaba como Sam se paseaba de un lado a otro por la cocina. Hace diez minutos, habían recibido un llamado de Claire para decirles que Abaddon había entrado en acción, sugiriendo que sería buena idea mantenerse en contacto para pasar información, ya que ambos querían lo mismo. El menor parecía estar en un serio dilema sobre decirle o no a Dean lo sucedido. Era obvio que el rubio actuaria impulsivamente y podría terminar haciendo una estupidez.

-Sammy.

-Lo sé, Gabe… dame unos minutos más.

Tanta vuelta comenzó a marearlo, así que se levantó, detuvo al menor por la muñeca y en cuanto comenzó con la verborrea lo atrajo a su lado para besarlo. Sam se quedó estático en su lugar y lo miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente.

-Gabe…- se cubrió la boca algo pasmado y sonrojado- ¿Por qué… me besaste?

-Tienes que calmarte, Sammy y esta es la mejor forma de callar a alguien.

-Idiota…- murmuró bajito y se dio la vuelta- Gracias…

-Ahora que estás un poco más tranquilo, vamos a decírselo a Dean.

-Pero.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo pero ambos sabemos que lo mejor es que ese demonio muera y eso es lo que haremos.

-Sí…

Ambos fueron a la habitación del rubio y lo encontraron recostaron sobre la cama dándoles la espalda. Sam se acercó con cautela hacia él.

-Dean…- pasaron unos segundos antes de que le respondieran.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sammy?- preguntó la voz notablemente apagada.

-Mmm… verás… hace poco nos llamó Claire… para decirnos que Abaddon está en movimiento.

-¿Eh?- su hermano se incorporó para voltear a mirarlo- ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Sí, nos tomará dos días llegar en auto pero podemos llamar a Crowley para que nos ayude con esto.

El rubio lo miró varios segundos cuando nombró a ese demonio y luego asintió despacio. No se convenció del todo con esa respuesta pero era mejor que nada. Rápidamente arreglaron sus cosas y llamaron al demonio para contarle lo que harían.

-Ya veo, entonces vamos, por fin podrás tomar su venganza, Dean, asegúrate de llevar la primera espada para que la mates, no es Gadriel pero servirá para ti, hazlo por tu angelito muerto.

Sam iba a gritarle algo pero ni siquiera alcanzó a moverse cuando su hermano tomó a Crowley por la chaqueta para dejarlo contra la pared sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Escúchame bien, hijo de puta, si te hemos llamado, es solo porque esto nos conviene tanto a nosotros como a ti pero en cuanto mate a esa perra, más te vale correr muy lejos, porque eres el siguiente y disfrutaré mucho destrozarte- El demonio esbozó una sonrisa y lo apartó para luego arreglarse el traje.

-No me culpes a mí por lo débil que eres, debe ser duro para ti ¿Verdad? Pierdes al pequeño Cas y entiendes que te gusta- El castaño reaccionó ante esas palabras y miró fijamente al rubio, ¿Dean y Castiel? ¿Acaso el beso no había sido un accidente?- En vez de buscar culpables para tus errores, asegúrate de no joderla ahora, porque seguramente, el siguiente en salir del camino será el alce.

Vio el momento exacto en que su hermano mayor se enfureció como pocas veces lo había visto y la emprendió contra el demonio. Junto con Gabriel tuvieron que separarlos y el arcángel se llevó a Crowley de ahí para que no continuara molestándolo. Tomó a su hermano por la camisa y lo dejó contra la pared con fuerza, aprovechó muy bien su altura para evitar que el rubio fuera tras ese idiota.

-Dean.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Ya basta!- gritó firmemente- Escúchame, Dean, ¡Dean!- éste lo miró enfurecido- Por favor no caigas en el juego de ese bastardo, lo único que quiere es joderte, así que no le des ese gusto.

-Estoy harto de él- respondió con cierta desesperación- Lo detesto, Sammy… lo odio… porque tiene toda la puta razón.

-Dean.

-No fui capaz de proteger a la persona que quiero.

-Entonces es cierto- afirmó un poco sorprendido- Dean.

-No, no quiero oír nada al respecto, Sammy, ahora vámonos de una maldita vez.

El menor prefirió no seguir insistiendo en el tema y ambos fueron a la sala común para unirse a los otros dos e ir por Abaddon.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Los cuatros fueron a un pequeño pueblito en el este de Minnesota. Crowley los dejó frente a un instituto y les indicó que la pelirroja estaba ahí dentro. Era muy probable que estuviera bien acompañada, así que primero se cargarían a su escolta antes de ir por ella. El par de hermanos fueron juntos para revisar la parte oeste del primer piso y el arcángel junto al demonio fueron por el otro lado. Gabriel había estado practicando con Sam y el entrenamiento dio muy buenos frutos, así que luego se encargaría de agradecérselo. Acabó con el último de sus atacantes y miró al candidato a rey del infierno.

-Un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal- soltó algo enojado.

-Lo haces bien, angelito, sigue así- respondió divertido.

-Si Dean no te acaba, lo haré yo.

Se reunieron con los hermanos cerca de las escaleras y le bastó con intercambiar una mirada con el pequeño para saber que algo ocurrió. El rubio parecía listo para matar alguien. Fue el primero en subir las escaleras seguido por un muy divertido Crowley.

-Sammy- lo tomó por el brazo para acercarse a él y susurrar- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Jodidos demonios- eso bastó para que lo entendiera- Tengo un mal presentimiento, Gabe… están provocándolo a propósito, no está pensando con claridad.

-Entonces nosotros estaremos ahí para respaldarlo.

-Gabe…

-Déjalo Sammy, necesita esto.

-Lo sé pero…no me gusta verlo así.

-Tranquilo, estará bien, te tiene a ti y a mí- le acarició el cabello con suavidad al menor-Nosotros estaremos para ahí para apoyarlo.

-Sí- sonrió un poco- Gracias Gabe- éste bajó la mano a su mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso que provocó que el más alto se sonrojara- Gabe…

-Es para la suerte, ahora vamos.

Ambos permanecieron atrás mientras Dean se encargaba de los demonios sin contenerse. Era en esas ocasiones, donde a veces le daba miedo el rubio como cazador. Sabía que era bueno pero lo que estaba haciendo ahora, era aterradoramente bueno pero también sabía que era la única forma que tenía su hermano para quitarse todas esas sensaciones que lo invadían por la muerte de la persona que "quería", no solo su amigo, sino que lo quería. Cuando acabó con el último demonio escucharon un aplauso al final del pasillo.

-Muy buen trabajo Dean- dijo la pelirroja apareciendo frente a ellos- Muy lindo.

-Voy a destrozarte, maldita.

El rubio ni siquiera se ceñía al plan que acordaron pero si era honesto, ninguno se atrevía a interferir en su camino. Dean estaba luchando casi de igual a igual contra Abaddon y consiguió hacerle un corte en el brazo derecho para luego golpearla en el rostro.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, perra?

Gabriel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, todo parecía indicar que ya tenían ganada esa batalla pero su gesto cambió cuando vio como dejaba al rubio contra la pared para comenzar a golpearlo con fuerza en el abdomen y el rostro. Sam corrió a ayudarlo pero era bien poco lo que podía hacer y rápidamente fue inmovilizado.

-Esto pinta muy mal- dijo Crowley con una sonrisa- Debí suponer que era muy pronto para la ardilla, diviértanse.

-Oye.

-Adiós chicos.

El arcángel quería destrozarlo pero desapareció antes de que pudiera moverse. Un ruido llamó su atención y vio como esa mujer estaba clavando un cuchillo en el muslo del menor.

-¡Sammy!

Fue corriendo hacia él pero sin sus poderes, era bien poco lo que podía hacer al respecto y rápidamente estuvo en las mismas condiciones que los Winchester. Abaddon esbozó una amplia sonrisa y enterró el cuchillo en un costado del abdomen del castaño, éste soltó un grito de dolor.

-¡Sam!- el rubio forcejeó inútilmente- ¡No te atrevas a herirlo!

-Detenme, si puedes.

El bromista forcejeó con desesperación, no quería que ese caballero lastimara al pequeño cazador o peor aún, lo matara. Abaddon lo miró con una sonrisa e hizo aparecer un cuchillo en su mano derecha.

-¿Y que se supone que iban a hacer?- preguntó la pelirroja- Un cazador, un ángel sin poderes y un debilucho- dijo lo último mirando a Dean- Esto es simplemente patético- Gabriel gruñó al sentir el filo clavándose en su abdomen.

-¡Déjalos!- gritó el Winchester mayor desesperado- ¡Déjalos ir, maldita perra!

-¿Crees que puedes derrotarme?- soltó Abaddon con una sonrisa y se giró a él- Inténtalo.

El bromista observó al pequeño cazador, la herida de su abdomen estaba sangrando demasiado y estaba un poco pálido. Un ruido llamó su atención y se giró a donde se encontraban peleando el rubio con el demonio. Dean iba con una clara desventaja y que estuviera tan enojado con las provocaciones de la pelirroja, no ayudaban en nada. Abaddon lo tenía por el cuello contra la pared.

-Eres débil, Dean, podrás tener la marca de Caín y la primera espada pero eso no cambia que eres un simple, débil y patético humano.

-Ya terminó tu hora de diversión, querida.

Crowley la atacó con un cuchillo y el caballero soltó al rubio para esquivar su ataque. Abaddon los miró durante unos segundos y en cuanto aparecieron otros demonios, desapareció del lugar.

-Eso fue fácil- dijo con una sonrisa de diversión- ¿Siguen vivos?- Gabriel tomó al pequeño por la cintura para ayudarle a mantenerse en pie.

-Ayúdalo- dijo casi como una orden.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Te atravesaré la garganta con un cuchillo- siseó enojado.

-Vale, vale, si lo pides tan amablemente- curó sus heridas e hizo lo mismo con el arcángel.

-Gracias…

-De nada- fue hacia donde estaba Dean- Levántate ardilla, tengo que curar tus heridas- el cazador se levantó despacio pero cuando Crowley iba a tocarlo, apartó su mano- ¿A qué viene tanta rabia? No es como si Abaddon hubiera dicho alguna mentira, eres débil, pensé que había escogido mejor a mi caballero de reluciente armadura pero no has podido con el dragón.

-¡Cállate y no me toques, hijo de perra!

Gabriel negó despacio, ahora sí que estarían en problemas si el rubio no conseguía recuperarse de lo que acababa suceder. El demonio los llevó de regreso al bunker y se marchó, dejando muy claro lo decepcionado que estaba. Dean estaba muy enfadado y comenzó a tirar todo lo que tenía a mano en la sala común. Sam iba hacia él pero el arcángel lo detuvo para mantenerlo a su lado.

-Déjalo, Sammy… no quiero que peleen o te diga cosas feas.

-Gabe…- el cazador arrojó lejos una de las sillas cuando una voz los hizo voltear a los tres.

-Has hecho un desastre aquí.

-Gadriel- murmuró el arcángel sorprendido, ¿Qué hacia ese ángel ahí?


	27. Capitulo 27

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green (Dean no puede matar a Abaddon porque hay cosas que lo refrenan, como ver o que puedan herir a su hermano o a los ángeles, por eso Lucifer quiere que se cuenta que esa humanidad (alma) que tiene es lo que le impide sacar al máximo su potencial, así que cuando se la quita, se volverá más fuerte y podrá matarla porque no le importara nada más, solo cumplir con su cometido. Será algo parecido a Sam sin alma, que solo veía el lado practico de las cosas y le daba lo mismo lo demás) ángel de acuario y mayrasantanna. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 27 **

Dean estaba demasiado enojado y no podía contenerse, había sido un completo fracaso e inútil contra Abaddon. Comenzó a destrozar la sala común cuando una vez lo hizo reaccionar, ¿Qué hacia ese ángel ahí? Tomó uno de los cuchillos para ir contra él, ese bastardo había sido el causante de la muerte de Castiel y ahora cobraría su venganza. Gadriel lo esquivó sin problemas gracias a que tenía su gracia y sus alas. Apareció tras él para sostenerlo por las muñecas, manteniéndolo quieto.

-¡Suéltalo!- gritó el castaño con cuchillo en mano.

-Baja esa arma, Sam

El cazador no hizo caso a su petición y arremetió contra él. Gadriel sostuvo las muñecas del rubio con una sola mano y con la otra, la movió para dejar a Sam inmovilizado contra el pilar. Dean comenzó a forcejear pero era inútil, no podía contra la fuerza del ángel.

-Necesito que me escuchen- reiteró serio.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Gabriel manteniendo la calma- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tienen que venir conmigo.

-¡Jodete!- respondió furioso el rubio- ¡Voy a matarte, hijo de perra!

El ángel negó despacio y chasqueó los dedos, transportando a los tres a lo que parecía ser una cabaña. Dean se vio liberado del agarre del mayor y se volteó rápidamente para intentar golpearlo.

-Tienen que escucharme- pidió de nuevo- Dean.

-¡Maldito! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Eres un bastardo!- Continuó atacándolo y consiguió dejarlo contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que colocaba el filo de un cuchillo mata-ángeles en su cuello- Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Kevin y a Cas- estaba a segundos de apuñarlo pero una voz lo hizo detenerse.

-Ya basta, Dean… por favor, no lo lastimes…

Se giró rápidamente y no podía dar crédito a los que sus ojos veían. Podría ser una trampa pero la emoción que lo invadió, pudo mucho más y corrió hacia él para rodearlo varias veces antes de tocar su mejilla.

-Cas… ¿Realmente eres tú?

-Sí, Dean- éste lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo- mantuvo sus manos en los hombros del moreno- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Ese bastardo te asesinó- apuntó al ángel.

-De hecho lo hizo- respondió serio.

-Era la única manera de engañar a Abaddon y Lucifer- aclaró Gadriel serenamente- No podía decírselos antes porque sabía que volverían a encontrarse con Abaddon y nadie puede saber que Castiel sigue con vida, no aún.

-No entiendo- dijo Sam observándolos- ¿Por qué haces esto, Gadriel? ¿Por qué… nos ayudas?

El ángel mantuvo la mirada en el suelo durante varios segundos. A Dean le daba lo mismo el por qué, al menos en ese momento y volvió a abrazar a Castiel, lo había extrañado demasiado en esas semanas.

-Dean- dijo el moreno sonriendo un poco y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad para que lo observara- Yo también te extrañé.

-Cas...- Gabriel carraspeó para atraer su atención.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien- respondió serio- No quiero que vuelvan a usarme como chivo expiatorio, voy a recobrar mi reputación y lugar pero a mi manera- dijo lo último observando a Castiel y éste asintió despacio.

-¿Eso qué significa?- preguntó Sam.

-Que quiero ayudarlos y que me ayuden, los ángeles deben regresar al cielo, no pertenecen aquí- hizo una pequeña pausa- Metraton no es el más indicado para dirigir el cielo, y Lucifer… ni siquiera podría considerarlo para ese puesto, así que habrá que buscar a alguien que lo haga porque los ángeles sin un guía que les indique el camino… será un verdadero caos.

-¿Realmente nos ayudarás?- preguntó Gabriel dudoso- No tienes un buen historial para confiar en ti.

-Lo sé pero les demostraré lo contrario y puedo darles la ubicación de Metraton y contarles lo que planea Lucifer- miró al par de hermanos- Hay que ir a un lugar seguro.

Chasqueó los dedos y los llevó de regreso al bunker. Dean lo miraba con total desconfianza y no se tragaba ninguna de sus explicaciones para ayudarlos. Sintió las manos del moreno en sus hombros intentando relajarlo pero no funcionaba.

-Sé donde estará Metraton dentro de unos días y en cuanto a Lucifer… hizo todo esto para provocarte, Dean… no lo entendí muy bien pero dijo que era la única forma de que te dieras cuenta de lo débil que eres- el rubio bufó muy molesto- No eres débil pero si muy impulsivo y eso te juega en contra.

-¡Cállate, bastardo!

-Cálmate, por favor- pidió Castiel sosteniéndolo por los hombros mientras permanecía detrás de él- Vamos a escuchar lo que dice Gadriel, a fin de cuenta, él me ayudó o realmente estaría muerto, por favor.

-Bien- se cruzó de brazos- Habla.

-Lucifer solo ve a todos como objetos que puede usar, y le importará bien poco que mates a Abaddon si con eso consigue que te vuelvas su nuevo caballero.

-¡Eso no pasará!- gritó.

-No es cierto- habló Gadriel- Hubieras hecho una idiotez después de lo hoy si no aparezco para impedirlo- Dean frunció el ceño- Abaddon te provocó porque si te convence que eres débil, solo hay una manera en que puedes derrotarla y es que hagas un trato con Lucifer para convertirte en el nuevo Caín, esa es la única manera en que puedes derrotarla y sé que lo sabes.

-Eso no ocurrirá- dijo Sam serio- Vamos a encontrar una manera para matarla y acabar con Lucifer.

-Siento decirte esto pero no hay otra manera- continuó el ángel- Solo se puede matar a un caballero usando la primera espada pero mientras no te vuelvas uno por completo, será muy difícil para ti, Dean- lo miró fijamente- Lucifer y Abaddon tienen razón, así como estás ahora, eres demasiado débil.

-Vete a la mierda.

Se marchó por el pasillo para encerrarse en la habitación y arrojó la primera espada contra la pared, ¿De qué le servía la espada si no podía ocuparla a plenitud? Comenzó a dar vueltas en un vano intento por calmarse y se sobresaltó cuando una mano lo tomó por el brazo.

-Cas… no me asustes así.

-Lo siento, golpeé la puerta pero no respondiste.

-Esto está mal, Cas, ese sujeto no debería estar aquí- apretó los puños enojado- Tendría que estar atravesándole el cuello con un cuchillo por toda la mierda que nos ha hecho.

-Dean…

-Esto es una mierda, una jodida mierda- volvió a dar vueltas por la habitación, sintiéndose cada vez más irritado.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel observaba al rubio con preocupación, cuando se enfadaba, no pensaba las cosas con claridad y podría llegar a actuar impulsivamente. Realmente esperaba que este no fuera el caso. Era cierto que Gadriel les mintió y asesinó a Kevin pero también lo salvó y el arrepentimiento que vio en esos ojos junto a la determinación por hacer las cosas del modo correcto y por si mismo, le parecieron sinceras. Tomó al cazador por los hombros pero seguía estando muy enfadado, así que lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso, lo cual calmó un poco al menor.

-Cas…

-A pesar de todo, estoy feliz de estar aquí y poder hacer esto contigo- volvió a besarlo con suavidad.

-A mí también me alegra que regresaras- respondió tomándolo por las mejillas- Cas, hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Te quiero- esas palabras hicieron sonreír al moreno.

-Tenemos un problema, Dean.

-Cas- murmuró un poco preocupado.

-Yo también te quiero- la sonrisa del rubio fue la mejor bienvenida que pudo tener.

-Yo sé cómo arreglar eso, Cas.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el cazador le estaba comiendo la boca a besos y lo mantenía muy pegado a su cuerpo, como si temiera volver a perderlo y separarse de él.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se pasó una mano por la cara cuando vio a su hermano que se marchaba muy enojado pero que Castiel lo siguiera, lo calmó un poco. Se centró por completo en Gadriel y escuchó lo que éste les contaba sobre su pasado y por qué quería limpiar su nombre para recuperar su lugar en el cielo.

-Ok, creo que lo entiendo- dijo Sam- Pero eso no es suficiente para que confiemos en ti, mataste a Kevin y eso jamás te lo perdonaré…

-Era inevitable- respondió serio- Y lo mejor… si no lo hubiera hecho, habría sido Metraton o cualquier otro ángel que lo sigue.

-Me importa una mierda que lo hubieran hecho ellos… nada cambia que fuiste tú- el bromista se cruzó de brazos.

-Sammy, creo que deberíamos considerar su ayuda.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que dice la verdad y que haya traído a Cas de regreso, es prueba de ello.

-Mmm

-Si Lucifer se entera de lo que hizo, no dudará en matarlo, eso es suficiente garantía.

-Quizás pero...

-Hay que parar a Metraton y devolver a los ángeles, al menos coincidimos en eso, podemos hacer una pequeña tregua- sugirió el arcángel.

-sí… en eso tienes razón- miró fijamente al ángel- Bien, vamos a hacer esto juntos Gadriel pero bajo nuestras condiciones, no más mentiras, no más engaños, no más jueguitos de doble agente y solo nos limitaremos a colaborar hasta que restauremos el cielo.

-Sí- respondió mirándolo fijamente- Regresaré cuando pueda, no quiero levantar sospechas.

-Ok- Sam suspiró- Gadriel- éste lo observó fijamente- Gracias por traer a Cas de regreso… de verdad te lo agradezco.

-De nada, Sam.

Gabriel esbozó una sonrisa y cuando se quedó a solas con el pequeño cazador, le dio una palmadita en el hombro para luego indicarle que fueran a la cocina por una cerveza, ambos lo necesitaban. Observó como el más alto daba vueltas por el cuarto.

-No sé si esto sea buena idea… creo que sus palabras son verdaderas pero… me parece muy difícil que podamos trabajar juntos, no después de lo que hizo… y me preocupa Dean.

-Estará bien, Sammy.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque ha recuperado a su querido angelito y Cas lo ayudará a mantenerse centrado en esto.

-Eso es espero- suspiró afirmándose en la pared- ¿Crees que realmente tenemos una oportunidad?

-Mmm, no, cargarse a Lucifer, Metraton y Abaddon, sin mencionar que hay un montón de ángeles ocasionando peleas para llegar al trono, también escaparon los más buscados del cielo, Mmm- dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa- Definitivamente diría que no hay ninguna posibilidad para lograrlo- Sam bajó la mirada y el bromista se acercó a él para quedar rozando las narices.

-Gabe…

-Eso sería cierto si estuviéramos hablando de cazadores normales o simples humanos pero se trata de los Winchester y he oído por ahí que tienen bastantes logros acuestas para conseguir lo imposible- el castaño sonrió.

-Tienes toda la razón, Gabe, suena a que esos Winchester pueden conseguirlo.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, Sammy.

La distancia comenzó a acortarse entre ambos y el arcángel dejó los rodeos de lado para besarlo con ímpetu, disfrutando de esos labios.


	28. Capitulo 28

**Capitulo 28**

El rubio se giró sobre la cama al sentir algo cálido en su cuello, se abrazó a la almohada antes de sonreír por el cosquilleo que bajaba por su espalda y abrió un poco los ojos.

-Mmm…- parpadeó varias veces hasta que vio una mano que se posó en su hombro derecho y reconoció de inmediato el calor de ese cuerpo contra su espada- Cas- sonrió al recibir varios besitos en su cuello- ¿Qué haces…?

-Despertándote- respondió el moreno- Tenemos que desayunar.

Volvió a girarse para mirar esos orbes azules fijamente. Ya había pasado una semana desde que el ángel regresó, gracias a la intervención de Gadriel y no perdió el tiempo en tonterías. Ambos se sentían de la misma manera, así que no había razones para no intentar estar juntos. Es por eso que comenzaron a dormir en la misma habitación y toda esa semana, había estado despertando de la mejor manera posible: Junto a la persona que ama. Mantuvo abrazado al moreno por la cintura con un brazo y su mano libre, la llevó hasta la mejilla del mayor.

-Dean.

-No podría comenzar el día de una mejor manera que teniéndote conmigo- el ángel sonrió.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo aún mejor.

-Inténtalo- murmuró provocativamente.

El moreno no perdió el tiempo y se ganó sobre él para comerle la boca a posesivos besos mientras esas manos se colaban bajo su camiseta y se restregaba contra su cuerpo. Al rubio le encantaba esa pasión que desprendía su pareja y debía admitir que tenía razón, su día comenzaría mucho mejor luego de eso. Llevó sus manos a la cintura del mayor para provocar más fricción cuando un ruido llamó su atención y volteó hacia la puerta.

-Arriba chicos, Sammy ya…- la oración murió en su boca al ver la escena- Oh, están bastante despiertos, cuando terminen vengan a la cocina y Cas- éste lo miró fijamente- Enséñale al rubito lo que puede hacer un ángel inocentón.

-Idiota- soltó Dean.

-Diviértanse, yo aprovecharé de correrle mano a Sammy- El cazador negó despacio y cuando el arcángel se fue, miró a su pareja fijamente.

-Ese idiota ya nos interrumpió, es mejor que nos levantemos o no se callará el resto del día y te quedarás sin hermano por la paliza que le daré- el moreno se rio y le dio un suave beso.

-Está bien pero yo seré quien lo patee por interrumpirnos.

-Perfecto, angelito.

Se dieron varios besos más antes de levantarse y vestirse para ir a la cocina. Gabriel tenía acorralado al castaño contra uno de los muebles mientras le daba besitos en el cuello. Dean rodó los ojos antes de carraspear, atrayendo su atención.

-Pensé que tardarían más- dijo el bromista moviéndose de su lugar para permitirle al menor que sirviera el café y miró al rubio con malicia- Duras bastante poco a la hora de la acción, ¿Verdad? Pobrecito de Cas.

-¡Cállate, idiota!- gritó molesto- Es tu culpa que no hayamos hecho nada ahora y para que sepas, cuando eso pase, tendré a Cas todo el día en la habitación- lo miró con arrogancia.

-Ver para creer, rubito- respondió divertido- Aunque, ¿Quién ha dicho que serás tú el que lo haga?

-¿Eh?

-Cas solo tiene la cara de inocentón.

-Ya basta- pidió Sam suspirando- Vamos a desayunar y dejen las tonterías para otro momento.

Los cuatro comieron mientras discutían que harían con lo que tenían entre manos. No había señales ni actividad de Lucifer o Metraton, tampoco tenían noticias de Gadriel, así que estaban literalmente estancados con eso.

Luego de la comida, se quedaron en la sala común, Sam y Gabriel revisaban unos libros mientras que Dean limpiaba las armas con la ayuda de Castiel. Al principio le costó que el ángel entendiera como hacerlo pero a la quinta demostración de cómo limpiar una pistola, aprendió a hacerlo y bastante bien.

Pasado el media día, Sam encontró un caso que requería su atención y parecía ser obra angelical. En Lawrence había ocurrido una serie de asesinatos y ya iban en la decima victima en solo una semana. Dean arregló sus cosas para llevarlas a la sala común.

-Quiero ir con ustedes- dijo Castiel.

-No, claro que no, es peligroso y nadie puede saber que sigues vivo.

-Pero Dean.

-Dije que no, vas a quedarte aquí- ambos se desafiaron con la mirada y el castaño se vio en la obligación de interferir.

-Ya basta chicos, Cas- éste se giró a él- Dean tiene razón, es peligroso que nos acompañes, si Lucifer se entera que sigues con vida, estaremos en problemas y también Gadriel, lo cual significa que perderemos una fuente importante de información.

-Lo sé pero…

-Estaremos bien- le palmeó el hombro despacio- Es nuestro trabajo, Cas, déjanoslo a nosotros.

-Sí, Sam…

-No te preocupes- el rubio le acarició el cabello con suavidad- Regresaremos lo antes posible.

-Ten cuidado, Dean… por favor.

-Sí- le dio un besito en la frente- Sé un buen chico y espéranos con la cena servida- Sam se rio- Estaremos de vuelta antes de lo que imaginas- le dio un beso en los labios- Cambia la carita, solo es un trabajo más.

-Sí…

Dean le dio un último beso y fue con Sam hasta el impala para guardar los bolsos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Llegaron a Lawrence al cabo de un día y medio, justo para presenciar la escena del onceavo crimen, donde dos personas fueron asesinadas en un cuarto cerrado, no había signos de entrada forzada, ni nada que indicara la acción de una tercera persona. Los tres se presentaron como agentes de FBI para revisar el lugar y hablar con el oficial a cargo del caso.

-¿Por qué creen que alguien los asesinó?- preguntó Sam curioso- No hay entrada forzada y tampoco signos de lucha.

-No es el primer asesinato que tenemos así, señor, en algunos casos, los cuerpos fueron masacrados- dijo con cierto horror.

-¿Y cómo se relaciona eso con esto?- continuó el castaño.

-Porque en todas las escenas, encontramos esto- le hizo una seña para que uno de los oficiales se acercara y les enseñó lo que había en un pañuelo.

-¿Monedas de oro?- soltó Dean curioso.

-Exacto, así que quien sea que esté detrás de todo, está es su firma, en las once escenas los hemos encontrado.

-¿Testigos?- preguntó Gabriel.

-Hay un niño, se encontraba merodeando por el bosque cuando sucedió el octavo crimen, el pobre chico quedó muy mal, ni siquiera habla.

-¿Puede darnos la dirección? Por favor.

-Claro señores.

Dean fue hacia el impala en compañía de Gabriel, ellos irían a visitar al chico mientras que Sam revisaría una grabación que tenían de una de las masacres que ocurrió al interior de una bencinera. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la dirección que les dio el oficial y Gabriel se encargó de hablar con la madre para que él fuera con el niño. Se dirigió a la habitación del menor y observó que estaba dibujando.

-Hola amiguito ¿Se puede?- el chico lo miró unos segundos antes de asentir. El rubio fue a su lado- Soy Dean ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- el pequeño indicó hacia la puerta, donde había una placa de madera con unos dibujos- Oh, así que eres Tomo- el pequeño asintió y continuó dibujando- Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, sobre lo que ocurrió hace una semana- el menor se colocó tenso casi de inmediato- Tranquilo, vas a estar bien, nadie te lastimará, lo prometo- no recibió ninguna respuesta sobre el asunto- Escucha… realmente odio tener que pedirle esto a un niño y sé que fue algo muy malo para ti pero si no encontramos a los responsables, más personas inocentes morirán- pidió suavizando su voz- Tienes que ser un chico valiente, Tom- el niño se quedó con la mirada en su dibujo- Sé que estás muy asustado- se inclinó para quedar a la altura de él- Hay cosas que los niños no deberían saber… realmente no deberían pero desafortunadamente… tuviste que presenciar todo eso y por más horrible que haya sido, por más asustado que estés, puedes hacer algo al respecto, sé que eres fuerte, amiguito, ¿Me ayudarás con lo que necesito?

Tom lo miró unos segundos y se levantó para marcharse por el pasillo. Dean negó despacio, no iba a conseguir que ese chico le dijera algo al respecto. Realmente odiaba pedirle a un niño que recordara algo tan horrible pero era la única manera de detener todas esas muertes. Bajó las escaleras para reunirse con Gabriel y miró a la mujer.

-Gracias por dejarnos hablar con él, cuídelo muy bien.

-Lo haré, oficial.

-Vamos Gabriel- Estaban por marcharse cuando unos rápidos pasos fueron hacia ellos y Tom llegó a su lado, entregándole varias hojas de papel- ¿Para mí?- el chico asintió y luego se abrazó a su madre con fuerza. Dean sonrió un poco y le revolvió el cabello despacio- Gracias y no te preocupes, esto se acabará pronto, hiciste lo correcto, Tom, eres un chico muy fuerte.

Los dos se despidieron y subieron al Impala. El rubio observó los dibujos con cierto desconcierto hasta que llegó a uno interesante y se lo enseñó al arcángel. Tom había dibujado unas personas en el suelo del bosque, con sangre y una persona de pie pero lo que llamó su atención, fue que ese hombre tenía dos grandes alas en su espalda.

-Así que si son ángeles- dijo Gabriel serio- No entiendo que planean con esto.

-¿Buscaran recipientes?

-Lo dudo, por las cosas que dijo el oficial, es como si estuvieran matando por gusto.

-Las victimas no tenían nada que ver con ángeles, así que podemos descartar que sea un tema de supremacía angelical- habló el rubio mirando los otros dibujos y se detuvo en otro- Perfecto.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tenemos dos angelitos asesinos- le pasó el dibujo- No te ofendas pero los ángeles son tan hijos de perra como los demonios- el bromista se encogió de hombros.

-Es posible que más.

-Oh, mira este- le enseñó el último, el "ángel asesino" estaba inclinado sobre uno de los cadáveres y parecía estar atravesando su abdomen con algo- ¿Qué crees que sea?

-Quizás lo está acuchillando o algo por el estilo- respondió serio- Vamos con Sammy, quizás en la grabación había algo.

-Sí.

Condujo de regreso hasta la comisaria y pasaron a buscar a Sam para dirigirse al motel de turno. El castaño le sacó una copia al video y se las enseñó en su computadora portátil. La imagen mostraba algunas personas entrando al lugar y afuera un par de autos, el castaño adelantó el video hasta que se escucharon unos gritos y luego una luz blanca iluminó el lugar durante unos breves segundos. Dean le mostró los dibujos de Tom.

-Ok, entonces tenemos dos ángeles- dijo el castaño serio- ¿Pero que quieren? ¿Tomar recipientes?

-Ya lo descartamos, esto solo es matar por matar- respondió Gabriel muy serio- Tampoco es una guerra entre facciones, esas personas no tienen nada que ver con ángeles.

-Ese brillo blanco al final de la grabación- el rubio dio una vuelta por la habitación antes de hace runa mueca que indicaba que algo se le ocurrió y tomó uno de los dibujos- Miren este, ese hombre está inclinado sobre una de las víctimas y parece atravesarlo con algo ¿Verdad?- ambos asintieron- ¿Y qué tal si no es un cuchillo? Nosotros hemos visto ese destello antes, Sammy, cuando nos enfrentamos a Hambre- el castaño unió todos los puntos en solo segundos.

-Están tomando almas.

-Correcto.

-Espera un poco- intervino Gabriel- Los ángeles cayeron, no hay alas y la gracia se está apagando, ningún ángel podría hacer eso.

-Pues ve pensando en alguno- pidió el rubio- Piensa Gabe.

El bromista se quedó pensativo por varios segundos, así que Dean optó por intentar otra cosa y llamó a su pareja. Luego de calmarlo y asegurarle que todo iba bien, le contó la situación, las víctimas, los dibujos, la grabación de seguridad y las monedas encontradas en esos lugares.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda ser, Cas?

-No son facciones de ángeles, dudo mucho que se trate de ángeles que estuvieron combatiendo con nosotros en las batallas.

-¿Eh?

-No son asesinos, Dean, no matarían a personas inocentes.

-En eso difiero contigo- soltó algo irritado- ¿O tengo que recordarte los planes de Zacarías? ¿O Miguel? ¿Uriel? ¿Todos los ángeles que han intentado matarnos y matarte? ¿Quieres que siga?

-No creo que sea tiempo para esto, Dean- el rubio suspiró.

-Sí… lo siento.

-No estoy muy seguro de que pueda ser pero buscaré en los libros y te llamaré en cuanto tenga algo.

-Gracias Cas, eres mi ángel.

-Ten cuidado, Dean, no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

-Sí, Cas, no te preocupes, te quiero- dijo lo último un poco avergonzado ante las miradas traviesas del parcito y cortó la llamada- No me miren así- les dio la espalda- Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Claro, terminemos rápido con esto, Sammy, así el rubito podrá regresar con su amorcito y terminar lo que comenzaron en la mañana, ¿Ya te conté como los encontré?

-¡Cállate Gabe!- bufó cruzándose de brazos- Eres insoportable.

-Ya basta de tonterías los dos- los cortó el más alto sonriendo- Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Sí papá- respondieron al unísono.


	29. Capitulo 29

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y mayrasantanna. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 29**

Sam estaba buscando información en su computadora portátil mientras el rubio hojeaba unos papeles junto con Gabriel. Al cabo de unos minutos, Dean se levantó bostezando y tomó una chaqueta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Se acabó la cerveza y necesito una tarta- el menor negó despacio- Ya sé, no tienes que decirlo, regreso pronto.

El castaño lo vio marcharse y volvió a prestar toda su atención a la pantalla. Seguía sin entender contra qué tipo de ángel se enfrentaban y que era lo que querían. Sintió unas manos en sus hombros.

-Estoy ocupado, Gabe.

-Tanto estar en la computadora te fundirá el cerebro.

-No digas tonterías.

-Te vuelve un aburrido- el bromista lo tomó de la mano para levantarlo- Y a mí no me gustan los aburridos.

-Gabe.

-¿Eres un aburrido, Sammy?

-Estamos trabajando- respondió con una sonrisa mientras esa boca besaba su cuello- No es tiempo para hacer esto.

-Siempre hay tiempo para divertirse, mi pequeño cazador y te enseñaré como hacerlo- Ambos terminaron besándose sobre la cama mientras se acariciaban, explorando el otro cuerpo.

-Mmm- el castaño escuchó su teléfono y lo sacó de su bolsillo- Espera Gabe… Mmm… Es Dean.

-Déjalo, estamos divirtiéndonos- respondió sin prestarle mucha atención y continuó besándolo.

-Puede ser importante, Gabe… - dijo entre besos.

-Bien, yo lo haré- le quitó el teléfono para responder- Tomate tu tiempo con las compras rubito, Sammy y yo estamos ocupados y a menos que seas voyerista, desaparece por unas dos horas- cortó la llamada para aventar el teléfono al sillón.

-Gabe.

-Estamos ocupados y quiero que me prestes toda tu atención ahora.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean negó despacio luego de oír las palabras del arcángel, ni de broma quería verlos follar, así que se aseguraría de llegar como en unas tres horas y media para ahorrarse el trauma. Fue a un bar cercano e hizo algo de tiempo de ahí. Más de una camarera le coqueteó con descaro pero pasó de ellas, solo necesitaba y quería a Castiel a su lado, a nadie más que a ese lindo ángel de ojos azules. Cuando se cumplieron las dos horas y media, decidió estirar un poco las piernas, dio gracias al cielo de que decidiera ir a pie, así completaría las tres horas con el camino de regreso. Fue a la barra para pagar la cuenta y se estaba por marchar cuando un hombre lo empujó.

-Fíjate por dónde vas- le reclamó algo molesto.

El desconocido pasó de él para ir a la barra. Dean se quedó mirándolo enfadado pero su expresión cambió al notar que se acercaba a una de las camareras y le pagaba con una moneda de oro, las mismas que le había enseñado el oficial al medio día. Aguardó oculto a que el sujeto saliera y comenzó a seguirlo, cuando ya tuvo claro a donde iba, marcó un número en su teléfono pero le salió el buzón de voz.

-Maldición, Sammy, déjate de follar con ese idiota y contesta el maldito teléfono- suspiró despacio- Escucha, creo que encontré a uno de nuestros problemitas angelicales, lo estoy siguiendo y va hacia el bosque, por el este, mueve el trasero y ven aquí.

Siguió al hombre con sigilo y se ocultó tras un árbol al ver que se dirigía a gran casa abandonada. Iba a ir tras él pero su teléfono sonó. Respondió rápidamente mientras lanzaba un par de maldiciones y esperaba que ese desconocido no lo hubiera escuchado.

-¿Qué ocurre Cas?

-¿Por qué susurras?

-Estoy en medio de una persecución- le explicó mientras miraba al hombre que permanecía de pie mirando el lugar- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que ya sé a qué se enfrentan y no es nada bueno, Dean, el detalle de las monedas me confundió un poco pero mientras buscaba en los libros, por accidente tiré uno y se abrió en una de las páginas que.

-Ve al punto, Cas- pidió bajito- ¿Qué encontraste?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno estaba revisando unos libros pero aún no daba con algo que les sirviera a los chicos. Fue a buscar más libros y dejó caer uno, que se abrió en una página que llamó su atención y entonces lo comprendió. Rápidamente llamó a Dean para contarle lo sucedido pero éste parecía estar en medio de lago importante, ya que le respondía en susurros.

-Ve al punto, Cas- pidió bajito- ¿Qué encontraste?

-Las monedas son- un ruido del otro lado lo hizo callar- ¿Dean? ¡Dean!

Una sensación de pánico comenzó a invadirlo y cuando sonó el tono de ocupado, se apresuró en llamar a Sam pero tenía el teléfono apagado. Hizo lo mismo con Gabriel y a la quinta vez recibió respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres, Cas? Estoy ocupado y.

-¡Dean está en problemas!

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Me acaba de llamar, creo que está siguiendo a alguien pero de repente se cortó la comunicación.

-Maldición- escuchó que le decía algo a Sam- Te tengo en altavoz, Cas, dinos que pasó.

-No lo sé, lo llamé para contarle lo que descubrí pero la llamada se cortó de repente y tengo está sensación… está en problemas.

-¿Qué descubriste?- preguntó el cazador.

-Ya sé a qué se enfrentan y no son buenas noticias, Sam, las monedas me confundieron un poco pero.

-¡Ve al punto!- suplicó el menor.

-Sabes que las parcas son las encargadas de llevarse las almas de los humanos.

-Sí.

-Hay algo similar, que también ocurre con los ángeles, cuando uno muere, aparece uno de estos para llevarse su esencia.

-¿Llevársela a donde?

-No lo sé, es todo un misterio- hizo una pequeña pausa- Quien estaba encargado de comandarlos era Azrael, también conocido como el ángel de la muerte.

-¿Un ángel para llevarse ángeles?- preguntó incrédulo- Vale, ¿Él está detrás de todo esto?

-No, estos "cegadores angelicales" tenían misiones muy especificas pero había algunos que comenzaron a matar de una forma indiscriminada, por el simple propósito de hacerse más fuertes o probar sus límites, tomaron esencias que no debían y se les encerró en los rincones más oscuros del cielo para que pagaran por sus crímenes, Azrael terminó marchándose del cielo luego de esto, no soportó la decepción… tal como lo hizo Dios.

-Cas, concéntrate- pidió Sam notablemente preocupado- ¿Nos enfrentamos a estos cegadores angelicales?

-Sí, verás, ellos solo pueden tomar esencias o en este caso, almas de personas próximas a morir pero cuando hablamos de personas vivas, es muy distinto. Las monedas de oro que dejan en la habitación, son una especie de pago, en este caso, a cambio del alma que han tomado, el oro es muy valioso para los humanos, por eso lo usan como moneda de cambio.

-Oro por almas- dijo Gabriel- ¿Para qué quieren las almas?

-No lo sé, jamás he conocido a uno de estos cegadores pero son peligrosos y de sangre fría, no dudarán en matar, es su trabajo y ahora que han dejado de distinguir entre ángeles y humanos, todos son potenciales víctimas.

-Maldición…gracias por avisarnos Cas, encontraremos a Dean y acabaremos con esto.

-Date prisa, Sam, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Terminó la llamada y se quedó mirando el dibujo del libro. Esos "cegadores angelicales" no eran nada bueno y la sensación de que su pareja estaba en problemas, era cada vez más angustiante.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se apresuró en tomar su teléfono, luego de que el bromista lo arrojara al sillón, terminó apagándolo para asegurarse que nadie los molestara. Lo encendió rápidamente y escuchó el mensaje del rubio.

-Mierda…- probó llamarlo pero sonaba el tono de ocupado- Tenemos que encontrarlo, Gabe.

-Sí, vamos.

Cada uno guardó unos cuchillos mata-ángeles en sus ropas y luego se apresuraron en ir a la última ubicación de Dean. Se adentraron en el bosque con cautela hasta que divisaron una gran casa abandonada. Decidieron dividirse para entrar y Sam fue por la parte trasera. Unas voces llamaron su atención, fue hasta el final del pasillo y se asomó con cautela. Su hermano estaba maniatado en el suelo mientras un hombre lo miraba con diversión. No olvidaba que eran dos, así que tenía que cuidado o el otro cegador lo tomaría por sorpresa. Observó a su hermano fijamente hasta que éste dirigió la vista hacia él y eso bastó para que pusieran en marcha el plan.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se despertó con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, mientras hablaba con Castiel, alguien lo golpeó en la cabeza y ahora se encontraba en un lugar extraño y con las manos atadas tras la espalda. Escuchó los pasos que se acercaban y el mismo hombre que vio en el bar, apareció. Ambos se miraron fijamente por varios segundos hasta que su vista se fue hacia la puerta, en donde reconoció a Sam y supo que debía hacer algo de tiempo.

-¿Y quién eres tú?- preguntó serio- ¿Cuál de todos los hijos de puta eres?

-No tengo por qué responderle a alguien que morirá muy pronto.

-No me subestimes- respondió sonriendo un poco- Me he cargado a varios de tus hermanitos que decían lo mismo.

El hombre lo levantó por el cuello para dejarlo contra la pared mientras lo observaba fijamente. Un ruido llamó su atención y observó hacia el umbral de la puerta, Sam no estaba y unos segundos después, apareció otro sujeto que no reconoció. Ese debía ser el otro responsable de las muertes, el mismo que le enseñó Tom en sus dibujos.

-¿Y él?- preguntó indicando al cazador- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Lo encontré husmeando y me siguió hasta aquí.

-Oh.

-Mira lo que encontré en su pantalón- sacó un cuchillo mata-ángeles.

-Ya veo, debe ser uno de esos cazadores, he oído hablar de ellos- se acercó sonriendo- Si está aquí, debe haber otros más.

-No necesito apoyo para cargarme a dos bastardos idiotas- respondió el rubio, recibiendo a cambio un golpe en la mejilla que lo dejó en el suelo.

-Los humanos son tan arrogantes, acabémoslo de una buena vez- el hombre del bar sacó varias monedas de oro de su bolsillo para dejarlas caer al suelo-Esto es más que suficiente- Lo levantó por el cuello y colocó una mano en su frente- Se acabó, cazador, adiós.


	30. Capitulo 30

**Capitulo 30**

Sam se asomó a mirar con cautela y vio como uno de esos hombres tenía a su hermano por el cuello y llevaba la otra a su frente. No podía permitir que tomaran su alma también, así que sin pensarlo mucho, sacó el cuchillo mata-ángeles y entró al cuarto para arremeter contra el cegador angelical que tenía a su hermano pero el otro lo detuvo por el bazo para quitarle el arma y arrojarlo al suelo.

-¡Sammy!- gritó el rubio asustado.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije, los cazadores siempre vienen juntos.

El hombre le dio varios golpes hasta que lo dejó muy lastimado en el suelo. Sam alzó un poco la cabeza para mirar a su hermano, tenía que hacer algo pronto o acabarían igual que esas personas.

-Encárgate de él- dijo el ángel que sostenía a Dean- Yo me pido a este.

La palma del hombre comenzó a brillar y Sam intentó levantarse pero el otro sujeto no se lo permitió. Escuchó el gruñido de su hermano.

-¡Dean!- el ángel que pretendía tomar su alma, lo soltó rápidamente y soltó un alarido para luego mirar su mano derecha, que tenía graves quemaduras.

-¡¿Qué mierda eres?!

El sujeto que sometía a Sam, fue rápidamente por el rubio para mirarlo de cerca y le bajó la chaqueta, mirando fijamente la marca de Caín. No le pasó por alto la expresión del par de cegadores.

-Un alma prohibida… ¿Por qué tienes la marca de Caín?

-¡A la mierda! ¡Voy a matar a ese desgraciado! Me importa una mierda que tenga esa puta marca- llevó su mano al pecho del rubio.

-¡No lo hagas, idiota!

Sam se cubrió el rostro y una luz envolvió al ángel que atravesó el pecho del rubio. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo, no había rastros de ese hombre por ningún lugar.

-¡Mierda!- gritó el cegador celestial enfadado- Tú no deberías tener eso, ¡Esa marca no te pertenece!

-Ahora sí- respondio Dean observándolo fijamente- Pero no te preocupes, tú no acabarás como tu amigo.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y Gabriel lo atravesó con un cuchillo, acabándolo ahí. Sam se levantó suspirando e intercambió una larga mirada con su hermano, como si de esa manera pudiera encontrar la respuesta que buscaba. Los tres salieron de la cabaña rápidamente para dirigirse hacia el impala que estaba a unos metros.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí?- preguntó el bromista curioso- ¿Qué fue esa luz?

-No lo sé, parece que tengo inmunidad contra quienes quieran mi alma- respondió el rubio caminando más rápido.

-Eso suena mal, en bastantes sentidos- dijo Sam serio- Especialmente si la única persona que puede tomar tu alma es Lucifer.

-Ni tanto, no pienso hacerle nada malo a tu hermanito.

Los tres se detuvieron en el acto cuando el ángel caído apareció frente a ellos con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Antes de que pudiera moverse, fueron inmovilizados en el suelo, quedando de rodillas.

-¿Cómo… nos encontraste?- preguntó el menor.

-Fue muy sencillo, Sammy, este caso sonaba demasiado interesante como para que los hermanitos Winchester lo dejaran pasar- el recién llegado fijó su vista en su futuro caballero- ¿Ves? Tu alma me pertenece, por eso nadie más puede tomarla.

-Sigue soñando bastardo.

-¿Para qué seguir aplazando lo inevitable, Dean? Tarde o temprano vendrás a mí- esbozó una sonrisa- Por cierto, te tengo un obsequio.

Chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer a un muy mal herido Gadriel. Sam observó fijamente al ángel, le tomó solo dos segundos comprender lo que sucedía y la sonrisa del mayor se lo confirmó todo.

-¿A qué viene esa carita de miedo, Sammy? Para tu información, es justo lo que piensas, ¿Creyeron que no me enteraría que este traidor me engañó? Ya sé que tu angelito sigue vivo, Dean, de hecho- se llevó un dedo a la comisura de los labios- Abaddon fue a hacerle una pequeña visita, seguro que te encuentras con algo fantástico cuando regreses, nos vemos chicos- el ángel caído desapareció y el rubio se arrodilló junto al recién llegado.

-¡Oye!- lo sacudió por los hombros- ¡¿Le dijiste sobre Cas?!

-Lo siento…- murmuró Gadriel antes de toser sangre- Lucifer… me tomó por sorpresa… lo siento…

-¡Mierda!- apretó los puños- ¡Tenemos que regresar al bunker ahora!

-Tengo la energía suficiente… para llevar a uno de ustedes…

-¡Entonces vamos!

-Dean.

-Toma el impala y regresen rápido.

-¡Dean!- ambos desaparecieron de ahí- Mierda…

-Hay que irnos Sammy- habló el bromista.

-Sí, vamos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gadriel los hizo aparecer a la entrada del bunker, el rubio entró corriendo y unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina llamaron su atención. Fue a toda prisa hacia allá y vio a su querido ángel contra la pared mientras Abaddon lo sostenía por el cuello. Le dio un empujón al demonio y tomó la mano de su pareja para ir por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

-Dean- lo llamó el mayor visiblemente aliviado.

-Luego Cas, ayúdame con esto.

Ambos corrieron un mueble para bloquear la puerta pero eso no detendría a Abaddon. El cazador se apresuró en tomar la primera espada y se mantuvo un paso frente a Castiel, para protegerlo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Ese bastardo lo sabe todo, Lucifer la envió hacia acá.

-Dean…

-No permitiré que te lastimen, mantente tras de mí.

-Es muy fuerte Dean… tampoco quiero que te hiera.

Se giró hacia el ángel para tomarlo por la mejilla con una mano y le dio un suave beso, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Le importaba una mierda que Abaddon lo superara en fuerza pero no iba a permitir que lastimara a Castiel.

-Dean…

-Lo sé, estamos muy jodidos aquí pero de algún modo nos libraremos.

-Sí, ¿Tienes un plan?

-Mmm… Sammy es el de los planes- lo pensó unos segundos hasta el ruido de la puerta lo sobresaltó- Ya sé- le susurró al moreno al oído y éste asintió despacio.

-¿Estás seguro que funcionará?

-Eso espero, Cas o ambos estamos jodidos.

Volvieron a besarse durante unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y Abaddon los miró con una amplia sonrisa. Dean rápidamente fue contra ella, intentando apuñalarla pero bastó con que la pelirroja moviera su mano y lo aventó contra la pared.

-Ya me encargaré de ti, primero viene tu angelito.

-¡Cas!

El moreno salió corriendo de la habitación y el caballero fue por él, tal como lo supuso Dean. Se levantó rápidamente para hacer su parte del plan antes de ir por Castiel.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se apresuró en correr por el pasillo, tenía que hacer algo de tiempo mientras el rubio reunía lo necesario para el plan. Abaddon parecía disfrutar el juego del gato y el ratón. En un mal paso, terminó en la mazmorra, la misma donde tuvieron encerrado a Crowley.

-Parece que te quedaste sin escapatoria- No podía quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo o acabaría muerto.

-Lucifer debe detestarte mucho para que me pidiera venir personalmente a acabarte.

-No somos precisamente amigos- respondió retrocediendo despacio hasta que su espalda chocó con uno de los estantes.

-Ya lo noté pero es mucho más que eso, nunca lo había visto tan enojado con alguien, debiste joderlo mucho- sonrió.

El moreno afirmó su mano en el estante y tocó algo, ni siquiera se paró a ver que era, simplemente lo tomó y se lo arrojó a la pelirroja. Cogió todo lo que tuvo a mano para aventárselo y huyó en dirección a la sala común, esperando que Dean ya tuviera todo listo. Estaba por llegar, cuando el demonio apareció frente a él.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-movió la mano y lo aventó contra la pared- Acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

Castiel forcejeó para moverse pero era inútil. Abaddon quedó frente a él y pensó que todo terminaría ahí.

-¡Abaddon!- El rubio le disparó varias veces sin hacerle ningún daño.

-Tenía planeado dejarte para el final pero si estás tan impaciente por tu turno, así será.

Observó como la pelirroja seguía al rubio hasta la sala común. Al cabo de unos segundos se vio libre de su agarre y fue rápidamente hacia la sala común quedándose quieto ante la escena. El demonio tenía a Dean por el cuello y contra la pared mientras sostenía la primera espada.

-¿Has pensado en esto?- preguntó con una sonrisa- Tú puedes matarme con esta espadita pero tú también eres un caballero, no del todo, debido a que sigues siendo un patético y debilucho humano, así que usaré esto en ti, mientras no te mate, Lucifer no reclamará.

-¡Dean!

Castiel fue contra ella pero fue aventado contra la pared e inmovilizado. Abaddon lo miró durante varios segundos antes de hacer lo mismo con el rubio y se rio.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Ustedes dos? Que mal chiste- dejó al cazador contra la pared- Debo decirlo, cada vez te estás pareciendo más y más a Caín- caminó hacia al ángel con una sonrisa- Pero no dejaré que el mismo error pase dos veces, no ahora, despídete de tu angelito, Dean.

-¡Cas! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! ¡Aléjate de él, maldita perra!

El moreno pensó que todo acabaría ahí, que ese demonio lo mataría frente al rubio pero para su suerte, aún existen los milagros. Gadriel apareció frente a ellos, totalmente recuperado y le bastó con ver sus ojos para saber lo que haría.

-¡Cierra los ojos, Dean!

Su pareja obedeció en el acto y Castiel hizo lo mismo. Cuando la luz blanca se extinguió por completo, Abaddon ya no estaba, al igual que la primera espada. Se apresuró en ir junto a Dean pero éste tenía un gesto raro en la cara que no le gustó para nada.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó el recién llegado.

-Tu mojo- habló el rubio.

-Lucifer me dio un poco de gracia, en compensación por haber "matado" a Castiel y éste me pareció el mejor momento para ocuparla.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- tomó a su pareja por las manos- Dean.

-Sí… esperemos que Sammy y Gabe lleguen.

-¿Dean?

-Acabo de entender algo- murmuró bajito- Y creo que es lo mejor.


	31. Capitulo 31

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y mayrasantanna. Lo entendió Dean saldrá al principio de este cap, y en cuanto a la espada, se la llevó Abaddon., Gadriel solo la desapareció muy lejos de ahí. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 31 **

Dean ya se esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte de su ángel y su hermano menor pero luego de pensarlo por varias horas, solo llegó a una conclusión: No había otra opción.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!- gritó Sam negando con fuerza- Sácate esas tontas ideas de la cabeza, ¡No lo harás!

-Estoy de acuerdo- lo apoyó Castiel cruzándose de brazos- Me parece lo más estúpido que has dicho en todo este tiempo, no quiero que lo hagas- el rubio negó despacio y los indicó a ambos.

-Cállense, no les estoy pidiendo permiso, se los estoy comunicando.

-¡Pero Dean!- reclamó el moreno.

-Pero nada, Cas, esta es mi decisión ¿O acaso tienen una idea mejor?

-Pensaremos en algo- afirmó Sam.

-No, ya hemos estado mucho tiempo pensando y no tenemos algo que nos ayude, es lo mejor… así como estamos… somos incapaces de hacerle frente a Abaddon, solo un caballero puede matarla… y tengo que hacerlo yo…

-¡Pero Dean!

-Ya basta, Sammy, no hay más opción, sin Abaddon de por medio, será más fácil enfocarse en Metraton.

-Es una estupidez- soltó su pareja muy molesta- Es lo más idiota que has hecho y que te quede claro, no estoy de acuerdo y haré todo lo que pueda para impedírtelo.

-Yo también.

Sam y Castiel le dirigieron una mirada de enfado antes de marcharse por el pasillo. El rubio ya se esperaba algo así. El bromista no dijo ni una sola palabra respecto a su plan, simplemente le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se fue con los otros dos.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó Gadriel con un brillo raro en sus ojos- Una vez que te vuelvas su caballero, no hay marcha atrás.

-Lo sé- respondió suspirando- Pero no hay más opción…- el ángel asintió despacio- ¿Tienes a donde ir?

-¿Eh?

-Lucifer te estará buscando por ayudarnos y cuando te encuentre, ya sabes el resto.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-Buscaré un lugar.

-Puedes quedarte- dijo dándole la espalda- No me malinterpretes, estoy muy enojado contigo por mentirme, usar a mi hermano y matar a Kevin… pero… salvaste la vida de Cas y eso es invaluable para mí.

-Dean.

-No quiero más mentiras ¿Entendido? Una más y te juro que te atravesaré con uno de esos cuchillos.

-Sí.

-Voy a confiar una última vez en ti- el ángel asintió sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-No cometeré los mismos errores, ya entendí que solo me están usando y si quiero limpiar mi nombre, tendrá que ser de otra forma.

-Así es.

-Castiel y Sam tienen mucha suerte de tenerte.

-¿Eh?

-Eres un buen hombre, Dean, de verdad siento haberte mentido sobre mi identidad.

-Eso ya es pasado… pero hay algo que podrías hacer por mí.

-¿Qué cosa?- Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lucifer estaba observando una matanza de demonios mientras pensaba en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Abaddon le había contado lo que resultó de su incursión y le entregó la primera espada. El ángel caído sabía que era cosa de tiempo para que el rubio viniera a buscarlo pero no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamado, Dean?- preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sabes perfectamente la respuesta.

-Dilo.

-Yo… me entregaré por completo a ti.

-Justo lo que quería oír, iré por ti mañana.

Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras guardaba su teléfono. Esperó unos segundos hasta que Abaddon apareció frente a él, observándolo fijamente.

-Quieres la cabeza de Crowley, ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces mañana será tu día- la pelirroja sonrió- Será el día de todos.

Lucifer sonrió, mañana se desharía de un montón de problemas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba dando vueltas por la habitación, no quería que el rubio hiciera algo estúpido y resultara herido. Unos golpes a la puerta lo hicieron voltear antes de que su pareja entrara al cuarto con un gesto raro.

-¿Dean?

-No quiero que peleemos, Cas- se acercó a él para abrazarlo por la cintura- Por favor…

-Yo tampoco quiero que peleemos pero no puedes hacer algo tan tonto… esto es lo que quiere Lucifer, tenemos que encontrar otra manera.

-No hay otra, Cas.

-Dean…

-Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo- el moreno lo tomó por las mejillas.

-No me gusta esto… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacrificarte? ¿Por qué tienes que…?- su pareja lo calló con un beso.

-No tiene caso buscar esas respuestas, Cas… yo me las he preguntado muchas veces pero es… es lo que debo hacer.

-¿Pero Por qué tú? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú quien se sacrifique? No me gusta esto…

-Lo sé, Cas… pero hay que hacer lo correcto.

El moreno negó despacio, esa no era su idea de lo correcto, no quería perder a su pareja por culpa de todo ese asunto angelical pero parecía que todo llevaba a lo mismo, el sacrificio de los Winchester para preservar la tierra. Correspondió el beso de su pareja y lo miró fijamente.

-Dean…

-Shhhh… quiero que solo seamos tú y yo está noche, solo los dos.

Castiel comprendió que esa sería la despedida, que luego de esa noche, no habría un tú y yo. Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla derecha y el rubio la limpió con suavidad, usando su índice derecho. Ambos compartieron una larga mirada antes de besarse con suavidad. Era una despedida pero ninguno deseaba lágrimas ahí.

El moreno gimió mientras su pareja lo preparaba con calma y repartía besitos por su abdomen. Solo quería concentrarse en ese momento y disfrutarlo al máximo. Arqueó la espalda con brusquedad cuando el cazador tragó su virilidad. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, superaba con creces a lo que experimentó con ese ángel que luego intentó matarlo y tenía muy clara la razón: Ama a Dean y eso lo hace muy distinto. Al cabo de unos breves minutos, ya no podía soportar tantos estímulos y llegó a el, hasta entonces, mejor orgasmo de su vida.

-¡Deeeaaann!

Jadeó pesadamente hasta que consiguió regularizar un poco su respiración y abrió los ojos con una perezosa sonrisa. Encontrándose con la mirada excitada de su pareja, quien se lamía los labios con sensualidad.

-¿Todo bien, Cas?- preguntó con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Perfectamente maravilloso- respondió acariciando su mejilla.

-Y te aseguro que será aún mejor.

Observó como el rubio se colocaba el preservativo para luego aplicar un poco de lubricante encima. Se acomodó entre sus piernas mientras se inclinaba para darle varios besitos por el cuello y lo penetraba con cuidado. Castiel gimió abrazándolo por el cuello y lo miró jadeando.

-Dean… Mmm…

-¿Estás bien…?- preguntó gimiendo el rubio.

-Sí… se siente raro- el mayor sonrió un poco.

-Ya pasará, te haré sentir muy bien… Mmm…

-Yo quiero hacerte sentir bien…- respondió jadeando.

Esas esmeraldas lo miraron con intensidad antes de que lo embistiera con suavidad. Se sentía extraño y dolía un poco al principio pero cuando el rubio arremetió contra un punto especial en su interior, su cuerpo se estremeció y gimió con fuerza.

-Cas… Cas…

-Más Dean… Aaaahhh… Aaaahhh… Mmm… Se siente… increíble… ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Dean más!

El rubio lo complació en todo mientras gemía y jadeaba sin control. Ambos se miraron con deseo y juntaron sus bocas en un demandante beso. Castiel mantuvo la vista fija en su pareja, quien arqueó la espalda, cerró los ojos fuerza y lo embistió más rápido.

-Aaaahhh… Mmm… Cas… Cas… ¡Caaasss!

El cazador se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo jadeando y el mayor le acarició la espalda agitado. Dean lo miró gimiendo, se movió con cuidado para quitarse el preservativo y lanzarlo al suelo antes de acomodarse sobre su regazo.

-¿Dean…? Mmm… ¿Qué haces…?- preguntó curioso y excitado, sin apartar la vista de ese atractivo cuerpo que se movía insinuante mientras el rubio se preparaba.

-Quiero… Mmm… quiero que me… Aaaahhh… folles.

-Dean… ¡Deeeeaaannn!

Gimió con fuerza cuando sintió ese estrecho interior aprisionando su hombría. El menor terminó de autopenetrarse y lo miró jadeando. Castiel lo sostuvo por las caderas para embestirlo despacio, se sentía increíble estar de esa forma con el rubio. El rubio comenzó a moverse más rápido, deshaciéndose en gemidos y jadeos, estremeciéndose cada vez que lo embestía con fuerza y profundo.

-Aaaahhh… Cas… Cas… Mmm… Aaaahhh… ¡Cas sí!

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo luego de eso, el cuarto se inundó de gemidos, jadeos y gritos de placer. En ningún momento apartaron la mirada del otro, atesorando cada momento y sensación que los embargaba, disfrutándose mutuamente. Castiel lo embestía con fuerza hasta que ya no soportó esos sensuales gemidos, ni esa vista tan excitante de su pareja y acabó con un ronco gemido de placer.

-¡Deeeaaan!- el rubio se estremeció mirándolo fijamente.

-Cas… Mmm…

El cazador se movió con cuidado para recostarse a su lado jadeando. Ambos permanecieron mirándose por varios silenciosos minutos. Dean fue el primero en romper el contacto visual, se acurrucó contra su cuerpo con fuerza y Castiel lo abrazó, intentando vanamente aguantar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Mañana acabaría todo, se desharían de Abaddon pero el precio a cambio de conseguirlo, sería demasiado alto.

-Dean…- le besó la frente con suavidad- Te amo…

-Yo también… te amo…- respondió el rubio abrazándolo más fuerte.


	32. Capitulo 32

**Capitulo 32 **

Sam estaba en la cocina pensativo, tenía que pensar en alguna forma para detener todo eso y que su hermano no hiciera una estupidez de nuevo. Realmente no entendía esa manía que tenia por sacrificarse. Algo frio contra su mejilla lo sobresaltó y tomó la cerveza que le ofrecía su hermano.

-¿Qué piensas tanto, Sammy?

-Sé que encontraremos una forma de detener esto, Dean… tiene que haber alguna manera de acabar con Abaddon sin que tú.

-Basta Sammy, ya hablamos sobre ese tema y está todo aclarado.

-Dean…

-No te preocupes enano… sé que podemos hacer esto.

-Me gustaría saber cómo… no tenemos ni idea de si podemos revertir esto… ni siquiera con lo de Lucifer me sentí tan sobrepasado- admitió mirando su cerveza- Al menos con él… teníamos algo… al menos sabíamos que había algo que hacer pero ahora… todo es tan oscuro, es tan grande que no sé si podremos conseguirlo.

-Podemos- respondió con firmeza el rubio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo pensaba lo mismo con Lucifer… pero cierto enano idiota me convenció de lo contrario, ese pequeño idiota tenía un plan desastroso, que no iba bien para nosotros pero ya ves… lo hizo.

-Dean- sonrió un poco.

-Sé que puedes… algo se te ocurrirá, siempre puedo contar con eso.

-Dean- ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Sé que no hemos estado precisamente bien últimamente… y tienes razón, Sammy… tengo miedo… estaba asustado de quedarme solo y fui un egoísta contigo… siempre he pensado que tengo que protegerte, que debo mantenerte a salvo sin importar lo que suceda.

-Dean.

-Déjame continuar- pidió mirándolo- No solo sigo asustado… es que… sigo viéndote como un niño, el mismo que protegía… desde siempre pero ya no eres un niño, eres todo un hombre ahora, eres capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones y yo las respetaré, aún si no las comparto- el menor sonrió.

-Me alegra oírlo, Dean.

No se esperaba oír todas esas cosas de su hermano pero realmente lo hacía feliz que por fin comprendiera las cosas y admitiera sus errores. Ambos comenzaron a recordar viejas anécdotas de sus tiempos de niñez. Era cierto que no tuvieron, ni tenían una vida común pero si lo pensaba bien, le gustaba, especialmente porque tenía a Dean a su lado y eso facilitó mucho las cosas.

-Eras una niñita, Sammy.

-No me molestes idiota, podría darte una paliza ahora.

-¿En serio? Eso tendría que verlo, Samantha-bufó ante el sobrenombre de su hermano.

-Eres un idiota, Dean.

-Me lo dicen a menudo- el rubio se levantó dejando la cerveza vacía.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A estirar un poco las piernas…- Sam notó algo extraño en él.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?

-Claro- se detuvo a su lado y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente, tal como solía hacerlo cuando eran niños.

-Dean…

-Te quiero enano.

-¿Eh?

Esas últimas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al castaño, Dean jamás había sido así de abierto con lo que sentía y si lo pensaba bien, toda esa conversación parecía una despedida. Reaccionó al cabo de unos segundos para ir a buscarlo pero no lo encontró.

-Sammy, cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Gabriel abrazándolo por la cintura- Vamos a comer, tengo hambre- le dio un besito en el cuello- ¿Qué tienes Sammy?

-Dean…

-¿Eh? El rubio idiota se fue, dijo que iba a estirar las piernas afuera y por una de sus dichosas tartas.

-Ya veo…

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-No lo sé- se giró para abrazar a su pareja con fuerza.

-¿Sammy?

-Abrázame… por favor…

El bromista obedeció en silencio y Sam comenzó a llorar sin saber muy bien por qué se sentía muy triste.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se despertó y no se sorprendió al encontrarse solo en la habitación. Se vistió algo ansioso para ir rápidamente a la cocina pero solo encontró a su hermano mayor en compañía de Sam. Cuando les preguntó por Dean, el menor le respondió que salió un momento y eso le bastó para saber lo que haría.

-¿Ocurre algo, Cas?- preguntó el bromista preocupado- ¿Por qué lloras?

No respondió y salió corriendo del bunker, tal como supuso, el impala estaba estacionado ahí pero no había rastros de Dean. Apretó los puños enfadado e impotente, no era justo, nada de lo que estaba por ocurrir lo era.

-Castiel- se giró rápidamente al oír esa voz- Si buscas a Dean, él ya se fue.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-Sabes perfectamente la respuesta, lo siento.

-¿Por qué lo llevaste con ese bastardo?

-Si no lo hacía yo, iba a ser otro… bastaba con que lo llamara y Lucifer vendría a buscarlo.

-Gadriel…

-Sabias que esto iba a pasar… nada de lo que hubieras dicho o hecho, haría cambiar a Dean de opinión.

-Lo sé…- respondió afligido y recordó algo- Necesito que me lleves a un lugar.

-¿Eh? Si es el lugar donde está Lucifer, no lo haré… le prometí a Dean que no te llevaría ahí.

-¿Qué…?

-Él me pidió que no les dijera dónde estaba…

-Lo suponía- respondió con una sonrisa miserable- Pero no es ahí donde quiero ir.

-¿Entonces?- Castiel entró de nuevo para ir con su hermano en compañía de Gadriel.

-¿Cas? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Dónde está Raziel? Necesito ir a verlo.

-Pero Cas.

-¡Por favor, Gabriel! Es importante- apretó los puños- Dean acaba de irse con Lucifer y le entregará su alma- dijo enfadado mientras tomaba a su hermano por la camisa- Dime donde puede encontrarlo.

-En Fannin, Georgia.

Castiel se giró a Gadriel y éste lo llevó al lugar señalado por el arcángel. Le tomó unos minutos encontrar la casa que buscaba y le pidió al ángel que lo dejara solo, que lo llamaría cuando hubiera terminado esa visita. Para su sorpresa, quien lo recibió esta vez fue la niña.

-Raziel- el ángel sonrió.

-Siéntate Castiel, te estaba esperando-el moreno obedeció algo confundido.

-¿Sabías que vendría?

-Te lo dije ¿Verdad? Así como también, que la información te costaría más que lo que me diste la última vez.

-No me importa el precio… te daré lo que quieras- respondió con convicción.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Si hay una manera de detener a Dean, cuando se vuelva un caballero… tiene que haber una forma de salvarlo.

-Mmm, así que ya tomó su decisión, era algo inevitable, ni siquiera tú podrías cambiarlo.

-¿Qué…?

-Debes entender que lo que le entregará a Lucifer, es su alma- el moreno asintió- Así que, si por alguna razón consiguieras deshacerte de él y enviarlo de regreso a la jaula o matarlo, tendrás que solucionar otro problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Te quedará un Dean sin alma, ya has pasado por eso así que sabrás lo que es.

Castiel recordó lo sucedido con Sam, cuando lo sacó de la jaula sin su alma y causó muchos problemas. No quería que su pareja actuara de esa manera.

-¿Y si recupero su alma?

-No es tan sencillo, Castiel, no será como la primera vez que descendiste al infierno para buscarlo y tampoco podrás conseguir el favor de Muerte para que se la regrese.

-¿Y que se supone que haga?

-Debes tener algo muy claro Castiel, cuando Dean le entregue su alma, desde ese momento, considérala perdida para siempre, no habrá manera en que puedas recuperarla.

-¿Y que se supone que haga? Debe haber una manera…- suplicó.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por Dean?

-Cualquier cosa- respondió rápidamente- Haría lo que sea por él.

-¿Incluso entregar todo lo que tienes?

-Todo- respondió con voz firme- Daria todo por Dean- Raziel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces hay algo que puedes hacer para salvarlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Luego de su conversación con Sam, el rubio se marchó con Gadriel para que lo llevara hasta Lawrence. El ángel lo miró durante varios segundos.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-No tenemos otra opción…

-Entiendo.

-Gadriel- ambos se miraron fijamente- Sin importar lo que pase, no te atrevas a traerlos aquí y por ningún motivo los lleves con Lucifer… por favor.

-Sí, te lo prometo, Dean.

-Gracias…- el cazador sacó su teléfono- No sé que habrá pasado en el cielo, ni si hiciste todo lo que te acusan pero nunca es tarde para intentar arreglar las cosas. Si quieres recuperar tu reputación y hacer el bien, entonces hazlo, que importa lo que otros digan o hagan, si estás convencido de ello simplemente hazlo y no te rindas.

-Dean.

-Es mejor que te vayas.

-Sí… adiós Dean…

-Adiós Gadriel- el ángel desapareció de ahí y realizó la llamada. Tan solo pasaron unos segundos cuando esa silueta apareció frente a él.

-¿Estás listo, Dean?

-Sí Lucifer… hagámoslo.


	33. Capitulo 33

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y mayrasantanna. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 33**

Sam guardó una pistola en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y luego se volteó a mirar al arcángel, éste asintió despacio, dándole a entender que ya estaba listo para partir. Claire los había llamado hace unos minutos para decirles que tenían la ubicación de Abaddon y el castaño sabía que esa sería su única oportunidad para acabarla y también de encontrar a Dean.

-Vamos a llamar a Crowley- dijo el menor.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Sammy? Cuando vayamos allá… lo que veas, no te gustará.

-Gabe…

-Cuando Lucifer tome su alma… no te gustará lo que quedará y tú lo sabes muy bien…

-Dean jamás me dejó, ni siquiera cuando era yo quien iba por ahí sin alma… yo tampoco lo dejaré ahora, Gabe.

-Entonces vamos.

-¿Has sabido algo de Cas?

-No, desde que se fue con Gadriel, ninguno de los dos ha vuelto.

El castaño sabía que el ángel no se quedaría de brazos cruzados con todo ese asunto y algo intentaría para ayudar al rubio, sin importar las consecuencias, tal como lo hacía siempre.

Crowley llegó unos segundos después de que lo llamaron y los llevó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Abaddon.

-¿Por qué nos sigues ayudando?- preguntó el bromista serio- Aún si Dean mata a Abaddon, será Lucifer quien siga reinando y tú estarás en su lista negra.

-No estás pensando más allá de lo evidente- respondió con una sonrisa- Hoy será el día de todos, incluso el mío.

-¿Eh?

-Suerte chicos, los estaré vigilando de cerca.

Desapareció del lugar y Sam suspiró para tomar la mano de su pareja, ambos se miraron fijamente antes de darse un suave beso.

-Vamos a salir de esta ¿Verdad, Gabe?

-Sí, Sammy… vamos a hacerlo, no sé cómo pero lo haremos juntos, cachorrito.

Esas palabras hicieron sentir un poco más seguro a Sam y asintió antes de entrar a la fábrica abandonada.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel lo había decidido mientras caminaba por la carretera. La plática con Raziel le ayudó a tomar una decisión definitiva para ayudar al rubio y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por él. Aunque las últimas palabras del ángel mayor no consiguió entenderlas y seguían rondando su cabeza: _"No olvides que Dean también comparte tus sentimientos y lo que creas que es correcto puede que no lo sea para él"_

-Gadriel- llamó a su hermano mirando a su alrededor- ¡Gadriel!

-Parece que tu angelito no vendrá- se giró rápidamente para observar al demonio.

-Crowley.

-Al parecer, tu angelito los traicionó, otra vez- dijo con una sonrisa- Se fue con Metraton.

-¿Qué?

-Seguramente le ofreció un trato con ganancias más sustanciales de las puede obtener con ustedes.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Olvídate de él, como sea, te llevaré con los chicos.

-¿Por qué lo harías?

-Seamos realistas, si alguien tiene una oportunidad de hablar con el nuevo caballero de Lucifer, eres tú, además, eres una pieza muy importante en este juego, Cas- el moreno entrecerró los ojos- ¿Te llevo o prefieres irte caminando?

-Llévame…

-Estupendo, vamos.

El ángel tenía un mal presentimiento sobre las intenciones de Crowley y estaba muy claro que algo tramaba, el demonio nunca jugaba a perdedor en sus planes. Y en cuanto a Gadriel, algo tuvo que haber pasado para que se marchara con Metraton sin siquiera decírselos pero luego lo averiguaría, lo más importante ahora era salvar a Dean y acabar con el ángel caído.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel tomó de la mano a su pareja mientras caminaba por el lugar. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso para su gusto y eso no era nada bueno. Un pequeño ruido lo alertó y sacó el cuchillo mata-ángeles de su bolsillo trasero.

-Sammy- susurró y el menor asintió despacio, imitando su gesto.

Observaron a su alrededor cuando una sombra negra se movió rápidamente y un demonio se abalanzó sobre el cazador, rodando ambos por el suelo. El bromista quería ayudarlo pero dos hombres lo atacaron sin darle tregua. El arcángel logró cargárselos rápidamente para luego ir a ayudar al menor y lo jaló de la mano para levantarlo.

-¿Estás bien, cachorrito?

-Sí Gabe- ambos se miraron fijamente para luego besarse apasionadamente.

-Qué bonita escena- dijo la pelirroja apareciendo frente a ellos- Muy tierna, totalmente asquerosa.

Movió la mano para aventarlos a ambos contra la pared. Gabriel se levantó con algo de dificultad y comenzó a atacar al caballero. Era consciente que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ella, y mucho menos sin sus poderes pero tampoco permitiría que lastimaran a su pareja. La pelirroja le dio una buena paliza para luego tomar su muñeca derecha mientras dejaba su brazo en vertical.

-Eres bastante molesto- dijo Abaddon aburrida- Un simple humano no puede contra mí- le rompió la muñeca sin contemplaciones.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- la mujer lo soltó.

-¡GABEEEEE!- gritó el cazador asustado- ¡GABEEEE!

-Sammy…- murmuró permaneciendo en el suelo adolorido.

-Oh, así que toda esta muestra de valor es para proteger a ese cazador- sonrió ampliamente-Ya sé, voy a matarlo frente a tus ojos antes de acabarte a ti.

El arcángel observó impotente como el caballero golpeaba a Sam sin piedad. Intentó levantarse pero sus heridas dolían bastante y no era capaz de moverse sin soltar un quejido de dolor. Abaddon tomó al castaño por el cuello para dejarlo contra la pared e hizo aparecer un cuchillo.

-No… Sammy…- susurró llorando- Sammy… por favor detente…- observó como alzaba el arma- ¡SAMMYYYYY!

Estaba esperando lo peor cuando dos certeros disparos en la cabeza de la pelirroja, la hicieron soltar a Sam y retroceder un par de pasos. El rubio apareció frente a ellos, lo cual le aseguró que ya se había entregado por completo al servicio del ángel caído.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, a mi nuevo compañero de crimen.

-Sigue soñando, maldita perra.

Ambos comenzaron a luchar sin medir sus poderes. Dean le dio una fuerte patada a la pelirroja, que hizo que atravesara la pared de metal hacia uno de los cuartos. Aprovechó que ambos continuaron peleando en otro lugar y fue gateando hasta su pareja.

-Sammy- éste lo miró adolorido.

-Gabe…

-Menos mal que estás bien… ¿Puedes levantarte?

-Sí… creo que sí…- respondió murmurando- ¿Y tú…?

-Sí… pero no podré pelear muy bien con mi mano izquierda.

-Gabe…- ambos se arrodillaron y el menor tomó su mano con suavidad.

-No te preocupes, cachorrito… no moriré tan fácilmente y esto no es nada- respondió llevando su mano buena para limpiar la sangre del labio inferior del castaño-Tenemos que ayudar al rubito.

-Sí… vamos…

El castaño le pasó una mano por la cintura para ayudarle a caminar y ambos avanzaron por el pasillo. Gabriel sabía que las cosas iban a empeorar ahora pero había que acabar con Abaddon.


	34. Capitulo 34

**Capitulo 34**

El demonio lo hizo aparecer afuera de una fábrica abandonada y se apresuró en entrar corriendo para buscar a su pareja. Un fuerte ruido llamó su atención y se fue corriendo por el pasillo, encontrándose con la pareja.

-Gabe, Sam, ¿Están bien?- preguntó preocupado al verlos tan lastimados.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, hay que ir con Dean- indicó hacia el final del pasillo- Cas… él ya es uno de los caballeros de Lucifer… honestamente, no sé qué tan efectivo sea intentar dialogar con él… lo siento, sé que esto es.

-No voy a rendirme- respondió firmemente- Lo traeré de regreso sin importar como.

Se fue rápidamente por el pasillo hasta el lugar de donde provenían los golpes y vio a su querido rubio peleando de igual contra Abaddon, consiguiendo herirla en varias ocasiones con la primera espada. No le gustó para nada, el darse cuenta de que su Dean ya no era el mismo de antes.

-¿Has venido a ver la función especial?- preguntó esa voz familiar.

-Lucifer… ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Nada, fue el propio rubito quien vino a mí para entregarse a mi completo servicio.

-Eres un maldito…

-Quien diría que Dean iba a terminar volviéndose un muy buen elemento bajo mi poder.

El moreno pensaba detenerlo pero Lucifer lo jaló de la muñeca para mantenerlo al margen de la pelea. Castiel forcejeó por liberarse sin conseguirlo y se limitó a mirar como su protegido peleaba contra la pelirroja. Hubo un momento en que la pelea volvió a trasladarse hasta el pasillo y Dean le dio un golpe en el abdomen a Abaddon que la dejó en el suelo.

-Te subestimé… lo haces nada mal…

-Y tú eres muy débil.

Antes de que el caballero pudiera reaccionar, el rubio alzó la primera espada y de un rápido movimiento, le cortó la cabeza. El ángel desvió la mirada unos segundos, ese no era el cazador del cual se enamoró.

-Bravo, estupendo- lo felicitó el ángel caído- Has hecho un maravilloso trabajo, Dean, sin duda mereces ser mi nuevo caballero.

-¡Deeaaannn!- gritó Sam acercándose a ellos junto con el arcángel- Dean…

-Llegas justo a tiempo, Sammy- dijo Lucifer con una sonrisa- Dean, acabalo.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su hermano menor sin soltar la primera espada. Castiel quería ir a detenerlo pero el ángel caído se lo impidió.

-¡Corre Sam, ese ya no es el Dean que conocemos!- le advirtió para que reaccionara- ¡Correeeee!

El menor obedeció dejando a Gabriel solo y se dirigió por las escaleras al segundo piso. El arcángel le dirigió una mirada fija para luego seguirlos corriendo, a pesar de las heridas que tenía. Castiel consiguió del agarre de su hermano mayor y lo miró fijamente mientras sacaba el cuchillo mata-ángeles.

-Solo hay una forma de detenerlo, debo matarte.

-¿En serio, Cas? No tenía contemplado matarte, de verdad que me agradas pero si esto es lo que quieres, entonces no tengo más opción.

-Devuelve su alma a Dean.

-Mmm, no- respondió sonriendo.

-Entonces te obligaré a hacerlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se apresuró en subir las escaleras y corrió por el pasillo de la derecha pero su hermano apareció frente a él sin previo aviso, deteniendo por la muñeca derecha.

-Dean… no…- pidió algo asustado- Dean…

El rubio le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo tiró al suelo. Retrocedió como pudo pero fue tomado por la muñeca izquierda y levantado de un tirón. El castaño se asustó al ver la inexpresividad y frialdad que reflejaban esos orbes esmeraldas.

-Dean por favor… no puedes permitir que Lucifer te controle a su antojo, no lo permitas.

El mayor lo aventó hasta el final del pasillo y fue lentamente hacia él. Ya sabía que su hermano no escucharía razones, él tampoco lo hizo cuando regresó sin alma pero ahora había algo diferente, realmente podía sentir la maldad que emanaba Dean y no sabía si era por la falta de su alma, por la marca o la influencia de Lucifer.

-Dean… por favor…- murmuró con dificultad- Tienes… que detenerte…- lo golpeó en la mejilla- Dean…- golpe- Por favor…- golpe- Ya basta…- golpe- Dean…

Estaba por quedar inconsciente cuando alguien embistió al rubio para quitárselo de encima y cayó sentado al suelo, observando como Gabriel intentaba reducirlo en el suelo.

-¡Ya basta, Dean! ¡Detén toda esta mierda! ¡No pensé que aparte de idiota, fueras un debilucho!- el cazador lo golpeó en el abdomen- Dean… tú eres mejor que esto… no me hagas pensar lo contrario…

-¡Gabe!- gritó aterrado el castaño cuando vio como lo golpeaban de nuevo.

-Dean… por favor… tú eres mejor que esto… recuerda… recuerda lo que te dije… Dean…

Sam entró en pánico al ver que su pareja cerraba los ojos pero el rubio lo soltó sosteniendo su muñeca derecha con fuerza. El castaño aprovechó de ir con el arcángel para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Gabe, Gabe- éste abrió los ojos despacio- Menos mal que estás bien…

-¿Y Dean…?- se giró a mirar a su hermano pero éste no se encontraba en el pasillo.

-No lo sé… Dean…

-Sammy… tienes que detenerlo… o Lucifer ganará…

-¿Y Cómo? Ya lo viste, Gabe… ¿Cómo lo detendremos…?

Ambos se miraron fijamente y Sam negó despacio, tenía que haber otra manera.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean consiguió detenerse antes de apuñalar al arcángel. Podía sentir todo ese poder en su interior dominándolo y a cada segundo perdía un poco más de su voluntad. Las palabras de Gabriel lo hicieron reaccionar y desapareció de ahí. No podía perder de vista lo importante, lo que realmente deseaba,

"_¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas, Dean?"_

"_Quiero ser capaz de proteger a las personas que quiero… quiero ser capaz de proteger a mi familia"_

"_Nunca olvides eso, rubito, sé de muy buena fuente que cuando los humanos desean algo con mucha fuerza, eso es suficiente para que puedan hacer cualquier cosa. Es probable que llegue un momento en que todo esto se vaya a la mierda y termines haciendo algo estúpido pero sin importar que eso ocurra, nos tienes a nosotros"_

Apareció en el pasillo para observar como Lucifer estaba golpeando a Castiel en el suelo, dándole una fuerte patada hasta que lo aventó contra la pared de metal. Sin importar cuantos golpes le dieran al ángel menor, éste nunca se rindió ni dejó de levantarse.

-¿Aún no tienes suficiente, Cas? Esto se está volviendo muy aburrido.

-No… has ganado- respondió levantándose con lentitud- No me rendiré…- se afirmó de la pared con una mano- Voy a salvar a Dean… aún si para ello debo matarte…

-Es molesto, todo ese amor que le profesas a un simple humano.

-Dean no es… un simple humano… es mi protegido… mi amigo… mi familia… mi pareja… y no permitiré que me quites todo eso… ahora lo entendí… aquello que hace fuerte a los humanos, es el amor… y aún sin mis poderes… voy a derrotarte para proteger lo que amo.

El rubio se enterneció al oír las palabras de Castiel y empuñó la primera espada para ir hacia Lucifer pero el arma comenzó a sentirse cada vez más caliente hasta que la dejó caer de sus manos.

-Dean, Dean, Dean, ¿Pensabas que podías matarme?- preguntó el ángel caído- Admito que tienes fortaleza y eres bueno, más de lo que esperaba pero no podrías tocarme- sonrió- Parece que tendré que enseñarte cuál es tu lugar.

El ángel caído comenzó a golpearlo sin tregua y el cazador aguantó estoicamente. Se incorporó adolorido pero entonces fue levantado por el cabello.

-No pensé que tuviera que hacer esto pero no me dejas otra opción- el mayor tocó la marca sangrienta, haciendo que brillara un poco y Dean apretó la mandíbula soltando un quejido.

-¡Suéltalo!

Castiel intentó apuñalarlo por la espalda pero el mayor lo detuvo apretando su muñeca con fuerza hasta que soltó el arma y luego lo golpeó el abdomen, arrojándolo contra la pared. Dean cayó al suelo de rodillas y miró como el ángel que amaba, era lastimado cruelmente.

-Cas… no…- recordó las palabras de Gabriel y también las de Caín, como el amor de Colette le ayudó a cambiar lo que era. Tomó la cuchilla levantándose e intercambió una mirada con el moreno, quien estaba sentado en el suelo contra la pared- ¡Lucifer!- éste se volteó divertido- Se acabó… vas a morir aquí y ahora.

-¿En serio, Dean? No puedes hacerlo- caminó lentamente hacia él- Inténtalo, rubito- el cazador tomó el cuchillo con fuerza y se lo arrojó, pasando a escasos centímetros de la mejilla de Lucifer- ¿Ves Dean? No puedes matarme.

-Yo no… pero…- el ángel caído se volteó.

-Yo sí- completó Castiel, tomando el cuchillo en el aire para luego enterrarlo en el pecho de Lucifer- Esto se acabó.


	35. Capitulo 35

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 35**

Castiel observó como el cuerpo sin vida del ángel rebelde caía al suelo, no podía creer que hubieran terminado con todo. Abaddon estaba muerta y Lucifer también. Apenas contuvo la sonrisa de felicidad que asomaba por sus labios pero un quejido lo hizo voltear y no reaccionó hasta que el cuchillo se enterró en su hombro derecho.

-¿Dean…?- preguntó pasmado al reconocerlo como su atacante.

-Los ángeles…- murmuró gruñendo bajito- Los ángeles… deben morir… los ángeles…

El rubio quitó el cuchillo de su hombro y el moreno alcanzó a esquivar el siguiente ataque, quedando de espaldas a la pared mientras miraba a su pareja perplejo, ¿Por qué estaba atacándolo de esa forma? En ese momento recordó lo que hizo Lucifer antes que lo apuñalara, tocó la marca sangrienta haciéndola brilla, seguramente algo le hizo a Dean en ese momento y por eso lo atacaba.

-Tienes que detenerte- pidió el ángel esquivando sus ataques- Por favor, no dejes que ese sujeto gane, Dean por favor.

El menor continuó atacándolo y parecía listo para matarlo. Castiel sabía que su falta de alma, era un factor determinante para que no reaccionara a su voz. Un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha, lo tiró al suelo.

-Dean… no hagas esto- fue levantado por el cuello y el cazador alzó el cuchillo mata-ángeles- Dean no…- pidió casi llorando- Por favor no lo hagas…por favor no me lastimes…

Esas últimas palabras parecieron tener un extraño efecto en el menor y esas esmeraldas reflejaron, durante breves segundos, duda. Desvió la mirada cuando Gabriel apartó al rubio por el brazo y le dio varios golpes hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien, Cas?

-Sí…

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó Sam acercándose rápidamente a ellos.

-Tenemos un problema- respondió el ángel menor serio.

Llamaron a Crowley para que los llevara de regreso al bunker y dejaron a Dean encerrado en la misma mazmorra donde tuvieron al demonio. Castiel les contó todo lo ocurrido antes de que llegaran y también lo que le dijo Raziel, omitiendo algunas cosas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos dejarlo salir de esa habitación así- habló el arcángel- Sin alma, es capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Pero tampoco podemos tenerlo encerrado… ¿Y por cuánto tiempo sabrá? Lo sé por experiencia propia- dijo el cazador- Es cosa de tiempo para que consiga huir y no tenemos idea de que le hizo Lucifer pero claramente, matarte está dentro de sus siguientes planes- agrego mirando al moreno.

-Hay una manera- respondió el ángel menor cruzándose de brazos-Dean necesita un alma… pero Raziel dijo que la olvidáramos, porque no habría forma de recuperarla pero le podemos dar un repuesto, algo que lo ayude a controlarse.

-Espera un poco, ¿Es lo que estoy pensando?- preguntó el bromista.

-No hay otra manera, Gabriel…

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Sam.

-El pequeño Cas piensa poseer a la ardilla para darle algo de cordura a sus acciones ¿verdad?- dijo Crowley divertido- Es una pena pero tu plan tiene una sola gran falla.

-¿Cuál?- soltó el moreno molesto.

-Necesitas el permiso del recipiente para poseerlo y puedo apostar lo que sea a que Dean no te lo dará, lo cual solo les deja una opción, pueden intentar encerrarlo el resto de sus días o tomaran la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido y lo matarán.

El moreno miró fijamente al nuevo rey del averno y entonces lo comprendió. Desde un comienzo, todo se trato sobre eso. Frunció el ceño muy enojado para tomarlo por las solapas de la chaqueta.

-¿A qué viene tanto enfado, Cas?

-Tú planeaste esto desde el comienzo.

-¿Eh? No sé de qué hablas- respondió con inocencia.

-¡Sabias muy bien lo que la marca haría en Dean! Desde un comienzo planeaste todo esto… sabías que solo él podía detener a Lucifer… sabías… que no podías encargarte de él y por eso nos usaste… desde que los ángeles cayeron, supiste que él había escapado de la jaula.

-Correcto- dijo con una sonrisa- Y quien mejor para ser mi caballito de batalla que la ardilla- se liberó de su agarre divertido- Les daré un consejo amistoso, es mejor que se lo carguen ahora o después será muy tarde. Él no dudará ni un segundo en matarlos, tal parece que ahora los ángeles también están en su lista negra. Nos vemos chicos, besos.

El moreno apretó los puños con fuerza ¿Qué se supone que hiciera en esa situación? No había forma en que pudiera recuperar el alma de Dean pero tampoco sería capaz de matarlo, eso último ni siquiera era una opción a considerar. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación impaciente, debían pensar en algo rápido porque era cosa de tiempo para que el rubio escapara de esa improvisada prisión y quien sabia de que sería capaz. Era ahora cuando necesitaban un verdadero milagro.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gadriel se sentó junto a Metraton en el bar y el hombre tras la barra les trajo dos cervezas. El ángel la tomó en sus manos observándola fijamente.

-¿Esto es lo que querías conseguir? Lucifer está muerto, al igual que Abaddon.

-Hiciste muy bien tu papel, Gadriel, aunque debo admitir, que pensé que me traicionarías.

-Nosotros tenemos un acuerdo ¿Verdad?

-Así es y estás haciendo un maravilloso trabajo.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Esperaremos.

-¿Eh?

-Ellos tienen que lidiar con un Dean sin alma más la marca sangrienta, no nos molestaran por un tiempo y eso me permitirá consolidar mis tropas.

-¿Tropas?

-Claro, serás mi segundo al mando, ambos necesitamos un ejército que dirigir. Hay varios ángeles que han decidido unirse a mi causa y mañana haré un par de visitas más- el ángel observó fijamente al escriba.

-¿Y qué pasará con los que no quieran seguirte?

-Bueno, las bajas son inevitables en estos tiempos- el escriba le guiñó un ojo sonriendo y le dio un largo trago a su cerveza- Como sea, quiero que me ayudes con el reclutamiento y los que no acepten nuestras condiciones, simplemente mátalos- dejó la botella vacía sobre la barra y se levantó- Oh, casi lo olvido, deja a uno vivo.

-¿Eh?

-Alguien debe contar la historia, ¿no lo crees?

-Entiendo pero los Winchester no se quedaran tranquilos y Castiel tampoco.

-Lo sé pero su chico sin alma no puede contra mí, y sin importar lo que hagan, el final siempre será el mismo, solo cambiarán pequeños detalles.

-Metraton.

-Comienza cuanto antes, nos vemos.

El escriba desapareció del lugar con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Gadriel se terminó su cerveza para luego observar el frasquito brillante que le dio Lucifer hace unas semanas y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón para luego desaparecer de ahí, tenía mucho por hacer todavía.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se quedó mirando la entrada de la mazmorra y se cruzó de brazos, su hermano ya llevaba tres días encerrado ahí y la única vez que Castiel intentó entrar, fue atacado ferozmente por el rubio, así que tuvieron que esposarlo pero claramente el Winchester mayor no estaría tranquilo y consiguió liberarse a los pocos segundos.

-Sammy- éste se giró hacia la voz.

-Gabe… ¿Y Cas?

-Revisando unos libros, dijo que encontraría la forma de regresarle su alma o quitar la marca de Caín.

-¿Acaso eso es posible?

-Siendo honesto- el arcángel se acercó para abrazarlo- No Sammy… lo siento pero devolverle su alma ya no es una opción y en cuanto a quitar la marca… solo Lucifer podría hacer eso y está muerto.

-¿Entonces…?- se pasó una mano por la cara- Crowley ganó… ese infeliz planeó todo esto desde el comienzo…

-Fue bastante astuto pero olvidó algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que nosotros no nos rendiremos y encontraremos la forma de salvarlo.

-Gabe…- suspiró- Eso espero… no sé me ocurre nada…

-Tranquilo Sammy, sé que encontraras la respuesta, siempre lo haces.

El castaño acarició las manos de su pareja afligido, realmente no veía forma posible de salir de todo eso.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel cerró el libro con más fuerza de la necesaria y dejó salir un pequeño gruñido. Había pasado los últimos dos días intentando buscar algo que le ayudara a quitar la marca de Caín pero era cada uno de sus esfuerzos era inútil. Cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz cuando un suave aleteo lo hizo colocarse en guardia y miró hacia el frente.

-Gadriel, ¿Dónde demonios estabas?- preguntó levantándose pero solo dio dos pasos antes de que el ángel colocara un cuchillo en su cuello- ¿Gadriel?

-No tengo mucho tiempo, escúchame con atención- el moreno asintió despacio- Ahora que han quitado a Lucifer y Abaddon del camino, Metraton está terminando de formar sus ejércitos.

-¿Ejércitos?

-Está reuniendo ángeles que adhieran a su causa para convertirse en el nuevo Dios y aquellos que no acepten… los matará- el moreno entrecerró los ojos- Él sabe que el asunto de Dean los mantendrá ocupados por un tiempo pero si dejan pasar demasiado, Metraton se volverá tan poderoso, que no habrá nada que hacer.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Y porque me amenazas con un cuchillo? ¿Dónde estabas?

-Lo siento, Castiel… al final si parece… que soy un traidor…

-Gadriel.

-Ten- le entregó un frasquito con una luz brillante.

-Esto es…

-Lucifer me lo dio hace unas semanas, yo ya tengo mi gracia de regreso, así que podría serte útil, no son tus alas pero algún buen uso podrás darle.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas? ¿No se supone que trabajas con Metraton?

-Yo… ya no sé quien soy ni lo que debo hacer… solo espero que mis acciones… lleven a algo bueno.

-¿Dónde está Metraton?- preguntó serio- Si lo matamos, podremos restaurar el cielo, o intentar buscar alguna manera de regresar a los ángeles.

-Necesitarás ayuda para eso- se inclinó a susurrarle al oído- A las afueras de Lawrence, dentro de tres días.

-¿Qué ocurrirá?

-Podrías encontrar el milagro que buscas… adiós Castiel, la siguiente vez que nos veamos, seremos enemigos.

El ángel desapareció y el menor miró la gracia dentro del frasquito. No entendía del todo las palabras de Gadriel pero aún cuando volviera a estar con Metraton, sus palabras le sonaron a que quería detener toda esa locura tanto como ellos.


	36. Capitulo 36

**Capitulo 36**

Gabriel miraba fijamente a su hermano menor. Hace tres días, éste les contó de la visita del ángel y sus palabras sobre el milagro que podrían necesitar. Fue por eso, que luego de discutirlo por más de dos horas, tanto Sam como Castiel decidieron ir a Elwood, aún con el riesgo de que fuera una trampa y el bromista no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

-¿Qué se supone que esperamos?- preguntó el arcángel.

-No lo sé- respondió el moreno- Pero aquí ocurrirá algo.

-Les dije que Gadriel mentía- afirmó serio- Seguramente es una trampa y Metraton aparecerá en cualquier momento para matarnos.

-Nos ayudaría bastante si fueras un poquito más positivo- pidió Sam suspirando- Quizás esta sea la oportunidad que estamos esperando.

-Por favor, Sammy, ese idiota nos traicionó y ya oíste lo que dijo, la próxima vez que nos encontremos, seremos enemigos, seguramente a estado espiándonos todo este tiempo.

-¿Y entonces por qué me dio la gracia?- preguntó Castiel serio- Si fuera una trampa, no se tomaría esa molestia.

-Quizás lo hizo para confundirnos.

-Por favor, Gabe- volvió a pedir su pareja- Si no estás de acuerdo con esto, bien, no te obligaremos a creer pero por favor, no nos coloques más nerviosos de lo que estamos.

-Ok Sammy… me quedaré callado.

-Gracias, Gabe…

El arcángel observó a su alrededor suspirando. No sé creía las palabras de Gadriel y estaba seguro que algo tramaba. Todo indicaba que desde un comienzo, estuvo trabajando con Metraton, aún cuando fingió su alianza con Lucifer. Volvió a enfocarse en los dos menores que lucían bastante ansiosos y abrazó a su pareja por la espalda.

-Gabe.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea dejar a Dean solo en la mazmorra?

-Esperemos que sí- respondió serio- Está atado y aún si consigue salir, la siguiente puerta está cerrada.

-Mmm, quizás debemos volver ahora, pronto anochecerá.

-Aún no- respondió Castiel serio- Algo ocurrirá aquí.

-¿Y si Gadriel mentía? Ya nos demostró que no es de fiar.

-Basta- pidió el moreno- Si quieres irte puedes hacerlo, nadie te obligó a venir.

-Claro que tuve que venir, ustedes ni siquiera se pararon a pensar en las consecuencias y si esto es una trampa, se necesitará toda la ayuda posible para salir.

-No quiero que peleen- intervino Sam- Ya basta, esperaremos una hora más y si no ocurre algo, entonces nos iremos.

-Pero Sam

-Lo siento, Cas pero Gabe tiene razón, tampoco creo que sea buena idea dejar a Dean tanto tiempo solo en el bunker.

-Bien…

El bromista permaneció abrazando a su pareja y cuando se cumplió la hora, les dijo que regresaran al bunker. El ángel menor se cruzó de brazos, dando a entender que no se movería de ahí y Gabriel lo tomó por el brazo.

-Ya es suficiente, Cas, nada va a ocurrir aquí, así que regresaremos.

-No.

-¿Acaso no te interesa estar con Dean? Él te necesita más que nunca.

-¡Claro que me importa! Y es por eso que estoy aquí, voy a aferrarme a cada oportunidad que tenga para salvarlo.

-Cas…

-Tú no puedes entenderlo, a ti nunca te ha importado nada ni nadie.

-Eres un idiota, Cas, quizás antes no lo hubiera entendido pero ahora sí- replicó enfadado- Los tengo a ustedes y aunque no lo creas, yo quiero ayudar a Dean tanto como tú.

-Gabriel…- el moreno desvió la mirada- Lo siento…- suspiró- Tienes razón… nada ocurrirá… es mejor que regresemos al bunker y busquemos otra manera de ayudar a Dean.

Los tres se digirieron al impala cuando un ruido los hizo voltear y se quedaron mirando fijamente la silueta que apareció frente a ellos. Gabriel se frotó los ojos sin creer de quien se trataba

-¿Miguel?- éste asintió despacio.

-Gabriel, pensé que estabas muerto.

-Ya sabes que no soy fácil de sacar del camino- hizo una pequeña pausa- Así que tú eres el milagro que esperábamos, ya quisiera saber cómo Gadriel supo que estarías aquí.

-¿Gadriel? ¿Ese sujeto está aquí?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste a la jaula con Lucifer- dijo Sam- Te las contaremos todas pero tenemos que regresar al bunker, no es seguro hablar aquí.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel escuchaba en silencio como Sam le contaba todo lo ocurrido al arcángel desde que lo encerraron en la jaula. También incluyo la reciente muerte de Lucifer y lo de la marca sangrienta.

-¿Metraton los expulsó a todos?

-Sí, nuestros hermanos vagan por la tierra sin rumbo- respondió Gabriel serio- Algunos han formado pequeñas facciones que buscan tomar el control y someter a los demás… Ese sujeto quiere volverse el nuevo Dios y los ángeles que no acepten… los está matando.

-¿Por qué no lo han matado aún?

-Se ha ocultado muy bien de nosotros y sin nuestra gracia, no podemos hacer mucho- respondió el bromista- Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda, tenemos que restaurar el cielo para devolver a los ángeles.

El moreno miró fijamente a su hermano mayor para esperar su respuesta, deseando que decidiera ayudarlos con su pequeña cruzada. El arcángel no había perdido sus alas ni su gracia y eso aumentaría sus posibilidades de derrotar al escriba.

-Realmente necesitamos tu ayuda, Miguel- pidió Sam observándolo.

-Mataré a Metraton pero no necesito su ayuda para hacerlo- respondió firmemente.

-Espera, espera- lo detuvo Castiel serio- Parece que no entiendes la gravedad de todo este asunto, Metraton no es alguien que conseguirás derrotar con fuerza bruta, él está tres pasos delante de nosotros y si queremos derrotarlo, tenemos que unir fuerzas.

-¿Unir fuerzas? ¿Eso te dices cada vez que cometes un error? Porque como lo entiendo, nuevamente eres el causante de todo- lo miró amenazante.

-Esto no se trata de nosotros- replicó el ángel menor- Es cierto, Metraton me engañó pero en vez de estar quejándome como tú, yo sí quiero hacer algo al respecto y si es que tenemos una oportunidad, es trabajando todos juntos, ¿O ya olvidas que esa fue la forma en que te enviamos a la jaula?

-Ya basta- el bromista se interpuso entre ellos- No es momento para peleas tontas. Escucha Miguel, sé que esto te molesta tanto como a mí pero Cas tiene razón, solo hay una forma de detener a Metraton y es trabajando todos juntos para conseguirlo.

-Gabriel.

-Lo sé, no te hace ninguna gracia y lo entiendo pero sé que quieres regresar a nuestros hermanos al lugar donde pertenecen tanto como nosotros- el mayor asintió- ¿Entonces…?

-Bien, ¿Tienen algún plan? ¿Saben dónde está?

-En estamos- respondió el bromista suspirando.

Castiel observó a su hermano mayor fijamente. Era muy obvio para él que los ayudaría de mala gana pero al menos era algo. En ese momento recordó el asunto que tenía su atención: Dean.

-Miguel- éste lo miró- ¿Qué sabes respecto a la marca de Caín? ¿Sabes si existe una forma de quitarla?

-Déjame adivinar, tu querido humano está en problemas de nuevo ¿Verdad?- el menor asintió despacio- Solo Lucifer podría quitarla pero ustedes dijeron que está muerto.

-Tiene que haber otra manera- agregó Sam- Por favor Miguel, no sé que le hizo ese sujeto pero ahora está más incontrolable que nunca, es como si todos fueran sus enemigos, tuvimos que dejarlo encadenado para que no lastimara a alguien.

-¿Dónde lo tienen?

Los cuatro fueron hasta la mazmorra y Sam abrió la puerta para indicarle al arcángel que entrara. Castiel lo siguió de cerca y se encontró con la mirada fija de Dean, que le provocó estremecerse. Esas esmeraldas lucían muy vacías y la única ocasión en que brillaban, eran cuando tomaba la primera espada o intentaba atacar a alguien. Realmente parecía disfrutarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Lucifer para que quedara así?

-Tocó la marca, está brilló un poco y después de que lo matamos, Dean comenzó a actuar así.

-Mmm- el mayor se acercó para tomar la muñeca derecha del rubio y le subió la chaqueta, mirando la marca- Realmente eres un idiota si aceptaste la marca de Caín.

-¿Puedes quitarla?- preguntó el moreno.

-No es solo la marca, Castiel, aún si hubiera una forma de quitarla, no tiene alma y eso no es algo que podrás remediar.

-Si puedo hacerlo- respondió serio- Pero primero necesito quitarle esa marca.

-Piensas poseerlo ¿Verdad?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa- Así que entregarás todo lo que eres para salvarlo de su propia insensatez. ¿Aún no lo entiendes, Castiel? Eso no ocurrirá, porque aún si consiguieras quitar la marca, ¿De verdad piensas que ese humano te dejaría poseerlo?  
-¿Qué?

-Necesitamos el consentimiento del recipiente antes de poseerlo y eso es lo que no ocurrirá aquí.

-Pero… Yo tengo que salvarlo… tengo que ayudarlo.

-Solo hay una manera en que puedes ayudarlo, Castiel y es que lo libres de su sufrimiento y lo mates porque de lo contrario, él lo hará con ustedes.


	37. Capitulo 37

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, Mayrachan1 y Princess Bird Blue. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 37 **

El moreno se mantenía afirmado contra la pared mientras miraba fijamente al rubio. Ya llevaba cerca de dos horas ahí, pensando en las palabras de Miguel pero era imposible que hiciera, ¿Cómo podría matar a Dean? Aún cuando no tuviera alma o Lucifer le hubiera hecho algo para que los matara, el ángel no era capaz de hacerlo. Se acercó despacio hasta su pareja y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, provocando que lo observara.

-¿Hasta cuando me tendrán aquí? Es cosa de tiempo para que me libere.

-Lo sé, Dean… esto no debió pasar- dijo afligido- Jamás debiste caer en el juego de ese bastardo de Crowley y permitir que Caín te diera su marca… esa era su carga, no la tuya.

Se sintió un poco culpable de no haber estado en ese momento para el rubio, quizás podría haber detenido todo y ahora no se encontrarían en esa situación. Se inclinó para darle un suave beso antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Te amo, Dean… no puedo con esto… soy incapaz de lastimarte… pero tampoco puedo permitir que hieras a otros…

-Libérame- dijo el menor.

-No puedo… sé que no lo entiendes… no solo está esa maldita marca, también has perdido tu alma… te entregaste a ese bastardo para protegernos… pero ahora todo es peor… el alma humana es donde se guardan los sentimientos, las emociones, el alma es lo que les entrega su humanidad y sin ella…

-¿Sin ella qué? Ahora soy mucho mejor que antes, maté a Abaddon y gracias a mí pudiste acabar con Lucifer, soy mucho mejor cazador de lo que he sido antes.

-No Dean, no lo eres… has perdido algo muy importante y me duele verte así.

Lo abrazó llorando y luego le dio un pequeño beso. Ya no había rastros del mismo rubio que amaba. Ahora no era diferente a como actuaban esos demonios o incluso algunos ángeles. Había perdido cosas invaluables pero por sobretodo…

-Dean… ¿Me amas?- preguntó en un murmullo- Aún sigues amándome.

-Libérame, Cas- pidió suavizando su voz y lo miró fijamente- Libérame.

El moreno se quedó observando esas esmeraldas por unos segundos antes de rodearlo mientras sacaba una pequeña llave de su bolsillo. ¿Para qué continuar con eso? Castiel era incapaz de negarse a algo que le pidiera el cazador y ya no soportaba verlo ahí, como si fuera el nuevo ser malvado del que debían cuidarse.

-Te amo Dean… sin importar lo que pase seguiré haciéndolo.

Estaba por quitarle las esposas cuando una mano lo tomó por la muñeca para apartarlo del rubio. Giró un poco la cabeza y se encontró el ceño fruncido de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué se supone que ibas a hacer?- preguntó el bromista serio y el moreno se liberó de su agarre.

-Déjame solo…

-No puedes liberarlo, Cas, ¿Ya has olvidado de que ahora quiere matarnos también? Ya escuchaste a Miguel, no dudará en matarnos, así que es mejor mantenerlo aquí.

-¿Y hasta cuándo? Porque no hay forma de quitar la marca y tampoco de devolverle su alma, ¡¿Vas a mantenerlo encerrado aquí por siempre?!

-SI es necesario, sí- respondió el arcángel serio- Porque no voy a soltar a terminator para que acabe con la humanidad, ¡comenzando con nosotros!

-¿Que ocurre aquí?- preguntó Sam entrando al cuarto- Chicos…

-¡Te recuerdo que estás hablando de Dean! ¡Él no es así!- gritó muy enfadado.

-Claro, y si es tan bueno, ¿Entonces por qué trató de matarte?- respondió serio- Vamos Cas, si según tú está tan bien, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-No lo voy a dejar aquí para siempre, no puedes hacer eso.

-Sí puedo porque de lo contrario, habrá que matarlo.

-Chicos basta- pidió Sam preocupado.

Castiel no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No iba a permitir que trataran a Dean como si ahora fuera lo peor del mundo o el mayor de los peligros que enfrentaban. Él hizo todo eso para protegerlo, no había otra manera de detener a Abaddon y gracias a eso acabaron con Lucifer.

-Sal de aquí, Castiel.

-¡No me iré!- se liberó del agarre de su hermano mayor y lo miró amenazante- ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡No puedes entender como me siento porque aún tienes a Sam! ¡Estás hablando de Dean, de mi pareja! ¡¿Cómo se supone que deje morir o pudrirse aquí al hombre que amo?! ¡¿Cómo puedo dejarlo ahora que me necesita más que nunca?! ¡¿Cómo me pides que lo deje ahora…?!- limpió las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

-Cas…- el mayor suspiró antes de abrazarlo- Lo siento… no debí decir las cosas de esa manera tan dura… perdóname… yo también me siento impotente al no ser capaz de ayudarlo… ni ayudarte, lo siento mucho.

-Gabriel…

-Ven, no es bueno que estés aquí tanto tiempo y tienes que comer algo.

-Ve Cas- dijo el castaño- Yo me quedaré aquí ahora.

-Sí Sam… gracias…

Le dirigió una última mirada a Dean y salió de la habitación en compañía de Gabriel. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir soportando esa situación.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam observó fijamente a su hermano mayor, quien le devolvió el gesto antes de sonreír con cierta arrogancia. Tenía muy claro que no obtendría nada intentando que entrara en razón o apelando a sus sentimientos que ya no tenía. Se dio la media vuelta con la intención de salir pero se detuvo al oírlo.

-No podrán tenerme encerrado por siempre- dijo el rubio- Muy pronto voy a salir de aquí.

-Eso no pasará, Dean- respondió volteando a mirarlo- Hasta que no decidamos que hacer, permanecerás aquí.

-Sigue diciéndote eso pero voy a salir de aquí, tomaré la primera espada de nuevo y comenzaré a rebanar cuellos.

-Somos tu familia- dijo el castaño desconcertado- Cas es tu pareja, ¿Eres capaz de matar al hombre que amas?

El rubio solo sonrió y prefirió salir de la habitación, no conseguiría nada hablando con el mayor en ese estado. Se fue por el pasillo suspirando, suponía que el par de ángeles estaba en la cocina y no quería ir con ellos aún. Le dolía ver a Castiel sufriendo y también le dolía que las cosas estuvieran así de mal. Un suave aleteo lo hizo voltear.

-Miguel…- éste lo observó fijamente- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Para derrotar a Metraton y recuperar el cielo, tenemos que juntar fuerzas, fui a buscar a mis hermanos.

-Hay varias facciones que están siguiendo a Metraton… lo siento.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

-Debe ser difícil para ti… sé que no te importa este mundo y tampoco nosotros pero si quieres a tus hermanos… debe ser difícil verlos en esta situación…

-No sé de qué hablas y en cuanto a esto, es algo temporal, pronto regresaremos al cielo y las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

-Eso espero… realmente prefiero a los ángeles en el cielo... y no poseyendo cuerpos a diestra y siniestra… oye… ¿Realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer para recuperar el alma de Dean?

-Tú mejor que nadie, sabe la fortaleza que tiene un alma humana- Sam asintió despacio- Pero aquí no se trata de eso, Lucifer se la llevó y estoy seguro que la ocultó muy bien, así que deberías darla por perdida.

-No puedo hacer eso… no puedo dejarlo así.

-Ahora eres tú quien no quiere aceptar los hechos.

-¿Y la marca? ¿Hay alguna manera de quitarla?- preguntó ignorando su comentario anterior.

-No que yo sepa.

Sam suspiró desganado, no podía rendirse de esa manera, sabía que Castiel no lo haría y él tampoco estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Metraton esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de beber un poco de su copa de vino. Hace unos minutos le había llegado la información de que Miguel estaba de vuelta en el juego y ya se encontraba reuniendo a los ángeles para recuperar el cielo.

-¿Me has llamado?- preguntó Gadriel apareciendo frente a él.

-Sí- apareció tras el ángel menor- ¿Sabías que Miguel ha regresado? Y por sus movimientos, todo indica que está con los Winchester.

-No lo sabía- respondió serio.

-Ah- lo rodeó para quedar frente a él- Como sea- se dio la vuelta dejando la copa sobre el escritorio- Quiero que hagas algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Los Winchester no son problema para mí, así como tampoco Castiel o Gabriel, incluso Miguel es insignificante para detenerme pero si comienzan a reunir ángeles, podría perder potenciales aliados que son valiosos, además, si continúan así, podrían encontrarlo a él.

-¿A quién?- preguntó su segundo al mando curioso.

-Azrael, ese sujeto podría volverse muy problemático en el futuro…ya es suficiente todo lo que ha ayudado a Castiel y si decide intervenir aquí, podría arruinarnos.

-¿Está ayudando a Castiel? No recuerdo que lo hayan mencionado.

-Y tampoco tienes que saberlo, tu misión ahora, será entrar al bunker y soltar a Dean.

-¿Qué?

-Será divertido ver como se encargan de ese pequeño percance y quizás, nos terminemos deshaciendo de Miguel sin siquiera mover un dedo.

-¿Y los ángeles que estoy reuniendo?

-Esto es mucho más importante, Gadriel y también divertido, asegúrate de mirar todo hasta el final y luego vienes a contármelo.

-Sí.

El ángel desapareció del lugar y el escriba volvió a sentarse con una sonrisa. Fue toda una sorpresa descubrir que Azrael ya había conseguido contactar con Castiel e implícitamente estaba ayudándole, así que solo sería cosa de tiempo para que revelara todo lo que sabía. Unos golpes a la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante- un hombre de cabellos negros entró a la habitación mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Querías verme Metraton?- el mayor sonrió.

-Sí, justo a quien necesitaba en este momento, Barael.

-¿En serio?- el ángel sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo- He oído bastante estos últimos días sobre ti.

-Y yo sé mucho sobre ti, lo injusto que fueron contigo en el cielo y como te encerraron en esa oscura mazmorra donde te dejaron pudrirte por milenios- sonrió- Así que ahora, puedes iniciar una pelea que claramente no ganaras o hacerme un pequeño favor por el cual te pagaré muy bien.

-¿Qué obtendré a cambio?

-Tus alas y esto- le enseñó tres frasquitos con un liquido que brillaba- La dieta angelical te vuelve más fuerte ¿Verdad?- el ángel lo observó unos segundos y guardó el cuchillo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Encárgate de Gadriel y traerme a Castiel.

Le entregó los tres frasquitos con la gracia al ángel y chasqueó los dedos para devolverle sus alas. El hombre tragó el mojo angelical para luego observar sus manos que brillaban un poco.

-Genial- miró al escriba con una amplia sonrisa- Dalo por hecho, acabaré con Gadriel y te traeré a Castiel.

Desapareció de la habitación y Metraton se sentó complacido. Ahora solo debía esperar y se desharía de dos problemas, el doble espionaje de Gadriel y gracias a Castiel, tendría la ubicación de Azrael para matarlo. Ese sujeto era el único que podía arruinar sus planes, ya que era uno de los pocos que conocía cada rincón del cielo.


	38. Capitulo 38

**Capitulo 38**

Castiel estaba dando vueltas por la sala común cuando unos pasos rápidos llamaron su atención y unos segundos después Gabriel entró corriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el moreno con un mal presentimiento.

-¡Dean escapó! Alguien lo liberó, golpeó a Sammy y se fue.

-¡¿Cómo que se fue?!- gritó yendo a su lado- ¿Y Sam?

-Él se encuentra bien, lo dejé en su cuarto con Miguel, tenemos que encontrar a Dean, todo indica que sigue en el bunker.

-Maldición, ¡¿Cómo escapó?! ¡¿Sam lo soltó?!

-¡Claro que no! Mi chico no lo haría, sabe perfectamente que mientras no encontremos una forma de ayudarlo, Dean debe permanecer en ese cuarto, ahora ayúdame a buscarlo y ten cuidado, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

El bromista le entregó una pistola pero Castiel no la recibió, no iba a lastimar a su pareja sin importar lo que ocurriera. Buscaron al cazador por los varios cuartos, comenzando por la mazmorra pero no había rastro de él y ahora que estaba libre, con poderes que superaban los suyos, al igual que sus habilidades y fuerza.

-No, así no lo encontraremos- dijo el ángel menor- Vamos a separarnos para abarcar más terreno.

-¿Estás loco, Cas? Dean quiere matarnos, si vamos por separado, seremos presas fáciles para él.

-¿Y qué sugieres entonces? Tardaremos mucho en encontrarlo y podría irse del bunker, además, quien quiera que lo haya liberado, aún puede seguir por aquí, así que daremos con él o con Dean y será más fácil buscar por separado.

-Maldición… esto es una pésima idea, Cas pero tienes razón, no hay tiempo que perder, al menos acepta esto-le pasó un cuchillo mata-ángeles- No te digo que lo uses en Dean pero si hazlo si te encuentras en problemas… por favor.

-Sí… gracias Gabriel, tú también ten cuidado y si lo encuentras…

-No te preocupes, no lo lastimaré, yo también quiero ayudarlo.

-Sí.

Ambos se fueron por pasillos separados. Castiel fue con cautela revisando habitación por habitación. Tenía la sensación de que Metraton estaba detrás de todo eso, ya que Crowley se desentendió de ellos en cuanto recuperó su reino y dudaba que se tratara de él.

-Dean- lo llamó observando a su alrededor- Dean- un ruido lo hizo voltear pero estaba solo- ¿Dean?- logró reconocer que el ruido provenía del cuarto al final del pasillo- ¿Dean? Tenemos que hablar, por favor- pidió caminando despacio- Las cosas no tienen que ser así, yo sé que me quieres, aún sin tu alma sigues amándome.

Estiró la mano para girar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla pero el cuarto se encontraba vacío. Bajó la vista unos segundos cuando una mano cubrió su boca y fue empujado a la habitación. Forcejeó por liberarse hasta que lo empujaron contra la pared y consiguió darse la vuelta.

-¿Gadriel?

-Tenemos que hablar, no hay tiempo que perder.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel caminó con cautela por el pasillo cuando alguien lo jaló al interior de una de las habitaciones y alcanzó a esquivar el cuchillo. El rubio no perdió el tiempo para abalanzarse encima de él con la clara intención de dar el golpe de gracia.

-¡Dean basta!- gritó tomándolo por las muñecas para evitar que lo apuñalara.

-Los ángeles deben morir.

-¡Somos familia!- respondió preocupado- ¡No hagas esto!

Logró colocar su pie en el abdomen del menor y lo empujó con fuerza, quitándoselo de encima para tirarlo a un rincón de la habitación. El bromista se levantó rápidamente, apuntándole con una pistola.

-Quieto, no me obligues a hacerlo.

-Adelante, dispara- respondió levantándose- No puedes hacerlo, Gabriel.

El arcángel chasqueó la lengua, no podía lastimar a Dean, incluso se lo prometió a Castiel. Cuando el rubio comenzó a acercarse despacio, no le quedó más opción que salir corriendo del cuarto y cerrar la puerta sosteniéndola por el pomo.

-Mierda…- el cazador comenzó a embestirla.

-¡Abre Gabriel!

-Maldición… ¡Maldición!

Contuvo la respiración cuando el cuchillo atravesó la puerta a escasos centímetros de su mejilla derecha. Se fue corriendo por el pasillo pero al doblar la esquina, Dean apareció frente a él.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?

-¡Cas! ¡Caaaasss!

-No sigas prolongando esto, no tienes escapatoria.

-Dean…- retrocedió despacio- Por favor basta… tú no quieres hacer esto…tú no lastimarías a tu familia…

-Eres un ángel y los ángeles deben morir.

Lo arrinconó al final del pasillo y el bromista tragó saliva con más fuerza de la necesaria. Observó como el menor alzaba el cuchillo pero antes de que lo lastimara, alguien lo jaló por el brazo para tirarlo al suelo.

-¡Gabe!- éste suspiró aliviado.

-Sammy…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes pero- observó hacia el pasillo- ¿Y Dean?

-¿Eh?- el menor se giró- Mierda… hay que encontrarlo pronto.

-¿Dónde está Cas?

-Nos separamos para buscarlo.

-Maldición, vamos a encontrarlo, está en peligro-

Los dos corrieron por el pasillo para buscar a Castiel. Gabriel se detuvo a mitad de uno de los y tomó la mano de su pareja con fuerza. Éste se volteó a mirarlo extrañado y su mal presentimiento se confirmó cuando un extraño hombre de cabellos negros apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el bromista manteniendo a Sam tras él y protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

-Eso no importa, estoy buscando a Castiel y por su bien, más vale que me digan dónde está.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gadriel cerró la puerta y se volteó a su hermano menor mirándolo fijamente, éste correspondió su gesto con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ahora que has vuelto con Metraton, ya no nos ayudaría.

-No tengo tiempo para explicaciones pero estás en peligro.

-¿Qué?

-Metraton dijo que ya has contactado con Azrael y necesito que me digas donde encontrarlo.

-¿Azrael?- negó despacio- No, jamás lo he visto, ni siquiera lo conozco, él se fue del cielo hace mucho tiempo, antes de que yo apareciera.

-No, Metraton me dijo muy claramente que él ya te ha ayudado y por lo que entendí, algo sabe al respecto de todo esto porque está muy interesado en encontrarlo.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver Azrael con todo este asunto?

-No lo sé pero debes tener cuidado o—

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando Dean apareció tras él y lo jaló por el brazo para luego intentar apuñalarlo. Alcanzó a esquivarlo por poco y se quedó mirando al rubio fijamente. Castiel hizo un ademan por acercarse pero lo detuvo por la muñeca derecha.

-No, ya no es el Dean que conoces.

-¿Realmente creíste que lo ocultarías para siempre?-preguntó el cazador con algo de diversión y apareció tras el ángel menor.

-Dean…

-Tienes algo que me pertenece, ángel- coló una mano en su chaqueta, bajo la gabardina y le quitó la primera espada- Esto es mío.

-Dean… yo…- Gadriel jaló al moreno de la mano para atraerlo a su lado.

-Debo darte las gracias- dijo el cazador mirándolo- Ya me estaba aburriendo en esa oscura mazmorra, así que tendré una pequeña consideración contigo y te mataré rápidamente.

-¿Tú lo liberaste?- preguntó Castiel algo enojado.

-Metraton me lo ordenó… lo siento…

-No te entiendo, primero te vas con él, luego te alias con Lucifer, después nos ayudas, nuevamente vuelves con Metraton y ahora quieres ayudarnos de nuevo, ¿De qué lado estás?

-No se trata de escoger un lado, sino de hacer lo que creo correcto, como sea, tenías que saber lo de Azrael, eso es todo.

-Ya basta de platica y terminemos con esto- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Siento interrumpir tu diversión pero ese par de ángeles son míos.

Gadriel miró fijamente al recién llegado y lo reconoció de inmediato, era uno de los ángeles que estuvo al mando de Azrael y que terminó corrompiéndose. Había oído sobre ellos por parte de Lucifer y no eran para nada buenos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Castiel serio.

-Es uno de los antiguos ángeles que seguía a Azrael- respondió Gadriel- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Barael- respondió con una sonrisa e hizo aparecer un cuchillo mata-ángeles en su mano derecha- Pero no te preocupes por mí, a ti te mataré rápidamente aquí.

-Metraton te envió hasta aquí ¿Verdad?- preguntó enfadado- Así que quiere deshacerse de mí, ¿Por qué?

-Pregúntaselo a él, yo solo hago el trabajo.

Gadriel retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared y el cegador angelical apareció frente a él con una sonrisa, estaba por atravesarlo con el cuchillo pero Dean lo tomó por la muñeca.

-Suéltame- ordenó serio.

-Tú serás el primero en morir, ángel, no me gustan las interrupciones.

Ambos comenzaron a luchar por el cuarto y Gadriel aprovechó para sacar a su hermano menor de ahí. Se fueron corriendo por el pasillo cuando se toparon con la parejita, que se encontraba muy malherida.

-¡Gabriel, Sam!- el moreno se apresuró en llegar con ellos.

-Ese ángel… ha venido por ti Cas…- dijo el bromista agitado- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Tenía algo que hablar con Castiel, no sé qué tan cierto es lo que dijo sobre que has contactado con Azrael- dijo mirando al ángel menor- Pero él debe saber cómo devolver a nuestros hermanos al cielo o de lo contrario Metraton no estaría tan interesado en encontrarlo.

-¿Has hablado con él, Cas? Nadie lo ha visto en años- agregó el arcángel.

-No, Gabriel, jamás lo he visto.

-Que bueno encontrarlos a todos juntos, así me ahorran trabajo.

Barael apareció frente a ellos y atacó a Gadriel, éste consiguió esquivar su ataque pero el cegador angelical era rápido y antes de que reaccionara ya se encontraba tras él.

-Esto se acabó.

Le atravesó la espalda a la altura del pecho con la intención de tomar su alma pero el rubio apareció frente a ellos con una amplia sonrisa y Gadriel alcanzó a apartarse para ver como el cazador apuñalaba a Barael en el abdomen.

-Bastardo…- tosió sangre.

-¿Dónde está Metraton?- preguntó observándolo fijamente- Y para que conste, solo tienes dos opciones, puedes decírmelo por las buenas y te daré una muerte rápida o conseguiré la respuesta por mí mismo y te va a doler.

-Hijo de perra…

-Te recomiendo que hables.

El cegador angelical se negó al comienzo pero el rubio le sacó la verdad a base de tortura y en un momento debió desviar la vista porque los viejos recuerdos de su encierro volvían con fuerza.

-¡Ya basta!- suplicó Barael- Te diré todo… pero ya basta…- suplicó adolorido.

-¿Dónde está Metraton?- preguntó el cazador sin inmutarse.

-En Maryland…- respondió en un murmullo- Tiene un lugar ahí…

-¿Y Azrael?- preguntó el moreno acercándose despacio- Tú sabes dónde encontrarlo ¿Verdad?

-Azrael… ese cobarde se ocultó como una rata… después de que intentó matarnos…

-Bien, ya no eres útil.

Dean sostuvo la primera espada con fuerza y le cortó la cabeza sin contemplaciones. Gadriel tenía la intención de marcharse pero el rubio apareció frente a él para tomarlo por el cuello y le atravesó el pecho con el arma.

-¡Dean no!- gritó Castiel y lo jaló por el brazo para empujarlo hacia atrás- Maldición- el ángel se llevó una mano a la herida y la otra la colocó en el hombro del moreno- Gadriel…

-Escucha… aún puedes hacer esto… Metraton… planea iniciar una guerra… y cuando su ejército gane… volverán al cielo y se convertirá en el nuevo Dios… yo ya no sé qué es lo quiere nuestro Padre… no sé si solo se va a sentar a mirar… pero si tengo claro que… esta no era su voluntad… tienes que detenerlo, Cas… sé que hay una manera para regresar a los ángeles al cielo… y Azrael debe saber cómo hacerlo… búscalo y acaba con esto…

-Lo haré… Gracias Gadriel…

Éste esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, quizás no había conseguido limpiar su nombre y recuperar su reputación pero ahora intentaría arreglar un poco las cosas y si era honesto, ya se merecía un buen descanso de todo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel dejó el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano menor recostado en el suelo y luego se giró a mirar a la parejita, ya que el rubio había desaparecido de la habitación hace unos minutos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Sam afligido- Estoy seguro que Dean fue a buscar a Metraton…

-Vamos a terminar con esto- respondió el moreno apretando los puños- Ya estoy cansado de ver morir a mis hermanos por una estúpida guerra.

-Cas…

-Vamos a ir con Azrael, él es el único que puede ayudarnos.

-¿Y sabes dónde está?- preguntó Gabriel serio.

-Sí, solo hay una persona que me ha ayudado en el último tiempo y permanece oculto- el arcángel entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro que es él?

-Vamos a averiguarlo.


	39. Capitulo 39

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y Mayrachan1. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 39**

Castiel bajó del impala para entrar corriendo a la casa pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta y toda la sala de estar se encontraba hecha un caos.

-¿Raziel?- recorrió todo el primer piso y en la cocina vio una silueta familia- ¡Leila!- se arrodilló a su lado rápidamente- Leila…- ésta lo observó fijamente y reparó en la herida que tenía en su abdomen- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Ángeles…- respondió con dificultad- Ángeles bajo el mando… de Metraton…

-¿Qué?

Iba a preguntarle como supo su ubicación pero recordó que la ocasión anterior fue Gadriel quien los llevó hasta ahí y era probable que el escriba hubiera obtenido la información por su segundo al mando. Colocó su mano sobre la herida pero la mujer negó despacio y lo miró.

-Tienes que ir… con Raziel… él está esperando…

-¿Dónde se encuentra?

-En… Lawrence… tienes que darte prisa, Castiel… si Metraton lo encuentra antes que tú… todo se terminará…

-Espera- dijo al notar que cerraba los ojos- Necesito saber si mis sospechas son ciertas, la razón de que Metraton esté tras él es porque…

No alcanzó a terminar la oración y el ángel quedó inmóvil en sus brazos. El moreno la recostó en el suelo con cuidado y se levantó para mirar a la pareja que estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Los tres se observaron entre sí antes de subir nuevamente al impala y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia Lawrence.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean apareció en Maryland y en unos breves minutos dio con el escondite del escriba. No tuvo problemas en cargarse a todos los ángeles que intentaron detenerlo, era demasiado fácil e incluso aburrido. Avanzó por el pasillo hasta la puerta del final y la abrió.

-Hola Dean, te estaba esperando- dijo Metraton sentado tras el escritorio mientras servía dos copas de whisky- Adelante.

-Pelea- respondió serio- O simplemente te mataré.

-¿Quién me matará? ¿Tú?- soltó una carcajada- Por favor, Dean, seamos razonables, no tienes ni la fuerza, ni la voluntad para hacerlo, ¿De verdad piensas que soy el tipo malo de esta historia?- el rubio entrecerró los ojos- Vamos, siéntate y charlemos un poco, sabes perfectamente que no soy el enemigo- el cazador se sentó frente a él- Ten, es un excelente whisky- el menor lo bebió mirándolo- ¿Verdad que sí?- sonrió- Muy bien, vamos al asunto de tu visita, ya sé de la marca y que ahora eres el nuevo Caín, debo admitir que no te creía capaz de hacerlo pero estás lleno de sorpresas, así como lo de Castiel, interesante amor sobrenatural, un ángel y un cazador.

-Los ángeles deben morir, al igual que tú- respondió serio.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Qué supuesto error estoy cometiendo? Como sea, dejemos eso de lado, yo sé que no soy uno de tus objetivos ahora que vas de matón, no soy como ellos y lo sabes- movió la mano para inmovilizar al rubio en su lugar- Pero tampoco puedo dejar que te vayas tan fácilmente, necesito a Castiel aquí y tú eres el cebo perfecto- se levantó con una sonrisa- No hay una sola cosa que ese angelito no haría por ti, lo cual es perfecto para mí.

-¿Qué tramas? ¿Volverte el nuevo Dios y destrozar a los humanos?

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que todo esto es por tu patética especie? No Dean, es algo mucho más importante que ustedes, se trata de los ángeles, ellos me desterraron de mi hogar y yo solo estoy devolviéndoles el favor, además, estoy siendo bueno, aquellos que se unan a mí podrán volver al cielo, eso es mucho más de lo que ellos hicieron por mí.

El rubio lo miró fijamente, le importaba bien poco que Metraton se deshiciera de todos los ángeles. Forcejeó por liberarse pero desistió de sus vanos intentos y observó al escriba, quien lucía muy divertido.

-Sé que no lo entiendes ahora que estás sin alma pero las cosas que es capaz de hacer Castiel por ti, serán muy beneficiosas para mí- se inclinó para susurrarle al oído- Verás, Dean, te diré un pequeño secretito, si hay una forma para abrir el cielo de nuevo y tu angelito resulta fundamental para conseguirlo- se levantó sonriendo- ¿Sabías que la gracia de un ángel es única? Es por eso que aunque un ángel tome la gracia de otro, esta no funcionará por mucho tiempo y terminará quemándose hasta que desaparezca pero para que el hechizo funcionara, necesitaba algo especial, una gracia única en su clase y adivina quién era el único que tenía lo que buscaba.

-Cas.

-Correcto y todo fue gracias a ti, tú convertiste a Castiel en el ingrediente final para mis planes, hiciste que su gracia, se separara de la de los demás y se volviera algo única, así que gracias a ti conseguí hacer esto pero no te preocupes, aún cuando ahora te dé lo mismo, te daré la oportunidad de ser tú quien lo mate- se rio mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su lugar- Ya sé que Raziel es la persona que busco, así que mandé un par de ángeles a buscarlo y seguramente Castiel ya estará allá también.

-Voy a matarte, Metraton, por el simple hecho de que disfrutaré mucho hacerlo.

El escriba solamente sonrió y el rubio recorrió la habitación buscando algo que le ayudara a salir de esa situación.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam condujo a toda prisa hasta que llegaron a Lawrence, no sabía cómo iban a encontrar al ángel que buscaban pero entonces vio como Castiel sacaba un frasquito con un líquido que brillaba en su interior y lo tomó.

-Cas.

-No te preocupes, es algo de gracia y nos será útil para saber dónde está Raziel, no tengo mis alas pero puedo sentir su presencia- dijo el moreno serio- Vamos, creo que ya sé donde está.

Volvieron a subir al impala y Castiel fue indicándole el camino hasta que llegaron al cementerio y tuvieron que continuar a pie. El moreno apresuró el paso para que atravesaran el lugar hasta que divisaron una silueta junto a una de las tumbas. Sam observó a la niña que tenía un corte en el abdomen pero no parecía algo serio.

-Raziel- el ángel menor se arrodilló a su lado- ¿Estás bien?

-Más o menos pero eso no importa… ellos no tardarán en llegar hasta aquí…

-¿Por qué me mentiste?- preguntó serio- ¿Dónde está el verdadero Raziel?

-Muerto- respondió el ángel- Murió hace mucho tiempo, Castiel… un día nos encontramos y él decidió que su tiempo ya había terminado, que había vivido lo suficiente y era hora de partir, así que yo solo cumplí su deseo.

-Y tomaste su lugar- dijo Gabriel mirándolo- Así que todo este tiempo nos engañaste, ¿Entones por qué nos has ayudado?

-¿Y por qué no hacerlo? Ustedes necesitaban un poco de guía y aún cuando me fui del cielo… nada me impedía ayudarlos… tenía que expiar mis culpas de alguna manera.

-¿Tú eres Azrael?- preguntó Sam y la niña asintió- Tienes que ayudarnos, seguramente ya sabes todo lo que ha hecho Metraton y por alguna razón, eres una amenaza para él.

-Claro que lo soy… conozco el cielo muy bien- dijo arrodillándose con la ayuda de Castiel- He estado en cada rincón de él…

-¿Y qué es lo que sabes que te ha convertido en una amenaza para Metraton?- preguntó esta vez el bromista.

-Porque yo sé… una forma de subir- respondió cubriéndose la herida del abdomen con una mano- Y si quieren detenerlo… tendrán que hacerlo desde adentro…

Sam miró fijamente al cegador angelical. Si conseguían una manera de subir al cielo, quizás podrían encontrar la manera de acabar con todo eso y abrir nuevamente el cielo para que los ángeles regresaran.

-¿Tú sabes cómo abrir de nuevo el cielo?

-No tengo todas las respuestas, Sam… pero sí sé cómo pueden subir y así arreglar todo desde dentro, Castiel- éste la miró- Fue tu gracia la que usaron para cerrar todo… eres tú quien debe recuperarla… la gracia solo responderá a ti…

-¿Y cómo podemos subir?- preguntó el moreno.

-No hay tiempo- la niña se levantó al mismo tiempo que aparecían cinco ángeles rodeándolos- Ten, Castiel… yo no puedo ir… lo siento.

-Azrael.

-No creo que volvamos a vernos- dijo al mismo tiempo que se apartaba de ellos- Yo ya he hecho mi parte… ahora les toca a ustedes… suerte chicos.

El ángel movió la mano y los envió de regreso afuera del bunker. Los tres se quedaron mirando entre ellos antes de entrar para buscar a Miguel e informarle lo sucedido. Sam tomó el papel que le había entregado Azrael al moreno.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó su pareja.

-Parecen coordenadas- dijo mirando los números.

-Déjame verlas- Miguel la tomó antes de asentir- Conozco este lugar, una vez lo escuché mencionar pero no entiendo por qué los envió ahí.

-Azrael dijo conocía muy bien el cielo, que ha estado en cada rincón de él y por eso Metraton lo considera una amenaza, ¿Y si las coordenadas son de alguna de estas puertas traseras para subir?

-¿Y simplemente vamos y es todo?- preguntó Castiel.

-La única vez que hicimos eso con Dean, necesitamos la ayuda de una parca pero ahora tenemos algo mucho mejor, un arcángel con sus alas, tu puedes pasar a alguien más ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-Perfecto, entonces tú y Cas arreglaran todo esto desde dentro y nosotros- indicó a su pareja- Vamos a ir por Dean y mantendremos ocupado a Metraton.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel escuchó atentamente el plan de Sam pero no le gustó para nada la parte donde debía ir al cielo con el arcángel, si era sincero, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era encontrar a Dean y mantenerlo a salvo.

-No - respondió serio- Yo voy con ustedes.

-Ya oíste a Azrael, fue tu gracia la que usaron para el hechizo, solo tú puedes recuperarla, reaccionará contigo.

-Lo sé Sam pero estamos hablando de Dean, no puedo dejarlo solo ahora que me necesita…

-Cas…

-Iré a buscar a Dean.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes pero intenta comprender esto- dijo Gabriel- Quizás sea la única oportunidad para detenerlo… esto es todo lo que tenemos, Cas, por favor.

-Pero…

-Lo sé y te prometo que con Sammy haremos todo para mantenerlo a salvo hasta que regresen.

-Gabriel…

-Ya has visto el caos que hay, Cas… todos nuestros hermanos que han muerto por esas estúpidas guerras… las vidas humanas que se han perdido… Cas… sé que te duele pero… estoy seguro que Dean también querría que termináramos con todo esto… por algo aceptó esa marca… y sabes perfectamente que si estuviera aquí, él no dudaría en que hiciéramos esto.

-Lo sé…- apretó los puños con fuerza- Lo haré… pero por favor manténganlo a salvo…

-Lo haremos, Cas, no te preocupes.

Los cuatro se alistaron para la batalla final y Miguel los llevó hasta Maryland. Castiel observó fijamente a su hermano mayor y a Sam, que a fin de cuentas, también se había vuelto parte de su familia.

-No vamos a comenzar con las despedidas ¿Verdad?- soltó el bromista sonriendo- No quiero abracitos ni llantos, vamos a acabar esto y luego nos iremos de juerga hasta el amanecer.

-Sí, claro que sí- respondió el castaño- Todos iremos juntos…

El moreno asintió despacio e intentó sonreír pero solo fue un amago, al igual que las de Sam y Gabriel. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaban pensando, porque era lo mismo que pasaba por su cabeza. Esa batalla, era la más grande que habían librado y era muy probable que no consiguieran salir con vida de ella pero a pesar de eso, ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

-Nos vemos chicos…- dijo el ángel.

-No tarden, Cas… te estaremos esperando.

Los miró por última vez y Miguel los transportó hasta el lugar de las coordenadas, frente a una especie de cueva en medio del bosque.

-¿Aquí será?- preguntó dudoso.

-Sí, mira- indicó unos grabados en la pared de piedra de la entrada.

-Enoquiano.

-¿Estás listo, Castiel? Es probable que Metraton ya haya previsto esto y nos estén esperando del otro lado, si eso ocurre, no estoy seguro de poder protegerte.

-No debes hacerlo, no tengo mis poderes pero no soy débil, además- miró el lugar con decisión- Sam y Gabriel nos estarán esperando y no pienso dejar solo a Dean.

-Bien, entonces vamos.

Ambos entraron al lugar y sintió la mano de Miguel en su hombro derecho. Cerró los ojos para caminar con cuidado y pudo percibir una fuerte luz blanca antes de que todo se quedara en silencio por unos segundos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel miró fijamente a su pareja durante unos largos segundos. Sabía que Sam pensaba lo mismo que él y quizás esa sería su última batalla juntos. Tomó la mano del menor para luego besarlo apasionadamente, intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía.

-Gabe…

-Lo sé, Sammy… yo también tengo miedo…

-Podemos hacer esto ¿Verdad?- preguntó afligido- Jamás nos habíamos enfrentado a algo tan grande… Por primera vez me siento tan desorientado… no tenemos ninguna garantía de que esto resulte… estamos apostando por algo que ni siquiera sabemos que es.

-No, Sammy, estamos apostando porque Miguel y Castiel conseguirán revertir todo esto desde arriba. No sabemos que encontraran pero sé que pueden hacerlo.

-Sí…- respondió mirándolo fijamente- Y nosotros debemos cumplir con nuestra parte… y tenemos que salvar a Dean… es un idiota, nunca piensa lo que hace y cree tener la razón siempre… pero es mi hermano… es todo lo que tengo y no lo cambiaría por nada.

-Lo sé, Sammy y lo traeremos de regreso, sé que en el fondo, sigue siendo el mismo rubito idiota… que me encanta molestar.

-Gabe- ambos compartieron un último beso- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Sammy y eso jamás va a cambiar, sin importar lo que ocurra ahí dentro, sin importar lo que pase ahora, no olvides que te amo mucho y eres lo más importante para mí.

-Tú también lo eres, Gabe, te amo mucho y eso no cambiará.

Se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un fuerte abrazo para luego entrar a la gran casa donde debía estar escondido Metraton. Sam sabía que las cosas podían acabarse ahí mismo, que era probable que no salieran con vida de todo ese asunto pero al igual que Gabriel, Castiel y Miguel, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, y sabía perfectamente, que aún cuando las posibilidades fueran mínimas, Dean tampoco se rendiría. Nadie iba a rendirse ese día.


	40. Capitulo 40

**Capitulo 40**

Sam intercambió una mirada con su pareja antes de abrir la puerta, observando cómo su hermano inmóvil en un rincón del cuarto. Iba a ir corriendo hacia él pero la voz del escriba lo detuvo y se giró a mirar hacia el escritorio.

-Hola chicos, los estaba esperando- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Y no se preocupen por Dean, solo está tomando una pequeña siesta.

-Maldito, bastardo- siseó el castaño enfadado.

-Que boquita, Sam, deberías mostrar algo de respeto por tu nuevo Dios.

Metraton movió la mano para aventarlo contra la pared e inmovilizarlo. Vio como Gabriel intentaba atacarlo pero fue lanzando contra la pared y cayó estruendosamente al suelo. Comenzó a forcejear desesperado pero el escriba apareció frente a él.

-No Sam, quiero que seas un buen chico ahora y mires fijamente lo que ocurrirá.

-¿Qué?

-Yo no tocaré a Gabriel, quien se encargará de él, será nada más y nada menos que el nuevo Caín.

Fijó su vista en el rubio, quien se levantó llevándose una mano en la cabeza. El arcángel se incorporó adolorido y alcanzó a esquivar el ataque de Dean.

-¡Gabe!

Ambos comenzaron una lucha por todo el cuarto y Sam sabía que su pareja tenía todas las de perder contra un rubio sin alma. Rezó internamente porque Castiel y Miguel se dieran prisa en conseguir abrir el cielo de nuevo para que volvieran a ayudarlos. Observó asustado como su hermano mayor estaba dándole de patadas al bromista en el suelo.

-No… Gabe… Dean…

-No te preocupes, Sam, tú serás el siguiente- sonrió- Disfruta el espectáculo, tengo que hacer unos pequeños arreglos.

Esas palabras dieron vueltas por su cabeza, no podía permitir que Metraton se marchara o sus planes se arruinarían.

-¡No vas a ganar, bastardo!- el mayor se detuvo observándolo.

-¿Disculpa?

-No te saldrás con la tuya, no vas a convertirte en el nuevo Dios.

-¿Y quién lo impedirá? ¿Tú? ¿Gabriel? ¿Dean? ¿Castiel? ¿Miguel? No hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer para detenerme, acéptalo Sam, han perdido.

-Estás equivocado.

-Eres terco- suspiró- ¿Sabes algo? Tú y tu hermanito son interesantes y tienen un montón de historias que me gustaría escuchar pero el pequeño problemita de dejarlos con vida, es que se volverán una molestia- caminó hacia el menor serio-Todos los que los han subestimado, ahora se encuentran bajo tierra.

-Te equivocas en eso.

Sam se giró a mirar al dueño de esa voz y no ocultó su sorpresa. Podría haber imaginado mil escenarios distintos de cómo acabaría su cruzada imposible pero en ninguna de ellas, tenía contemplada la aparición de ese sujeto.

-Crowley…- murmuró confundido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es lo mismo que me gustaría saber a mí- dijo Metraton curioso- ¿Qué hace un sucio demonio en mi presencia? ¿Acaso no te habías largado a dominar tu pequeño reino?

-Verás, te estás metiendo con mis juguetes favoritos y yo no comparto con cualquiera mis cosas.

-¿Tus cosas?

-Esas molestias en jeans son mías.

Chasqueó los dedos para aparecer cuatro demonios en la habitación y se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes del exterior.

-Espero que no te moleste pero traje compañía, las fiestas son más divertidas entre más invitados asistan a ella.

-Pensé que las ratas se ocultaban en las cloacas, lejos de la acción.

-Ya ves, incluso el futuro Dios puede equivocarse.

Sam no esperaba recibir la ayuda de Crowley pero nos les vino nada de mal ya que sus seguidores mantuvieron entretenidos a Metraton lo suficiente, como para que el rey del averno pudiera liberarlo.

-Oye…

-Guárdate los agradecimientos para después, alce, tenemos a un candidato a Dios que cargarnos.

- Sí.

El castaño fue ayudar a Gabriel, tomando a su hermano mayor por el brazo derecho para luego darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha que lo tiró al suelo. Iba a ayudarle al arcángel a levantarse pero fue jalado por el cabello hacia atrás.

-No interfieras en esto Sam- dijo su hermano sin emoción en la voz- Si proteges a ese ángel, me veré en la obligación de corregirte.

-Dean… por favor detente- pidió desesperado- Por favor no hagas esto, nosotros somos tu familia.

-Los ángeles deben morir.

El rubio le dio un golpe en el rostro que lo dejó contra la pared y volvió a atacar a Gabriel, apuñalándolo con la primera espada en el antebrazo derecho. Se levantó rápidamente para ir con su pareja y se interpuso entre él y Dean.

-Basta, por favor no sigas lastimando a Gabe… no quiero que sigas hiriendo a mi pareja… por favor…- suplió entre lágrimas- Ya basta… con esa maldita marca o no, con alma o sin ella, sigues siendo mi hermano… por favor… detente…

Sintió la mano del mayor en su hombro y por unos segundos pensó que iba a detenerse pero no fue así, y reaccionó cuando tosió sangre luego de que la primera espada hubiera atravesado su abdomen.

-Dean…- murmuró soltando un pequeño quejido cuando quitó el arma y se llevó una mano a la herida.

-¡SAAAAMMMM!- gritó el arcángel desesperado.

-Dean…- observó fijamente al rubio- Tú…- cayó de rodillas al mismo tiempo que tosía sangre de nuevo

-Te advertí que no te entrometieras, apártate de mi camino o no tendré más consideraciones contigo, Sam.

El castaño cayó al suelo cubriéndose la herida con las manos, en un vano intento por intentar detener la sangre. Sintió unas manos que lo tomaron por los hombros y algo cálido cayó en sus mejillas.

-Gabe…- murmuró despacio.

-No Sammy… tienes que resistir- suplicó desesperado- Por favor amor, no te rindas… no puedes dejarme… no quiero perderte, Sammy…

Quería decir algo pero el arcángel fue apartado bruscamente de su lado y consiguió girarse para mirar que ocurría. Dean había tomado al bromista por el cabello y lo sacaba de la habitación arrastras.

-Gabe… Gabe…- cerró los ojos durante unos segundos- Cas… tienes que darte prisa… por favor… Dean te necesita… te necesitamos aquí…

Se arrastró por el suelo unos metros pero su vista comenzó a tornarse borrosa y por momentos estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero se forzó a continuar. Tenía que ayudar a Gabriel y evitar que el rubio cometiera un grave error.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El bromista consiguió liberarse del agarre del cazador y corrió por el pasillo, en vano intento por perderlo pero no pudo hacer mucho contra la versión mejorada del rubio, sin alma y con los poderes de Caín, no había forma en que pudiera detenerlo.

-Dean… por favor no hagas esto- pidió sacando un cuchillo de la parte trasera de su pantalón- Por favor no me obligues a lastimarte…

-¿Lastimarme? No podrías hacerlo, ni siquiera intentándolo- respondió divertido y apareció frente a él, acorralándolo contra la pared.

-Dean…

-No puedes contra mí- dijo tomando su mano con la que sostenía el cuchillo y enterrándoselo en el pecho- No puedes derrotarme, Gabriel, ni aun cuando tuvieras tus poderes.

-Dean…

-No sigas alargando lo inevitable y acepta tu final. Se acabó.

Un fuerte ruido llamó su atención y vio como Metraton, lanzaba a un muy mal herido Crowley contra la pared. Fijó su vista al final del pasillo y vio a su querido Sam arrastrándose en el suelo, en dirección hacia donde ellos. Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas con fuerza y antes de que el rubio lo apuñalara, detuvo el filo de la primera espada con sus manos.

-Tienes razón en algo, Dean… no puedo vencerte… no soy rival para ti, ni yo, ni Sammy, ni Miguel, ni Cas… ninguno es rival para ti pero estás equivocado en algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el cazador serio.

-Ninguno de nosotros está dispuesto a rendirse y esa terquedad, mi querido rubito, es algo que tú nos enseñaste.

Gabriel soportó cada golpe, cada patada y cada corte para volver a levantarse. En ninguna ocasión se dio por vencido, en ningún momento se rindió. Dean lo aventó por el pasillo y el arcángel se incorporó con algo de dificultad para quedar arrodillado, sintió algo cálido contra su brazo y se giró a mirar.

-Sammy…

-Gabe…

El arcángel rodeó la cintura de su pareja con un brazo y éste le pasó otro por los hombros para levantarse. Los dos miraron fijamente al rubio que se acercaba con parsimonia.

-Fue un bonito espectáculo- dijo Metraton con una sonrisa- Pero ya ven, ambos van a morir por la mano de su supuesta familia y todo porque no son capaces de matarlo.

-Nosotros no somos como tú- respondió Gabriel decidido- Es cierto que los ángeles son unos cabrones, al menor la mayoría y solo actúan siguiendo órdenes pero ahora que me he vuelto humano, entiendo perfectamente porque nuestro Padre ordenó cuidarlos… ellos tienen algo que nosotros no… ellos tienen sentimientos… y eso suficiente para no rendirse… puede que seas más fuerte que nosotros pero no nos derrotarás.

-Mmm, parece que no has notado tu situación- dijo divertido.

-Eres un idiota, Metraton… seguramente… crees que ya sabes el final de esta historia… que ya está todo escrito… tal como las profecías celestiales pero yo sé de primera mano que cuando llega el momento de la verdad… que cuando llega el momento de apostar el todo por el todo… cualquier cosa puede ocurrir.

-Permíteme diferir en esa parte, lo que ocurrirá es muy simple, ustedes morirán y seré el nuevo Dios.

Dean tomó el arcángel por el cuello y le dio una patada a su hermano menor cuando intentó detenerlo. Gabriel lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Has olvidado algo muy importante en esta historia, Metraton…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te estás enfrentando a una familia… y todos nos apoyamos… pero por sobretodo… te metiste con las personas equivocadas…

-¿Eh?

-No tienes idea de cómo es Cas cuando se enoja… y tú acabas de cabrearlo más que nadie.

El rubio iba a darle el golpe de gracia pero alguien lo detuvo por la muñeca y miró al moreno con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Llegaste tarde, idiota- dijo Gabriel.

-Lo siento- respondió para luego observar al escriba.

-Castiel, que sorpresa, ¿Y dónde está Miguel?

-Él no vendrá, tiene mucho por hacer para arreglar el cielo.

-¿Eh?

-Pero eso no importa ahora- movió la mano para inmovilizar a Dean contra la pared y luego curó las heridas de Sam y Gabriel.

-Recuperaste tu gracia- dijo muy serio- Eso no es posible… ¡Tú no deberías haber hecho eso!

-Gabe tiene razón en dos cosas, no te enfrentas solo a mí, sino que a toda una familia y no podrás derrotarnos. Y segundo, te has metido con el ángel equivocado, estoy muy enfadado por lo que le has hecho a mi familia y lo vas a pagar muy caro.


	41. Capitulo 41

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y mayrasantanna. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 41 **

Castiel no perdió el tiempo en plática inútil y comenzó a atacar al escriba. Era consciente que no podría derrotarlo por su cuenta pero no estaba solo, tenía a su familia apoyándolo. Gabriel y Sam se unieron a él en la batalla, consiguiendo que Metraton retrocediera.

-Maldición… pero aún no han ganado, esto no es nada- sonrió- Tengo unos amiguitos que querrán saludar.

-Ni te molestes- respondió el moreno- Yo también traje apoyo.

Antes de ir con ellos, había pasado para buscar a sus seguidores y llevarlos hasta el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la batalla final. No iba a ser sencillo y podría haber bajas en sus números pero ninguno de sus hermanos estaba dispuesto a rendirse y aceptaron sin dudarlo.

-No van a ganar- dijo el escriba- Yo solo puedo encargarme de ustedes tres y esos cuchillos no les servirán- el ángel menor asintió.

-Ya lo sé pero Miguel me dio esto- hizo aparecer la espada de su hermano mayor- Con esto iba a cargarse a Lucifer y con esta me encargaré de ti.

-No me coloques al mismo nivel que ese idiota.

-Tienes razón, tú eres mucho peor.

El moreno no le dio tregua con sus ataques y consiguió hacerle un pequeño corte en el hombro que no tardó en sangrar. Metraton frunció el ceño para aparecer tras él y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo aventó contra la pared. Rápidamente se encargó de la parejita, tirándolos contra la pared y caminó lentamente hacia Castiel. Éste no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando le dieron otro golpe que casi lo tira al suelo pero se sostuvo de la pared.

-Maldición…

Limpió la sangre de su labio con la mano y suspiró cerrando los ojos, tenía que mantenerse centrado o las cosas podrían terminar muy mal, más de lo que ya estaban. Escuchó los pasos acercarse pero para cuando se dio la vuelta, ya era tarde y Metraton comenzó a golpearlo sin darle respiro. El ángel menor cayó al suelo y se colocó de rodillas tosiendo sangre. Tomó la espada con la mano temblándole ligeramente.

-¿Eso es todo, Castiel? Que decepción, te sobreestimé.

Giró un poco la cabeza y el escriba se encontraba tras él, listo para darle el golpe de gracia con un cuchillo mata-ángeles pero antes de que lo hiciera, el rubio apareció frente a él, recibiendo el ataque sin inmutarse.

-Dean…- murmuró ligeramente sorprendido.

-Vaya, vaya, debo admitir que esto no lo esperaba- dijo Metraton mirándolo fijamente- ¿Por qué has protegido al angelito? Se supone que funcionas en modo automático y Lucifer te programó para matarlos.

-Mmm, tienes razón- respondió el cazador igual de extrañado.

-Como sea, te mataré y ya.

Castiel observó como su pareja peleaba casi en igualdad de condiciones contra el escriba, consiguiendo herirlo en más de una ocasión. El ángel se levantó curando sus propias heridas para unirse a la batalla. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo pero tenía una perfecta sincronización con Dean y cuando él atacaba, el cazador le cubría las espaldas y viceversa. Se suponía que sin alma, el rubio actuaria guiándose por las órdenes que le dio Lucifer a través de la marca y por eso no entendía por qué lo protegía. Porque todos los ataques que Metraton lanzaba hacia él, eran interceptados por el menor y los recibía sin siquiera inmutarse. La sola idea de que lo protegía, le dio a entender que quizás, si existía una manera de ayudarlo y que no fuera consumido por la primera espada junto con la marca de Caín.

-Ya me aburrí de esto- dijo el escriba serio- Se acabó.

Le dio un golpe en la mejilla al rubio que lo dejó contra la pared y apareció frente a Castiel. Éste no alcanzó a reaccionar antes de que lo tomaran por el cuello.

-Eres muy inferior a mí.

-Maldito…

-Te hice un enorme favor al permitirte volverte humano pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue un error y debí matarte en cuanto te quité tu gracia.

-No ganarás…

-Yo siempre gano, Castiel, siempre.

Estaba por apuñalarlo pero el rubio lo detuvo y comenzó a luchar ferozmente contra el escriba. El ángel jamás lo había visto actuando de esa manera tan primitiva, tan aterradoramente predador. Su mirada se encontró fugazmente con la de Dean y eso bastó para que comprendiera lo que haría.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel miraba la escena manteniendo a su pareja tomada de la mano. Nunca había visto al rubio pelear de esa manera y bastó con que lo mirara a los ojos para saber que había sido consumido completamente por la primera espada y la marca. Ese ya no era el Dean que conoció antes. Con esa afirmación en mente, cubrió los ojos de su pareja.

-¿Gabe?

-No mires, cariño…

-¿Por qué? ¿Gabe que pasa?

-No es algo que debas ver.

-Gabe…

-Lo siento tanto, Sammy…- lo abrazó con fuerza para evitar que el menor se girara- De verdad lo siento.

-No… suéltame.

Dirigió la mirada en el trío que peleaba. Dean apartó a Metraton del moreno y éste lo tomó por el cuello para dejarlo contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que le doblaba la mano con la que sostenía la primera espada y provocaba que se la enterrara a sí mismo por el pecho.

-Esta es tu última actuación en mi historia- el rubio tosió sangre y lo sujeto por la mano con fuerza.

-Te equivocas… tu historia es una mierda… así que cambiaremos el final a otro mejor.

El escriba se giró rápidamente para ver como Castiel alzaba un poco la espada del arcángel e intentó huir pero el agarre del cazador era firme y no se lo permitió.

-No… este no es el final que planee- el moreno soltó un gruñido para cortarle la cabeza sin contemplaciones y lo miró enfadado.

-Parece que aún no lo entiendes, Metraton, cada uno escribe su propia historia y nadie tiene un final asegurado, ni siquiera tú.

Gabriel bajó la mirada unos segundos y eso fue todo lo que necesitó su pareja para liberarse de su agarre. Lo mantuvo sujeto por la cintura para evitar que fuera con su hermano mayor.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Deeaaannnn!

-Ya es tarde, Sammy…- le susurró al oído afligido- Lo siento tanto, cachorrito…

-No… no, no…- observó al moreno durante unos segundos.

-¡Cas! Aléjate de él, ese ya no es el Dean que conocemos, la marca terminó por consumirlo…

-Mentira- respondió su hermano menor serio.

-Cas…

El rubio mantuvo los ojos cerrados por unos segundos antes de comenzar a reírse y quitó la primera espada de su pecho, provocando que la sangre brotara sin control. Castiel iba a curar su herida pero el cazador lo miró hostilmente antes de atravesarle el hombro derecho con el arma.

-¡Caaasss!- gritó Gabriel.

-Dean…- murmuró el ángel menor sorprendido- Dean…

-Vamos a acabar con esto de una buena vez.


	42. Capitulo 42

**Capitulo 42**

**Watch my life**

(Veo mi vida)  
**Pass me by**

(Pasarme)

**In the rear view mirror**

(En el espejo retrovisor)

Castiel se llevó una mano a la herida de su hombro para luego intercalar la mirada entre la sangre de su palma y su pareja. La sonrisa que mantenía en los labios el rubio, claramente no era propia del Dean que él conocía. El arcángel tenía razón y la marca había terminado por consumirlo junto con la primera espada.

**Pictures frozen in time**

(Imágenes congeladas en el tiempo)  
**Are becoming clearer**

(Se vuelven más claras)  
**I don't wanna waste another day**

(No quiero desperdiciar otro día)

**Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes**

(Atascado en las sombras de mis errores)

¿Y que se suponía que hiciera? No era capaz de matarlo, esa ni siquiera era una opción factible para él y tampoco podía permitir que esa alma tan brillante se volviera a perder en las entrañas del infierno. Dean ya había perdido demasiado en el camino, su madre, su padre, a su hermano menor, a Bobby, a sus amigos, las personas que quería. No podía permitir que siguiera perdiendo todo lo que amaba y definitivamente, no dejaría que el hombre que amaba, se perdiera a sí mismo.

**Cause I want you And I feel you**

(Porque te quiero y te siento)  
**Crawling underneath my skin**

(Arrastrándote por debajo de mi piel)  
**Like a hunger like a burning**

(Como el hambre, como quemando)  
**To find a place I've never been**

(Para encontrar un lugar en el que nunca estuve)

No, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo de nuevo. Apenas alcanzó a esquivar el siguiente ataque de su pareja y lo tomó por el cuello para dejarlo contra la pared. Esas esmeraldas lo observaron fijamente y no encontró ni un solo ápice del Dean que amaba, solamente distinguió supremacía, sed de sangre y diversión. El rubio se liberó de su agarre y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha que casi lo tira al suelo.

-No… este no es el Dean que amo…- murmuró manteniendo la mirada en el suelo- Mi Dean no es así…- el menor volvió a golpearlo hasta dejarlo contra la pared- Dean… él no me heriría… Dean no lo haría.

Golpe tras golpe que le proporcionaba el rubio, Castiel no desistió y volvió a levantarse sin importar el dolor. No era capaz de lastimarlo, no ahora que comprendía a cabalidad lo importante que es en su vida.

**Now I'm broken and I'm fading**

(Ahora estoy destrozado y me estoy esfumando)  
**I'm half the man I thought I would be**

(Soy la mitad del hombre que pensé que sería)  
**But you can have what's left of me**

(Pero puedes tomar lo que queda de mí)

Se levantó limpiando la sangre de su labio inferior y observó fijamente a su pareja. Sabía que ya no era el mismo hombre de antes pero aún así, no podía dejarlo, no podía abandonarlo cuando más lo necesita. Castiel es un ángel y la misión que le dio su padre fue cuidar de los humanos, ¿Por qué no podía hacer algo para cuidar de Dean? ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? El rubio volvió a derribarlo luego de varios golpes.

-¡Cas!- gritó Gabriel con la intención de ir a ayudarlo pero el moreno se levantó extendiendo el brazo.

-No… yo me encargaré de esto…

-Cas…

-Por favor… no interfieran…

El moreno sabía que pedía demasiado pero si alguien tenía que corregir todo eso, era él, no podía ser Sam, ni Gabriel, ni Crowley u otra persona. Él era el único con el derecho de tomar la vida de Dean. Caminó despacio hasta su pareja para abrazarlo.

-Por favor detente… te amo, Dean…- el menor lo golpeó hasta dejarlo contra la pared- Te amo…- volvió a decir con firmeza mientras lo observaba- Te amo y eso no cambiará nunca- golpe- Aún con la marca… aún con lo que eres ahora…- golpe- Te amo, Dean…

**I've been dying inside**

(He estado muriendo por dentro)  
**Little by little**

(Poco a poco)  
**No where to go but going out of my mind**

(Sin lugar a donde ir, voy a ir fuera de mi mente)  
**In endless circles**

(Un circulo sin final)  
**Running from myself until**

(Escapando de mi mente hasta que)  
**You gave me a reason for standing still**

(Me des una razón para seguir aguardando)

Por alguna razón desconocida, las palabras de Raziel/Azrael vinieron a su mente. Todas las conversaciones que tuvieron y la información que le dio acerca de la marca. Su mirada se fue hacia Crowley, que observaba todo a una distancia prudente y una idea cruzó su cabeza "_La marca podía ser transferida a alguien digno" _ Reunió toda su gracia para mover la mano e inmovilizar a su pareja contra la pared. Éste lo miró enfadado mientras forcejeaba por liberarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo pero aún así caminó hasta quedar frente al rubio.

-Dean…

-No eres rival para mí, Castiel y cuando acabe contigo, el siguiente será Gabriel.

-Te amo, Dean… no hay una sola cosa que yo no haría por ti- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y luego tomó su muñeca derecha con fuerza- Puedo salvarte, amor… y solo hay una manera… tienes que darme la marca… es la única forma de salvarte.

**I want you And I feel you**

(Te quiero y te siento)  
**Crawling underneath my skin**

(Arrastrándote por debajo de mi piel)  
**Like a hunger like a burning**

(Como el hambre, como quemando)  
**To find a place I've never been**

(Para encontrar un lugar en el que nunca estuve)

El rubio forcejeo por intentar liberarse y Castiel supo que no podría detenerlo por mucho tiempo. Cerró los ojos frustrado cuando escuchó la voz del bromista llamándolo y lo miró fijamente, en ese momento recordó algo muy importante y supo que es lo que debía hacer para que Dean recuperara un poco el control, lo suficiente para llevar a cabo su plan y liberarlo de todo eso. Colocó su palma sobre la marca que le dejó al menor cuando lo sacó del infierno y lo observó fijamente.

-Te amo… te amo mucho…

Muy a su pesar, la idea no funcionó y fue aventado contra la otra pared, cayendo estruendosamente al suelo. Sintió unas manos en su hombro y miró a Gabriel, quien le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-¡Detente Dean!- pidió Sam muy afligido- Por favor… no hagas esto…

-No te entrometas en esto o serás el siguiente- amenazó divertido- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Castiel? Deja de jugar y acabemos con esto.

**Now I'm broken and I'm fading**

(Ahora estoy destrozado y me estoy esfumando)  
**I'm half the man I thought I would be**

(Soy la mitad del hombre que pensé que sería)  
**But you can have what's left of me**

(Pero puedes tomar lo que queda de mí)

El moreno se liberó del agarre de su hermano mayor y volvió a ir con Dean, intentando hacer que reaccionara por medio de la marca que él mismo le hizo al sacarlo de la perdición pero no daba ningún resultado. Nuevamente fue arrojado al suelo, muy malherido. El bromista le ayudó a levantarse.

-Puedes hacerlo, Cas… eres el único que puede hacer que reaccione, eres el único que puede salvarlo.

El ángel menor fue nuevamente junto a su protegido y colocó la palma de la mano sobre la marca del hombro del rubio pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, liberó parte de su gracia para volver a marcarlo.

-¡Suéltame!

-Sé que lo recuerdas- dijo sin apartarse aún cuando era golpeado- Sé que recuerdas este dolor… la primera vez que te saque del infierno… la primera vez que toqué tu alma…

-¡Basta!

-Pero ahora es diferente, no te estoy salvando porque sea mi misión, mi deber… ahora quiero salvarte… porque eres lo más importante para mí, porque te amo.

-Cas…- murmuró el rubio llorando- Cas…

-Te amo, Dean y haré lo que sea por ti, siempre estaré cuando me necesites.

-Cas… Cas…

-Dame la marca… yo también puedo tomarla… después de todo lo que he hecho… he caído hasta lo más bajo que puedo llegar… pero aún así no me arrepiento porque de lo contrario, no estaríamos aquí ahora…

-Cas…

-Déjalo ir, Dean, déjame salvarte.

La marca sangrienta comenzó a brillar a través de la camisa que usaba y el ángel menor frunció el ceño sintió como era transferida a él. Gruñó despacio y soltó la mano de su pareja quedándose un poco inclinado.

**Falling faster**

(Cayendo rápido)  
**Barely breathing**

(Apenas respiro)  
**Give me something to believe in**

(Dame algo en que creer)  
**Tell me it's not all in my head**

(Dime que todo no está en mi cabeza)

Cubrió la marca sangrienta con su mano y alzó la vista, enfocándose en esas esmeraldas que tanto amaba. Rápidamente tomó la muñeca de su pareja mientras respiraba agitado. No entendía como Dean había resistido tanto con ella.

-Cas- el bromista se acercó en compañía del castaño- ¿Estás bien?

-No se acerquen…- pidió manteniendo bien sujeto por la muñeca al rubio.

-¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?- preguntó Sam asustado- Dean…

-No, no va a perderse… ya no podemos recuperar su alma pero hay algo que puedo hacer… y también nos desharemos de la marca de Caín…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó esta vez el arcángel- Cas.

-Lo siento…- volvió a mirar a su pareja- Te amo Dean… realmente no hay una sola cosa que no haría por ti… no quiero perderte… no quiero que hagas cosas malas… porque eres alguien maravilloso y tu alma debe brillar… tú no perteneces a la oscuridad… Lo siento, chicos… esto es todo lo que puedo hacer… es lo mejor para todos… Te amo, Dean.

Ante la mirada atenta de Sam y Gabriel, tomó la primera espada su mano derecha y se auto apuñaló. El rubio no se merecía llevar esa pesada carga, ni nadie más debería tomarla. Un hilo de sangre escurrió por sus labios y afirmó su frente contra la del menor.

-Te amo, Dean…

-Cas…

-Di que sí…

-¿Eh?

-Solo hay una manera de salvarte, amor.

**Take what's left of this man**

(Toma lo que queda de este hombre)  
**Make me whole once again**

(Y hazme entero otra vez)

Besó esos dulces labios por última vez y dejó caer su cuerpo contra el del rubio al mismo tiempo que este murmuraba un "sí". Solo había una manera de salvarlo y para conseguirlo tenía que dar todo. Su cuerpo para quitar la marca y su ser para darle una nueva alma, para que volviera a estar completo y el Dean que tanto amaba, regresara.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Cause I want you And I feel you**

(Porque te quiero y te siento)  
**Crawling underneath my skin**

(Arrastrándote por debajo de mi piel)  
**Like a hunger like a burning**

(Como el hambre, como quemando)  
**To find a place I've never been**

(Para encontrar un lugar en el que nunca estuve)

Dean podía sentir el ángel entraba a su cuerpo y por unos segundos creyó que lo poseería pero estaba muy equivocado. Varias imágenes vieron a su cabeza, todo lo que había hecho por culpa de la primera espada. Todas las vidas que tomó, todas las muertes que provocó, todas las heridas que le hizo al hombre que amaba.

-Cas…- las lágrimas no tardaron en surcar sus mejillas.

**Now I'm broken and I'm fading**

(Ahora estoy destrozado y me estoy esfumando)  
**I'm half the man I thought I would be**

(Soy la mitad del hombre que pensé que sería)  
**But you can have what's left of me**

(Pero puedes tomar lo que queda de mí)

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras sollozaba. Todas las cosas que había hecho por culpa de la marca, intentar matar a Gabriel, herir a Sam y por sobretodo, intentó asesinar a Castiel. Las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza y se sobresaltó al sentir algo en sus hombros.

-Cas…- murmuró al verlo difusamente.

**Will you take what's left**

(Tomarás lo que queda de mí)  
**Will you take what's left**

(Tomarás lo que queda de mí)  
**Will you take what's left**

(Tomarás lo que queda de mí)

Dean lo miró llorando y el moreno esbozó una de las sonrisas más cálidas y amorosas que había visto en todos esos años que llevaban juntos. Se inclinó para quedar a su altura y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Cas…

-No olvides que te amo… nunca lo olvides…

-Cas no… no quiero perderte… por favor…- suplicó entre sollozos.

-Lo siento… esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti… no puedo traer tu alma… pero yo me convertiré en todo lo que necesitas… te amo.

-Cas… yo también te amo… te amo mucho…

El moreno le dio un cálido beso cargado de todos sus sentimientos que Dean correspondió de la misma manera.

**Will you take what's left**

(Tomarás lo que queda de mí)  
**Take what's left of me**

(Toma lo que queda de mí)

El ángel se desvaneció y el rubio rompió en un llanto desconsolado, aferrándose al cuerpo que antes fue el recipiente de Castiel.

-Lo siento…. Lo siento tanto… por favor no me dejes… Cas… ¡Caaaaaaassss!

Castiel lo había dado todo por él, al igual que desde un comienzo pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez no habría un regreso inesperado, está vez, su ángel se había marchado para siempre, dejándole lo más preciado que tenía: Su ser.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N.A: La canción que acompaña el capitulo se llama "What´s left of me" de Nick Lachey. Solamente queda un epilogo y la historia termina. Gracias por leer! :D


	43. Capitulo 43

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review, Green. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 43**

**Epilogo. **

Dean bebió una cerveza mientras permanecía sentado sobre el capot del impala. Se dirigía a visitar a su hermano junto con el arcángel. Luego de que mataron a Metraton hace un mes, la parejita se había asentado en Illinois. Aún cuando Sam le pidió que se quedara con ellos un tiempo, el rubio no aceptó y se marchó para continuar con lo suyo: la cacería. Sería un mentiroso si no admitiera que los primeros días fueron difíciles, mucho peores que su estadía en el infierno y más de una vez pensó en acabar con todo. Pero a la tercera noche de emborracharse en un cuarto de motel, tuvo una repentina revelación y comprendió que ese Dean no era el que su ángel protegió, Castiel no sacrificó todo su ser para que el cazador se auto-compadeciera o cayera en los viejos patrones. Aún cuando el moreno ya no estaba físicamente a su lado, siempre sentía su presencia a su alrededor, especialmente cuando dormía y eso le ayudaba a superar su dolor.

-Cas…

No iba a negar que extrañaba mucho a su ángel pero también sabía que el moreno siempre estaría acompañándolo. Volvió a subir al impala y continuó conduciendo hasta la casa de la parejita. Él mismo se sorprendía de lo bien que estaba llevando todo y en gran medida, era porque Castiel estaba en esencia en su interior. Todo eso le daba las fuerzas necesarias para continuar adelante porque no estaba solo, su ángel siempre estaría con él.

Al anochecer llegó a Illinois y su hermano lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Lo otro había cambiado, era su relación con Sam. Aún cuando ya no cazaban juntos, se encontraban más unidos que nunca y le gustaba su nueva relación fraternal.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, rubito?- preguntó el bromista abrazándolo para luego aparecer un chocolate en su mano.

-Gabe, te dije que solo podías tu gracia en casa- lo regañó el castaño.

-Solo es un dulce, cachorrito, no comiences de nuevo- respondió suspirando- ¿A que no sabes lo que hizo tu lindo hermanito cuando fuimos al súper al medio día?

Sam hizo un berrinche porque su pareja estaba avergonzándolo y Dean los miró riéndose. Le gustaba ver a su hermano feliz junto al arcángel. Los tres se sentaron a la mesa para cenar mientras se colocaban al día con todo ese tiempo en que no se vieron. El rubio fue a la sala de estar en compañía del arcángel y éste le pasó una cerveza.

-Gracias Gabe.

-¿De verdad has estado bien, Dean? Mi cachorrito no se atreverá a preguntar porque no quiero lastimarte pero…- hizo una pequeña pausa.

-¿Quieres saber si he hecho algo estúpido después de que Cas se fue?

-Sí…

-Mmm- suspiró mirando la cerveza- No te negaré que al comienzo… pensé mil y una maneras para traerlo de regreso… incluso estaba dispuesto a recurrir a Crowley…

-Dean…

-Pero no lo hice… no quiero decepcionar a Cas… él dio todo por mí… y aún cuando no esté físicamente aquí… sigue conmigo- el bromista lo observó fijamente- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Realmente has madurado, Dean, el antiguo tú hubiera hecho una idiotez pero mírate, Cas estaría muy feliz con tus palabras.

-Gabe- sonrió un poco.

-Créeme que si pudiera hacer algo… no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo, quiero mucho a mis hermanos, a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió… y en cuanto a Cas… aún cuando no está con nosotros, estoy realmente feliz por él, quizás no lo entiendas pero tú significas mucho para él y lo cambiaste en un montón de sentidos. Y entiendo perfectamente los sentimientos de Cas, no hay una sola que yo no haría por Sammy, y también por ti.

-Gabe.

-Cas dio todo por ti y tú has sabido corresponder su gesto con la misma devoción y cariño, es cierto que me gusta molestarte y a veces peleamos pero Dean, yo te considero parte de mi familia y por eso voy a cuidarte, a ti y a Cas.

-Gabe…

-¿Sabes? A veces cuando te miro, me da la impresión de estar viendo a Cas, usas sus mismos gestos en ocasiones- El rubio sonrió.

-Gracias Gabe, yo también te considero mi familia y no hay una sola que no haría por ti.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa y Sam se les unió al cabo de unos minutos. Estuvieron conversando hasta bien entrada la noche y Dean se terminó quedando en la habitación de invitados. Se quitó la ropa hasta quedar en bóxer y se acostó con una extraña sensación de bienestar que atribuyó a su querido ángel. Ya no estaba a su lado pero seguía muy vivo en su interior. Con ese agradable pensamiento, se quedó profundamente dormido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_"Dean…"_

-Mmm…

_"Dean" _

-Mmm…- el rubio parpadeó somnoliento.

_"Dean" _

-¿Cas?- se incorporó rápidamente al reconocer la voz y miró a su alrededor- ¿Cas?

No había nadie en el cuarto pero tuvo un presentimiento, se colocó su ropa y bajó las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Dio un par de pasos antes de bajar la mirada suspirando.

-¿A qué viene esa cara de decepción? – se giró rápidamente al oír esa familiar voz.

-¿Miguel? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado.

-Solo pasaba por aquí- respondió serio.

-Mmm- el rubio lo miró curioso- Pensé que estabas en el cielo.

-Así es, solo tomé prestado el cuerpo de Adam para hacerte una pequeña visita.

-¿Cómo va todo por el cielo?

-En orden, los rebeldes han sido controlados y las cosas están funcionados. Es extraño pero pasar por la experiencia de ser humanos, les dio otra perspectiva.

-Suele pasar- respondió- Ahora dime la verdad, ¿Por qué estás aquí, Miguel? No eres precisamente de los que hacen visitas sociales.

-Opino lo mismo- dijo Gabriel apareciendo junto al rubio- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque tengo una propuesta para Dean.

-¿Eh? ¿Para mí?

-Verás, las cosas están bien en el cielo pero nunca está demás algo de ayuda.

-¿Ayuda en qué?- preguntó el cazador.

-Puedo traer a Castiel de regreso- lo miró fijamente- Pero a cambio, Gabriel tendrá que regresar al cielo conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Es un precio justo por traer a cambio a Castiel, además, tampoco será para siempre.

El rubio intercambió una larga mirada con el bromista. No podía creer que Miguel apareciera de la nada para hacerle el ofrecimiento de su vida: Traer al moreno a cambio de que el arcángel regresara al cielo por un tiempo.

-Nos serías de mucha utilidad, Gabriel y ya no tienes razones para seguir escondiéndote de nosotros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó el bromista serio.

-Cinco años humanos- Dean permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Sam entrando al cuarto.

Gabriel colocó al tanto de la situación a su pareja antes de abrazarlo por la espalda para darle un besito en el cuello. El rubio los miró unos segundos y por un momento se vio tentado a aceptar, después de todo ¿Que eran cinco años?

-¿Realmente cumplirás con tu parte?- preguntó el arcángel.

-Sabes que siempre lo hago, Gabriel.

-Sammy, cariño…- éste giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo y luego tomó las manos del mayor besándolas antes de asentir.

-Lo haré pero más te vale cumplir con tu parte, Miguel…

-Gabe…- susurró Dean.

-No me mires así, no es el fin del mundo- dijo con una sonrisa- Ok, hagámoslo, cachorrito, tendrás un pequeño descanso de mí pero ya verás cuando regrese- Sam se rio.

-Yo seguiré aquí, Gabe y más te vale hacer bien tu papel haya arriba…

Dean se llevó una mano al pecho y la apretó sobre su camisa. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla derecha y antes de que el arcángel diera otro paso más, lo tomó por la mano para jalarlo a su lado.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó serio.

-No puedo permitir que hagas esto, Gabe…

-Pero es una gran oportunidad, Dean- replicó el bromista- Cas podrá regresar… Sammy y yo sabemos cuánto lo extrañas, aún cuando digas que estás bien…

-Gabe tiene razón- dijo su hermano menor- Nosotros queremos verte feliz, Dean y yo sé que nada te haría más feliz que poder abrazar a Cas de nuevo.

-Sammy…

-Déjanos hacer esto por ti- pidió el arcángel sonriendo un poco- Siempre eres tú el que se sacrifica, rubito pero tienes que entender, que nosotros también estamos dispuesto a hacerlo que sea para verte feliz y no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Además, cinco años pasaran rápido, ¿Verdad cachorrito?

-Sí, Gabe.

Dean los miró a ambos fijamente y en ese momento confirmó sus pensamientos: Tenía una familia maravillosa. Los abrazó a ambos con fuerza y los observó sonriendo.

-Gracias chicos… pero no puedo permitir que lo hagas- se volteó al mayor- No aceptaremos tu propuesta, Miguel.

-Pero Dean- replicó el castaño.

-No Sammy… escucha, entiendo que quieras ayudarme… incluso yo daría lo que fuera por tener a Cas a mi lado otra vez pero no puedo permitir que el costo sea que ustedes se separen… yo sé lo que siente no estar junto a la persona que amas… y yo no quiero que pases por eso, Sammy, además, Cas sigue conmigo y sé que me apoyaría en esto, si el precio para traerlo de regreso es que ustedes se separen… ninguno de los dos lo aceptaría.

-Dean…- la parejita lo miró fijamente.

-Realmente tengo una familia increíble- los abrazó de nuevo- Y no quiero perderla, Cas sacrificó todo por mí y no estoy dispuesto a seguir perdiendo a mi familia. Ahora lo entendí… los sacrificios… solo lastiman aún más a las personas que quedan aquí y no puedo permitir esto…

-Pero Dean…- dijo Sam afligido- Cas…

-Está bien, enano, mi angelito sigue aquí, siempre está conmigo y no podría estar más contento por eso.

-¿Estás seguro de tu decisión?- preguntó Miguel serio.

-Sí, no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar a mi familia, ya no más.

Por unos segundos creyó ver una pequeña mueca de sorpresa en el rostro del arcángel mayor pero no le dio importancia cuando se sintió abrazado por su hermano menor y el bromista. Los tres se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Estás perdiendo una oportunidad única.

-No- respondió el rubio- La única perdida aquí, seria que separaras a nuestra familia.

-Te lo dije, Miguel, Dean no aceptaría, aún con lo que piensas de los humanos, no son egoístas, especialmente los Winchester.

El rubio se quedó mirando asombrado a la silueta que apareció frente a ellos. Intercambió unas miradas con la parejita que lucía igual de sorprendida que él.

-¿Chuck?

-Hola chicos, tiempo sin vernos- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sam curioso- ¿Y dónde demonios has estado?

-Ocupado- dijo con una misteriosa mueca- Y antes de irme, quería saludarlos y mostrarles mi agradecimiento.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó está vez Dean sin entender nada.

-No puedo creerlo- soltó Gabriel tragando saliva con algo de dificultad- Tú… tú eres…

-Así es, ya es hora de regresar a casa, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que ocurre aquí?- pidió el Winchester menor.

-Mi cachorrito… él es Dios… mi Padre.

Ambos cazadores se quedaron mirándolo fijamente. Chuck esbozó una sonrisa para luego dar una vuelta por la habitación mientras comenzaba a contarles una pequeña historia de cómo descendió del cielo y adoptó una identidad nueva para vivir entre los humanos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Dean- Quiero decir… ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Tienes idea de toda la mierda que tuvimos que corregir? ¿Toda la porquería que permitiste que pasara?

-Dean… no le hables así- murmuró el castaño.

-No te preocupes Sam, siempre me ha hecho gracia la actitud de tu hermano y entiendo tu pregunta, Dean pero también debes intentar entenderme a mí. No tienes idea de lo que es ver como tus propios hijos, comienzan a errar el camino y cada vez se retuerce más y más…- suspiró- Todo esto debía ocurrir, era la única manera en que ellos entendieran lo que es realmente importante y solo ustedes podían enseñarles esa gran lección.

-¿Qué lección?- preguntó Sam.

-El error que cometí con ellos, fue que estaban demasiado estructurados… demasiado rígidos y por eso fue fácil corromperlos, la mayoría no empatizaban con los humanos porque no sabían que era ser humano pero ahora que lo entienden, las cosas serán diferentes… no podía haber aprendizaje sin cometer errores.

-Pero.

-Dean, no estoy aquí para discutir mi manera de actuar, eso es algo que escapa de tu entendimiento- dijo Chuck- Dejando eso de lado, ustedes dos han dado mucho para que esto funcione, especialmente tú, Dean- hizo una pequeña pausa- Gabriel, ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

-Sí, padre, quiero estar con Sam

-Muy bien- chasqueó los dedos y el bromista parpadeó varias veces- Tienes que entender que solo un humano puede estar con otro humano- Gabriel sonrió un poco.

-Lo sé y me es irrelevante, arcángel o no, mi cachorrito seguirá queriéndome- éste sonrió.

-Claro que sí, Gabe.

-Ese es mi chico.

-¿Traerás a Cas de regreso?- preguntó el rubio expectante.

-¿Y por qué lo haría? Tú mismo dijiste que lo más importante para ti era tu familia y eso es lo que tienes ahora.

Dean lo hubiera tomado por la camiseta para golpearlo porque le importaba bien poco si era un profeta, Dios o lo que sea pero se contuvo porque en el fondo, el mayor tenía razón. Lo único que el rubio deseaba era un familia y es lo que tenía ahora.

-Realmente tengo una debilidad con ustedes- dijo Chuck sonriendo un poco- No por nada son mis creaciones más preciadas- llevó dos dedos a la frente del rubio y éste dio un respingo.

-¿Qué me hiciste?

-Necesitas tu alma de regreso y yo esto- le enseñó una esfera blanca que brillaba en su palma- Aunque no lo creas, siempre supe que Castiel estaba destinado para hacer algo grande, mucho más grande que cualquier profecía sagrada pero no fue su devoción por el cielo lo que lo llevó a realizar todas esas hazañas, fue su amor incondicional por ti, Dean.

-Chuck…

-Quiero que entiendas que te estoy dando algo muy preciado para mí y más te vale que lo cuides- dijo seriamente antes de sonreír y la esfera de luz se extinguió de su mano- Ya es hora de irnos, Miguel.

-Si padre.

-Fue un placer, chicos, estoy seguro que volveremos a vernos, aunque espero que sea más tarde que pronto, adiós.

Ambos desaparecieron del lugar y los tres se quedaron estáticos, procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar. Finalmente fue Sam quien rompió primero el silencio, haciendo una pequeña recapitulación de lo ocurrido.

-Quien diría que todo esto tiempo, Dios estuvo cerca de nosotros- dijo Dean pensativo- Incluso lo amenacé…

-Ya lo oíste, por más idiota que seas, le agradas rubito.

-No comiences, Gabe… ¿Estás bien con esto? Ahora eres humano.

-Claro que sí, lo único que me importa es estar con mi Sammy- éste sonrió abrazándolo.

-Te amo Gabe.

-Yo también te amo, cachorrito- el rubio los miró con cierta envidia cuando sintió un toque en su hombro y se volteó sorprendido.

-Yo también quiero abrazarte.

-¡Cas!

Dean le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y cargado de cariño mientras le daba varios besos en los labios. El moreno los correspondió todos para luego tomarlo por las mejillas.

-Me alegra tanto tenerte aquí, Cas… te extrañe tanto.

-Yo también, Dean.

-¡Cas!- Gabriel lo abrazó junto con Sam.

-Yo también me alegro de verlos, chicos.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo, fiesta, fiesta- canturreó Gabriel y chasqueó los dedos- Maldición, había olvidado que ya no tengo poderes, Sammy, cariño, tendrás que darme un cursillo de humanidad.

-Te daré todos los que quieras, Gabe.

-Yo también puedo enseñarte algunas cosas- dijo Castiel sonriendo- Algunas cosas humanas son molestas pero es maravilloso.

-Cas…- el rubio lo abrazó sonriendo- Yo me aseguraré que tu nueva humanidad, sea lo mejor que te haya ocurrido.

-Dean, estar contigo es lo mejor que podría ocurrirme- ambos se besaron apasionadamente.

-Bienvenido de regreso, Cas.

-Ya estoy en casa, Dean- Ambos se besaron apasionadamente hasta que el bromista los separó con una sonrisa.

-Ya tortolitos, conozco esas miraditas y no quiero que follen delante de nosotros, vamos Sammy, ayúdame a mantener separados a este par de pervertidos porque como se atrevan a follar en nuestra casa, los patearé a ambos.

Los tres se rieron por las ocurrencias del bromista y fueron a la cocina por una cerveza. Tenían muchas cosas que celebrar ese día, el regreso de Castiel, Dios había vuelto a tomar el control en el cielo, Crowley se mantenía bajo perfil desde que se convirtió en rey del averno pero por sobretodo, tenían que celebrar que estaban juntos, que eran una familia y que no volverían a separarse. Quizás ese fue el plan de Chuck desde el comienzo, porque no puede haber aprendizaje sin cometer errores.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N.A: Y aquí termina el fic, tenía pensado un final algo más triste pero ya han sufrido tanto el par de hermanos que se merecían un final feliz y solo Chuck!Dios (?) podía hacer el milagro XD Gracias a quienes leyeron el fic y a todos los que dejaron reviews. Saludos! :D


End file.
